Un corps meurtri
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Harold Finch perd tout subitement ? Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ?
1. L'accident

**Bonjour à tous! Je signe mon retour après un moment d'absence. Je prenais le temps d'écrire cette fiction assez compliquée, presque un challenge, qui se compose de 13 chapitres.**

 **Elle démarre à un moment particulier de la série, que vous devinez assez vite dès les premières lignes ! Cette histoire est une suite "probable" à ce qui s'est passée, d'un point de vue d'une Rincheuse! Certains personnages n'apparaîtront pas dans l'immédiat, aussi, il ne faut pas me taper dessus :-)**

 **Je remercie toutes les filles qui ont commenté mon dernier écrit : DanielaReese, isatis2013, xX-G0thick-Xx, Jade181184, Paige0703 et Rochelle17.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous surprenne. Et encore merci à isatis2013 qui me corrige !**

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapitre 1 : L'accident.**_**_

Des voix étouffées, des pas, des froissements de tissus, des ordres incompréhensibles, des courants d'airs, des sirènes parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pourquoi était-il allongé ? Couché sur le côté ? Recouvert d'une couverture ? Reposant dans un lit de toile ? Tout son corps était engourdi. Ses paupières lui semblaient peser une tonne. Une voix s'éleva dans les airs. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Faisant appel à ses forces, il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était complètement trouble, il ne distingua que les contours dans un premier temps. Une douleur vint lui vriller le dos et il fronça les sourcils. S'habituant progressivement à la lumière de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il commença enfin à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Une infirmière s'occupait de soigner une plaie à la tête d'un jeune homme, une autre pansait la jambe d'une femme qui devait avoir dans la quarantaine. Des personnes étaient debout au loin, leurs têtes bandées, ou encore leurs bras en écharpe. Un infirmier passa en courant sous son nez. Un docteur tentait de réanimer un homme sur le lit. Ce qui le frappa était l'atmosphère de panique qui régnait dans ces lieux, les vêtements ensanglantés et trempés éparpillés au sol, le nombre de poches pour ceux qui semblaient inconscients. Ce qui devait être une salle de sport avait été transformée en un lieu d'accueil pour soigner les blessés.

Des blessés ? L'était-il aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être aussi engourdi ? Et cette douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de la nuque, qui se réveillait progressivement ? Il passa une main dans son dos et toucha. Il se tendit instantanément sous la touche et bougea légèrement, tentant de se remettre sur le dos. Quelque chose avait été posé sur ce qui devait être une plaie, il avait parfaitement senti le gros sparadrap. Mais aussi un liquide. Même s'il avait la réponse, il regarda sa main pour voir le sang. Son sang. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Il devait retrouver Nathan sur le quai. Parce que son ami voulait tout révéler à la presse concernant la machine, cette création qu'il avait mit sept ans à concevoir, qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs, qui avait failli lui coûter la vie à plusieurs reprises en voulant se défendre. Il avait apprit à devenir plus vigilant que jamais. Une intelligence artificielle ne devait en aucun cas prendre le dessus sur lui, sur le monde. Il avait fait en sorte de stopper ses progrès affolants avec une décision radicale. Lui faire perdre sa mémoire tous les jours à minuit. Ce n'était qu'un bout de code parmi tant d'autres mais son but était d'une cruauté terrible. Effacer la mémoire d'une telle machine revenait à effacer la mémoire d'un être humain. Elle ne pourrait jamais apprendre. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de se lancer dans ce schéma. Il devait protéger le monde, la machine devait protéger le monde.

Il s'était avancé sur la passerelle, avec une petite crainte, puis s'était mêlé à la foule qui se pressait pour rentrer dans le ferry. Puis il avait sentit ce regard qu'il connaissait si bien et avait redressé la tête, souriant.

- _Je savais que tu viendrais._

A vrai dire il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Venir pour mettre au jour quelque chose qu'il avait mit autant de temps à construire et qui risquait sans doute de disparaitre en quelques secondes si jamais le monde se révoltait. Mais il portait sur ses épaules une lourde responsabilité. Ce qu'il avait fait violait la vie privée de milliers et de milliers de personnes. Lui-même n'était pas totalement ravi mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de détecter les terroristes parmi cette foule. S'il avait pu faire autrement, il l'aurait fait. Partagé entre son choix cornélien de vouloir protéger les innocents des menaces terroristes et porter atteinte à la vie des humains, il avait fait son choix.

- _Il est temps de faire face aux conséquences de nos actes._

Il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, retournant la situation dans tous les sens. Mais il était évident qu'il ne réussirait pas à dissimuler ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'était pas la reconnaissance qu'il voulait, mais le pardon. Ce qu'il souhaitait était de révéler au monde l'existence de la machine tout en expliquant son but. Et avoir l'accord de tout le monde. S'il pouvait l'avoir, il serait déjà soulagé d'un poids. Il avait donc sourit à son seul et unique ami pour lui montrer son accord. Il avait prévenu Grace qu'il devait faire quelque chose et elle n'avait rien dit car elle lui laissait sa liberté.

Alors qu'il avait accentué son sourire, un flash l'avait aveuglé et il se rappela de cette impression de se faire bousculer en arrière. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et dans sa chute, son dos avait heurté un bloc de béton. Puis il avait rencontré le sol, l'avait pratiquement mangé et s'était retrouvé allongé sous d'autres personnes. Il avait perdu conscience à ce moment là.

- _Nathan … Nathan !_

Où était passé Nathan ? Lui qui se trouvait près de l'explosion, encore plus que lui ? S'il se sentait sérieusement blessé, que devait-il en être pour lui ? Une petite voix lui soufflait que quelque chose avait changé, que tout venait de basculer. Une jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, attrapant son bras pour l'empêcher de s'agiter davantage.

- _Ne bougez pas. Il y a eu un accident._

 _-Je dois retrouver mon ami._

Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Il se souvenait de l'explosion et il était placé plus loin que Nathan lorsque la bombe s'était déclenchée. Son cœur commença à s'affoler.

- _Monsieur, ne bougez pas. Vous êtes blessé_ _au cou_ _et au dos, vous comprenez ?_ Demanda-t-elle, plaçant une main professionnelle sur le côté de son cou.

Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, il sentait une gêne. Il avait mal.

- _Docteur venez vite !_ Interpella une voix.

- _Ne bougez pas, je reviens._ Intima la médecin qui s'empressa de se lever.

Ne pas bouger ? Non il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il lui fallait des réponses. Nathan était-il toujours en vie ? Pourquoi un attentat avait-il eu lieu ? Pourquoi ce jour précis ? A cette heure-ci ? Nathan était-il visé en raison de ses activités illégales ? En raison de ce qu'il allait révéler à la presse ? Avait-on tenté de le faire taire ? Et lui ? Avait-on essayé de le tuer ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient désormais dans sa tête et il ne put s'empêcher de placer une main sous sa nuque pour la maintenir puis il pivota avec raideur, se tournant sur le côté. Ses joues tremblaient. Son regard se posa sur l'homme allongé sur le brancard, le ventre recouvert d'un énorme pansement trempé de sang, la tête en sang : Nathan. Il eu un mince espoir. Espoir qui fut balayé en quelques secondes. Le corps fut recouvert d'un drap. Nathan était mort.

Cette constatation lui donna un coup de poignard au cœur, suivi de l'apparition d'un grand sentiment de vide. Il déglutit. Désormais il était seul, le seul survivant parmi les créateurs de la machine. Peut être s'était-il occupé du code entier mais Nathan n'avait pas manqué de l'aider. Ils avaient été deux pour faire naître la machine. Son regard glissa sur les deux agents, revêtus de blousons qui semblaient un peu grand pour eux, équipés d'une oreillette. L'un d'entre eux prit son téléphone.

- _C'est fait. S'il en a parlé à quelqu'un, on s'en occupera aussi._

Il avait un début de réponse. L'attentat visait Nathan. Et lui aussi. Sauf que personne du gouvernement ne se doutait que Nathan avait fait appel à son ingénieur le plus intelligent, le plus dévoué, le plus curieux et aussi son ami : lui. Si les agents venaient à découvrir son lien avec la machine, il était un homme mort. Réalisant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais, il attendit que les deux hommes tracent leur chemin pour repousser la couverture. Il était tendu comme un piquet, chaque muscle de son corps était raide, presque tétanisé par la douleur de son dos. Il replaça sa main sous son cou et se redressa en haletant. Reprenant sa respiration sur le bord du lit de camp, il jeta un bref regard aux alentours puis décida de se lever. Il ne réussit pas à se redresser totalement et boita lourdement. Il attrapa une des béquilles qu'il avait sous son nez et la cala sous son bras gauche. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cet endroit, qu'il prenne la fuite.

Puis il vit une femme rousse faire son apparition : Grace. Son corps lui dicta de s'arrêter. Son cerveau lui hurlait de partir d'ici rapidement. Une myriade de questions l'assaillit : devait-il montrer qu'il était vivant ? Ou devait-il passer pour mort ? Devait-il la protéger ? Ou devait-il la rejoindre ? Il se cacha du mieux qu'il pu, espérant qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il la vit porter ses mains à sa tête, elle semblait réaliser la gravité de la situation puis elle s'avança parmi les rangées, le cherchant désespérément. Il se déplaça discrètement et l'observa. Elle arrêta un vigile.

- _S'il vous plaît. Mon fiancé était sur ce ferry. Savez-vous où…_

 _-Je suis désolé._ Le coupa l'homme en tenue. _Tous les gens qu'on a sorti de l'eau sont ici._

Il avait envie de la rejoindre, de lui montrer qu'il était toujours là mais il se ravisa en voyant les deux agents qui semblaient chercher une personne en particulier.

- _Si vous ne le voyez pas, les effets personnels sont là bas._

Non. Il avait envie de lui dire de ne pas y aller. Si elle trouvait quelque chose lui appartenant et s'il n'allait pas vers elle, elle le croirait mort. Il sentit les larmes lui monter au nez, observant la femme se diriger vers les affaires récupérés. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser le livre avec lequel il l'avait demandé en mariage, son cœur se serra à ce souvenir, pourtant merveilleux mais qui allait prendre une toute autre signification dès aujourd'hui : Plus jamais il ne pourrait la désirer. Plus jamais il ne pourrait l'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre en danger. Elle n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire de surveillance. Elle était une innocente et lui une victime.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à sangloter, il sentit qu'il était temps qu'il parte. Qu'il arrache une partie de sa vie. Arracher une page de son histoire. Il ne voulait pas garder le souvenir de ses larmes mais celui de son sourire radieux. Il se détourna et se dirigea difficilement vers la sortie, la main toujours posée sur sa nuque. Il laissait derrière lui la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. Une fois dehors, la fraîcheur du mois de septembre le frappa de plein fouet et il frissonna. Cela lui arracha un gémissement. Il attrapa un blouson qui traînait sur un lit vide et l'enfila.

Au milieu de cette agitation, personne ne faisait attention à lui, il avait l'opportunité de fuir sans se faire remarquer. Il traversa les allées, se dirigeant vers la sortie, il étouffait dans ces lieux, une peur intense commença à envahir son cœur. Que devait-il faire ? Il s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?! L'entretien devait avoir eu lieu pendant la matinée et … Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était resté aussi longtemps immobile. Il devait y avoir eu beaucoup de blessés et de morts. Au vu de l'état actuel du ferry, à moitié coulé, une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappant, les pompiers qui s'affairaient sur place, avec la lance incendie, puis ceux qui étaient au triage, s'occupant de mesurer la gravité des blessures des victimes. Il ferma les yeux un instant face à l'horreur. Il n'avait jamais voulu connaître un tel drame. Il pu enfin sortir de ces lieux et il franchit les barrières qui avaient été posées par la police de New-York. Aucun policier ne le remarqua, malgré son manque de discrétion à cause de sa posture et de son boitement qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus important. Il se rapprocha de la circulation et héla un taxi. L'un d'entre eux s'arrêta et il monta. Il donna une adresse à quelques pas de la bibliothèque. Il espérait avoir une réponse de la machine, elle était la seule à pouvoir la lui donner. Le conducteur le détailla, surprit mais ne rajouta rien, s'exécutant.

La nuit était bien tombée sur la ville. Lorsqu'il rejoignit le centre, il se retrouva coincé dans les embouteillages. Il souffla péniblement et regarda par la vitre. Sur les écrans géants qui illuminaient la ville, un flash était diffusé. Il reconnu sans peine le lieu de l'attentat, le ferry saccagé, les corps allongés sur le bitume, l'agitation des pompiers, des infirmiers et des médecins sur les lieux. Cela lui rappela le corps sans vie de Nathan. Et ses blessures. Il ferma les yeux et gémit. Le conducteur se retourna et détailla son client.

- _Tout va bien Monsieur ?_

Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de l'homme.

- _Vous êtes blessé ?_ Demanda-t-il, avisant la béquille qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Il ne répondit pas. Que devait-il dire ? Qu'il était une des victimes et qu'il avait prit la fuite ? S'il lui disait, il allait probablement l'emmener aux urgences les plus proches et il ne le souhaitait pas. Il avait quelque chose de plus important à faire. Il tendit sa jambe, réalisant que la position lui faisait mal. Il se mordit les lèvres.

- _Ca… ira._

L'homme loucha.

- _Vous étiez sur les lieux ?_

Surtout ne pas répondre positivement. Il détourna son regard du conducteur et ferma de nouveau les yeux, inspirant et expirant convenablement. Il sentait que la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte et il serra fermement sa canne anglaise.

- _Je vois. Vous voulez rentrer chez vous pour rassurer votre famille ?_

Famille. Ce mot lui mit le cœur en miettes. Il n'avait plus rien, il avait tout perdu, il était seul. Seul. Refoulant sa tristesse qui menaçait de faire surface, il prit l'unique occasion qui lui était présenté pour répondre.

- _Oui._

Un mensonge pour persuader le propriétaire du taxi de terminer sa course à l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné et non à l'hôpital. Cette réponse sembla satisfaire l'homme qui reprit place devant le volant et avança doucement dans la file de voiture. Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse arriver à destination. A cause des médias qui s'empressaient d'aller sur les lieux du drame pour tenir le monde informé et des quelques routes barrées, toute la circulation de la ville était ralentie en tout coins. Une fois garé, le conducteur se retourna vers lui.

- _La course est de…_ Mais il suspendit sa phrase en voyant que son client était souffrant, crispé sur le siège, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front.

- _Combien ?_

 _-Rien, allez retrouver votre famille. Vous allez y arriver ?_ Répondit finalement l'homme, avec pitié. Finch le vit parfaitement.

- _Vous_ _êtes s_ _ûr ? Je vais me débrouiller._

 _-Oui, considérez que c'est ma bonne action du jour._

Malgré la douleur qui traversait son corps, il esquissa un petit sourire et le remercia. Il sortit du véhicule difficilement et cala sa béquille. L'air glacial de la soirée le fit frissonner et il ferma la porte. Le véhicule démarra et il avança péniblement sur le trottoir. Volontairement, il avait donné une adresse à quelques mètres de la bibliothèque. Mais il n'avait pas prit ses blessures en compte et le regrettait, en repensant à la distance qu'il devait parcourir avant d'y arriver. Il mit une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant l'entrée du bâtiment, dans cette ruelle sombre. Il y entra et s'adossa au mur après avoir refermé la porte. Il était essoufflé, épuisé. Sa jambe commençait à ne plus beaucoup supporter son poids. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre et y lut : 21h47.

Il avait mal à la tête. Il remit sa main sur sa nuque et massa doucement au dessus de sa blessure. Mais cela s'avérait compliqué et douloureux. Une simple pression lui faisait atrocement mal et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir. Il observa les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Repensa à la présence de l'ascenseur. Mais un détail lui revint en mémoire : il était hors service. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de devoir grimper un nombre incalculable de marches dans son état. Allait-il y parvenir ? Il se devait d'y arriver, il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait avoir une réponse.

Se détachant du mur, il avança jusqu'à la première marche, évitant de piétiner sur les nombreux ouvrages qui jonchaient le sol de marbre. Il dut se résoudre à retirer sa main de sa nuque pour se cramponner à la rambarde. Lever une jambe et laisser tout le poids sur l'autre fut pénible pour lui. Il dut faire une pause à chaque marche montée. Il arriva sur le premier palier au bout d'un certain temps et il se pencha en avant, soufflant. Il se redressa péniblement et se dirigea vers le dernier escalier à monter. Mais une violente douleur traversa son dos et il perdit l'équilibre, se crispant. Il tomba sur ses genoux, mit ses mains à plat sur le sol, la béquille se fracassa à côté de lui.

Haletant, il grimaça. Il repensa au but de sa présence ici et se força à se redresser. Sa vision se troubla et il sentit ses membres devenir de plus en plus faibles. Il s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol, les dents serrées. Il ne s'en aperçut pas mais il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là puis s'en rappela assez vite, les douleurs se réveillant. Il consulta sa montre : 23h50. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait plus que neuf minutes pour parvenir à l'ordinateur.

Faisant fit des décharges électriques qui parcouraient son dos et sa nuque, il se redressa. Attrapant sa canne anglaise, il prit appui dessus pour se relever. Il lâcha un petit cri et se frappa mentalement. Il était plus fort que ça. Il devait faire face et avancer, il le fallait. Du courage, de la détermination, de la volonté. Il lui fallait ces trois choses importantes. Il reprit son ascension de la même manière que précédemment et finit par arriver à l'étage. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans l'antre secret de son ami. Nathan…

Voyant l'ordinateur tant convoité, il s'y dirigea, posa sa canne contre une chaise et prit place au bureau. Lentement, il se tourna vers l'écran.

- _Tu savais ?_

Il commença à taper ses lignes de codes pour déverrouiller l'accès à la machine. Il l'avait fermé lorsqu'il avait compris quel rôle Nathan avait prit. Puis comme par magie, la machine sembla comprendre sa demande et parcouru les divers numéros de sécurité sociale qui étaient affichés. Elle s'arrêta sur une ligne et ouvrit le fichier d'identité. Il resta sans voix lorsqu'il vit la photo de son ami. La machine le savait et il l'avait empêché de l'annoncer. Accusant le choc de sa découverte, il resta immobile quelques secondes puis baissa la tête, ravalant sa salive. Un sentiment de culpabilité commença à prendre possession de son corps. Il avait une fois de plus freiné sa création. Tout cela parce qu'il voulait protéger Nathan mais aussi la machine. Il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le front.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé…. Nathan…_ Murmura-t-il, brisé mais incapable de pleurer. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran, qui avait fait disparaître les numéros non pertinents de la journée.

- _Je sais que tu ne peux pas parler…_

Il fit une pause.

- _Comme tu peux le voir…_

L'écran devint noir et il continua, ne s'en souciant guère.

-.. _Je suis blessé parce que je voulais te_ _révéler_ _au grand jour. Nathan est mort. Alors si tu veux me sauver du gouvernement…aide-moi._

Il gémit et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. L'image s'anima et plusieurs articles de presse apparurent, dont certains mots étaient surlignés. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de lire malgré sa migraine.

- _Je… Vous … Protégerais… toujours..._ Parvint-il à lire.

Il vit sa photo apparaître à l'écran et un nom qu'il connaissait si bien : Harold Wren, gestionnaire d'assurances. Harold ne se douta pas que sa création avait parfaitement deviné que Wren était le nom avec lequel Nathan l'avait connu. Mais en élaborant la machine, il avait prit un autre nom, mettant Nathan au courant. Il avait prit le nom de Harold Martin.

- _Tu veux …que je continue avec cette identité ?_

 _-« Oui »._

 _-Tu contournes ton manque de communication avec des mots d'articles de_ _presse._ Il esquissa un faible sourire. Sa création était très intelligente, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, étouffant sa douleur. Son dos était endolori et ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes. Posant une main sur la table, il prit appui dessus et se redressa. Attrapant la canne, il entama un pas. Un bip sonore attira son attention. Il se retourna pour voir sur l'écran : « _Soignez-vous. Je veille. »_

 _-Comment … peux-tu …veiller ?_

 _-« Vous m'avez tout appris. »_

 _-Comment pourras-tu …justifier ma présence …sur ces lieux ?_

 _-« Faites-moi confiance. RDV avec un client »._

Il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'agir. La machine malgré ses avertissements l'avait toujours protégé une fois qu'elle avait été fonctionnelle. Au bout de 43 versions, elle était devenue plus humaine, communicative. Il ravala sa salive et prit la direction de la sortie. Un liquide chaud coulait le long de son dos et il grimaça. Il redescendit avec labeur et retourna dans la rue. Un taxi s'arrêta et il monta.

- _Les urgences s'il vous plaît._

Le conducteur se retourna vivement. Le reclus glissa sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa un billet de cent dollars, qu'il agita sous le nez de l'autre homme. Il ne chercha pas et démarra en trombe, roulant sur les lignes réservées aux bus. La circulation était toujours aussi difficile mais étonnamment, tous les feux passèrent au vert à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à un feu tricolore. Il arriva sur place en un temps record et tendit le billet au conducteur, qui le remercia. Se retrouvant face à l'immense bâtisse de l'hôpital et à l'entrée des urgences, il s'y dirigea. Il parvint au comptoir de l'accueil à court de souffle, fatigué et s'y accouda sous les yeux perplexes des autres patients de la salle d'attente.

L'infirmière derrière le bureau se redressa en le voyant et fronça les sourcils.

- _Monsieur ? Pouvez vous me donnez votre nom ?_

 _-Harold Wren._ Articula-t-il péniblement. Il avait du mal à rester debout, même sa béquille ne l'aidait plus. Il était prit de légers tremblements. La femme appela un collègue qui accouru derrière l'informaticien. Il remarqua le col de tee-shirt rouge à l'arrière et tira doucement sur le haut de la veste pour y voir une grosse tâche de sang frais.

- _Appelle les renforts Anna !_

L'infirmière s'empara du téléphone fixe et donna des ordres. Quant à l'infirmier, il rattrapa de justesse l'homme à lunettes, qui ne pouvait plus tenir et l'allongea doucement au sol, maintenant sa tête en place.

- _Monsieur, ne vous endormez surtout pas._

En réalité, le milliardaire luttait contre la fatigue fracassante. Il serrait les dents, tant la douleur lui semblait insupportable.

- _Vous êtes blessé où ?_ Demanda l'homme au dessus de lui, alors qu'il prenait son pouls au cou.

- _Dos…mon dos…_

 _-Ailleurs ?_ Encouragea-t-il.

- _Ma nuque…. Et …et …_

 _-Respirez. Mes collègues vont bientôt arriver._

 _-Ma hanche…_

 _-De quel côté ?_

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de bouger sa main du côté gauche pour designer l'endroit.

- _Je vois._

Un brancard arriva rapidement, une infirmière qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux blonds noués en un chignon impeccable puis un médecin qui se situait dans la trentaine s'approchèrent de lui. Le premier infirmier fit rapidement un état de santé de l'informaticien au sol et l'infirmière s'empressa de placer une minerve.

- _Maryse , Jack, aidez-moi à le placer sur le brancard._

Ils le prirent délicatement, sans geste brusques et l'emmenèrent dans une salle d'auscultation. Le médecin ordonna à Maryse d'administrer un anti douleur, voyant les grimaces de son patient. Aussitôt le produit injecté, le praticien repoussa les pans du blouson et fit basculer Harold sur le côté droit pour lui retirer le tissu. Maryse posa une main sur son épaule pour le maintenir, mais il avait affreusement mal. Il gémissait sans retenue. Le médecin découpa son tee-shirt dans son dos et il sentit qu'on lui retirait le pansement. Le simple fait de sentir le scotch de la compresse lui tirer la peau le fit hurler de douleur. Maryse lança un regard inquiet vers l'homme en blouse blanche. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre.

- _Je vais devoir l'enlever, je ne vois rien._

Maryse baissa les yeux sur son patient. Elle remarqua ses yeux bleu rougis derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Elle se pencha, pour capturer son attention.

- _Mr Wren, nous allons dev…_

 _-J'ai entendu._ Coupa-t-il, inquiet et souffrant.

L'infirmière acquiesça et fit comprendre au médecin de continuer. Mais dès qu'il tira dessus, Harold se mit de nouveau à hurler. Maryse prit sa main et la serra. Harold accepta le soutien, malgré la souffrance endurée, et essayait de ne pas hurler, mais c'était peine perdue. Il sanglota lorsque le bandage fut retiré et se sentit soudainement assommé. Sa tête était trop lourde, il n'arrivait plus à serrer la main de l'infirmière et le pire, c'est qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Sa vue se fit de plus en plus trouble, sa respiration commença à ralentir dangereusement.

- _Merde !_ S'exclama le praticien.

Harold poussa un râle. Pourquoi ne voyait-il plus correctement ? Pourquoi sentait-il ses dernières forces quitter son corps ?

- _Maryse, prend son pouls !_

Il sentit qu'on lui arrachait son haut, qu'on lui découvrait son torse. Des patchs collants furent posés dessus et il entendit le bip d'une machine. Malgré ce son rassurant, il perdit la lutte et sombra dans l'inconscience.

 _A suivre..._


	2. L'admission

_**Bonsoir ! Voilà une semaine de passée ! Je dois dire que j'avais peur de vos réactions, mais elles m'ont vite rassuré sur une chose : J'ai réussi à vous toucher en plein cœur, ce qui est le but recherché ! J'espère que vous avez un bon cœur bien accroché pour le reste.**_

 _ **Merci à : Paige0703 (La voilà la suite !), ColJayjay (Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera Rinch mais pas dans l'immédiat), isatis2013 (Je vais te donner de quoi te réhydrater ! Et te donner du baume pour apaiser les souffrances de ton petit cœur), Jade181184 (Assez obscure en effet, voilà la suite !), Rochelle17 (Réparé, Finch n'est pas un robot le pauvre lol ! ) et Val81 (En effet c'est vague et il était intéressant d'étudier le sujet de l'après attentat).**_

 _ **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre continuera à vous toucher. Et mille merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : L'admission.**_

Un bip sonore continu résonnait dans la pièce. La poche de perfusion goûtait à un intervalle régulier. La machine à oxygène émettait un très faible ronronnement. Harold commença à prendre conscience de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Quelque chose pinçait le bout de son index gauche. Sans doute pour prendre ses constantes cardiaques. Son corps lui semblait plus lourd que tout. Son dos lui faisait mal. Sa hanche aussi. Son cou semblait bloqué. Doucement il retrouva quelques sensations et reconnu ce qui devait être un bandage à sa nuque.

Les yeux toujours clos, il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à bouger. En remuant un peu son bras il sentit une gêne. Il grimaça et déglutit. Un simple mouvement lui demandait beaucoup d'effort. Il se sentait si faible. Prenant sur lui, il se fit violence et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il les ferma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière du jour. Laissant passer un petit moment, il finit par les ouvrir de nouveau. Il ne vit que le plafond blanc de la chambre dans un premier temps. Puis il baissa le regard sans bouger sa tête. Il put remarquer qu'il était entravé, retenu par des sangles. Quelque chose maintenait sa nuque en plus du grossier pansement.

Il gémit. Il était sous oxygène aussi. Par un tube nasal qui avait soigneusement été posé. Les tuyaux partaient de chaque côté de son visage, disposés sur ses oreilles. Il remarqua alors trois poches de perfusion et resta confus. Pourquoi autant de produits ? Malgré l'absence de lunettes sur son nez, il put y lire quelques noms. Mais celui qui l'interpella fut celui de la morphine. Morphine ? Pourquoi un anti douleur aussi puissant ? Il ferma les yeux et plusieurs images lui revinrent en tête : Nathan qui sourit, le corps inerte de Nathan sur le brancard, le regard de l'infirmière qui avait tenté de le rassurer, les deux hommes en costumes, les pleurs de Grace, les regards de pitié des chauffeurs de taxis, la conversation avec la machine. Du sang. Son propre sang. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et serra les dents. Il sentit une présence et il rouvrit les yeux.

- _Mr Wren ? Vous m'entendez ?_ Demanda Maryse.

Il cligna bêtement des yeux. Sa gorge était sèche, il n'était pas en mesure de répondre. Il eut une légère toux qui lui arracha des grimaces de douleur et ferma les yeux, crispé. Il sentit qu'on lui portait une paille à la bouche et accepta de boire. L'eau lui fit du bien et il soupira. Il s'endormit.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le tic tac de l'horloge était le seul son régulier à présent. Harold n'entendait plus que ça. Ce son le calmait et il avait calé sa respiration dessus. Certes elle était rapide mais il ne pouvait pas ralentir les battements de son cœur avec la souffrance qu'il endurait. Parfois quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient sur son front et il sentait toujours une serviette humide se poser dessus dans les minutes qui suivaient. Quelques fois il lâchait des gémissements, incapable de se retenir. Comment faire face à une douleur qui vrille le dos ? Comment la surmonter alors qu'il était déjà placé sous un produit puissant, censé combattre la douleur ? Il ne pouvait pas y arriver seul. C'était dur, insupportable, voire insurmontable à certaines périodes.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent péniblement, rythmés par la souffrance, les consultations des médecins, les soins par les infirmières et une toilette toute simple. On lui avait retiré ses sangles. De toute manière, il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement pour le moment. Il n'avait pas beaucoup ouvert les yeux pendant ces deux jours. Mais aujourd'hui, il fit un effort et les garda ouvert. Il put donc détailler l'infirmière qui s'occupait de placer une nouvelle poche parmi les trois. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne voyait pas encore clairement. La femme bougea et glissa les lunettes sur le nez d'Harold, prenant soin de ne pas le gêner avec la sonde nasale.

- _Mr Wren ?_

Harold retrouva peu à peu la vue et distingua la professionnelle. Ses cheveux étaient détachés, elle était légèrement maquillée, portait des lunettes, cachant ses beaux yeux verts.

- _Vous m'entendez ?_

Il déglutit et articula péniblement.

- _Ou….oui._

 _-C'est une bonne chose._

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne parla pas. Un simple mot était déjà pénible.

- _Mr Wren, je sais que vous êtes faible. Pour répondre à nos questions par oui ou par non, vous pourrez clignez des yeux une fois pour non et deux fois pour oui. Cela vous semble faisable ?_

Harold répondit positivement.

- _Bien. J'appelle votre médecin, il vous expliquera tout._

Elle le laissa seul. Harold réalisa qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas tourner sa tête à cause de la minerve. Ses muscles semblaient atrophiés à force de ne pas bouger et il commençait à le ressentir. Il fit bouger doucement ses doigts pour retrouver la sensation du toucher. Le drap était à la fois fin et doux. Son estomac gronda un peu. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son hospitalisation. Il était seulement nourrit avec les poches. Il soupira de dépit. Il retrouva quelques sensations, le contact du drap contre sa poitrine non couverte, parsemée de patchs reliés aux machines, Il écarquilla les yeux. Il était pratiquement nu. Du moins en haut. Il n'était pas en mesure de dire s'il portait un pantalon mais quelque chose le gênait à son anatomie. Grinçant des dents, il bougea son bras, doucement et avec sa main, souleva le drap. Ce geste provoqua une douleur intense mais il se ravisa. Il eut sa réponse : il était bien nu et on lui avait mit une sonde urinaire. Il reposa le tissu et gémit, gardant la main sur son ventre.

Le praticien entra dans la pièce.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren. Je suis le Dr Hailey._

Il se rapprocha du lit.

- _Je ne vous demanderai pas si ça va. Vous avez très mal ?_

Harold répondit positivement. Le grand homme attrapa le tabouret et le fit rouler jusqu'à lui, puis s'assit dessus.

- _Votre cas est délicat Mr Wren. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'origine de vos blessures ?_

Nouvelle réponse positive.

- _Comme vous_ _n'avez pas encore la force de parler, je ne vous demanderai pas les circonstances, même si nous n'avons aucun doute que vous étiez sur les lieux de l'attentat du ferry ?_

Harold gémit à cette évocation et une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux bleus. Le médecin comprit mais n'insista pas.

- _Vos blessures sont très importantes Harold._

Le fait que l'homme prononce son prénom attira son attention.

- _Vous avez été sérieusement blessé. Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez fait pour venir jusqu'ici. Vous auriez pu mourir._

Harold déglutit.

- _Je suppose que vous avez remarqué qu'on vous a immobilisé avec des sangles les premiers jours._ _C'était_ _une procédure afin d'être certain que vous ne bougeriez pas._

Il fit une pause, scrutant les réactions de son patient mais celui-ci n'attendait que la suite, paniqué et impatient.

- _Au niveau de votre nuque, vos vertèbres étaient déplacées. Nous vous avons opéré d'urgence avant que cela ne s'aggrave, votre pronostic vital était engagé. Maintenant il ne l'est plus._

 _-Qu'avez-vous...fait …_ Murmura Harold, haletant légèrement.

Etonné par la prise de parole de son patient, l'homme continua.

- _Nous avons réalisé une fusion vertébrale. A partir de la plaie que vous aviez dans votre dos, des tiges métalliques ont été placées de part et d'autre de votre colonne vertébrale. Entre ces deux tiges, il existe des liens qui permettent de tenir toute la partie qui était sévèrement fragilisée,_ expliqua le praticien en mimant avec ses mains.

- _D'où…la minerve ?_

 _-Exactement. Il faut un certain temps_ _pour que_ _l'os puisse venir se souder sur la structure que nous avons mise. L'opération est très récente, vous allez la garder au minimum une semaine._

 _-Et... mon… Dos ?_

 _-Nous avons fait une radio et votre bassin était touché. Surtout du côté gauche. Vous avez dû tomber lourdement. Nous avons opéré afin de réparer les dégâts mais …le bas de votre dos est fragile et en rajoutant votre fusion osseuse…Nous ne savons pas si_ _vous allez_ _pouvoir remarcher._

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de se prendre une douche froide. Puis en réfléchissant, il constata qu'il ne sentait plus vraiment ses jambes ! Cette perspective lui fit peur et il paniqua pour de bon, s'affolant. Le médecin se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son patient.

- _Mais ce n'est pas définitif._

Harold se calma un peu.

- _Lorsque vous étiez inconscient après votre opération, nous avons pratiqué un test courant. A l'aide d'un appareil nous avons introduit des décharges électriques d'intensité faible via une fine aiguille. Les résultats ont montré que vous y répondiez encore._

 _-Alors…_

 _-Vous avez encore de la force mais nous ne savons pas combien vous en avez. Nous allons devoir faire plus de tests pour déterminer la gravité de votre paralysie. C'est malheureusement une des conséquences d'une telle opération._

 _-Je…_

 _-Ne vous forcez pas à parler si vous sentez que vous n'en avez pas la force._

Harold gémit puis cligna des yeux.

- _Que ... puis-je…espérer ?_

 _-Dans le meilleur des cas, une rééducation rapide de deux-trois mois mais dans le pire des cas … une rééducation à vie._

Il poussa un petit son horrifié et détourna le regard, triste. Trop, c'était trop. Entre la perte de son meilleur ami, la décision dure qu'il avait prit de ne pas se montrer devant Grace, puis ses blessures importantes et la perspective qu'il n'allait sans doute plus pouvoir marcher, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se retrouvait désormais seul, loin de tout le monde. Il n'avait plus personne. Il était isolé, faible, blessé et infirme. Refoulant un sanglot, une larme coula sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux pour cacher sa détresse. Mais cela n'échappa pas au praticien, qui se contenta de poser une main compatissante sur le bras d'Harold.

- _Laissez-moi…_ Implora Harold, la gorge nouée.

Le praticien acquiesça et quitta la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte. Lorsqu'il se retrouva enfin seul, loin de tout regard, Harold craqua. Il laissa ses larmes couler à flots. Peu importe que pleurer lui fasse mal à la nuque à cause des tremblements, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il était humain comme tout le monde. Il pouvait très bien avoir des moments de faiblesse et c'était le cas. Le visage trempé, il serra les dents et gémit de plus en plus fort. Décidément, il n'était pas en paix avec son corps. Dans un geste rageur, il arracha les aiguilles des perfusions. Il était en colère. Comment avait-il pu un instant espérer que le gouvernement ne les tue pas ? Comment avait-il pu être si naïf ? Si aveugle ?

Il souffla péniblement et tira sur les fils connectés aux patchs sur sa poitrine. L'appareil émit un son strident. Il n'en tint pas compte et continua, agacé. Deux infirmiers entrèrent dans la chambre. L'un d'entre eux fonça sur Harold et l'empêcha de continuer, l'immobilisant. L'autre se précipita sur le chariot d'urgence, attrapant une seringue. Il vint la planter dans le bras d'Harold et celui-ci s'agita nerveusement.

Progressivement le produit se répandit dans ses veines et il se sentit plus fatigué. Sa vue se brouilla et il s'endormit, abandonnant son combat, sa rage.

Il se réveilla en sursaut pendant la nuit. La chambre était plongée dans une faible luminosité, qui n'était aucunement gênante pour dormir. Les rayons de la lune traversaient les stores et donnaient un côté intime. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il était de nouveau sanglé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras, juste tourner ses poignets. Même au niveau de sa poitrine, une bande médicale passait et l'empêcher de bouger. Il geignit et ferma les yeux en un rictus de douleur. Il avait mal, tout son dos et sa nuque étaient en feu. S'il devait décrire ce qu'il ressentait, il dirait qu'on lui broyait les os dans une presse.

Il hoqueta. De l'aide. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulu attraper la commande mais ne la trouva pas. Ces liens l'entravaient et l'empêchaient de faire quoi que ce soit. Il maudit l'incompétence des personnes qui avaient osé le ligoter sans penser à placer le bouton d'appel assez proche. Même s'il était de nouveau sous morphine, il avait horriblement mal. Il était tendu et crispé. Sa respiration s'affolait. Il cria sous une douleur vive qui traversa son dos en une ligne. Puis ce fut un hurlement qu'il ne put retenir.

Maryse débarqua et posa une main sur son front un instant avant de se diriger vers le chariot et de prendre un décontracturant. Elle l'injecta et Harold commença à en ressentir les effets. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit progressivement avant de revenir à la normale. Maryse se plaça au dessus de lui.

- _Ca va un peu mieux ?_

 _-Oui…_ répondit-il, encore essoufflé tout de même.

- _Vous êtes en nage._ Constata-t-elle. _Vous voulez que je vous fasse une petite toilette ? Le contact de l'eau_ _vous fera_ _du bien._

 _-Volontiers…_

Il avait accepté rien que pour sentir de l'eau sur lui. Il détestait se faire materner, mais ayant conscience de ses difficultés et face au petit sourire encourageant que Maryse lui avait offert, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement possession de ses douleurs, son estomac riposta. Maryse releva la tête et sourit avant d'aller dans la salle d'eau, préparer le nécessaire. Il voulu bouger un peu mais l'entrave le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il grogna. Il se sentait rabaissé et humilié. La femme revint avec une bassine fumante, un gant de toilette et plusieurs serviettes. Elle fit glisser un peu la couverture.

- _Non…_

Elle s'arrêta.

- _Un souci ?_

 _-Je suis… seulement … pudique._ Bredouilla l'informaticien.

- _Je sais que vous ne portez rien Mr Wren._

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Je me suis chargée de vous placer la sonde urinaire._

Harold s'étrangla avec sa salive et toussa légèrement, rougissant.

- _Ne le prenez pas comme ça ! Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas le premier ?_

Cela rassura un peu Harold, sans pour autant l'apaiser totalement.

- _Maryse… ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Détachez-moi…_

 _-A une condition._

 _-Laquelle ?_ Soupira Harold.

- _Que vous vous teniez bien. Que vous ne_ _recommenciez_ _pas._

 _-Je le promets._ Accepta-t-il.

Elle sourit puis retira les liens. Le reclus souffla de bien être, se sentant un peu plus libre, plus humain. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa grimace. Maryse plaça une serviette de chaque côté de son patient, suivant les courbes de son corps, afin d'éviter que l'eau ne mouille le lit. Elle retira délicatement la sonde nasale puis elle prit le gant de toilette, l'enfila et le plongea dans la bassine. Elle posa le tissu trempé sur le front de l'informaticien, qui frissonna soudainement. Le gant glissa sur sa joue et il ferma les yeux appréciant le contact. L'infirmière passa sur l'autre joue râpeuse de son patient, mouilla son front et légèrement ses cheveux. Elle remouilla le gant puis descendit sur ses épaules, évitant les nombreux fils, massant doucement chaque bras. Elle recommença puis passa sur la poitrine, retirant toute trace de sueur. Harold gardait les yeux clos et essayait de se concentrer sur cette main au lieu de laisser ses douleurs l'envahir.

Maryse prit soin de ne pas trop descendre, ayant comprit à quel point son patient était pudique. Elle ne s'arrêta que sur le ventre et resta professionnelle. Harold rouvrit les yeux et lui offrit toute la reconnaissance qu'il put à travers ses yeux bleus. Elle esquissa un petit sourire puis termina. Elle sécha son patient avec une autre serviette et remonta la couverture sur lui. Elle replaça ensuite la sonde pour l'oxygène.

- _Vous vous sentez mieux ?_

 _-Oui…Merci._

 _-Je vous laisse vous reposer._

Elle alla vider la bassine puis la rangea. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, Harold la rappela.

- _Maryse ?_

 _-Oui Mr Wren ?_

 _-Je pourrais avoir des vêtements ?_ Demanda-t-il tout penaud.

- _Vous n'avez rien d'autres hormis ce que vous portiez le jour de votre admission._ Remarqua-t-elle tristement. _Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en apporter ?_

Cette question trancha le cœur d'Harold. Cela lui rappela ô combien il était seul. Il inspira un bon coup et tourna doucement la tête, malgré la minerve, vers les rideaux. Maryse s'inquiéta de ce changement de comportement et se rapprocha de lui. Harold avait la gorge serrée désormais. Elle s'en aperçut.

- _Oh … Je suis désolée Mr Wren, je ne pensais pas que …_

 _-Je suis seul._ Admit-il, comme une évidence.

Elle resta silencieuse puis reprit.

- _Quelle taille faites-vous ?_

Doucement, Harold planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Vous n'êtes pas obligé…_

 _-Mr Wren, c'est pour votre bien._

 _-Mettez ça à mon nom, je payerai les frais…_

 _-Comme vous voulez. Alors vos tailles ?_

Harold finit par lui dire et elle nota tout cela sur son petit calepin.

- _Je prendrai du confort, vous devez être à l'aise tant que vos cicatrices ne sont pas totalement cicatrisées._

Il ne dit rien, fatigué. Elle le salua et lui ordonna de se reposer. Il finit par se laisser aller au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla difficilement, légèrement sonné. Il sentit son dos le pincer mais se retint de crier. Il vit Maryse rentrer dans la chambre, avec un sac.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren, reposé ?_

 _-Bonjour Maryse. Un peu._

 _-Je suis allée faire un tour à la boutique en face de l'hôpital, je vous ai trouvé ce qu'il vous faut !_

 _-Oh ?_ Sourit doucement Harold, curieux.

- _Vous voulez voir ?_

 _-Oui._

Elle déposa le sac, l'ouvrit et commença à sortir quelques affaires.

- _Un short, un pantalon de pyjama puis un pantalon pour sortir…_ Harold remarqua alors qu'il ressemblait à un pantalon de costume et son sourire s'élargit, _deux tee-shirts, un polo, une chemise, deux gilets car il commence à faire frais ! J'ai pris aussi des chaussettes et des sous vêtements pour quand on pourra vous retirer la sonde._ Le reclus rougit. _Une paire de pantoufles et …une paire de baskets, je sais que vous avez encore vos chaussures de ville mais elles ne seront pas adaptées dans un premier temps._

 _-Merci._ Fit Harold, ému par le ton joyeux de l'infirmière. _Je peux… enfiler le short ?_

 _-Je vais plutôt vous l'enfiler, vous n'y arriverez pas vous-même…_

 _-Je sais …_

 _-Vous voulez bien ?_

Finch approuva doucement. Elle prit le vêtement puis souleva le drap au bout du lit. Elle détacha la poche qui était relié à la sonde, de son support un instant puis la fit passer dans une des jambes du vêtement. Elle lui glissa le short, passant les pieds dedans et Finch eut un air contrarié, réalisant qu'il ne sentait pas beaucoup le tissu sur sa peau, il sentait à peine les mains de la praticienne. Elle remonta le short, tout en gardant le drap en place pour l'intimité de son patient et parvient à le glisser sous ses fesses. Harold ne put retenir un gémissement.

- _Voilà._

Harold lui sourit faiblement mais grimaça.

- _Vous avez mal ?_

 _-_ _Hum hum._

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté mais n'insista pas.

- _Je vais profiter que vous êtes à jeun pour vous faire une prise de sang._

Elle prépara le matériel puis s'installa. Elle noua l'élastique au bras d'Harold et tapota doucement pour faire ressortir les veines. En voyant une, elle s'empara d'une fine aiguille et la planta, puis rempli deux tubes, tout en observant son patient, qui était bien calme en apparence, malgré son visage crispé, ses cernes, ses cheveux mal coiffés, sa barbe qui commençait à prendre. Elle entendit à nouveau un bruit qu'elle avait entendu quelques heures auparavant et sourit.

- _Vous avez faim ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Soif aussi ?_

Harold se mordit la lèvre.

- _Oui._

Elle rangea les tubes sur son support, nettoya le bras et rempli un verre d'eau. Harold leva ses mains pour s'emparer du verre mais ce mouvement le fit se crisper. Il ne se laissa cependant pas faire contre la douleur et attrapa le récipient d'un geste peu assuré. Par reflexe, il voulu rapprocher ses lèvres et donc sa tête. Il hurla, regrettant son geste aussitôt. Maryse s'était empressée de reprendre le verre en le voyant faire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Harold avait agrippé une des barrières de son lit, la serrant de toutes ses forces, les yeux clos. Il resta comme cela un moment puis finit par rouvrir les yeux, pour apercevoir une paille. Maryse la porta à ses lèvres et il bu, humilié une fois de plus.

On lui apporta son premier vrai repas depuis son admission et il eut bien du mal à se débrouiller seul. Mais il avait insisté qu'il finirait par y arriver. Il avait prit sa télécommande et avait redressé le dossier du lit pour être assis. Il avait répandu la confiture fournie dans un petit pot sur la tranche de pain et il l'avait mangé doucement, évitant de trop remuer sa mâchoire. Même si la confiture n'était pas terrible, il appréciait de pouvoir manger après tout ce temps. Il n'avait pas réussi à boire le chocolat chaud l'accompagnant, déjà fatigué. Il avait reposé ses bras sur le matelas et s'était, sans s'en rendre compte, rendormi. Lorsque la cantinière reprit le plateau, elle fut surprise de le voir dormir et elle prit soin de prévenir un infirmier. Le jeune homme jeta un œil et décida de baisser le dossier, afin de soulager le dos d'un poids. Le mélange des perfusions : la morphine, les anti-inflammatoires, la nourriture, ajoutés à la douleur, épuisaient fortement Harold.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par le Dr Hailey.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren._

 _-Bonjour._ Murmura-t-il, à moitié endormi.

- _Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

A présent bien réveillé, Harold fixait le praticien dans les yeux.

- _C'est … Difficile._

Hailey haussa un sourcil.

- _C'est normal. Vous allez avoir besoin de temps_ _et de_ _beaucoup de patience._

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il tenait dans les mains et poursuivit.

- _En raison de la particularité de votre rééducation, vous allez être transféré en fin de semaine dans un institut adapté._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Harold.

- _Le personnel est plus qualifié pour la rééducation et vous suivra de très près. C'est un petit établissement avec environ 200 patients, équipés de radios, d'une IRM, d'un scanner, de salles de sports, d'une piscine, de bains et il y a un extérieur pour permettre aux patients de prendre l'air. Le professeur à qui j'ai adressé votre cas est d'accord pour vous prendre en charge._

Harold fit une moue contrariée.

- _Sachez que vous êtes le premier patient, en dix-huit ans d'expérience, que je vais envoyer dans cet institut._

L'informaticien réalisa encore plus à cet instant précis la gravité de son cas.

- _En attendant votre transfert, le professeur Hans m'a demandé de_ _vous faire faire_ _quelques exercices afin de garder la tonicité de certains de vos muscles._

 _-Exercices ?_

 _-Des mouvements très simples pour nous mais qui seront sûrement pénible dans un premier temps pour vous._

Harold déglutit.

- _J'ai eu le retour de vos analyses sanguines._ Le médecin s'empara d'une feuille et la lu. _Vos taux sont corrects. Même si nous n'en doutions pas, il fallait vérifier. Savez-vous pourquoi ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Vous allez avoir un traitement à vie. Pour vos douleurs, car je_ _ne vous_ _le cache pas, vous aurez mal tous les jours, pas comme aujourd'hui, ce sera atténué. Les antidouleurs_ _devront être_ _prit avec d'autres médicaments qui vous aideront pour votre dos et votre hanche fragilisée. Du potassium, du magnésium et du calcium seront nécessaires._

 _-Pour le renforcement osseux ?_ Tenta Harold.

- _Vous avez compris. Mais aussi pour éviter les crampes et les problèmes cardiaques._

 _-Mais … je n'ai pas de…_

 _-Non vous n'en avez pas. Mais comme vous serez dans l'obligation de faire beaucoup moins d'activités, c'est une anticipation nécessaire._

 _-D'accord…_

 _-Le seul inconvénient c'est que ce traitement est un peu lourd pour un organisme qui n'est pas habitué._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Questionna le reclus.

- _Vous risquez d'avoir quelques troubles digestifs et d'avoir des nausées. Il existe d'autres effets mais qui sont_ _très rares_ _: une migraine, des allergies._

 _-Mais je n'aurai pas le choix…_

Hailey se pinça les lèvres.

- _Pas vraiment si vous voulez rester en bonne santé._

Harold ne répondit pas. Pourquoi rester en bonne santé s'il n'avait plus aucun objectif ? A quoi pouvait-il bien se raccrocher maintenant ?

- _Nous commencerons une partie du traitement aujourd'hui : tout ce dont vous avez besoin hormis les antidouleurs car vous êtes déjà sous morphine._

 _-Faites…_ Murmura Harold sans plus de conviction.

- _Un kinésithérapeute_ _va venir dans une heure pour suivre les recommandations du professeur Hans. Vous pouvez vous reposer un peu en attendant._

Harold approuva doucement et le praticien quitta la chambre. Il fixa un point imaginaire au plafond et ferma les yeux, plongeant dans ses réflexions. Devait-il guérir ? Accepter le traitement ? Accepter la nouvelle vie qui l'attendait : seul et infirme ? Incapable de se débrouiller ? Il était blessé d'avoir été si naïf, si innocent. Il éprouvait une rage profonde contre le gouvernement. Jamais il n'aurait dû vendre la machine pour un stupide dollar. Mais lui-même ne connaissait pas la valeur réelle d'une telle machine. Il commençait à regretter de l'avoir donné. S'il avait, par l'intermédiaire de Nathan, réclamé une somme d'argent, peut être qu'il ne serait pas blessé, peut être que Nathan serait encore en vie.

Il se maudit, non même avec de l'argent, le gouvernement n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à les tuer. L'argent ne les aurait pas freinés, il devait arrêter de se faire des illusions. Mais il n'acceptait pas la mort de Nathan. Lui qu'il avait connu pendant ses années de faculté, au MIT. Nathan et lui s'étaient liés d'amitié très rapidement, chacun ayant le même goût concernant la technologie, chacun étant très curieux. Ils avaient cohabités dans la même chambre d'étudiant lors de leur cursus. Nathan avait dû supporter sa folie et son addiction au travail. Il avait même dû le faire ralentir à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il travaillait trop. Mais peu à peu, Nathan avait compris que le travail était son refuge et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose.

Lorsqu'ils avaient obtenus leurs diplômes, Harold ayant été le premier de sa promotion, Nathan avait eu l'idée de fonder une société. Harold avait accepté de suivre son ami et leur pari s'était révélé gagnant. La société avait rapidement pris du galon grâce au travail acharné du plus grand informaticien de tous les temps, Nathan l'aidait bien sûr mais n'était pas aussi doué.

Il repensa soudainement à quelqu'un. Nathan avait un fils. Will. Avait-il apprit la mort de son père ? Harold n'osa imaginer le chagrin du jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son propre neveu. Il s'en était beaucoup occupé quand Nathan travaillait trop et que son ex-femme ne le gardait pas. Le petit Will n'avait pas eu une enfance facile avec ses parents et Harold avait tout fait pour qu'il en garde tout de même quelques bons souvenirs. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son neveu sans nouvelle. Certes il ne savait pas qu'il était avec Nathan lors de l'explosion mais il avait le droit de savoir. Comment allait-il justifier son… infirmité si Will venait le voir un beau jour ?

Harold réfléchit et prit sa décision. Il devait le mettre au courant, sans préciser tous les détails, sans préciser que Nathan avait été visé. Il fit appel à ses forces et tenta de tourner la tête pour regarder la table de nuit. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres mais il força. Un téléphone. Oui il devait l'appeler, seulement s'il parvenait à atteindre l'appareil. Il attrapa la télécommande sur le lit et appela une infirmière. Sans surprise, ce fut Maryse qui débarqua.

- _Eh bien Mr Wren ? Un souci ?_

Harold réalisa une chose.

- _Mais … vous n'avez … pas de ...pause ?_

En effet après l'avoir vu la nuit, puis la matinée, il pensait qu'elle serait de repos. Maryse sourit et avança.

- _Il est déjà 18h, la dernière fois que je vous ai vu c'était vers 6h du matin._

 _-Oh ?_

 _-Alors ?_

 _-J'aimerai téléphoner._

Elle fronça les sourcils et réalisa que le combiné était un peu loin pour qu'il parvienne à l'attraper. Elle rapprocha la table de lui.

- _Ca ira ?_

 _-Oui, merci._

 _-Je vous laisse ?_

 _-S'il vous plaît._

Elle s'éclipsa. Harold saisit le combiné et appuya sur les chiffres. Heureusement, il connaissait par cœur le numéro de son neveu, lui qui avait la mémoire des chiffres. Il porta le téléphone à son oreille et attendit. Une sonnerie… deux…trois...

Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, quelqu'un décrocha.

- _Oui ?_

 _-Will ?_ Demanda-t-il, peu assuré.

 _-Oncle… Oncle Harold ?_ Retentit la voix brisée de Will.

Harold devina que le jeune homme était au courant mais voulu en avoir le cœur net.

- _Tu es au courant ?..._

 _-Oui…_ Sanglota le jeune homme.

Harold ravala sa salive, sentant les larmes lui monter au nez. Il n'avait jamais aimé entendre, ni voir Will pleurer car cela le rendait toujours triste.

- _Comment ça a pu arriver Oncle Harold ? Pourquoi papa ?..._

 _-Will, je suis vraiment désolé…_

 _-Comment l'as-tu appris ?_ Renifla Will.

- _Will… j'étais avec lui…_

 _-Quoi ?! Oncle Harold ! Tu vas bien ?!_

 _-Pas vraiment._ Admit-il. _J'ai été blessé._

 _-Où es-tu ?_

 _-Will, tu devrais … penser à toi d'abord._

 _-Oncle Harold. Papa sera enterré dans deux jours. Tu es le seul qui me reste de ma famille._

 _-Will… tu as ta mère…_

 _-Peut être mais tu sais ce que je pense d'elle._

Harold se rappela alors certaines paroles de Will lorsqu'il était adolescent. Will n'aimait pas particulièrement sa mère et ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Il la considérait comme responsable du divorce de ses parents et de l'état de son père qui avait changé une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé sans sa femme.

- _J'ai besoin de te voir. De voir que tu vas bien, que ce n'est pas si grave._

 _-Will…_

 _-Oncle Harold, s'il te plaît._

 _-Je suis à l'hôpital général de New-York pour le moment._

 _-Pour le moment ?_

 _-Will… je t'expliquerai si tu viens, ce ne sont pas des choses à dire au téléphone._

 _-D'accord. Je viendrai demain,_ _tu es dans_ _quelle chambre ?_

 _-Euh … Je ne sais pas…_

 _-Pas grave, je me renseignerai à l'accueil. Je te laisse te reposer Oncle Harold, prends soin de toi._

 _-Toi aussi Will…_

Will raccrocha et Harold reposa le combiné sur son support. Cette courte conversation l'avait remué, faisant revenir une profonde tristesse. Will n'était plus que la seule vraie personne qu'il avait mais il ne voulait surtout pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit : le jeune homme avait des obligations, il était médecin en Afrique.

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée d'un homme qui devait avoisiner la quarantaine.

- _Bonjour, je suis le Dr Rick, kinésithérapeute._

 _-Bonjour._ Salua Finch.

- _Vous_ _êtes prêt_ _pour quelques petits exercices ?_

Harold ne répondit pas, les lèvres pincées.

- _Je ferai attention Mr Wren, Maryse m'a prévenu que vous étiez souffrant. J'ai lu votre dossier avant de venir vous voir._

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de se soumettre aux exigences de son médecin. Il était fatigué et ne sentait plus ses forces. Le kiné remonta ses manches et se rapprocha de lui.

- _On va commencer en douceur. Les bras d'abord._

Harold eut un petit geste de recul. Cela n'étonna pas le praticien.

- _Vous avez peur. Je m'arrêterai si vous avez trop mal. Il vous suffira de me le dire._ Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée et douce.

L'homme s'empara du bras gauche d'Harold dans un premier temps et le leva doucement. Il plia doucement, faisant marcher les articulations du coude et recommença le geste plusieurs fois, prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer sur le bras. Il exécuta la même chose de l'autre côté, observant les réactions de son patient. Harold était calme et se concentrait sur ses gestes, n'oubliant pas de respirer.

- _C'est parfait. Maintenant on passe aux jambes._

Un voile de peur traversa les yeux de l'informaticien. Le praticien, ayant eu vent de sa pudeur, défit le bord du lit et remonta la couverture sur les cuisses de son patient. Finch s'étonna mais fut reconnaissant du geste. L'homme posa les mains sur la jambe droite. Finch écarquilla des yeux. Il sentait tout de même la touche mais elle était faible. Rick glissa une main sous le genou et le souleva, pliant la jambe. Harold se pinça les lèvres. Il avait senti un pincement dans son dos mais ce n'était pas si douloureux. Le praticien recommença et finit par soulever la jambe. Harold ne put retenir un gémissement.

- _D'accord. C'est trop pour vous._ Il la reposa et vint masser la cuisse pour faire travailler les muscles. Cela surprit Harold mais il le laissa faire. Après tout c'était un professionnel de la santé et du corps humain. Il passa ensuite à l'autre jambe au bout de quelques minutes. Il fit la même chose et tenta de plier la jambe. Sans prévenir Harold hurla, faisant bondir l'homme, qui s'empressa de rallonger la jambe. Désormais haletant, Harold s'efforçait de penser à autre chose que la douleur qui lui vrillait le bas du dos. Rick avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son patient, exerçant quelques pressions avec son pouce, l'air désolé.

- _Je vais plutôt masser. Cela ira ?_

 _-O…Ou… Oui…_

Il posa ses mains sur la jambe gauche et la massa, commençant par la cuisse puis descendant. Harold avait fermé les yeux, tentant de deviner les zones moins sensibles aux touchers du praticien. Il finit par se détendre légèrement. La fin de la séance se signala par l'arrivée de la cantinière. Rick remit la couverture en place sur Harold et lui conseilla de se reposer et de ne pas hésiter à utiliser ses bras avant de quitter la chambre. La femme déposa le plateau sur la petite table et la roula jusqu'à Harold.

- _Bon appétit Monsieur._

 _-Merci._

Harold souleva la cloche et détailla l'assiette : de la purée, une tranche de jambon chaude. Un repas classique. Il s'empara de la cuillère et goûta la purée. Il fit une grimace. Evidemment ce n'était qu'une purée industrielle. Il se força un peu à manger. Il n'avala que la moitié et mangea toute la compote aux pommes. Il avala aussi les nouveaux médicaments qui lui avaient été prescrits. Il repoussa la table du mieux qu'il put et ferma les yeux, épuisé.

 _A suivre..._


	3. La souffrance

**Bonsoir à tous ! Qui dit jeudi soir dit nouveau chapitre ! Non je n'avais pas oublié je vous rassure, juste un contre-temps !**

 **Merci à : Jade181184 (Encore un peu d'atmosphère médical ?), Isatis2013 (C'était une folie mais nécessaire pour Finch), Rochelle17 (A voir pour Alicia ... tu verras mais elle fera son apparition !) et Paige0703 (Je pense que tu n'as pas fini d'avoir le cœur brisé, je te donne des mouchoirs au cas ou !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapitre 3 : La souffrance**_**_

Une nouvelle nuit s'écoula et au petit matin, Harold eut toutes les peines du monde. Il était courbaturé à force de rester alité. Son dos lui faisait plus mal. Sa nuque aussi. Lui qui voulait être en forme pour la venue de Will, c'était raté. Il étouffa un sanglot. Maryse entra à cet instant.

- _Bonjour !_ _Oh ça_ _ne va pas fort on dirait._

 _-Pas trop._ Geignit Harold.

- _La kiné d'hier soir ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Rick m'a fait un compte rendu de votre séance. Il est vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait mal sans le vouloir._

 _-Ca passera …_

Maryse prit les constantes de son patient, ainsi que sa température. Elle nota tout sur le bloc notes qu'elle avait prit au bout du lit. Elle changea les perfusions qui étaient pratiquement vides et vida la poche d'urine. Elle fit la moue.

- _Vous n'avez pas beaucoup uriné ces dernières heures. Il faudrait que vous buviez un peu plus._

 _-Je ferai un effort._ Fit-il, serrant les dents. _Je suis comment ?_

 _-Pardon ?_ Demanda-t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir comprise.

- _Mon neveu va me rendre visite._

 _-Oh !Eh bien.. votre barbe ça peut aller mais vos cheveux_ _mériteraient de recevoir_ _un coup de brosse._

 _-Il y en a une ?_

- _Peut être._

Elle alla voir dans la salle d'eau et en dénicha une. Harold la prit et eut un moment d'hésitation. Il entama un premier geste mais soupira face à la pénibilité de lever le bras. Puis il regarda Maryse dans les yeux. Elle haussa un sourcil.

- _Pouvez… vous…_

 _-Que je vous coiffe ?_ Questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

- _Je ne peux pas voir ce que je fais._ Se justifia Harold.

- _Vous avez raison._

Elle s'empara de la brosse et lui redressa ses cheveux rebelles.

- _Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de famille ?_

 _-Hum. Mon neveu n'est pas d'ici. Il est … médecin sans frontières._

 _-Oh. Il a du courage d'exercer un métier comme ça. Vous devez être fier de lui ?_

 _-Je le suis._

 _-Il est revenu à New-York ?_

 _-Pour quelques jours._

 _-C'est bien qu'il vienne vous voir. Cela vous fera du bien._

Finch eut un faible sourire d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de dignité et la remercia. Son petit déjeuner fut servit et il fit comme la veille, ne touchant pas au chocolat chaud. Puis il se reposa. Il ignorait quand Will allait lui rendre visite et il préférait préparer ses arguments. Il devait le protéger de ce que son père avait fait. Le jeune homme ignorait tout de l'activité de son père. Encore moins de la sienne. Il se demanda un instant depuis combien de temps Will et Nathan s'étaient-ils échangés quelques mots ? Will était-il au courant de l'activité illégale que son père avait mené pendant sept ans ? Est-ce que Nathan, malgré toutes ses précautions, aurait pu lâcher une information sensible à son fils ?

Si tel était le cas, Harold allait devoir ruser pour répondre. Ce qui revenait à mentir à son neveu. Il détestait vivre dans le mensonge mais toute sa vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Sa fuite, son faux passé, ses nombreuses identités. La vérité était loin derrière, il l'avait abandonnée comme un lâche, parce qu'il ne voulait pas terminer sa vie en prison, il ne voulait pas payer pour ses erreurs. Il avait seulement voulu aider son père et en avait payé le prix fort en se voyant obligé de prendre la fuite. Il avait dû se résoudre à laisser tomber le seul être cher dans sa vie. Cette pensée le rendit triste. Son père était mort seul, loin de lui. Il avait appris son décès grâce à son dossier numérique. Car même éloigné de lui, Harold avait piraté le centre de soin et suivit régulièrement le dossier de son père en cachette. Il avait veillé à sa manière. Il soupira longuement. Trois heures s'écoulèrent et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- _Oui ?_ demanda Harold.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit le visage de son neveu.

- _Will !_

Le jeune entra prudemment, refermant la porte derrière lui. Un mélange de stupéfaction, d'incompréhension, de tristesse et de colère se lisait sur son visage. Will dévisageait son oncle alité, son regard passant de la sonde nasale, à la bande au cou dissimulée par la minerve, la poitrine visible, tous les patchs, tous les fils, le bip du moniteur cardiaque.

- _Oncle Harold…_ souffla Will, la voix chamboulée.

Il se dirigea vers le lit et il se figea un instant, observant son oncle. Puis il se baissa et l'entoura de ses bras enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. Harold écarquilla les yeux, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça dans un premier temps. Il posa une main sur le dos de son neveu, l'autre caressant les cheveux bruns. Will pleurait silencieusement et Harold se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes monter aussi.

- _Allons, allons Will…_

Will ne se calma pas, étouffant un sanglot.

- _Will, calme-toi…S'il te plaît…_

Harold grimaça. Le jeune homme sembla sentir la gêne de son oncle et se redressa, dévoilant ses yeux rouges, les larmes sur ses joues.

- _Désolé si je t'ai fais du mal…_

 _-Ce n'est rien…_ Le rassura Harold, passant une main sur le visage de son neveu pour chasser ces larmes qu'il n'aimait pas voir.

- _Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?_ Demanda-t-il, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- _L'explosion m'a blessé._

 _-Où ?_

Harold prit une inspiration.

- _A plusieurs endroits._

 _-Je t'écoute. Tu sais que je suis médecin ?_

 _-Je le sais Will, je ne l'oublie jamais._

 _-Alors ?_

 _-J'ai été … touché à la nuque, au dos et … à la hanche._

 _-Si j'en crois les perfusions, tu as subi une intervention chirurgicale?_

 _-C'est exact._

 _-Quel genre d'opération ?_

Harold laissa passer un silence.

- _Une fusion vertébrale._

La bouche de Will s'ouvrit en un grand O. Puis il fronça les sourcils, laissant son regard dériver vers les jambes de son oncle.

- _Tu sens encore tes jambes oncle Harold ?_

 _-Légèrement Will._

 _-C'est pour ça que tu disais « pour le moment » en parlant de l'hôpital ?_

Harold eut un petit sourire, voyant que son neveu était toujours aussi futé et intelligent.

- _Oui. Ils veulent me transférer dans un établissement adapté._

 _-Ils ont raison. Celui du professeur Hans ?_

 _-Tu le connais ?_ Demanda Harold, étonné.

- _Non. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui en bien. Il paraît qu'il prend soin de chacun de ses patients et leur donne ce dont ils ont besoin._

Harold se sentit un peu soulagé d'entendre un avis de la bouche de son neveu.

- _Tonton ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Pourquoi vous étiez sur les lieux ?_

Harold baissa les yeux tristement.

- _Avant, une chose Will. Depuis combien de temps …_ _n'avais tu pas_ _parlé à ton père ?_

Will se mordit la lèvre et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches, l'air ailleurs. Il regarda à l'extérieur entre deux lames de rideaux.

- _Depuis 3 mois._

Harold s'en doutait. 3 mois. Nathan lui relatait toujours les échanges qu'il avait avec Will mais le dernier avait été houleux. Une dispute avait éclaté entre le père et le fils, autrefois très liés. Ils avaient perdu la complicité au fil du temps, la distance posant problème, Nathan ne supportant pas de se retrouver seul, sans le fils qu'il avait tenté d'élever tant bien que mal. Harold avait rappelé Will pour tenter de remédier à cette altercation mais rien n'y avait fait. Son neveu était têtu, tout comme son ami Nathan. Il était trop tard maintenant pour réparer les choses.

- _Je suis désolé que…_

 _-C'est trop tard oncle Harold. Je le sais. Alors ? Que faisiez-vous sur le quai ?_

 _-Ton père voulait voir un nouveau client… Et … je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais j'ai changé de domaine, je travaille dans les assurances maintenant._

 _-Les assurances, oui depuis sept ans. Je sais Oncle Harold, je ne suis pas rentré depuis longtemps._ Regretta Will.

 _-Oui. Mais_ _nous sommes_ _restés en partenariat. Je devais le rejoindre pour une petite entrevue avec le client ce jour-là…_

 _-Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu._

 _-Non._ Soupira Harold.

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de parler après une telle tragédie. Will finit par prendre place dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Dans un geste spontané, il prit la main de son oncle. Harold, ému, la serra. Pas besoin de mot, les gestes suffisaient pour démontrer le lien qu'ils avaient encore. Un lien fort mais fragile. Harold remarqua la fatigue sur le visage de Will.

- _Will, tu peux te reposer un peu si tu veux._

 _-Oui mais je veux rester avec toi…_

 _-Je ne te chasse pas du tout. Au contraire…_

 _-Tu veux que je reste ?_

 _-Un peu, cela me fait de la compagnie._

Will sourit puis rapprocha le fauteuil du lit et posa la tête sur le matelas, gardant le contact avec son oncle. Harold se remémora un souvenir de Will lorsqu'il n'avait que six ans. Bien qu'intrépide, Harold se souvenait d'avoir réussi à le calmer en lui lisant un livre de son âge, le jeune enfant assit sur son genou. Au fil de la lecture, Will avait piqué du nez et s'était endormi dans les bras de son oncle. Harold se souvenait qu'il l'avait emmené dans son lit pour qu'il se repose mais le petit avait agrippé son bras, geignant dans son sommeil, le pouce dans la bouche. Harold n'avait pas résisté et s'était installé à côté de lui, veillant sur son sommeil. Il ferma les yeux. Ceci était un très bon souvenir. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus faire tout cela, en particulier porter des charges lourdes…

S'apercevant que Will dormait, Harold décida d'en faire autant. Il s'endormit. Ils se réveillèrent à l'heure du repas, lorsque l'aide soignante fit son entrée avec le plateau dédié à Harold. Will émergea, cherchant où il se trouvait. Harold rit un peu de son air perdu.

- _Oh. Jeune homme, si vous voulez manger quelque chose, il y a une épicerie en bas._ Conseilla la dame, qui plaçait le plateau sous le nez d'Harold.

- _Merci, je vais aller voir. Oncle Harold, ca ne te dérange pas_ _si je_ _mange avec toi ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Je reviens._

Will quitta la chambre et Harold souleva la cloche et jugea son plat: Des haricots verts avec un steak haché. Il soupira. Lui qui était habitué à bien manger…Il redressa son lit avec la télécommande et commença à manger doucement. Will revint avec un sandwich et une petite bouteille d'eau. Ils mangèrent, parlant de tout et de rien. Will raconta comment se déroulait son travail en Afrique. Harold l'écoutait, fier. Il avait mangé toute son assiette et son yaourt nature sucré. Will remarqua alors un détail.

- _Tu n'as pas soif ?_

 _-Hum… Si un peu._

 _-Eh bien ?_

Harold attrapa le verre et le porta à ses lèvres, essayant de ne pas tendre le cou comme il l'avait fait. Ce fut compliqué. Il en renversa un peu et s'agaça, reposant le verre.

- _Tu as mal quand tu veux boire ?_ Demanda Will, se levant, inquiet.

- _C'est surtout mon cou._

 _-Oh._ Will réfléchit puis regarda ses mains. Mains qui tenaient la bouteille qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte. _J'ai une solution._

Harold leva un sourcil, suspicieux. Will ouvrit la bouteille, en enleva le contenu qui risquait de déborder, le versant dans le verre à moitié vide et tendit le récipient en plastique. Harold ne comprit pas dans l'immédiat.

- _Ce sera mieux pour toi de boire avec._

Harold prit la bouteille et bu. Il la termina rapidement et poussa un soupir.

- _Eh bien ! Tu en reveux ?_

 _-S'il te plaît._

Will s'empara de la carafe d'eau et en versa une bonne partie dans la bouteille. Harold la reprit et bu de nouveau mais en laissa la moitié cette fois-ci. Il reposa la bouteille sur la tablette.

- _Oncle Harold… tu ne dois pas avoir peur de demander de l'aide d'accord ?_

 _-Je sais Will…_

 _-Tout comme je sais que tu n'aimes pas être assisté, mais crois-moi, tu ne pourras pas faire certaines choses … Je ne te cache pas la vérité Oncle Harold._

 _-J'en ai conscience…_ Répondit Harold, las.

La cantinière vint reprendre le plateau et quelques minutes après, un infirmier entra en compagnie du Dr Hailey.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren._ Puis à Will. _Bonjour Monsieur._

 _-Bonjour, je suis_ _son neveu_ _, Will Ingram._ Se présenta-t-il.

Hailey sourit et donna une poignée de main franche au jeune homme puis s'adressa à son patient.

- _Vous n'avez pas d'effets secondaires de votre nouveau traitement ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Quelque chose d'inhabituel à déclarer ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Bien. Je vais devoir procéder à un examen. Je_ _vais vérifier_ _où en est votre cicatrisation._ Annonça-t-il doucement.

Harold jeta un regard peiné au praticien, comprenant.

- _Mr Ingram, pouvez-vous nous laisser ?_

 _-Bien sûr._

- _Non._ Trancha Harold.

- _Oncle Harold ?_ Demanda Will, étonné.

Harold sentait une légère panique monter et souhaitait plus que tous que Will reste.

- _Reste._

 _-Si votre oncle le veut, vous pouvez rester Mr Ingram._

 _-Je reste alors._ Répondit Will, se rapprochant à nouveau.

- _Nous allons devoir vous basculer sur le côté droit Mr Wren._

L'informaticien serra les dents à cette perspective.

- _Nous essayerons de faire vite._ Promis Hailey. _Je sais que cela va être douloureux._

Will se mit du bon côté, tandis que Hailey et l'infirmier se placèrent à gauche. Hailey prit la télécommande et allongea le lit. L'infirmier plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Harold après avoir retiré la couverture. Harold se sentait nu malgré son short. Heureusement pour lui, Will l'avait déjà vu dans cette tenue les nombreuses fois où il avait emmené le jeune homme à la piscine.

- _Vous êtes prêt ?_ Questionna Hailey

- _Oui._ Répondit Harold. Will vit que ce n'était pas le cas mais ne rajouta rien, se contentant d'être là. Harold sentit qu'on le basculait et étouffa un gémissement, se crispant. La minerve l'empêchait certes de tourner son cou mais cela ne lui évitait pas la douleur lancinante. Hailey retira la compresse et observa. Harold haletait péniblement. Will se mordait les lèvres, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour atténuer les douleurs de son oncle. Le temps sembla long pour Harold qui se mit à souffrir de plus en plus. Il attrapa la main de Will, les yeux rouges.

- _Oncle Harold ?_

Will se mit à son niveau, capturant son regard, lui serrant la main.

- _Regarde-moi. Essayes de ne pas y penser._ L'implora Will.

Mais Harold tremblait, obligeant le praticien à poser une main sur son épaule pour le stabiliser. L'infirmier se chargea de désinfecter et d'appliquer un baume cicatrisant. Mais lorsque la pommade fut apposée sur son dos très fragile, Harold lâcha un long gémissement plaintif et ferma les yeux. Mais s'en fut trop pour lui.

- _Arrêtez, arrêtez…_

 _-Dépêches-toi._ Ordonna le médecin à l'infirmier.

Le jeune homme termina d'étaler la crème et plaça la nouvelle compresse stérile le long du dos. Alors qu'il la scotchait, Will remarqua les larmes sur le visage de son oncle et son cœur se serra. La gorge nouée, impuissant, il osa passer sa main dans les cheveux de son oncle, espérant l'apaiser. Hailey et l'infirmier le remirent sur le dos. Le médecin se hâta vers le chariot de seringues et lui injecta un décontracturant. Le moniteur cardiaque s'était emballé sous la douleur de son patient et il demanda à son infirmier de prévenir le kiné. Will était désespéré et soufflait des mots rassurants pour calmer Harold, armé de ses années d'expériences en tant que médecin.

Harold finit par rouvrir les yeux.

- _Essayez de vous détendre Mr Wren._ Intima le praticien.

- _J'aimerai bien vous y voir._

Will hoqueta face à la violence du propos de son oncle. Lui qui était si bien élevé, si droit et empathique, venait de s'énerver contre son médecin. Hailey ne broncha même pas, habitué sans doute. Will pouvait ressentir toute la douleur du seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait désormais, toute la force qu'Harold mettait à serrer sa main était révélatrice. Le médecin replaça correctement les jambes de son patient et remit la couverture puis la sonde nasale qui avait bougé. L'infirmier revint.

- _Il arrive._

 _-Merci Yann, tu peux nous laisser._ Remercia Hailey. _Mr Wren, Le Dr Rick va venir vous équiper de quelques patchs qui vous diffuseront de la chaleur_ _dans le dos_ _. Cela devrait calmer un peu vos douleurs._

Harold ne dit rien. Tout comme Will qui restait muet.

- _Sortez._

Will fronça les sourcils et regarda son collègue de profession. Celui-ci pinça les lèvres et quitta la chambre.

- _Oncle Harold…_

 _-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît._

Will comprenait la demande de son oncle et préféra se taire, se contentant d'être là et de lui tenir la main, assit sur le bord du lit. Il voyait combien Harold souffrait. Par expérience, il savait qu'une fusion osseuse surtout vertébrale pouvait être très douloureuse mais il n'avait jamais été confronté à la situation dû à la rareté du cas. Il avait fallu que cela tombe sur l'homme qu'il appréciait plus que tout, hormis son père : son oncle.

Le Dr Rick arriva avec l'appareil et salua son patient. Harold ne fit que le suivre des yeux, les lèvres pincées, les yeux gonflés de se retenir de pleurer. On était loin de l'homme sûr et bien apprêté que Will connaissait. Le praticien se dépêcha de placer les patchs, glissant sa main sous le dos d'Harold, évitant de trop se rapprocher de la zone sensible, puis brancha la machine. Il régla la température et préféra laisser son patient en toute intimité, lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à prévenir au moindre souci.

Harold continuait d'haleter malgré tout. Will s'en inquiéta un peu.

- _Oncle Harold ?_

Harold leva les yeux vers lui.

- _A quel point as-tu mal ?_

Le reclus cligna des yeux et répondit :

- _Je … serai… incapable de …le …dire..._

 _-Ca dépasse tout ce que tu as déjà connu en douleurs ?_

 _-Oui. De … beaucoup Will. Je … ne te … souhaite pas… de connaître…ça…_

 _-Oh…_

Will remarqua que le visage de son oncle virait au blanc et s'alarma. Harold s'empara de la télécommande du lit et redressa le dossier, mal en point.

- _Me … sens … pas …_

Will réagit au quart de tour et appuya sur le bouton d'alerte. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de son oncle désormais presque assis. Harold tremblait, la bouche entrouverte et eut un haut le cœur. Le Dr Hailey débarqua et analysa rapidement la situation : la pâleur de son patient, son cœur qui s'emballait à nouveau, la douleur qui se lisait sur le visage, Will qui tentait de le maintenir en place et les déglutissements de son patient. Il s'empara de la bassine et demanda à Will de la tenir devant son oncle. Il mit son stéthoscope et vérifia la respiration pulmonaire : pénible. Dans un reflexe, il posa la main sur le front de son patient et manqua d'hoqueter. Alerté, il s'empara d'une seringue et en injecta le contenu via l'intra veineuse et augmenta l'oxygène. Il alla à l'entrée de la chambre et appuya sur l'interphone après y avoir activé son code :

- _Des renforts en 351 !_

Il revint vers Harold calmement et retira tous les patchs que le kinésithérapeute avait placé quelques minutes auparavant.

- _Respirez Monsieur, respirez doucement._

L'état d'Harold s'aggravait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, obligeant le praticien à passer une main dans le dos de Harold pour qu'il soit assit et à poser une main sur son torse pour le retenir. Will avait perdu son sang froid depuis longtemps et paniquait. Trois infirmiers débarquèrent dans la chambre. L'un d'entre eux prit la place de Will. Harold râla et toussa. Il s'étrangla et le praticien n'eut pas d'autre choix que de donner une petite tape dans son dos. Le reclus se mit à vomir, retenu par son médecin et un autre infirmier. La troisième semblait préparer un sédatif. Harold se fit redresser légèrement par les deux hommes mais sa vue se brouilla et il s'affaissa dans les bras du médecin, inconscient.

- _Merde !_ S'exclama Hailey.

Rassemblant ses forces, il recoucha son patient et ouvrit ses paupières, attrapant son stylo lumière et le passant devant les pupilles. Ecarquillant les yeux, il se tourna vers la machine cardiaque pour constater que l'électrocardiogramme affiché était bas, sans pour autant être dangereux. Il reporta son attention sur Harold.

- _Mon dieu…_ Souffla Will depuis le coin de la chambre, portant ses mains à ses joues, les larmes coulant, n'y croyant pas.

- _C'est ce que je crois ?_ Demanda l'un des infirmiers au docteur.

Hailey releva la tête et répondit tristement.

- _Oui. Il est dans le coma._

Mais quel était donc ce monde si étrange où tout semblait aller bien ? Il se sentait léger comme une plume, allongé sur un épais matelas en coton. En coton ? Il ouvrit les yeux et n'y cru pas. Sous le coup de la surprise, il se redressa, s'assit et contempla l'environnement autour de lui. Son lit était … un nuage ? Interpellé, il se pencha et vit que sous le nuage, un vaste océan se dessinait à perte de vue.

Il secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Puis il regarda ses mains. Puis sa tenue. Il portait un très long tee-shirt qui allait même cacher ses cuisses, s'arrêtant aux genoux. Et réalisa qu'il ne ressentait plus rien du tout. Aucune douleur. Comme si son propre corps avait fait la paix. Hésitant, il effleura du bout des doigts ses jambes.

- _Mais…_

Il sentait la pression de ses doigts dessus. Prit d'un doute, il ordonna à son cerveau de plier les genoux. Il y parvint sans difficulté apparente. De plus en plus perturbé, il roula sur le côté et se mit sur ses jambes. Une fois debout, il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant au loin. Il lui fallait une explication. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, il ne comprenait même pas la signification de cet endroit. Lui le génie du codage, des maths et de l'algorithme était perdu.

- _Bonjour Harold._

Cette voix grave lui arracha un frisson. Comment était-ce possible ? Les yeux grand ouverts, Harold tourna sur lui-même et croisa le regard de Nathan.

- _Nathan ?..._

 _-Ca te surprend de me voir ?_

 _-Mais …Tu …_

 _-Oui je suis mort._ Fit-il, comme une évidence.

 _-Mais alors je …_

 _-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Pas encore._

 _-Que fais-je donc là ?_ Demanda Harold de plus en plus perturbé.

- _Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui as voulu être là._

 _-Moi ?_

 _-Tu ne sembles pas vouloir te battre pour rester en vie Harold._ Retentit une autre voix. Harold se figea et tourna la tête à gauche.

- _Papa ?_

 _-Qui veux-tu que ce soit fiston ?_

Harold se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber à genoux.

- _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe…_

 _-Il ne se passe rien. C'est toi._ Répondit son père.

 _-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?..._ Se répétait Harold.

 _-Tu dois te battre Harold. Tu n'as pas l'âge pour mourir._ Dit Nathan.

 _-Tu as encore beaucoup à découvrir._ Rajouta son père.

Une main douce se posa sur l'épaule d'Harold.

- _Mon chéri, ne te laisses pas abattre par ce qui t'arrive…_

Harold s'étrangla et étouffa un sanglot. Il releva la tête pour croiser ce regard bleu qu'il n'avait que très peu connu, cette chevelure brune légèrement ondulée, ces belles joues et ce sourire doux.

- _Maman ?..._

 _-Oui mon garçon._

Elle se plaça devant lui à genoux et prit le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

- _Tu es très intelligent Harold. Tu peux encore faire beaucoup._ Encouragea sa mère.

- _Tu es plus fort que ça._ Fit son père.

- _Tu dois te battre pour notre travail._ Dit Nathan.

La voix des trois personnes qui l'entouraient, résonnait désormais. Il ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles avec ses mains, n'en pouvant plus. Sans prévenir, il s'effondra. Un élan de panique prit possession de son corps. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Rouvrant les yeux, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour garder un semblant de dignité, il abandonna en sentant une douleur lui traverser le dos. Il se coucha et respira difficilement. Il remarqua que le blanc sur lequel il était couché se transformait en un rouge vif. Il vit Nathan tomber dans un coin, tout près de lui, inerte, le ventre en sang, quelques ecchymoses sur son visage.

Puis son père s'écroula en arrière. Soudainement Harold fut attiré par la robe bleue pâle de sa mère qui rougissait. Il releva les yeux pour voir du sang sortir du nez, des yeux, de la bouche et des oreilles. Elle se laissa tomber lentement au sol, inconsciente. L'odeur pénible du sang frais monta aux narines d'Harold, toujours paralysé.

Il sentit le sol trembler. Au loin il distingua une silhouette assez grande, de dos. A en juger par la carrure, Harold détermina rapidement que ce n'était qu'un homme. Sa longue veste noire flottait doucement comme s'il y avait du vent. Le col monté, il regardait l'horizon, raide, les poings serrés. Harold remarqua que ses cheveux gris étaient en bataille, puis vit soudainement le vide sous lui. Le soleil laissa place à des nuages menaçants. Il se mit à tomber dans le vide au premier éclair.

- _Noooooon !_ Hurla Harold.

Lors de sa chute, il ne vit jamais la fin arriver, rencontrant des flashs en cours de route. Il se vit allongé dans le lit d'hôpital. Sur une table de rééducation. Une fille brune armée. Chuter plusieurs fois. Se tordre de douleur. Des larmes. Un chien aboyer au loin. Du personnel médical. Un immeuble exploser. Une bombe artisanale. Des personnes s'entretuer. Des écrans d'ordinateurs. Il se retrouva propulsé d'un coup, effectuant un salto arrière dans les airs puis ce fut le trou noir.

 _A suivre..._


	4. Evolution

_**Bonsoir ! C'est un peu la course pour moi ce soir mais me voilà avec le 4eme chapitre de cette fiction ! Courage ...**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Jade181184 (Je pense que avec l'angoisse tu seras encore servie dans les chapitres à venir !), Isatis2013 (Finch reste ... Finch, enfin il se s'appelait pas encore Finch à ce moment :D Prête pour la suite ?) et Paige0703 (Je ramène les mouchoirs ! Tu ne devrais pas en avoir besoin... tout de suite.)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ! Et encore merci à ma correctrice Isatis2013 !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Evolution**_

- _Mr Wren ?_

A qui appartenait cette voix ? Il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Mais il était incapable de retrouver l'identité de cette personne, tant il était assommé. Son corps ne le faisait presque plus souffrir. Sa dorsalgie semblait s'être calmée. Il n'était plus bloqué au cou, plus aucune minerve ne l'entravait, puisqu'il sentait l'air frais sur la peau. Il était toujours allongé, il n'en avait aucun doute. Des bruits de machines lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il reconnut ceux de l'hôpital. Prenant une inspiration plus profonde, il prit conscience du masque à oxygène qu'il portait. Confus, il fronça les sourcils.

- _Mr Wren ?_

Mais pourquoi se sentait-il incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ? Parce qu'il était fatigué ? Il sentit qu'on posait une main sur son bras et deux doigts sur son cou. Il sentait son cœur battre régulièrement sous la pression des doigts et cela le rassura un peu.

Faisant appel à toutes ses forces, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, s'habituant progressivement à la lumière du jour. Il se troubla. Dans ses souvenirs, le plafond de sa chambre n'était que des dalles blanches, or ici il ne voyait qu'un tissu bleu clair tendu au dessus de lui.

- _Ah vous êtes enfin réveillé M Wren !_

Il reconnu alors Maryse à côté de lui. Au moins il y avait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Il continua à explorer sa chambre des yeux. Elle était plus grande, dotée d'une table avec deux chaises, d'un petit canapé dans un coin et d'une salle de bain attenante. L'infirmière sembla comprendre ses questions muettes.

- _Vous avez été transféré._

L'informaticien reposa son regard sur la femme.

- _Vous êtes dans l'établissement du professeur Hans._

 _-Que…_

 _-Ne parlez pas pour l'instant._ Lui intima Maryse, _Vous venez juste de vous réveiller._

Voyant l'incompréhension de son patient, elle rajouta :

- _Vous êtes resté_ _dans le coma pendant deux semaines._ Murmura-t-elle. _C'est pour ça que vous devez vous reposer avant de reprendre la parole._

Deux semaines? Comment avait-il pu rester inconscient aussi longtemps sans se rendre compte de rien ? Surtout de son transfert ? Il avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu ses douleurs, sa crise, ses tremblements seulement la veille. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil. Il dormit pendant plus de treize heures et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le petit matin se levait. Il se sentait un peu mieux, apaisé. Hésitant, il tourna doucement la tête mais prit note de ses limites assez rapidement. Si le geste était douloureux, cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait enduré. Il en profita pour détailler plus précisément la chambre. Sur la commode à sa droite, trois livres étaient superposés et une petite carte trainait à côté. Qui avait bien pu lui rendre visite et laisser cela ?

Il se dit qu'il aurait le temps de voir ça plus tard et continua son exploration. Un petit tableau était accroché sur le mur en face de lui. Il représentait un paysage maritime calme et ensoleillé. Si l'œuvre était plutôt apaisante elle n'avait rien d'intéressant pour Harold. Il leva la main et retira le masque qui commençait à le gêner et le posa sur sa poitrine pour le moment. Il constata qu'il portait une des chemises que Maryse avait achetées. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas boutonnée, il était partiellement recouvert. Curieux, il souleva le drap. Chemise ouverte et toujours le même short. Et cette gêne à un endroit très intime. Il reposa la couverture et se replongea dans ses pensées.

Une petite dame âgée dans la soixantaine entra dans la chambre avec un chariot.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren._ Fit-elle, avec un ton joyeux.

 _-Bonjour._

 _-Que souhaitez-vous manger ce matin ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?_

- _Un peu de tout : des petites viennoiseries faites par notre_ _pâtissier local_ _Sinon des tartines avec de la confiture. J'ai aussi soit du café, soit du thé, soit du chocolat chaud._

 _-Du thé ?_ Demanda Harold, surprit.

- _Oui, du classique. Vous en voulez un ?_

Retrouvant un petit semblant de routine, Harold accepta. Il prit aussi un croissant. La dame le salua et Harold redressa son lit, contemplant le plateau devant lui. De ses deux mains, il prit la tasse de thé et la garda un instant, chauffant ses il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres, le buvant. Il soupira de bien être et se détendit. Il songea un instant à ce que les médecins avaient bien pu lui donner pour qu'il ne souffre plus autant. Il mangea avec appétit et se réinstalla, calant sa tête sur l'oreiller qui lui semblait si confortable. La même dame revint le débarrasser et il se retrouva seul. Cela ne dura pas longtemps car un médecin entra dans la chambre. Harold le détailla : Grand, mince, dans la trentaine, dégageant une assurance particulière.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren, je suis le professeur Hans._

Harold le salua à son tour. Le professeur rapprocha un petit tabouret du lit et s'assit dessus, faisant face à son patient.

- _Comment vous sentez- vous ?_

 _-Plutôt bien._

 _-En ce qui concerne vos douleurs ?_

 _-C'est supportable._

Le praticien prenait des notes sur le bloc-notes.

- _Maryse vous a mit au courant ?_

 _-Oui._

 _\- Savez-vous_ _pourquoi vous êtes_ _tombé dans le coma ?_

 _-Non._

 _-_ _D'après mon_ _collègue, le Dr Hailey, vous étiez très souffrant ?_

 _-Hum._

 _-Je le prends pour un oui. Alors… Votre souffrance combinée à un stress particulier, en plus_ _du_ _nouveau traitement que vous preniez…Cet ensemble_ _a finit_ _par vous rendre malade mais pas seulement._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-Lors de votre opération, il y a eu quelques difficultés_ _pour placer_ _les tiges. C'était très délicat. Or vu le nombre d'heures que vous avez passé sur la table d'opération, vous avez attrapé une petite infection classique._

 _-Quoi ?_ Fit Harold, incrédule.

- _Cette infection ne s'est manifestée que quelques jours suite à votre opération et malheureusement vous a plongé dans le coma. Mais vous êtes guéri depuis une semaine maintenant._

 _-Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas réveillé avant ?_

 _-Vous étiez très fatigué. Il fallait un certain temps pour que votre_ _organisme retrouve_ _des forces._

 _-Je vois._ Emit Harold. _Depuis quand suis-je là ?_

 _-Cela fait trois jours. En parlant de transfert… Maryse aussi est venue._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Elle travaille pour nous désormais. Hailey m'a expliqué la relation que vous aviez avec elle. Et disons que pour des cas comme les vôtres, j'encourage les infirmiers à venir ici pour éviter un changement trop important pour les patients._

 _-Elle …_

 _-A accepté de vous suivre ici. Alors certes vous n'êtes pas son seul patient mais c'est votre référente. Elle travaille de jour dans notre établissement, vous aurez l'occasion de la voir plus souvent qu'au général où elle travaillait de nuit._

Harold eut un petit sourire, se rappelant des gestes de l'infirmière : la toilette qu'elle lui avait faite et l'achat des vêtements. Il appréciait cette Maryse. Hans reprit la parole.

- _Nous avons adapté votre traitement. Nous vérifions régulièrement les retours des analyses sanguines et pour le moment le traitement actuel semble ne pas avoir d'effets néfastes sur votre santé. Nous avons retiré la morphine._

 _-Retiré ?_

 _-Oui, nous ne pouvions pas vous laisser sous morphine longtemps avec les risques de dépendances qui sont élevés. Nous vous avons donné un antidouleur très ciblé._

 _-On dirait que … cela fonctionne._

 _-Parce que vous avez moins mal ?_ Demanda Hans avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Oui._

 _-C'est normal aussi. Ca fait plus de deux semaines que vous avez subi votre opération. Au départ c'est toujours douloureux quand il s'agit d'une fusion osseuse. Alors vertébrale…_

Harold réalisa une chose.

- _Donc… le coma c'était …_

 _-Il n'a pas été provoqué, mais soyez en sûr, il_ _vous a été_ _tout de même bénéfique dans le sens où vous n'avez pas ressenti la douleur._

 _-Mais dans l'autre sens, professeur ?_

 _-Cela vous rendait immobile, donc vos muscles n'ont pas été sollicités. Nous avons fait ce qui était_ _en notre pouvoir_ _en réalisant des exercices de renforcements pendant votre coma._

 _-Et ?_

 _-Vous avez perdu un peu de masse musculaire tout de même. Mais ça se travaille avec de la rééducation._

 _-Vous pensez que … je pourrais … marcher ?_ Questionna Harold d'une petite voix.

- _Disons que … vous avez au moins quarante_ _pour cents_ _de chance de pouvoir retrouver l'usage de vos jambes._

Harold se pinça les lèvres. Deux chances sur cinq. Même pas la moitié. Cela lui mit un petit coup au moral.

- _Si vous êtes motivé, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour vous rendre_ _le plus de mobilité_ _possible Mr Wren._

 _-Merci._

Le professeur eut un petit rire.

- _Ne me remerciez pas. Pas maintenant Mr Wren._

Harold comprit et acquiesça doucement.

- _Bienvenue dans mon établissement._ Finit par dire Hans, en tendant la main vers Harold. Le reclus regarda la main tendue vers lui et finalement la serra. Comme s'il signait un pacte avec le professeur.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs choses. Il avait trouvé une raison pour se battre : Trouver les responsables de la mort de Nathan et continuer le travail que son ami avait commencé. Contrairement à Nathan, lui était riche et avait les moyens de pouvoir engager un agent, dans un premier temps au moins. Mais comment engager un agent sans tout révéler ? Sans se mettre en danger une fois de plus ? Sans se faire repérer ? Mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber plus de sept ans de travail acharné. Ce serait ignorer la machine.

Il était persuadé que sa création continuait à veiller sur le monde, dénichant les terroristes parmi la foule mais aussi les non-pertinents. SI le gouvernement s'occupait de traquer les terroristes… Les non-pertinents n'avaient personne. Personne pour les sauver, pour les protéger.

En plus de réfléchir, il avait fini par comprendre que Will lui avait laissé ces livres sur la commode. Il avait apprit que son neveu était resté plus d'une semaine à son chevet, espérant qu'il se réveille. Mais il avait dû repartir en mission assez rapidement. Il avait lu la carte. Will l'encourageait à surmonter cette épreuve et lui laissait entendre que s'il en avait besoin, il serait capable de laisser tomber sa mission pour rejoindre son oncle.

Mais Harold ne voulait pas que Will abandonne son travail. Lui qui s'était battu pendant plus de neuf années pour devenir médecin sans frontière, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il rentre pour lui. Il l'avait tout de même appelé pour lui donner des nouvelles mais lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait privilégier sa carrière grandissante. Son neveu avait obtempéré mais lui avait ordonné de le rappeler s'il avait besoin de lui et avait fortement insisté. Harold avait finit par accepter son aide seulement s'il en avait besoin.

Maryse venait plus régulièrement voir Harold et à chaque fois qu'il la voyait entrer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait même demandé à l'infirmière de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle s'était faussement offusquée dans un premier temps mais avait accepté. Elle lui prenait ses constantes toutes les deux heures. Cela paraissait exagéré mais c'était le protocole établi par le professeur et ce pour chaque patient de l'institut. Ses analyses sanguines et d'urine étaient correctes et ses douleurs devenaient de plus en plus supportables. Son dernier exploit avait été de s'asseoir avec l'aide de ses bras et il y était parvenu après quelques tentatives.

Un des nombreux kinésithérapeutes du centre lui avait donné des petits haltères de un kilo, puis deux kilos afin de lui permettre de faire des exercices avec ses bras, pour retrouver la tonicité de ses muscles. Il lui avait également donné deux pinces, deux balles en mousse, deux balles de tennis pour faire marcher ses mains. Harold était satisfait de pouvoir s'occuper un peu avec des objets simples. Il continuait aussi ses exercices avec son kinésithérapeute, qui se chargeait de lui appliquer le même protocole qu'au général sauf que le praticien avait beaucoup plus d'expériences, de vécu et s'y prenait bien.

Quant à la douleur, elle était toujours présente mais il commençait à la gérer. Cependant Hans l'avait prévenu : le jour où il commencerait les exercices beaucoup plus importants, elle risquait de revenir. Harold s'était préparé à cette éventualité même si elle n'était pas encore dans son programme. Il mangeait mieux maintenant, les plats étant plus frais et préparés avec beaucoup de talents.

Il avait pu retrouver une habitude matinale : le rasage. Dans son état, il l'effectuait depuis son lit. Maryse lui apportait toujours le nécessaire. Il lui en était reconnaissant à chaque fois. Il se brossait aussi même si ses cheveux auraient eu besoin d'une coupe.

- _Harold, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda Maryse en entrant dans la chambre, souriante.

- _Plutôt bien Maryse._ Répondit-il, satisfait.

- _C'est l'heure de votre petite prise de sang !_ Gloussa-t-elle.

- _Mais faites._ L'encouragea Harold.

Elle avait déjà préparé son matériel et n'avait plus qu'à désinfecter le bras de son patient. Elle le piqua avec douceur et remplit un tube.

- _Voilà, merci pour votre contribution !_ Se moqua Maryse, le taquinant.

Harold sourit.

- _Je crois que le professeur Hans viendra vous voir dans quelques minutes._

 _-Vous savez bien que je ne bougerai pas Maryse._

 _-Oh Mr Wren !_ Gronda-t-elle. _Peut être que si ?_

Elle le laissa confus. Harold réfléchit à toute allure. Pourquoi bougerait- il? Il n'avait aucune raison de bouger et n'en était pas capable. Il ne se cassa pas la tête bien longtemps en voyant le professeur venir avec un fauteuil roulant et un infirmier.

- _Mr Wren._

 _-Professeur._

 _-J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez découvrir un peu plus nos locaux. Et jugeant votre état, je pense que vous pouvez avoir une visite guidée. Cela vous convient ?_

 _-Volontiers._ Fit Finch, un poil inquiet tout de même.

Hans rapprocha le fauteuil du lit. L'infirmier retira les fils des patchs de la poitrine de l'informaticien, ainsi que le scope. Il décrocha les perfusions et les accrocha à la tige du fauteuil. Hans redressa le lit de son patient.

- _Mr Wren, si vous sentez une douleur plus importante, vous devez nous le dire tout de suite._

Harold acquiesça timidement. L'infirmier lui prit son bras et le passa au dessus de son cou. Hans se chargea de bouger les jambes du reclus. Une fois assis, Harold était déjà essoufflé. Hans intima à son collègue de le laisser reprendre son souffle un instant.

- _Vous êtes_ _prêt ?_

 _-Hum…_

 _-Mr Wren ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Vous craignez d'avoir mal ?_

 _-Un peu._

 _-Nous allons faire attention et vous le savez ?_

 _-Je sais professeur._

L'infirmier décrocha la sonde urinaire de son support pendant ce temps et l'accrocha au fauteuil. Harold eut une grimace.

- _Je suis prêt._ Affirma-t-il.

Hans et l'infirmier prirent un bras chacun. Hans entoura le dos d'Harold de son bras, tandis que l'infirmier passait un bras sous ses jambes. Il se retrouva dans le fauteuil et se tendit.

- _Laissez votre dos contre le dossier._ Lui demanda Hans. Il se cala et eut un léger frisson. Hans prit la couverture du lit et l'installa sur les jambes de son patient. Harold boutonnait sa chemise, soudainement pudique et gêné.

- _Bien installé ?_

 _-Pas vraiment…_

 _-Une douleur particulière ?_

 _-Ma hanche me … lance un peu…_

 _-Il suffit qu'on redresse un peu le support pour votre jambe._

L'infirmier s'exécuta et il se trouva un peu soulagé.

- _C'est mieux ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Très bien._

Hans prit la direction du fauteuil et emmena Harold en dehors de la chambre pour la toute première fois. L'informaticien fut surprit par la sérénité des lieux. Le couloir était propre, calme et chaleureux avec des couleurs à la fois neutres et chaudes. Malgré cette odeur caractéristique du monde hospitalier, il s'étonna de se sentir à l'aise. Par une fenêtre il vit des arbres avec des feuilles orange. L'automne s'était bien installé. Hans lui fit parcourir les couloirs puis l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois au bon niveau, il lui présenta l'espace restauration pour les patients capables de se déplacer seuls et qui étaient en rééducation. Harold put y voir quelques patients qui prenaient une pause avec un café ou un thé. Hans poursuivit en l'amenant vers d'autres espaces : une salle où on pouvait s'adonner à la lecture grâce à la petite bibliothèque aménagée, jouer à des jeux de sociétés aussi.

- _Nous avons quelques ateliers aussi. Des ateliers cuisines, arts, lectures, échanges, de toute sorte. Nous pensons avant tout au moral de nos patients._ Expliqua Hans, tout en poussant le fauteuil.

- _Pour qu'ils … oublient un instant la raison_ _pour laquelle_ _ils sont ici ?_ Fit Harold.

- _Aussi. Cela leur permet aussi de garder des liens sociaux. Mais ils ne sont pas obligés,_ _c'est à eux de décider_ _s'ils veulent faire quelque chose. Il suffit de s'inscrire en début de semaine sur les activités intéressantes._

 _-Je vois._

 _-Ici, vous avez tous les services nécessaires : la radiologie, l'IRM, le scanner, les échographies. Un peu plus loin vous avez la salle de rééducation. Alors, bien que nous ayons actuellement 187 patients, nous respectons toujours leurs choix : S'ils veulent suivre une rééducation en groupe ou seul, c'est possible._

Harold songea qu'il avait déjà fait son choix. Hans poussa le fauteuil et ils passèrent dans un couloir avec seulement des baies vitrées. L'informaticien posa une main sur la roue de son fauteuil et Hans cessa de le pousser. Harold contempla le paysage, ce petit parc arboré, clôturé par des sapins, les petites allées pour se promener et les bancs verts. Il soupira.

- _Vous pourrez prendre l'air dans quelques jours si vous le désirez._ Fit Hans, voyant une petite lueur de tristesse traverser les yeux de son patient. Harold baissa doucement la tête et ravala sa salive.

- _J'aimerai retourner dans ma chambre…_

 _-D'accord._

Hans fit demi-tour et le ramena dans sa chambre en quelques minutes. Il fit appel à Maryse pour l'aider et Harold retrouva son lit, silencieux.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Questionna Hans, après un regard inquiet de Maryse.

- _Je suis seulement fatigué._ Répondit Harold, las.

Le praticien n'était pas dupe mais il préféra ne rien rajouter.

- _Reposez-vous._

 _-Et je veillerai !_ Affirma Maryse.

Harold esquissa rapidement un petit sourire. Hans demanda à sa collègue de le suivre à l'extérieur, le laissant seul. Il soupira de nouveau. Il ne voulait pas s'intégrer à la vie sociale de l'hôpital. Il avait été naïf et sa confiance envers les autres en avait prit un coup. Même si Maryse était une personne de confiance tout comme le professeur, il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à beaucoup de monde, plus maintenant. La vie le lui avait fait comprendre d'une manière forte et il n'était pas prêt de se refaire des amis de sitôt.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil. Tellement qu'il ne vit pas la soirée et la nuit passer. Lorsqu'il émergea, le petit matin se levait difficilement. Il fit la moue et gémit doucement. Son dos lui faisait un peu plus de mal mais surtout il se sentait gêné avec sa sonde. Il s'assit péniblement pour juger le niveau de la poche, à peine la moitié et se rallongea, serrant les dents. Il glissa une main sous la couverture, la passant sur son ventre et gémit de nouveau. Il avisa du regard la télécommande d'urgence et finit par appuyer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Maryse arriver.

- _Je commence à peine que vous m'appelez ! Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi ?_ Taquina-t-elle.

- _Maryse…_ Se plaignit Harold.

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ S'alarma-t-elle.

 _-Je crois … que ..._

Maryse posa une main sur son épaule, sérieuse et l'invita à poursuivre.

- _La sonde …me … gêne…_

Maryse bougea vivement la tête et releva le niveau. Elle émit un son et regarda de nouveau Harold.

- _Vous avez envie ?_

 _-O… Oui._ Hoqueta-t-il.

 _-Redressez votre lit, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut._

Elle quitta la chambre au pas de course et Harold remonta le dossier de son lit. L'infirmière revint et prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle posa le récipient sur lit.

- _Mr Wren, je vais devoir vous retirer la sonde._

- _Je n'ai pas le choix._ Se força-t-il.

- _Vous voulez que je le fasse ou que j'appelle un collègue masculin ?_

 _-Maryse, s'il vous plaît…_ Plaida Harold, sentant qu'il avait de plus en plus envie.

- _Quand elle sera retirée, vous risquez d'avoir quelques pertes._ Le pré se munit de gants et repoussa le drap sur le côté, attrapant l'élastique du short de Harold. Elle risqua un regard vers son patient, puis voyant qu'il lui donnait son accord malgré ses joues rougies, elle le descendit. Elle tira ensuite doucement la sonde. Harold gémit et trembla légèrement. Il ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

- _Soyez prêt._

Harold comprit et s'empara de l'urinal qu'elle avait déposé à côté quelques secondes auparavant. Elle l'avertit et finit par retirer la sonde complètement. Aussitôt fait, Harold s'empressa de mettre le récipient en place, se recouvrit avec la couverture. Maryse s'était retournée pour lui laisser un minimum d'intimité, s'occupant de vider la poche et jeter la sonde dans la poubelle de la salle d'eau.

- _Arg… Arrgg…_ Put-elle entendre. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour l'avoir sous les yeux, il reprit la parole :

- _Ca … brûle..._ Se lamenta Harold, ayant le souffle court.

Elle s'avança et se rapprocha de lui. Elle nota qu'il avait mal et serrait la couverture d'une poigne ferme, l'autre main sous le tissu fin, les dents serrées, la tête penchée en avant.

- _Essayez d'aller jusqu'au bout Harold._

Elle le soutient comme elle put alors qu'il gémissait. Alors qu'il terminait son besoin, Harold refoula un sanglot de douleur. Il lui donna le récipient rempli et elle alla le vider dans les toilettes de la salle de bain. Harold remonta son short tant bien que mal et se rallongea, le visage crispé, les mains sur son bas ventre.

- _La sonde_ _a dû_ _vous irriter, il faut qu'on confirme cela au plus vite. Je vais appeler le professeur._

Elle prit son téléphone et bipa son patron, préférant rester avec Harold. Hans arriva deux minutes après.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren, un souci ?_

Harold grimaça. Maryse prit la parole pour lui.

- _Sa sonde urinaire était obstruée. Je lui ai retiré pour qu'il puisse se soulager. Mais il a eu quelques douleurs lors de la miction._

Harold devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire son travail. Après tout elle était sa référente et devait maitriser son cas et tous les tracas.

- _Ca brûle ou ça pique ?_ Demanda Hans à l'intention d'Harold.

- _Ca brûle._ Répondit-il, contrarié.

Hans repoussa doucement les mains de son patient et souleva la chemise pour tâter son ventre. Il exerça quelques pressions. Harold eut un rictus. Hans glissa une main sous son dos et donna quelques petits coups.

- _Pas mal ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Bien._ Il se redressa. _Les reins sont intacts. Maryse vous pourrez lui donner l'ordonnance que je vous préparerai ?_

 _-Oui._ Assura-t-elle.

- _Le traitement que je vous_ _donne ne_ _durera que deux jours mais il est efficace._ Fit Hans à Harold. _Surtout buvez beaucoup, c'est essentiel._ Il fit une pause et observa le comportement de son patient. _Mr Wren ?_

 _-Oui j'ai entendu._

 _-Vous éprouvez encore le besoin d'uriner ?_

 _-Comment …_

 _-Je connais les symptômes Mr Wren._

 _-Un peu._ Admit-il, finalement.

- _C'est une impression, vous n'en avez pas vraiment envie._

 _-Je me doute._

 _-N'oubliez pas : buvez ! Tant que nous y sommes, avez-vous d'autres douleurs ?_

 _-C'est supportable._

 _-Très bien. Je vous laisse. Maryse vous ramènera_ _ce qu'il_ _vous faut._

 _-Merci professeur._

Maryse retourna dans la salle de bain. Harold l'entendit s'affairer au lavabo et la vit revenir avec le récipient.

- _Je vous le mets sur la table de chevet si jamais vous avez envie ?_

Harold approuva doucement.

- _Pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé lorsque vous aurez envie, appelez-moi et je m'assurerai que personne ne rentre. D'accord ?_

 _-D'accord._

Il soupira alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre. Il massa son bas ventre douloureux et ferma les yeux un instant. Le reste de la journée fut un peu pénible. La brûlure qu'il ressentait diminuait grâce au produit administré par le professeur. Il avait bu plus de deux litres. Cela l'avait contrarié et fatigué encore plus. Exceptionnellement, son kiné avait fait le choix de ne pas faire travailler ses jambes, seulement les masser pour faire marcher les muscles. Il n'avait pas pu cacher sa douleur de la journée. Ce n'était pas comme souffrir du dos.

Le soir venu, il était exténué. Il ne dîna que très peu, n'ayant pas d'appétit et sentant un mal de tête se pointer. Maryse le surveillait aussi bien de près que de loin. Alors qu'elle venait lui faire les derniers soins, en particulier surveiller la cicatrisation de son dos, elle lui posa une question :

- _Avant que vous ne dormiez, vous avez envie ?_

Las, il répondit un peu blasé.

- _Je ne sais pas…_

 _-Vous n'arrivez pas à faire la différence ?_ Murmura-t-elle, compatissante

 _-Pas vraiment…_

 _-Je vais vous le dire. Vous permettez ?_ Demanda –t-elle.

- _Allez-y._

Maryse repoussa doucement la couverture et palpa doucement le ventre de son patient.

- _Votre vessie est pleine._ Constata-t-elle.

Harold soupira de nouveau.

- _Pouvez-vous me laisser ?_

- _Bien sûr._

Maryse le laissa. Harold regarda le récipient avec dégoût mais du s'y faire. Il le prit et soulagea sa vessie, ne manquant pas de grimacer et de lâcher quelques petits râles qu'il ne pouvait pas retenir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il entendit qu'on toquait à la porte.

- _Vous pouvez revenir Maryse._

Elle revint et l'interrogea du regard.

- _Toujours aussi douloureux ?_ Fit-elle, prenant un mouchoir.

Harold s'agita au lieu de répondre. Maryse prit sa réaction pour une réponse positive et se rapprocha de lui avec le papier mouchoir qu'elle avait imbibé d'eau et le passa sur les lèvres d'Harold. Il resta confus face au geste et comprit quand Maryse le lui montra. Du sang.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas le cacher Harold. Votre corps vous trahira toujours._ Fit-elle, prenant le récipient rempli pour aller le vider et le nettoyer.

L'informaticien était contrarié de ne pas réussir à cacher sa souffrance. Il allait devoir se maîtriser, apprendre à dompter son corps pour qu'il ne réagisse pas à la moindre douleur. Il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, ni à s'exprimer, encore moins à faire des confidences. Il détestait tout ce qui pouvait le rendre vulnérable et fragile maintenant. Mais il pouvait ne pas avoir le choix : il devait accepter de l'aide, du moins pour le moment. Fatigué de lutter, il finit par clore les yeux et s'endormir.

La nuit se passa sans problème. Au matin, Harold se sentait mieux et eut droit à un petit déjeuner appétissant, lui redonnant des forces. Alors que la cantinière récupérait son plateau, Maryse arriva avec le professeur Hans.

- _Bonjour Harold !_

 _-Bonjour Mr Wren._

 _-Bonjour._

 _-Alors comment vous vous sentez ce matin ?_

 _-C'est convenable._

 _-Vous avez uriné ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Vous sentez que vous avez encore mal ?_

 _-Un peu._ Répondit Finch, se mordant la lèvre.

- _Harold ne faites pas ça !_ Gronda Maryse. _Vous n'allez plus avoir de lèvres ! Il faut que je vous trouve un baume !_

Hans rit doucement face à l'air faussement offusqué de Maryse et à la réaction de son patient qui semblait faire le petit garçon prit en faute.

- _Ca s'est atténué, vous êtes en bonne voie. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous faire passer quelques examens ce matin : Une radiographie, un doppler veineux et des stimulations électriques_ _pour_ _vérifier toutes vos réponses musculaires._

 _-Hum ?_

 _-Dans vos jambes et vos bras._ Précisa Hans. _Vous vous sentez d'attaque ?_

 _-Je_ _vais faire_ _de mon mieux._

 _-Alors, on vous y emmène tout de suite._ Fit Maryse.

Harold les laissa déverrouiller les roues de son lit et se fit guider vers le service au rez-de-chaussée. Il croisa des patients en fauteuils roulants, d'autres en béquilles avec des attelles. Si certains semblaient heureux de faire leur rééducation dans ce lieu, sur d'autres visages, Harold pouvait lire une certaine tristesse, de la mélancolie. Harold eut à ce moment là une pensée pour lui : Il devait quitter cet institut le plus rapidement possible, guérir aussi. Il devait remarcher !

 _A suivre..._


	5. Examens

_**Bonsoir ! Voilà déjà une semaine ! Il est temps de passer au 5eme chapitre.**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Jade181184 (Il en bave et c'est malheureusement pas fini), isatis2013 ( Bénéfique certes, mais les douleurs ne sont jamais loin !), Rochelle17 (Arrêter de le faire souffrir ? Impossible c'est mon côté sado-maso lol) et Paige0703 (Y a du progrès et il y en aura dans le futur tout de même!).**_

 _ **Je profite de ce post pour vous dire que les résultats du concours arriveront prochainement. Peut être en fin de semaine!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Examens.**_

Il était installé depuis dix minutes sur la table en salle de radiologie. Le transfert entre le lit et la table avait été un peu rude et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les dents. Bien que Maryse et Hans avaient agit doucement, cela ne pouvait pas atténuer la douleur. Allongé, il n'avait pas besoin de faire de mouvement pour le moment. Il entendait le mécanisme de l'appareil qui tournait autour de lui et se contentait de le suivre des yeux. Il distinguait les chuchotements des deux professionnels de la santé derrière la vitre, en compagnie du radiologue. Quelques clichés furent prit et Maryse se rapprocha de lui, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- _Tout va bien ?_

 _-Ca va._

 _-Vous allez devoir vous mettre sur le ventre Harold._

Harold écarquilla les yeux.

- _Mais je ne peux pas._

L'infirmière se retourna un instant. Il y eut un échange de regard entre elle et le professeur, puis elle reporta toute son attention sur son patient.

- _Nous avons essayé de vous faire une radio_ _du dos_ _, mais ce n'est pas très net._ Expliqua-t-elle.

- _C'est inévitable ?_ Soupira Harold.

Maryse fit une moue contrariée.

- _Croyez-moi,_ _nous voulions_ _vous éviter cette position._

Harold souffla. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il était bien mais la perspective d'être sur le ventre l'effrayait : il craignait de ne pas pouvoir se remettre sur le dos ensuite.

- _Nous allons mettre l'appareil en place Harold. Je vous aiderai à vous installer dans la bonne position, cela ne devrait prendre que deux minutes le temps de faire les prises._

Harold se montra réticent. Maryse le vit.

- _Mr Wren ? Vous ne voulez pas guérir ?_ Demanda-t-elle, tristement.

- _Je n'ai jamais dis cela._ Répliqua Harold, Je _veux … juste … ne pas avoir …mal._

Maryse prit un instant et s'assit sur le bord de la table.

- _Mr Wren._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Hailey vous a prévenu, vous vous souvenez ?_

Harold tourna la tête sur le côté à l'évocation du nom du médecin, fuyant le regard de sa référente.

- _Il a dit que vous auriez mal à vie. Il n'a pas tort. Le professeur Hans vous dira la même chose._

 _-Vous aurez mal, mais vous aurez un traitement adapté pour vous permettre de vivre en autonomie_ Rajouta Hans via le microphone.

Harold ferma les yeux. Il revit le corps de Nathan, allongé sur le brancard, l'infirmière le recouvrant d'un drap blanc.

- _Ce n'est pas une vie de souffrir._

Maryse se figea. Hans se redressa avec lenteur à la phrase prononcée par Harold. Le radiologue avait haussé un sourcil, quelque peu choqué.

- _Vous pouvez sortir un instant ?_ Demanda Hans à l'intention de ses collègues.

Ils acquiescèrent puis disparurent. Une fois seul avec son patient, Hans coupa la machine et se rapprocha d'Harold avec le tabouret. Il prit place dessus et s'assit non loin de lui. Harold ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Puis finalement Hans eut un petit rire, qui sortit l'informaticien de son mutisme.

- _Que trouvez-vous de drôle ?_ Questionna Harold, vexé.

- _Votre neveu avait raison._

 _-Will ?_

 _-Oui, Will Ingram. Il m'a parlé de vous._

 _-Mais je croyais que …_

 _-Je l'ai convoqué ici lorsque vous étiez encore au général et dans le coma._

 _-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?_

 _-Pour en savoir plus sur vous. En général je fais appel à la famille pour comprendre comment chacun peut réagir selon les situations._

 _-Vous étudiez vos patients ?_ Marmonna Harold.

- _Non, j'apprends à les connaître._

 _-Et qu'avez-vous appris ?_

 _-Que vous êtes têtu._

 _-Will vous a dit ça ?_

 _-Pas seulement._

Harold pivota enfin la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui de Hans. Il continua.

- _Il m'a expliqué que vous étiez quelqu'un de très solitaire, voire casanier. Vous savez vous confier uniquement si on sait vous parler. Vous savez ce que votre neveu m'a dit ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Que j'allais devoir me battre pour vous faire accepter beaucoup de choses. Que j'allais devoir vous convaincre._

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harold qui eu un rire.

- _Je me demande bien pourquoi._

 _-Parce que Will m'a dit que vous êtes un battant. Et que si vous ne vous battiez_ _pas, il se_ _chargerait de revenir pour vous faire entendre raison. Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose ?_

 _-Dites toujours._

 _-Ce gamin tient beaucoup à vous, plus que_ _vous ne le_ _croyez._

Les derniers mots de Hans résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harold. Il savait que Will tenait beaucoup à lui, mais à quel point ? Il avait de beaux souvenirs avec lui : les histoires qu'il lui avait raconté, tout ce qu'il lui avait appris concernant la culture et l'histoire du monde, tous ces moments de tendresses et de chamailleries : les câlins lorsque Will était triste ou avaient besoin d'un réconfort, de se sentir aimé, les instants où Will avait essayé de le taquiner en tentant des chatouillis. Il sourit à ce jour là. Il avait sursauté quand le jeune homme l'avait chatouillé et il avait abandonné son livre pour lui faire subir la même chose. Puis ces nombreuses fois où il avait emmené Will au restaurant pour lui faire découvrir des plats de toutes sortes. Will avait toujours été curieux et passionné par la cuisine étrangère. Un détail lui revint : Will raffolait toujours d'un dessert : un fondant au chocolat accompagné d'une bonne crème anglaise bien froide.

- _Si vous devez vous battre, faites le pour votre neveu._ Fit Hans, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Il remarqua les yeux humides de son patient. _Tout va bien ?_

 _-Ca va_ _aller_ _…_ Murmura-t-il, la voix nouée. _Je vais le faire…_

 _-Vous devenez raisonnable Mr Wren._

Harold émit un son. Hans fit revenir Maryse et le radiologue. Le manipulateur se chargea de redémarrer l'appareil. Maryse enfila un gilet de plomb et aida Harold à se mettre sur le ventre. Une fois en place, Hans affirma que la position était correcte. Maryse resta à proximité d'Harold, veillant sur lui. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il gémisse, tant la position lui faisait mal et tirait sur son dos fragile. Par reflexe, il serra les bords de la table, déglutissant.

- _C'est_ _bientôt fini_ _?_ Demanda Maryse.

- _Encore une bonne minute._ Répondit le radiologue.

- _Tenez bon Harold,_ _ça va_ _aller._

Harold eut un sanglot peiné.

- _C'est bon._

Hans quitta la cabine et alla aider Maryse à repositionner Harold sur le dos.

- _On va vous laisser reprendre votre souffle et attendre que vous ayez moins mal._ Jugea Hans.

Harold clignait des yeux, un peu perturbé par la douleur soudaine. Hans le laissa tranquille quelques minutes puis il finit par le réinstaller sur son lit avec Maryse. Harold gémit une fois allongé dans son lit. Maryse plaça l'oreiller correctement. Hans se mordit la lèvre mais actionna le lit pour le déplacer et le guida vers la prochaine salle d'examen. Hans se chargea lui-même de faire le doppler, qui se passa bien. Il appuyait sur les jambes de Harold avec une sonde et observait les résultats sur le petit écran.

- _Votre circulation sanguine est présente, bien qu'un peu faible. Mais c'est parce que vous ne marchez pas, c'est tout à fait normal._ Jugea le praticien.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Maryse notait les dires du professeur sur le bloc notes. Harold pouvait voir les images sur l'écran et cherchait désespérément à en comprendre la signification.

- _Bien, c'est correct. Nous allons passer aux stimulations._

Harold l'observa s'éloigner et rapprocher un autre appareil muni d'un écran, de lui.

- _Je vais planter_ _cette petite aiguille dans différentes parties de vos jambes._ Hans lui montra le petit objet tout fin. _Si vous ressentez quelque chose c'est ça. Vous allez devoir me dire si vous le sentez. Et pour ne pas fausser les résultats, nous allons vous demander_ _de fermer_ _les yeux._

Harold comprenait bien la demande de son médecin. Hans régla la machine et demanda à Harold de fermer les yeux. Ce qu'il fit. Hans piqua l'aiguille au niveau de la cheville gauche. Il piqua ailleurs, observant le visage de son patient. Puis il remonta et piqua à côté du genou. Harold émit un son surprit.

- _Vous l'avez sentie ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bien, vous notez Maryse ?_

 _-Je note._

Hans continua et alla piquer plus haut, au niveau du quadriceps.

- _Oh !_

Cette fois-ci Harold eut un petit sursaut, ouvrant les yeux et grimaça.

- _C'est plus sensible ici._ Indiqua Hans. _Je vais réduire l'intensité._ L'homme régla la machine de nouveau et continua à explorer cette zone. Harold réagit à tous les coups. Hans fit une pause, laissant le temps à Harold d'assimiler ce qu'il ressentait.

- _On peut arrêter un instant ?_ Murmura Harold.

- _Oui._

Le reclus eut un léger frisson et s'agita un peu alors que Hans avait prit le bloc des mains de Maryse pour y noter quelques observations. Le geste n'échappa pas à la femme qui questionna Harold du regard. Elle lut une gêne dans ses yeux, puis remarqua la légère rougeur de ses joues.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_ Fit-il, d'une petite voix.

- _Il y a un problème ?_

Hans qui jusque là n'avait rien remarqué, se tourna et l'observa. Harold triturait la couverture du bout des doigts.

- _Vous pouvez tout nous dire._ Fit Hans, compatissant.

- _Je …_ Commença Harold, pour finir par se taire et laisser son regard errer sur la pièce. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- _Harold ! Que vous ai-je dis ?!_

- _Pardon._

 _-Vous saignez encore._ Soupira Maryse, mécontente. Elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher un papier et pour l'imbiber d'eau. Elle donna le papier à Harold, qui nettoya le sang lui-même. Il déglutit. Voyant les regards inquisiteurs sur lui, il baissa la tête.

- _Je crois que … j'ai … besoin …de… me… soulager…_

Hans leva les yeux au ciel : tout ça pour ça, pensa-t-il.

- _Allez-y Maryse, je vais le faire._

Elle approuva et quitta la pièce. Hans se dirigea vers la commode de la pièce, prit un urinal et un petit pot.

- _Nous allons en profiter_ _, nous vous ferons une analyse d'urine pour vérifier si tout va bien._

Harold s'était redressé et devenait un peu plus nerveux. Il avait repoussé la couverture et attendait de pouvoir faire sa petite affaire. Une fois les récipients en mains, Hans recula et tira sur le rideau pour lui laisser l'intimité. Harold se déshabilla et n'oublia pas le petit pot. Il se soulagea ensuite avec l'urinal et souffla longuement, apaisé de ne pas ressentir de brûlure, ni de picotement. Hans revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Maryse. Elle s'occupa de le vider et Hans interrogea Harold, tout en reprenant le petit pot et en inscrivant nom et prénom dessus.

- _Ca a été ?_

 _-Oui, c'est mieux._ Avoua Harold, se rallongeant doucement.

Hans sourit. Il déposa le pot sur la commode et bougea le petit tabouret de l'autre côté du lit, s'emparant de la fine aiguille à nouveau.

 _-Je vais faire pareil de l'autre côté. Gardez_ _vos yeux_ _fermés._

Cette fois-ci, Hans commença par le haut et la réaction fut identique. Harold gigota sous la surprise mais se garda bien d'ouvrir les yeux. Le professeur continua tandis que Maryse avait reprit sa notation, inscrivant les différentes zones sensibles. L'examen dura encore dix minutes puis Hans reposa l'appareil.

- _Très bien, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut. Je vais vérifier au calme et revenir vers vous avec des nouvelles._

Harold approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- _Et … Vous allez pouvoir vous détendre un peu en attendant._

 _-Me détendre ?_ Balbutia Harold.

- _Oui. Maryse et moi pensons que vous pourriez prendre un bain. L'eau soulagerait certaines de vos douleurs._

Soudainement intéressé, Harold leva un sourcil.

- _Chaud ?_

Hans eut un petit rire alors qu'un sourire radieux se dessinait sur le visage de Maryse.

- _Bien sûr ! Alors qu'en dites-vous ?_

 _-J'accepte._

 _-Alors Maryse vous y emmène. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez des effets personnels dans la salle d'eau._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui, nous étions sûrs que vous alliez accepter._

Harold fit la moue, faussement vexé d'être aussi facile à comprendre. Maryse débloqua la sécurité du lit et le guida dans le couloir menant vers les salles d'eaux. Elle le fit entrer dans une pièce où une douce chaleur accueillit l'informaticien. De toute évidence, tout était prêt. Harold s'aida du crochet au dessus de lui et s'assit sur la couche.

- _Je vais vous aider._ Fit-elle.

Elle se mit sur le côté et de ses deux mains, elle bougea les jambes de son patient. Harold se retrouva désormais assit sur le bord du lit, un peu inquiet. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, contrarié.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harold ?_

 _-Je suis plus lourd que vous Maryse. Je ne veux pas vous blesser._

 _-Oh… Ca ira, ne vous inquiétez pas._

Harold ne fut pas totalement convaincu. La baignoire remplit d'eau chaude sous son nez lui donna envie de s'y installer le plus rapidement possible. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il déboutonna sa chemise. Maryse se chargea de la lui retirer.

- _Je suppose que vous gardez votre short ?_

 _-J'aimerai._ Suffoqua Harold.

- _Je comprends. Vous en avez un autre qui vous attends, avec un sous vêtement aussi. Vous pouvez les remettre puisque vous n'avez plus de sonde._ Elle attrapa un bras d'Harold, le faisant passer derrière son cou et glissa un bras derrière le dos, posant sa main sur sa hanche. _Vous êtes prêt ?_

 _-Oui._ Souffla-t-il.

Maryse le mit debout tout le tenant fermement. Grâce à la courte distance entre le lit et la baignoire, elle n'eut pas besoin de faire un pas et fit asseoir Harold sur le bord de la baignoire. L'informaticien se cramponna au bord, essoufflé.

- _Je vais passer une par une vos jambes._ Expliqua Maryse. Harold la laissa faire et fut agréablement surprit de sentir la chaleur de l'eau, il eut un frisson, qui lui donna la chair de poule.

- _Harold, écoutez moi. Vous allez essayer de vous installer vous-même._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Essayez, je suis derrière vous, vous ne risquez rien._ L'encouragea Maryse. Harold prit conscience de sa demande et sentit son moral remonter un peu. Il y voyait un espoir de retrouver sa mobilité et son autonomie à travers la demande de sa référente. Il inspira un coup et agrippa l'autre rebord. Il sentait que son bassin était un peu raide à suivre ses directives mais réussit à glisser. Avec la force de ses bras, il s'assit dans l'eau et soupira longuement une fois installé.

- _Magnifique Mr Wren._ Félicita Maryse. Harold eut un gémissement. Elle s'empressa de rajouter : _Si vous avez ressenti une quelconque douleur lors de votre mouvement, c'est tout à fait normal._

 _-C'est donc ce qui m'attends à vie ?_ Murmura Harold, les avants bras dans l'eau, redécouvrant le plaisir de sentir le liquide chaud.

- _Malheureusement oui. Mais comme l'a dit le professeur, vous aurez un traitement adapté pour pouvoir vous débrouiller seul une fois que vous serez apte à sortir d'ici._ Maryse lui pressa l'épaule un instant, le rassurant avec un petit sourire comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et quitta la pièce, lui conseillant d'en profiter. Harold se retrouva donc seul. Il contempla l'eau un instant, puis, faisant un petit bol avec la paume de sa main, il la leva avec lenteur contre lui, contre son torse et laissa le liquide couler le long de sa peau. Cette petite sensation lui fit du bien et il recommença. Soupirant, il s'empara du petit récipient sur le bord et le remplit d'eau. Il la fit couler le long de ses épaules et aussi le long de son dos meurtri. Il avisa du regard le produit. Il le prit, en mit une noisette dans le creux de sa main et commença à se frictionner le torse, puis ses bras. L'odeur de lavande monta à ses narines et il huma un instant, se sentant détendu. D'un geste mal assuré, il glissa sa main à l'arrière de son cou et frotta avec douceur. Il sentit une irrégularité et se pinça les lèvres.

Il se doutait que c'était sa cicatrice, résultat d'une opération délicate qui aurait très bien pu le tuer ou le paralyser définitivement. Il repensa aux paroles qu'il avait entendu, comme quoi il avait eu de la chance de s'en être sorti. Il se demanda alors comment était sa blessure, cette marque. Etait-elle longue ? Moche ? Il eut une grimace de dégoût. De toute manière, il était incapable de la voir pour le moment. Quand l'occasion se présenterait, il regarderait. Soupirant, il descendit les mains et les mit sur ses hanches, glissa les pouces sous l'élastique de son short. Il grogna mais se débarrassa du short, se contentant de le glisser. Il continua sa toilette mais lorsque sa main passa un peu dans le dos sur son côté gauche, il fronça les sourcils. Repassant sur la zone suspecte du bout des doigts, il comprit. Il n'avait pas une, mais deux cicatrices !

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora les dires du Dr Hailey. Il se souvint et soupira. Il n'y avait pas que son dos. Le moral affaibli, il continua tout de même à se laver, ne manquant pas de frotter ses cheveux. Cheveux qu'il trouvait bien trop longs ! En plus d'un mois, ils avaient poussés. Harold avait l'habitude de se les couper tous les mois et il était grand temps qu'il trouve un moyen de remédier à sa coiffure. Puis se sentant un peu fatigué, il remonta son short et s'allongea un peu dans la baignoire. Le contact de la céramique contre son dos lui arracha un rictus de douleur. C'était trop dur pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

- _Mr Wren ? Vous avez fini ?_

 _-Oui, entrez Maryse._ Répondit Harold, tout en se redressant avec difficulté. Elle entra et lui sourit.

- _Vous avez l'air plus détendu Harold._

 _-Je le suis un peu._

 _-Vous êtes prêt pour sortir ?_

 _-Hum._ Fit-il contrarié.

- _Un souci ?_

Harold fuyait son regard.

- _Oh. Vous avez encore mal ?_

 _-Oui…_

 _-Vous vous sentez raide ?_

Il acquiesça doucement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et posa une main sur la sienne.

- _Je sais que c'est dur Harold. Mais vous allez y arriver._

Harold émit un petit son.

- _Nous allons vous remettre sur pieds d'accord ? Ca vous dit d'avoir une petite séance avec votre kiné ? Pas pour travailler mais pour vous relaxer._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie Maryse._

 _-C'est comme vous voulez._

Elle observa ses traits tirés et se pinça la lèvre. Harold la vit faire et sourit doucement, voulant faire une remarque.

- _Oh ! Mr Wren ! Je ne devrais pas le faire si je vous_ _l'interdis_ _, je sais ! J'admets !_ Le coupa-t-elle. Elle se leva et prit une grande serviette, qu'elle déplia et déposa sur le lit. Elle se tourna vers son patient et lui tendit ses mains. Harold les prit après un instant d'hésitation et tira dessus pour mieux se redresser. Une fois assit, Maryse lui donna des conseils. Elle se mit derrière lui et glissa ses bras sous ses aisselles et Harold prit place sur le bord de la baignoire. Elle s'assura qu'il se tenait et vint l'aider à sortir ses jambes de l'eau.

- _Humpf._ Fit-il. Elle arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Elle mit une autre serviette sur son dos et le frictionna un peu.

- _Allez Harold, il faut regagner votre lit._ Elle mit son bras par-dessus son cou et leva son patient. Harold s'agrippa d'un coup au support des perfusions, se sentant déséquilibré. Il retrouva son lit et elle l'allongea. Mais elle remarqua qu'Harold était tendu et tremblait.

- _Respirez, ça va aller._ Dit-elle, se doutant qu'il avait mal. Elle le sécha et amena les vêtements propres. Harold réalisa à cet instant qu'il allait être incapable d'enfiler son sous vêtement et son short seul. Il se raidit encore plus et dans un geste désespéré, tenta de se recouvrir avec la serviette.

- _Oh… vous voulez que j'appelle un collègue ?_

 _-Ca reviendra au même._

Que ce soit une femme ou un homme, Harold refusait de se mettre nu ne serait ce que quelques secondes. Il avait déjà eu du mal quand il avait eu son souci avec sa sonde mais c'était de trop. Il refusait qu'on le voie entièrement nu !

- _On peut faire autrement si vous voulez ?_

 _-Comment ?_

 _-Je mets votre lit en configuration_ _assise_ _et vous retirez votre short sous la serviette. Je le récupère puis je vous enfile le reste de vos vêtements, vous vous chargerez de finir le geste ?_

Harold réfléchit un instant puis finit par accepter, ne voyant pas d'autre solution. Elle reproduit exactement ce qu'elle avait énoncé. Mais Harold fut maladroit lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sous la serviette pour réceptionner son caleçon. Le tissu glissa et il arrêta sa descente à temps, à la fois rouge de honte et de gêne. Maryse s'empressa de venir tenir la serviette et il acheva de mettre son caleçon. Pour le short tout se passa bien. Maryse retira la serviette sous Harold et le recouvrit du drap du lit. Harold avait enfilé une nouvelle chemise et la boutonnait. Il souffla et se cala contre son oreiller. Maryse reconfigura le lit pour qu'il soit allongé.

Elle le ramena dans sa chambre alors qu'il somnolait. Elle n'insista pas et le laissa se reposer. Il dormit pendant une bonne heure et se réveilla à l'heure du repas. Il ne mangea pas beaucoup, sentant que la faim lui échappait puis il se rendormit après avoir avalé ses comprimés. Hans était passé le voir mais lorsqu'il avait vu son patient endormi, il avait préféré faire demi-tour et lui laisser le repos nécessaire. Sa collègue lui avait relaté le reste de la matinée et il comprenait son épuisement.

Harold ne se réveilla que vers la fin de la journée. Il mit cependant quelques secondes pour se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se sentait tout mou et sa tête lui semblait bien lourde. Il garda les yeux fermés. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et regarda dans cette direction. Maryse venait de passer la tête discrètement à l'entrebâillement de la porte. Voyant qu'il était réveillé, elle entra.

- _Comment_ _vous sentez vous ?_

 _-Moulu…_

 _-Le bain vous a fait du bien. Et la douleur ?_

 _-Pareil._

 _-Vous avez des petits yeux, vous avez mal à la tête ?_

 _-Un peu._

 _-Je vais vous donner un comprimé._

Elle le prit dans le chariot et le tendit à Harold avec un verre d'eau. Il le prit et vida son verre.

- _Vous voulez connaître les résultats de vos examens ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-J'appelle le professeur alors._

Elle prit son téléphone et l'appela. Hans arriva cinq minutes après avec le dossier contenant les radiographies, les notes et les analyses.

- _Mr Wren. Vous vous êtes bien reposé ?_

 _-Moyen._

Hans leva un sourcil, Maryse s'empressa de répondre.

- _Harold a mal à la tête mais je lui ai donné ce qu'il faut._

 _-Je vois. Alors…_

 _-Je vous écoute professeur._ Trancha Harold.

- _Vos radios sont correctes mais il reste certains détails. Il faut laisser faire la nature, soit elle sera de votre côté, soit il faudra qu'on vous opère de nouveau._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Harold, confus. Hans sortit une radio du dossier et la plaça devant ses yeux. Il pointa du doigt la tige métallique.

- _Vous voyez ? Elle est bien placée mais pas totalement. L'écart des tiges en haut et en bas n'est pas exactement pareil._ Lui montra Hans. _Cela peut être un souci de réglages._ Harold fixait la photographie de son cou. Il ne voyait pas l'écart, au contraire son regard était attiré par la structure rigide, bien blanche sur la représentation. C'était donc ce qu'il avait en lui ? Ce qu'il sentait ? Ce qui l'empêchait de faire des mouvements de tête qu'il parvenait à réaliser auparavant ?

- _Tout va bien Mr Wren ?_

Il revint à la réalité et s'excusa. Hans continua.

- _Le doppler, je vous_ _en ai déjà parlé_ _ce matin. En revanche les stimulations sont très encourageantes. Certes des zones ne répondent pas aux stimuli mais ce ne sont que_ _des zones_ _minuscules._ _Vous devriez_ _être capable de marcher d'ici une bonne année. Il vous faudra beaucoup de temps pour retrouver toutes vos facultés._

Harold, qui ne faisait qu'entendre la durée de son plus gros traitement depuis le tout début : la rééducation intense et pénible, détourna le regard, préférant regarder par la fenêtre. Hans vit le geste mais ne s'arrêta pas.

- _Et pour terminer, votre analyse est très correcte._

Harold approuva doucement, silencieux.

- _Mr Wren ?_

 _-Harold ?_ Tenta Maryse, ne voyant aucune réponse.

- _Vous pouvez me laisser ?_

 _-Hum, oui bien sûr._ Accepta Hans, faisant un signe de tête à sa collègue afin qu'elle le suive.

Désormais seul, il reprit ses réflexions. Une année lui semblait si long. Et il n'était pas certain de retrouver l'usage complet de ses jambes, sans parler qu'il risquait fort de boiter à vie. Allait-il survivre à la douleur quotidienne ? Allait-il la surmonter, même avec un traitement ? Comment se débrouillerait-il une fois qu'il serait chez lui ? Seul au monde, dans un fauteuil ? Et son appartement n'était pas vraiment adapté avec les escaliers. Même s'il possédait plusieurs appartements, il n'en voyait aucun qui lui serait pratique. Il remua doucement sur son lit. Son dos le lança et il se mordit violemment les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Respirant convenablement, il attendit que la douleur se calme. Il repensa à Nathan. A son activité illégale. Nathan poursuivait les non pertinents et tentait de les sauver. Il se souvint du tableau où il avait affiché les personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Comme une punition. La main bandée, le penchant vers l'alcool, les anti douleurs et les anti dépresseurs de Nathan lui sautèrent au visage. Tout cela était le signe de la descente aux enfers de son meilleur ami. Et il n'avait rien vu, parce qu'il était avec Grace.

Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes, se rappelant qu'il avait tout perdu et que rien ne pourrait lui permettre de revenir en arrière. Il refoula un sanglot. Alors qu'il nageait au milieu de ses pensées les plus sombres les une après les autres, le téléphone sur la table de chevet sonna. D'un geste maladroit, il s'empara du combiné et écouta.

- _Allô ?_

Mais il n'entendit rien en retour et il regarda un instant le téléphone dans sa main, comme s'il semblait avoir la réponse. Il raccrocha. Mais à peine une minute après, il sonna de nouveau. Harold grogna et répondit. Mais il y avait toujours un silence pesant de l'autre côté. Comme frappé par la foudre, il se figea.

- _C'est toi ?_ Demanda -t-il d'une voix très basse.

Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse. Il reposa le combiné. Y avait-il des caméras de sécurité dans cet institut ? Il était sûr qu'il y avait au minimum un réseau informatique, il avait vu les nombreux écrans dans les salles. Et toute la technologie qui l'entourait : la TV, les différentes machines médicales : le doppler, la radiologie, les scanners, les IRM, les analyses sanguines et d'urines étaient forcément faite avec des appareils à la pointe de la technologie.

Réfléchir aggrava son mal de tête et il se cala sur son oreiller, las. La machine le surveillait-elle ? Et depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à veiller sur lui ? Il lui en voulait en ce moment. Sa création n'avait été que source de malheur. S'il avait su qu'il perdrait son plus cher ami et aussi son amour, il aurait cessé de la créer, de la faire évoluer. Il aurait arrêté.

Fatigué de lutter contre ses démons, il tomba dans un long sommeil.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Progressions

_**Bonsoir ! Voila un autre jeudi soir ... nouvelle publication alors ! 6eme chapitre, nous sommes déjà presque à la moitié de cette histoire !**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Jade181184 (Toujours aussi bien la suite ? :-D), isatis2013 (Finch est entouré de pros ne l'oublie pas ! Les cicatrices... on y reviendra peut être ? ) et Paige0703 (Hans et Maryse font tout pour que ca aille bien. Ca vient les progrès...)**_

 _ **Merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction une fois de plus !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Progressions.**_

A nouveau, une semaine s'était écoulée. Soit un mois et demi, jour pour jour après son grave accident. Son état de santé avait évolué. La douleur était toujours présente mais il commençait à la supporter au quotidien, grâce au traitement, aux nombreux exercices, à la kiné. Hans surveillait de très près son évolution et ses progrès. Il avait même autorisé à Harold l'utilisation du fauteuil roulant à condition qu'il suive certaines règles.

Maryse était avec lui la toute première fois qu'il avait remit le nez à l'extérieur. Cela lui avait fait du bien de sentir la fraicheur de l'hiver, qui arrivait petit à petit, fouetter son visage. Il s'était bien couvert grâce à sa référente qui avait effectué des achats supplémentaires pour la saison. Elle l'avait poussé dans les allées, le laissant reprendre contact avec la nature. Les arbres étaient dépouillés de leurs feuillages, l'herbe était humide mais l'air y était agréable. Harold était resté une bonne heure à l'extérieur avant de rentrer au chaud.

Will l'avait appelé entre deux missions. Harold lui avait donné des nouvelles et lui avait expliqué ce qui l'attendait encore. Le jeune homme avait été satisfait des progrès et l'avait encouragé. Il lui avait même dit qu'il essaierait de se libérer pour la période des fêtes. Harold avait rétorqué gentiment qu'il devait penser à son travail. Will n'était pas convaincu mais il ne lui fit pas de promesse pour autant, à cause des nombreux inconvénients et aléas qu'il pourrait rencontrer.

Quant à la vie sociale, Harold n'avait pas fait connaissance avec les autres pensionnaires. Il n'avait plus confiance et avait peur qu'un des membres du gouvernement ne soit dissimulé parmi les malades. Il avait donc gardé ses distances. Maryse s'en était aperçue et lui avait proposé de ramener quelques livres de la bibliothèque afin de lui faire passer le temps. En lecteur assidu et affamé, il avait accepté. Une journée lui suffisait pour lire un bon roman. L'infirmière était toujours étonnée à chaque fois qu'elle revenait le voir avant de quitter son service. Elle avait même établi un petit rituel lorsque c'était comme ça. Elle demandait à Harold de lui raconter l'histoire du livre en un résumé clair et concis. A chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, Harold prenait plaisir à lui parler de sa lecture. Il y mettait toujours une passion dévouée, éveillant de plus en plus la curiosité de la femme.

Elle avait finit par faire une remarque honnête : elle lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà envisagé de devenir un professeur. Harold avait esquissé un petit sourire. Il y avait songé lorsqu'il avait obtenu son diplôme au MIT. Mais c'était sans compter sur Nathan qui lui avait proposé un partenariat plus que solide et il avait laissé cette option d'enseignement de côté, pour se consacrer à une carrière d'informaticien et de codeur.

Un bel après midi alors qu'il s'ennuyait, Maryse était venu lui tenir compagnie. La période était plutôt calme, aucun patient n'était agité dans l'institut et donc tous les infirmiers avaient une charge de boulot moins importante. Harold avait fait plus ample connaissance avec elle. Maryse était mariée avec un homme de son âge depuis ses vingt-ans, avait deux charmants petits garçons, dont elle avait montré les photos à Harold. Il avait prit les deux images et les avait contemplé, mélancolique. Puis il avait posé une question : qu'est ce qui l'avait motivé à devenir infirmière ?

Maryse avait sourit puis lui avait relaté une expérience, traumatisante aux premiers abords mais elle avait su garder son sang froid. Elle avait assisté à une collision entre une moto et une voiture lorsqu'elle n'avait que seize ans, époque où elle était encore en pleine interrogation sur sa vie future. Elle s'était empressée de porter les premiers soins au motard qui, malheureusement, avait fait un vol plané, passant au dessus de la berline. Elle ne lui avait pas retiré son casque, juste remonté la petite visière afin de voir les yeux de l'homme. Elle avait prit ses constantes et lui avait posé des questions tout en compressant la plaie au genou, avec le foulard qu'elle portait quelques minutes auparavant.

Harold avait été fasciné par le récit de sa référente. Il comprit que ce jour avait été révélateur pour Maryse puisqu'aujourd'hui elle exerçait un métier qui lui tenait à cœur. Maryse avait à son tour demandé à l'informaticien le pourquoi du choix de sa carrière dans les assurances. Harold avait dû se faire violence pour trouver des arguments solides. Mais il avait réussi sans peine avec quelques exemples. Maryse avait sourit et lui avait demandé s'il avait des passions hormis la lecture. Il avait pincé les lèvres mais avait finit par dire qu'il était attiré par la technologie et qu'il aimait en apprendre tous les jours. Il lui avait soufflé qu'il lui arrivait de faire du codage applicatif dans le but de développer des applications. Maryse avait voulu en savoir plus. Il avait mentit en lui disant qu'il fabriquait des applications ou des logiciels pour sa société d'assurance, afin de faciliter le travail de tous les collaborateurs.

- _Vos collègues doivent vous apprécier._ Avait-elle dit. _Mais je n'en ai vu aucun venir vous rendre visite._

Ce qu'il lui avait dit avait un peu bouleversé sa référente. Harold lui avait expliqué que ses relations n'étaient pas aussi simples, qu'il ne faisait pas confiance et qu'il restait souvent seul, qu'il travaillait plus efficacement lorsqu'il se retrouvait isolé.

- _Oh Harold. Vous n'avez pas confiance ?_ Avait-elle demandé.

- _Non._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-J'étais déjà solitaire quand j'étais gamin. Personne ne me parlait._

 _-Parce que vous étiez doué, intelligent ?_ Avait-elle hasardé.

 _-Oui._

 _-Les autres sont des idiots. Ils devraient saisir l'opportunité_ _de mieux connaitre_ _une personne aussi cultivée et passionnée que vous._ Avait-elle finit par dire.

Ces derniers mots avaient touché Harold. Il s'était contenté de tourner la tête et de la regarder dans les yeux. Il l'avait ensuite remercié timidement. Puis elle lui avait proposé de prendre une petite collation au réfectoire. Il avait accepté sa compagnie et avait prit place dans le fauteuil avec son aide. Il était soulagé de ne plus avoir de perfusions, lui permettant de faire des mouvements plus librement. Ils avaient prit place dans un coin de la cafétéria et Maryse avait été cherché un thé et quelques petits gâteaux secs. Harold avait apprécié cet instant privilégié avec elle. Il avait oublié qu'il était là pour son rétablissement et cela lui avait fait du bien au moral.

Toutefois, il n'était pas encore capable de marcher. Hans avait essayé de faire un test avec le kiné mais ses jambes n'avaient même pas réussi à supporter son poids entier. Il avait failli manger le sol mais deux paires de bras l'avaient retenu et réinstallé dans son fauteuil. Si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes, ça avait suffit à réveiller ses douleurs. Il avait passé une journée compliquée, souffrant en silence, allongé sur son lit par la suite. Le kiné lui avait mit des patchs pour répandre de la chaleur dans son dos mais cela n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Il avait eu du mal à s'asseoir toute la journée aussi et avait refusé de faire quoi que ce soit s'il fallait esquisser un geste.

La veille il avait eu droit à une petite surprise. Un infirmier avait voulu faire une bonne action et avait ramené une tondeuse pour cheveux. Harold, touché par le geste l'avait remercié et Maryse lui avait proposé d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se refaire une beauté. Harold avait approuvé et s'était retrouvé dans son fauteuil, devant la glace qui était à la bonne hauteur. Il avait cherché comment s'utilisait l'appareil et avait réussi à le faire fonctionner. Puis comme il avait l'habitude de le faire seul, il avait commencé à passer l'appareil dans ses longs cheveux. En quelques minutes il avait retrouvé sa coiffure préférée. Maryse s'était juste contentée de faire des retouches avec un petit ciseau et lui avait tendu une bombe de spray, ce qui avait étonné Harold.

- _Comment savez-vous que c'est ce produit que j'utilise ?_ Avait-il demandé.

- _Vous oubliez que j'étais là le jour que vous êtes arrivé aux urgences ?_

 _-Non je n'ai pas oublié…_

 _-Je l'ai su en vous observant. Vous étiez impeccablement coiffé et j'ai reconnu l'odeur du produit. Mon mari utilise le même._

Cela l'avait troublé quelques secondes mais il avait accepté cet autre cadeau. Il s'en était mit un peu et s'était passé la main dans les cheveux pour les redresser. Il avait sourit, satisfait du résultat.

Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En effet le professeur Hans avait décidé de tester des exercices plus développés pour Harold. Toute la matinée allait être consacrée à lui. Alors qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, Harold était nerveux. Il avala le contenu de son plateau et attendit. Maryse vint le chercher et l'aida à s'installer dans son fauteuil après avoir pris ses constantes. Elle l'amena au rez de chaussée, dans la salle de rééducation, où il n'y avait personne, hormis le professeur.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren, êtes-vous prêt ?_

 _-Pas vraiment._

 _-Vous avez quelques réticences, je vous comprends._

Hans regarda la tenue de son patient.

- _Au moins, vous avez fait l'effort de mettre une tenue adaptée. Et des chaussures aussi._ Rajouta-t-il. Harold n'osa pas dire qu'il avait tout de même eu du mal à les chausser, mais il était fier d'avoir réussi à se débrouiller.

- _On va commencer par quelques échauffements avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Maryse, vous m'aidez ?_ Fit-il, désignant la table. Harold se retrouva allongé dessus et Hans lui intima de se détendre. Il se chargea lui-même de réveiller chaque muscle du corps fragile de l'informaticien. Une bonne dizaine de minutes suffirent et Harold changea d'endroit. Couché, sa tête se retrouva calée et Hans mit une sangle sur son front, l'empêchant de soulever son cou. Hans lui expliqua l'exercice tout en lui montrant. Harold s'empara des poignées et les souleva puis les baissa doucement. Au début cela lui sembla simple puisque qu'il n'y avait aucun poids. Maryse rajouta des petits poids. Désormais, il devait soulever un petit kilo. Cela ne lui sembla pas compliqué. Mais lorsqu'il arriva aux 3 kilos, il comprit alors l'utilité de la sangle. C'était beaucoup plus lourd et le réflexe de toute personne sensée aurait été de soulever le haut du corps pour se redresser. Il se retrouva essoufflé. Hans lui fit cesser pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

- _Maintenant, vous allez soulever une seule fois. Nous devons savoir quelle est votre limite aujourd'hui. Surtout ne forcez pas._

Quatre kilos, cinq, six… sept kilos furent de trop pour lui, incapable d'effectuer son geste à fond.

 _-7 kilos, c'est un bon score Mr Wren._ Fit-il, écartant les poignées et détachant la sangle. Il l'aida à se redresser et lui donna une bouteille d'eau. Harold but avec plaisir et ne bougea pas de place. En effet l'appareil était modulable.

- _Maintenant il faut qu'on vous fasse travailler les jambes._

Hans changea la configuration de l'appareil et Harold se retrouva pratiquement assis. Maryse plaça les pieds de Harold derrière une barre rembourrée grossièrement. Hans retira les poids.

- _Mr Wren, je vais vous demander de pousser cette barre avec vos chevilles. Vous pouvez vous tenir aux accoudoirs_ _si vous en_ _avez besoin._

Harold sentit une panique se pointer. Allait-il y parvenir ? Ou allait-il se bloquer, pour se protéger et ne pas découvrir qu'il serait infirme à jamais ? Voyant l'hésitation profonde de son patient, Hans rajouta :

- _Mr Wren ? Vous voulez de nouveau marcher ?_

Harold déglutit.

- _Oui._

 _-Alors montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capable. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes un patient courageux._

Harold souffla. Puis il mit ses mains sur les supports du siège. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Il ordonna à ses jambes de bouger. Rien ne se produisit. Il recommença. Puis une troisième fois. Il soupira de dépit.

- _Prenez votre temps._ Souffla Maryse.

Harold lâcha le siège et posa ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Il sentait le toucher. S'il était capable de le sentir, alors il devait pouvoir bouger. Il reprit sa respiration. Puis se concentra de nouveau, sous l'œil de Hans. Il parvint à faire bouger ses deux jambes soulevant légèrement le support.

- _Continuez._ L'encouragea le professeur. Maryse avait la bouche ouverte, surprise et heureuse. Harold poursuivit son geste et atteignit la limite. Puis il laissa retomber ses jambes, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _C'est parfait. On recommence ?_ Fit Hans. Harold croisa le visage apaisé de Maryse et cela lui redonna une bonne bouffée d'air fais. Il reprit l'exercice, plus détendu. Le raidissement des jambes disparaissait peu à peu. Hans finit par rajouter un petit poids. Mais Harold sentit la différence immédiatement. Il eut un peu plus de difficulté à soulever.

- _Deux kilos._ Nota Hans. _Inutile d'aller plus loin pour aujourd'hui. Je retire les haltères pour que ce soit plus simple. Vous me faites 30 fois la même chose ?_

 _-Trente ?_ Demanda Finch, perplexe.

- _Vous n'êtes pas sérieux professeur ?_ S'exclama Maryse.

- _Si je le suis. Mr Wren, ça fait des années que j'exerce ce métier, je sais que vous êtes capable de les faire._

 _-Si vous le dites._

Harold atteignit l'objectif avec succès.

- _Eh bien, j'avais tort de m'inquiéter._ Remarqua Maryse. _Vous me surprenez Harold. Nous sommes fiers de vous._

Hans sourit et écarta les pieds d'Harold du support.

- _Tout va bien ?_ Demanda-t-il.

- _Ca va._ Répondit Harold

- _On passe à l'exercice suivant ?_

 _-Qui est ?_

 _-Je vais bouger vos jambes, dans le même principe_ _que les exercices que le_ _kinésithérapeute vous fait faire, sauf que je vais aller plus loin et faire travailler les hanches._

Harold lança un regard plein de peur au professeur.

- _Pas de panique. Je ne forcerai pas._ _Vous seul pouvez_ _me dire vos limites._

Harold se laissa faire et se retrouva à nouveau sur la table d'échauffement, cette fois-ci avec un petit coussin sous la tête. Hans remonta ses manches et se frotta les mains. Il mit les doigts sous les genoux de l'informaticien et les plia.

- _Gardez vos genoux comme ça._

Puis Hans commença par la jambe droite, prenant la cheville par en dessous et soulevant la jambe. Harold grimaça brièvement. Hans se modéra, se faisant plus doux dans les gestes. Il plaça une main sur la cuisse d'Harold et entama un mouvement circulaire, faisant bouger la hanche droite. Harold émit un son de surprise et attrapa les rebords de la table.

- _Ca vous fait mal ?_

 _-Oui !_ répondit précipitamment Harold, les dents serrées.

- _Hum. Je_ _vais continuer_ _de l'autre côté._

Le reclus souffla longuement lorsque Hans reposa sa jambe. Le professeur contourna la table et refit les mêmes manœuvres. Cette fois-ci, il glapit, surprit par la douleur qui traversa sa hanche et son dos. Hans n'alla pas plus loin et rallongea les jambes de son patient. Maryse s'empressa de le redresser et caressa doucement son épaule. Haletant, Harold tentait bien que mal de penser à autre chose que la douleur. Hans gardait un œil sur lui, tout en notant ses observations sur son support métallique.

- _Maryse, tu peux lui prendre sa tension ?_

Elle s'exécuta et pressa la pomme en main.

- _Ah oui. 17 /6._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Vous voulez que je reprenne ?_

 _-Oui._

Elle recommença et obtint le même résultat.

- _Hum. Cette tension élevée peut avoir plusieurs explications : Soit l'exercice était trop intense pour vous, soit c'est parce que vous avez très mal, soit c'est un souci d'ordre cardiaque. Je vais en parler au cardiologue et il décidera._

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Harold, qui était calmé à présent.

- _Bon une dernière chose._

 _-Encore ?_ Murmura l'informaticien.

- _Avec votre fauteuil._

Harold releva la tête vers lui. Il mit un moment à comprendre. Depuis qu'il avait ce moyen de déplacement, Hans avait refusé qu'il s'en serve lui-même afin de le préserver et de laisser sa nuque guérir un peu.

- _Je pense que vous avez compris._

 _-Vous allez me laisser …_

 _-Prendre le contrôle de votre fauteuil, oui._

Harold ne le montra pas mais il était satisfait. Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, Hans se chargea de caler ses jambes sur les repose-pieds.

- _L'idéal pour vous, c'est que vous soyez bien calé dans votre fauteuil._ Hans exerça une petite pression sur l'épaule de l'informaticien, le forçant à garder le dos en contact avec le siège. _Pour ce qui est de faire tourner vos roues, ne faites pas un long geste mais un « demi » disons. Allez montrez moi._

Harold posa les mains sur les roues et poussa doucement selon les recommandations du professeur. Il avança lentement sur le sol synthétique, découvrant le plaisir de bouger seul, d'être aux commandes.

- _Parfait, faites une rotation._ L'encouragea Hans. Harold pivota sur lui-même et Hans croisa son regard émerveillé tel un petit garçon heureux. Hans éprouva une fierté de voir que son patient allait mieux même si la rééducation s'annonçait longue et pénible. Un bruit étranger se fit entendre et Harold rougit. Hans se mit à rire.

- _Eh ben. Heureusement pour vous qu'il est presque midi._ Fit Maryse, amusée.

- _Les efforts ont brulé vos calories du petit déjeuner. C'est bon signe._ Rajouta Hans.

- _Euh … merci._ Répondit Harold, mal à l'aise de ne pas contrôler son estomac qui semblait crier famine.

- _Vous voulez manger à la cafétéria ?_

 _-Pas vraiment._

 _-Même si je mange avec vous ?_ Tenta la femme.

- _Si vous acceptez, je ferais une exception et je vous rejoindrai._ Glissa Hans.

- _Dans ce cas… Je ne peux pas refuser._

 _-Très bien. Vous voulez aller vous changer avant ?_

 _-J'apprécierai Maryse._

 _-Alors… allez-y._

Harold la regarda un instant, perdu. Puis cela lui revint en tête : il pouvait désormais guider son fauteuil.

- _Oh … désolé je n'ai pas encore le réflexe._

 _-Ce n'est rien. Je vous suis._ Se contenta de dire Maryse.

Harold retourna dans sa chambre et Maryse l'aida à changer de tenue. Même si les exercices lui avaient fait du bien, il commençait à éprouver de petites douleurs, mais seulement passagères. Il descendit à la cafétéria et passa dans l'allée pour choisir le menu. Hans lui conseilla de prendre des féculents au vu des exercices de la matinée et il choisit des pommes de terre sautées avec des haricots verts, accompagnés d'une viande rouge tendre. Il prit une coupelle de salade de fruits en dessert.

- _Allez vous installer, je vous apporte votre plateau._ Fit Hans.

Harold quitta l'allée pour traverser la salle, longeant les tables. L'ambiance était plus étrange. Il se retrouvait entouré des autres patients et il ne se sentait pas en sécurité. La majorité des regards étaient braqués sur lui, mélange de curiosité et de dévisagement. Harold déglutit et préféra choisir un coin éloigné et discret. Hans et Maryse le rejoignirent en quelques secondes. Il récupéra son plateau et souhaita un bon appétit au deux praticiens, qui en firent de même. Ils mangèrent dans un silence calme. Harold en profitait pour manger plus convenablement que les autres jours et appréciait chaque bouchée de son assiette. Hans et Maryse avaient terminés leurs repas en six minutes, habitués aux urgences.

- _Vous vous régalez Harold ?_

 _-Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Vous aviez faim aussi ?_

 _-Ca creuse toujours de travailler Mr Wren._ Plaisanta Hans.

Harold eut un léger sourire et termina son assiette. Il attrapa son verre d'eau et le porta à ses lèvres. Hans remarqua alors le geste étrange de son patient.

- _Vous avez adapté votre façon de boire ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai jugé que c'était mieux._

 _-Vous avez bien fait. Ainsi vous préservez votre nuque quand vous bougez le verre au lieu de la tête._

Harold passa à la salade de fruits. Elle était si fraiche qu'il la finit en un temps record. Maryse remarqua ses traits tirés.

- _Vous voulez retourner dans votre chambre ? Vous semblez fatigué._

 _-Je le suis un peu._ Soupira-t-il.

- _Laissez votre plateau, j'irai le rapporter. Accompagnez le Maryse._ Ordonna Hans.

- _Merci professeur._

Harold retrouva son lit avec un soupir de satisfaction. Maryse le laissa tranquille. Selon la routine qu'Harold avait adopté, il alluma la télévision pour regarder les informations. Il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un lieu précis sur les images qui défilaient : le lieu de l'attentat, filmé le soir même. Toute l'agitation du personnel médical en arrière plan, les pompiers qui s'évertuaient à maitriser l'incendie du ferry, les victimes allongées sur le sol, certaines recouvertes d'un châle ou d'un blouson. Harold sentit son cœur se serrer et quelques mauvais souvenirs lui revenir en mémoire. Un homme parlait en voix-off.

- _Aujourd'hui, cela fait un mois et demi que cette tragédie est survenue au sein de New-York, le 26 septembre 2010…_

Harold baissa la tête, incapable et pas encore prêt de revoir ces images.

 _-…qui a fait plus de_ _100 blessés_ _, dont une soixantaine_ _gravement touchés_ _. 112 personnes sont décédées aussi…_

Il déglutit. Autant de morts ? Nathan faisait parti de cette liste, qui devait contenir des pères, des mères et sûrement des adolescents ou encore des enfants… Il se souvenait en avoir vu quelques uns devant lui lorsqu'il était dans la file d'attente. Puis le sourire naïf de son ami lui revint en mémoire, avant ce flash qui l'avait aveuglé et propulsé.

- _…Le gouvernement a mené son enquête en parallèle avec la police New-Yorkaise. Nous rappelons que cet attentat a été provoqué par l'explosion d'une camionnette qui était stationnée a proximité du ferry…_

Il l'avait vu. Ce véhicule blanc. Qui n'avait même pas attiré son attention, qui ne l'avait pas incité à être plus prudent.

- _…Après plusieurs investigations, les autorités ont trouvé de fines traces humaines mais sont incapable de réaliser un test ADN en raison de la présence de plusieurs bidons d'essences,_ _d'une_ _bonne dizaine de bouteilles de gaz et d'autres explosifs selon les éléments de l'enquête._

Pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Il ferma les yeux, refoulant les sanglots qui lui montaient au nez. Il se remémora tout ce qui s'était déroulé quelques secondes avant que tout ne bascule. Il s'était approché doucement de l'endroit, suivant la ligne de ceux qui allaient monter à bord. Il se souvint d'avoir cherché son ami un petit moment. Puis il réalisa quelque chose. Il avait vu un homme passer sur le quai, les mains dans les poches, une tête ronde, les cheveux un peu bouclés, le visage ferme. Harold en était certain, cet homme ne pouvait être qu'un membre du gouvernement. Rouvrant les yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, il en était persuadé maintenant. L'état s'en était prit à son ami. Il reposa la tête sur l'oreiller, laissant la télé allumée. Le journaliste continuait à donner des nouvelles mais il ne l'écoutait plus.

Harold se sentait trahi. Le gouvernement avait voulu d'une machine capable de surveiller le monde, de désigner les terroristes. Nathan et lui s'étaient lancés dans l'aventure pendant sept longues années. Et comment étaient-ils remerciés ? Leur travail n'était même pas récompensé. Ils n'avaient même pas estimé la vraie valeur de la machine et ne l'avaient vendue qu'un seul dollar. Soufflant bruyamment, il sentit une rage folle et une colère sourde monter en lui. Il devait se venger. Faire payer cash à ces agents de l'état leur mauvais coup. Il allait sérieusement devoir réfléchir à une stratégie pour mener un coup d'éclat. Il finit par éteindre le poste de télévision et se renfrogna, furieux.

Sans le voir venir, il ferma les paupières et s'endormit, fatigué de ressentir plusieurs choses à la fois. L'après midi se déroula dans un calme habituel. Le personnel de l'institut s'occupait de chaque patient, en particulier ceux qui étaient dans le plus grand besoin. Hans s'était cloîtré dans son bureau, des lunettes vissées sur le bord du nez, plongé dans l'analyse de plusieurs dossiers médicaux. Maryse était dans la salle des infirmières, à remplir le dossier d'Harold. Elle y notait tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir ces derniers jours, les évolutions, les progrès les plus flagrants, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harold était toujours endormi dans son lit. Puis il se mit à s'agiter doucement. Quelques petits sons s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il devint de plus en plus nerveux et grimaça. Plus les secondes passaient, plus il gémissait. Soudain la douleur lui sembla insupportable et il ne put retenir un cri, serrant la couverture d'une main ferme. Il haleta et se crispa. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et hoqueta.

- _Mon dieu…_ Marmonna-t-il.

Son dos semblait se déchirer en deux, sa nuque était en feu. Dans un geste confus, il chercha la télécommande et appuya dessus. Il gémit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Maryse entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle comprit immédiatement et accouru.

- _Harold, soufflez, soufflez. Vous êtes trop tendu !_

Les yeux clos, Harold essayait tant bien que mal de stopper la douleur grandissante. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et gesticulait beaucoup. Face à tant de détresse, l'infirmière essaya d'être compatissante avec lui et d'être présente dans cette crise qu'il subissait.

- _Pensez à autre chose Harold._

Mais c'était peine perdu. Rien ne semblait le calmer. Lorsqu'Harold gémit plus longuement et qu'elle vit des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle prit une décision. Elle se dirigea vers l'interphone et donna des ordres, avant de retourner auprès de son patient souffrant. Le visage rouge, marqué par la souffrance, les dents serrés, les perles d'eau sur les joues, les cheveux en bataille, Maryse sentit son cœur se fendre, se sentant impuissante pour le moment. Un jeune homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche entra au bout de deux minutes.

- _C'est prêt ?_ Demanda Maryse.

- _Ca le sera dans deux minutes._

 _-Très bien._

Maryse prit les constantes afin de vérifier une information et ordonna à son collègue de débloquer le lit. Harold poussait des petits cris, incapable de se cacher.

- _Maryse…_ Supplia Harold.

Elle le poussa en dehors de la chambre, accompagnée de son jeune stagiaire. Ils poussèrent des portes de sécurité, remontant le couloir et Maryse le fit entrer dans la salle d'eau. Une autre infirmière était déjà là, faisant couler un bain chaud et avait activé l'option massage. Maryse leur donna des instructions alors qu'elle retirait ses chaussures. Les deux autres s'occupèrent de repousser la couverture d'Harold et de le stabiliser. Ils ne le déshabillèrent pas comme l'avait demandé Maryse.

- _Allez -y !_ Ordonna-t-elle.

Elle s'était installée dans la baignoire et avait écarté les jambes. L'instant d'après, Harold se retrouva allongé sur elle. Les deux autres quittèrent la pièce. Maryse passa sa main sur le front de Harold et lui intima :

- _Harold, ne gardez pas ça pour vous. Vous avez le droit de hurler, d'injurier. Vous avez le droit de pleurer aussi._

Elle dut se faire violence pour le retenir contre elle, tellement il tremblait sous la douleur et hurlait maintenant. L'eau chaude et les remous commencèrent à faire effet et Harold cessa de crier, laissant place à des sanglots refoulés. Maryse mesurait sa détresse et ressentait toute sa peine. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en entendant la poignée de la porte tourner. Hans entra doucement dans la salle d'eau et déposa deux piles de vêtements secs sur la commode derrière. Il interrogea Maryse du regard et elle fit non de tête. Harold n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Une nouvelle décharge de douleur prit possession de son dos et il hurla, se tendant de nouveau. Hans se pinça les lèvres et s'installa sur le côté de la baignoire, observant le visage de son patient. Il prit la pomme de douche et régla le jet sur une intensité normale. Il arrosa Harold au niveau des épaules, tout proche de son cou.

Imperceptiblement, Harold se détendit sous le jet. Hans demanda à Maryse de s'asseoir et de laisser un espace entre Harold et elle. Hans braqua le jet d'eau dans le dos, arrosant là où se trouvaient les cicatrices. Harold soupira longuement, se calmant. Hans resta comme ça pendant cinq bonnes minutes, Maryse veillant à ce que la position soit confortable pour Harold. Puis le praticien coupa le jet et plia les genoux pour se mettre à hauteur d'Harold. Les yeux rougis d'avoir retenu ses larmes, l'informaticien eut le courage de braquer son regard dans celui du professeur.

- _Mr Wren …_

- _Ce genre de crise peut se reproduire souvent ?_ Le coupa Harold, amer et glacial.

Hans eut un léger mouvement de recul, Maryse fronça les sourcils face à ce ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- _Oui, ça peut se reproduire. C'est le signe que vos muscles se réveillent et que votre dos travaille de nouveau._

Désormais, Harold n'était plus le même. S'il avait pour habitude d'avoir un regard compréhensif et inquiet, cette fois-ci, il était en colère et très froid.

- _Alors je vais continuer mes exercices_. _Je veux même_ _en augmenter l'intensité._

 _-Mr Wren, c'est à nous de déterminer si vous …_

 _-Cela n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre._ Trancha Harold, déterminé.

 _A suivre..._


	7. Rage intérieure ?

_**Nouveau chapitre ce soir ! De préférence avant le film Evasion avec notre cher Jim diffusé par M6 ! :P**_

 _ **Remerciements à : jade181184 (C'est nécessaire de mettre en valeur cette profession, souvent critiquée. Harold souffre mais il va avoir du répit un peu), isatis2013 ( Chaud et froid et ici... je pense qu'il va y avoir quelque chose aussi ? Ascenseur émotionnel?) Paige0703 (En effet, c'était volontaire le rappel de l'attentat car cela va poursuivre Harold toute sa vie) et Rochelle17 (La convalescence n'est pas terminée ! John ... nous commencerons à aborder le sujet au prochain chapitre !)**_

 _ **Remerciements à Isatis2013 pour sa correction ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **Chapitre 7 : Rage intérieure ?**_**_

Depuis qu'il avait montré sa conviction d'accélérer ses séances de kiné pour retrouver sa mobilité plus rapidement, Hans avait eu du mal à le freiner pour le préserver. Il ne reconnaissait plus le Harold des premiers jours. Maryse se doutait que quelque chose avait changé depuis cette crise mais elle ignorait ce qui le poussait à vouloir en faire plus. Le reclus avait enchainé des exercices tous les jours pendant deux heures. Au début, il avait reprit les mêmes exercices qu'il avait réalisé en compagnie de Hans et de Maryse mais il avait voulu qu'il y ait plus de poids. Progressivement, il avait atteint des records, capable de soulever une bonne quinzaine de kilos avec ses jambes et de tirer une dizaine de kilos avec ses bras.

Les gestes de Hans faisaient toujours parti du processus. Il avait mal à chaque fois que le professeur le manipulait mais il se taisait et poursuivait. Désormais loin du Harold timide, naïf et peureux des débuts, il était devenu déterminé, s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'accordait plus aucune confiance. Il était frustré, en colère en permanence. Il avait peur de temps en temps mais cette étrange sensation ne durait jamais longtemps. Il avait demandé à essayer de se mettre debout. Hans l'avait donc mis au défi de se mettre debout tout seul, perplexe face aux progrès plus que fou de cet homme qui se révélait chaque jour et qui se battait pour son avenir.

Face aux barres parallèles, il les avait fortement agrippés et s'était mis sur ses jambes. Il s'était mordu la lèvre la première fois et n'avait réussi à faire que deux pas. Sa démarche était plus que pénible mais il se forçait à avancer. Maryse l'avait rattrapé à chaque fois qu'il n'avait plus la force nécessaire. A force de répétitions, il avait finit par y parvenir et par marcher le long des barres en s'appuyant dessus. Ses jambes parvenaient à le supporter mais bougeaient difficilement, encore raides. Il avait perdu de sa souplesse depuis son accident mais il était plus que déterminé à la retrouver. Hans, voyant qu'il parvenait à progresser, lui avait passé des béquilles et lui avait demandé de faire le tour de la salle, persuadé qu'il chuterait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Harold avait même fait le tour deux fois, poussé par sa rage intérieure.

Si les nuits, il avait mal, il ne disait plus rien. Il se concentrait sur son objectif le plus important : Retrouver cette femme, Alicia Corwins qui côtoyait son ami lorsqu'ils construisaient la machine et se venger. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il devait faire mais pour cela, il devait quitter cet institut ou du moins obtenir des permissions de sorties. Et il espérait bien sortir le plus rapidement possible. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cet endroit et de savoir les meurtriers de son ami en liberté dehors. Puis tous ces numéros qui devaient sans doute continuer de tomber, ces nombres non pertinents… Ce n'était pas sa priorité mais il se promit qu'une fois qu'il aurait réglé l'affaire Alicia Corwins il s'en occuperait. Il se devait de prendre la relève de son ami, pour lui faire honneur.

Pendant deux semaines, Harold s'était battu et ses efforts s'apprêtaient à être récompensés. Au petit matin, alors qu'il venait de terminer son petit déjeuner, Hans entra dans la chambre et prit place dans le fauteuil sur le côté. Harold fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- _Mr Wren. Au vu de tous vos efforts pendant ces deux dernières semaines, je pensais vous donner une permission de sortie._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous empêcherai de me la donner ?_

 _-Le fait que vous pourriez avoir du mal à vous débrouiller seul dans New-York._

 _-Professeur. Je saurai me débrouiller._

 _-Vous me l'avez déjà prouvé… Pour commencer je pensais vous donner une permission de quatres heures pour cette après-midi._

 _-Et je la veux._

Hans se troubla un instant.

- _Mais vous devez nous promettre que vous reviendrez ici. Vous n'avez que des sorties temporaires._

 _-Je reviendrai. Comptez sur moi._

 _-Vous comprenez que si vous n'êtes pas là,_ _nous serons_ _dans l'obligation de venir vous chercher._

 _-Vous n'aurez pas à le faire._ S'agaça Harold.

- _Très bien. Un véhicule vous déposera où vous voudrez et vous devrez lui dire où vous voulez qu'il vous récupère._

 _-Ca marche._

 _-Alors réfléchissez à votre programme de sortie._ Fit Hans avec un petit sourire tout en se levant.

Harold esquissa un sourire rapide et acquiesça. Hans quitta la pièce et son mauvais sourire s'élargit. Le professeur ne se doutait de rien et tant mieux. Harold se redressa et descendit de son lit, prenant place dans son fauteuil dans un rictus de douleur. Il cala ses jambes sur les supports et se dirigea vers la petite armoire de la chambre. Il en extirpa un tee-shirt blanc, une chemise rose pâle, une paire de chaussettes et une cravate. Il décrocha son pantalon et sa veste et les posa sur ses jambes. Il pivota et roula jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il déposa le tout précautionneusement sur la commode. Il se regarda dans le miroir quelques secondes puis retira sa chemise de nuit. Dévoilant ses épaules, il la jeta dans la panière et il osa se regarder quelques minutes. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir ne fit que l'agacer bien plus.

Si Nathan était bien mort, lui était encore en vie mais brisé. Soupirant, il se fit une légère toilette avec un gant et se sécha. Il enfila son tee-shirt et sa chemise sans la boutonner. Il attrapa le pantalon et le retira du cintre. Il fit glisser son pantalon de pyjama. Il le déposa sur le bord de la baignoire. Inspirant un bon coup, il se baissa et enfila les jambes de son pantalon et le remonta à mi cuisses. Il bougea sur son siège et réussit à le remonter. Il boutonna sa chemise et l'enfonça dans son pantalon avant de le boutonner et de remonter la braguette. Il prit la cravate et fit le nœud en un temps record. Satisfait, il prit sa veste et l'enfila. Il fit mine de chasser une poussière et passa à ses cheveux. Il les redressa et les figea avec le produit. Il se regarda une dernière fois. Tout lui convenait. Il recula son fauteuil et attrapa les chaussettes. Il avait une technique bien à lui pour les enfiler.

Il mit une main sous sa cuisse et souleva sa jambe, de l'autre main, il fit plier son genou et son pied se retrouva posé sur son autre cuisse. Il enfila la première chaussette, ensuite la chaussure. Il refit la même manœuvre de l'autre côté. Fin prêt, il soupira et se cala mieux dans le fauteuil. Enfin, il retrouvait cette routine avec son costume allégé pour commencer. Il quitta la salle d'eau et pour une fois il eut envie de quitter cette chambre aussi. Il roula doucement dans l'allée du couloir, prenant le temps de vraiment connaître l'environnement. Il fallait dire qu'en deux mois, il n'avait pas prêté attention à certains détails. Alors qu'il observait distraitement un petit tableau d'un artiste anonyme, Maryse l'interpella.

- _Bonjour Harold ! Vous vous aventurez ce matin ?_

 _-Bonjour Maryse._ Lui répondit Harold en retour. _Je m'aère._

 _-La perspective de votre après midi vous donne des ailes ?_

 _-Un peu._

Si Harold avait basculé dans la froideur, il faisait tout de même attention à garder la complicité qu'il avait noué avec la femme et continuait à lui partager certaines choses.

 _-Vous me promettez que vous ne ferez pas le casse-cou ?_ Le taquina-t-elle.

- _Sinon quoi ?_ Fit Harold, sur le même ton.

- _Sinon je vous attache à votre lit !_

 _-Oh !_ S'offusqua faussement le reclus.

- _Vous saurez à quoi vous attendre ! Mais au fait comment allez-vous nous contacter s'il vous arrive un souci ?_

 _-Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'avais l'intention de racheter un téléphone. Celui que j'avais n'est plus fonctionnel. Je pense qu'il n'était pas solide._

 _-Dois-je vous dire que cela me rassure ?_

En guise de réponse, Harold lui sourit. Elle lui conseilla de bien faire attention pour sa sortie puis le laissa pour aller s'occuper d'un autre patient. La matinée s'écoula et l'après midi se montra rapidement. Après un déjeuner bien chargé et après avoir enfilé son manteau, Harold se dirigea vers le parking de la clinique et l'homme chargé des transports le salua. Il s'installa dans la camionnette adaptée et l'homme se chargea de bloquer le fauteuil. Puis il se mit derrière le volant et quitta ce lieu privé. Il s'engagea sur une route de campagne et se retrouva dans la grande métropole en une quinzaine de minutes. Si cela faisait deux mois que Harold n'avait pas vu l'animation de la ville, elle ne lui avait pas manqué pour autant. A l'heure où tout le monde partait reprendre son poste, la ville ressemblait à une fourmilière géante. Le véhicule se gara et Harold put retrouver l'air et l'ambiance sonore de l'environnement.

- _Je vous récupère où ?_ Demanda le conducteur.

- _Devant le cinéma Village, c'est possible ?_

 _-Tout à fait. A 18h comme me l'a précisé le professeur._

 _-J'y serais._

 _-Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne après-midi._

Harold le remercia. Une fois mêlé à la foule, il poussa doucement son fauteuil, découvrant cette ville sous un autre angle. Il resta sur le trottoir et constata que certains commerces avaient changé en si peu de temps. New York était réputé pour être en développement constant et souvent les locataires de certaines boutiques n'y restaient jamais longtemps, toujours à la recherche de meilleurs emplacements pour augmenter leur chiffre d'affaires.

Il attendit qu'un feu passe au rouge pour changer de trottoir. Heureusement pour lui, la ville était adaptée aux fauteuils, mais seulement à certains endroits. Il se rapprocha du Central Park et ne fit que le longer. Un marchand ambulant de boisson était stationné ici et il ne put résister à l'envie de prendre un thé par cette fin de mois de novembre bien fraiche. Il commanda son thé préféré et le bu avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Une fois vide, il jeta le gobelet et reprit son ascension. Il passa devant plusieurs boutiques. Il réfléchit un instant puis se décida à rentrer dans l'une d'entre elles. Il lui fallait quelques affaires. L'endroit où il vivait n'était pas adapté à son fauteuil et il ne pouvait pas y entrer. Il n'était pas prêt de revoir sa garde robe de sitôt. Un vendeur en 3 pièces se présenta à lui.

- _Monsieur, vous désirez ?_ Demanda-t-il, avec un sourcil haussé, surprit par le fauteuil.

 _-J'aimerai acheter_ _quatre_ _trois pièces._ Lui expliqua Harold.

- _Vous connaissez vos mesures ?_

Harold les lui donna et le vendeur se chargea de l'amener au rayon adapté. L'informaticien regarda les différentes couleurs, les différentes matières et aussi les coutures. Il se fichait du prix, seule la qualité primait. Il en choisit deux noirs, un gris foncé et un bleu marine. Le vendeur lui présenta ensuite les chemises. Il en prit sept et demanda à voir les cravates. Il en choisit trois.

- _Autre chose ?_

 _-Non, cela ira._

 _-Je vous mets tout dans un sac ?_

 _-Oui, merci._

 _-Veuillez me suivre à la caisse Monsieur._

Harold régla ses achats et posa le sac sur ses cuisses. Il retourna dans la rue et sourit en voyant un stand ambulant d'un vendeur pas très honnête, qui s'évertuait à vendre des téléphones portables. Harold compara les différents appareils et en acheta un. Il s'éloigna, pirata le téléphone et entra une commande qui effaça tout l'historique. Il tapa ensuite un numéro pour débloquer le portable et sourit. En deux-trois manipulations, il avait un cellulaire neuf avec un numéro attribué, sans avoir besoin de passer par une agence d'opérateur téléphonique. Il continua son parcours et passa devant un pressing. Il nota l'adresse mentalement et reprit. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il roulait et il commençait à se sentir fatigué. Il se rapprocha d'un bâtiment bien connu et bifurqua dans une petite ruelle sombre. Il se rappela d'un petit détail et fit la moue. Il poussa la porte et recula. Il scanna la ruelle et vit une plaque métallique. Il roula vers elle et la prit. Heureusement elle n'était pas lourde et semblait solide. Il la cala sur la marche et pu entrer dans la bibliothèque.

Il referma la porte et inspira l'odeur caractéristique de ce lieu. L'odeur du cuir, du papier, du bois mais aussi la fraicheur. Il se dirigea vers le tableau électrique et se pinça les lèvres. Il posa ses achats sur une table et se mit devant le tableau, prenant quelques minutes pour chercher. Il trouva et se résolu à se mettre debout. Il gémit mais parvient à se mettre sur ses jambes. Haletant, il enclencha le courant n'activant que le nécessaire. Il se rassit dans un soupir de soulagement, repris le sac et alla vers la cage d'ascenseur. Tout semblait fonctionner. Il entra à l'intérieur et se retrouva à l'étage. Il pénétra dans la pièce principale. La première chose qu'il vit fut les deux ordinateurs portables à l'abandon, déchargés. Il avança précautionneusement, caressant du bout des doigts le bureau ovale et son regard s'arrêta sur le tableau avec les photos de ceux que Nathan avait réussi à sauver et ceux qui étaient morts.

Combien y avait-il de morts aujourd'hui ? En deux mois, il pouvait y en avoir minimum une soixantaine. Harold serra les dents à cette hypothèse et soupira de frustration. Il devait penser à sa vengeance d'abord. Il déposa les affaires qu'il avait acheté dans la pièce derrière le bureau et revint, notant deux noms sur un petit calepin : Alicia Corwin et Denton Weeks. Il prit l'ordinateur gris et le brancha sur le secteur. Il attendit que l'appareil retrouve ses facultés et il ouvrit une console noire, y tapa un ordre et accéda à la porte dérobée de la machine. Une liste s'afficha et il soupira. Aujourd'hui elle avait désigné huit personnes non pertinentes. Il laissa cela de côté et entama des recherches. En quelques minutes, il trouva toutes les informations qu'il voulait, même le numéro de portable, sa localisation actuelle, son adresse, son agenda professionnel et personnel… Il avait piraté le gouvernement. Il jeta un œil à sa montre : il lui restait encore deux petites heures, sachant qu'il aurait besoin d'une trentaine de minutes pour parvenir au cinéma.

Il bougea de place et parcouru les différentes allées de la bibliothèque. Si Nathan avait mené des recherches ici, il avait forcément ramené du matériel. Son regard tomba sur une armoire juste en dessous des étagères d'une rangée et il poussa les portes pour en inspecter le contenu. Fronçant les sourcils, il en sortit deux objets rectangulaires et les observa de plus près. Il se figea quelque secondes en comprenant qu'il tenait entre ses mains du C4, un explosif très puissant. Comment Nathan avait-il bien pu se procurer cela ? Il prit les deux barres et continua. Ne trouvant plus rien, il fit demi tour et fouilla les tiroirs de la commande à côté du bureau : Il fut étonné d'y trouver des vieux circuits électriques. Il en sortit quelques uns et les aligna sur le bureau. Il avait de quoi faire une bombe puissante pour menacer et tuer Alicia.

Il s'empara des outils qu'il avait trouvés dans un autre tiroir et les posa sur le bureau. Il alla mieux inspecter la petite pièce derrière le bureau et y trouva une imprimante posée sur une étagère, un établi avec un vieil écran d'ordinateur et un téléphone démonté. Puis un fer à souder. Il se troubla. Que faisait vraiment Nathan ? Il prit le fer à souder, en priant pour qu'il fonctionne encore, avec la bobine d'étain.

Il réfléchit et analysa les différents circuits. Il prit celui qui lui correspondait le mieux et dessouda tous les composants électroniques un par un. Il chercha sur les autres circuits ce dont il avait besoin et les retira. Il constitua ensuite son circuit personnalisé : condensateur, résistance, commande à distance, fils… Alors qu'il soudait le tout dernier composant, son téléphone vibra et il soupira. Il était temps pour lui d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Il termina son circuit tout de même et débrancha l'appareil à souder. Il examina son travail et en fut satisfait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à relier le circuit aux barres de C4… Il consultât l'heure à nouveau : il ne lui restait désormais que vingt minutes pour rejoindre l'endroit indiqué. Il se pinça les lèvres un instant. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant, au risque de perdre ses prochaines autorisations de sorties ! Tant pis, il devrait attendre. Il quitta la bibliothèque, ayant prit le soin de couper l'alimentation générale. Il roula aussi vite qu'il pu et arriva avec deux minutes d'avance sur les lieux. Il souffla d'essoufflement et remarqua que le chauffeur attendait. Reprenant contenance il s'avança vers le véhicule pour signaler sa présence.

- _Parfait Mr Wren, vous avez un peu d'avance !_ Fit le chauffeur. _En voiture !_

Harold se laissa faire et retrouva sa place. A cette heure-ci, tout le monde essayait de rentrer chez lui et les embouteillages étaient inévitables. Il se retrouva coincé à l'intérieur. Harold posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, un peu contrarié par le ralentissement. Ils sortirent des bouchons au bout d'une trentaine de minutes et arrivèrent assez rapidement au centre. L'homme débloqua le fauteuil et le fit descendre. Harold le remercia rapidement et lui souhaita une bonne soirée avant de s'élancer vers le bâtiment de l'institut. Maryse l'attendait à l'accueil et il pinça les lèvres. Elle le dévisagea, détaillant ses cernes.

- _Votre après midi s'est bien passée ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Cela vous a fait du bien ? Vous semblez fatigué._

 _-Le grand air fatigue toujours._ Répondit Harold.

- _Qu'avez-vous fait ?_

 _-Une longue promenade._

 _-Pas de boutique ?_

 _-Juste deux._ Mentit-il. Il sortit son nouveau téléphone et l'agita sous les yeux de Maryse.

- _C'est bien, vous en avez acheté un. Vous allez pouvoir nous donner votre numéro._

 _-Je peux vous le donner maintenant._

 _-Alors que vous venez seulement de l'avoir ?_

 _-J'ai la mémoire des chiffres._ Expliqua-t-il.

- _Eh bien, dites._ Elle avait sorti son petit calepin de sa poche de tee-shirt et elle nota la suite de chiffres qu'Harold lui récita. _Je vais pouvoir l'ajouter à votre dossier médical ! Le professeur sera ravi._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-S'il sait qu'il a un moyen de vous joindre, il m'a dit qu'il vous laisserait sortir plus souvent si la première sortie est une réussite. Or je suppose que… tout s'est bien passé ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas eu de souci si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir Maryse._

Elle lui offrit un large sourire.

- _Vous mangez à la cafétéria ou dans votre chambre ?_

 _-Dans ma chambre._

 _-D'accord. Le service commence dans quelques minutes, vous devriez y aller._

 _-J'y vais. Bonne soirée Maryse._

 _-Merci à vous aussi. Le professeur Hans devrait passer vous voir normalement._

 _-Je ne bougerai pas._ Fit Harold avec humour.

Il rejoignit sa chambre et entreprit de se changer. Il se fit une petit toilette avec un gant et de l'eau chaude et alla s'allonger ensuite. Il soupira une fois sur son lit. Il n'était jamais resté aussi longtemps assis et il se sentait plutôt bien. La cantinière apporta le dîner et il dévora tout avec appétit, affamé après avoir effectué tant de gestes dans la journée. Il prit son traitement et s'endormit avant que la femme ne ramasse son plateau. Hans au moment où il décida de venir voir son patient fit la moue en le voyant déjà endormi et préféra reporter au lendemain ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Le lendemain, en cette journée du 28 novembre 2010, Harold se réveilla doucement, reposé bien que courbaturé. Mais il se sentait bien malgré la douleur, dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude. A peine cinq minutes après son réveil, Hans entra dans la chambre.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren._

 _-Bonjour professeur._

 _-Comment allez-vous ?_

 _-Bien._

Hans haussa un sourcil.

- _En un mois et demi, c'est bien la première fois que vous me donnez cette réponse._

 _-Parce que c'est vrai._

 _-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez aucune douleur, je ne vous croirai pas !_ Plaisanta doucement le praticien.

- _C'est gérable professeur, ce n'est pas insupportable._

Même si Hans était perplexe, il ne dit rien. Il mit de côté son hypothèse et préféra laisser son patient profiter du répit dont il bénéficiait. Il avait trop d'expérience pour savoir que ce genre de douleur ne pouvait pas laisser en paix aussi facilement après deux mois. Parmi tous les patients avec une fusion osseuse qu'il avait eu avant Harold, certains n'arrivaient pas à la supporter même après trois mois. Hans soupçonnait, craignait même que son patient ne rechute mais il avait décidé de le laisser souffler, redoutant sa réaction s'il le lui disait clairement.

- _Vous souhaitez sortir aujourd'hui ?_

 _-C'est possible ?_

 _-Oui, mais pas ce matin. Vous avez vos exercices à faire !_

 _-Ce soir ?_

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-J'aimerai profiter un peu de la soirée_ _pour sortir._ _Un restaurant et une séance de cinéma._

Hans parut réfléchir.

- _Donc on devrait vous récupérer vers 23h, 23h30 ?_

 _-C'est cela. Mais et demain matin ?_

Hans eut un petit rire.

- _Vous voyez quelqu'un ?_

 _-J'ai plutôt retrouvé quelqu'un qui aimerait me voir._ Mentit-il. Il n'aimait pas le mensonge mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Depuis qu'il avait changé d'identité, depuis qu'il avait piraté le gouvernement sans prendre de précaution, sa vie était une sorte de mensonge avec ses identités.

- _C'est si urgent ?_

 _-Disons que cette personne n'est pas toujours disponible et qu'elle repartira travailler au Canada ensuite._

 _-Ah oui ce n'est pas la_ _porte à côté_ _. Mais vous oubliez que vos matinées sont consacrées à votre rééducation_ _intensive._

 _-Serait-il possible de ne pas la faire ce jour là ? Ou pendant l'après midi, en fin de journée ?_

 _-Il est déconseillé de ne pas en faire pendant une journée. Vous devrez la faire l'après midi, en fin de journée c'est faisable même si je trouve que c'est tard. Je le note au planning mais vous ne serez pas seul pour cette séance._

Si Harold était légèrement contrarié par la perspective de réaliser ces exercices avec d'autres résidents, son désir de vengeance passait avant tout. Il accepta. Hans l'ausculta alors comme d'habitude puis le laissa s'habiller et prendre le petit déjeuner. Harold se rendit ensuite dans la salle de sport et fit ses exercices, allant même plus loin que les objectifs imposés par Hans, sous l'œil critique de Maryse, qui notait tout et veillait sur lui. Durant toute l'après midi, il réfléchit longuement. Qu'allait-il dire à cette femme ? Comment lui faire peur ? Il pesa le pour et le contre mais décida finalement de laisser parler son cœur. S'il y avait un moyen d'y parvenir ce n'était que de cette manière. Et il savait qu'elle ne bousculerait jamais son emploi du temps dans l'immédiat après une menace. Il savait que le lendemain matin, elle avait une réunion importante et il avait un moyen de mettre sa vengeance en place et de lui parler pour une toute dernière fois. Il quitta la clinique vers 17h et une fois à New-York, il reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il s'occupa de monter la bombe, reliant les deux barres avec du scotch. Il déposa le boitier et le vissa sur une des barres. Il laissa les fils dépasser. Il ne devait faire la connexion qu'au dernier moment.

Il se chargea de pousser le tableau marron avec les anciens numéros. Heureusement pour lui, le support était sur roulette et il réussit à l'écarter. Il aurait au moins accès au plus grand des tableaux derrière lui où il pourrait accrocher quelques éléments. Il jeta un œil à l'heure. Il était plus que temps de descendre au restaurant. Il y arriva et la serveuse le plaça à une table, retirant la chaise pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. Il prit le livret de menu et commanda. En attendant l'entrée, il en profita pour vérifier une info sur son téléphone et il leva les yeux dans une direction. Il voyait le restaurant en face, de l'autre côté de la rue. Alicia Corwin était installée, avec trois de ses collègues et mangeait ce qui devait être le premier plat de la soirée. Durant tout le repas, Harold garda un œil sur elle tout en savourant ses plats, bien différents de ceux du centre. Voir Alicia rire et s'amuser avec ses collègues le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-elle prendre du bon temps alors qu'elle avait tué son ami et par la même occasion, l'avait blessé et rendu infirme ? Furieux, mais se maitrisant, il but son thé. S'il avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, il y a longtemps qu'elle ne serait plus de ce monde.

Agacé, il paya sa consommation et décida de retourner à la bibliothèque. A 21h47 il arriva sur les lieux et décida qu'il était plus que temps de mettre sa menace en œuvre. Il prit le dossier qu'il avait préparé, retira le drap sur le tableau et accrocha la photo de Alicia. Il la fixa un instant puis pivota pour aller sur l'ordinateur. Il l'ouvrit maladroitement, ses gestes rendus difficiles à cause de la colère qui bouillonnait en lui et aussi de la douleur qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Il ouvrit son application téléphonique avec voix modulée et entra le numéro de la femme.

- _Allô ?_

- _Alicia Corwin ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous êtes un assassin, un traître._

 _-Qui est ce ?_ Fit la femme, avec une pointe de peur.

- _Vos actions et celles de vos associés ne sont pas passées inaperçues. A cause de vous Nathan Ingram est mort._ Il fit une pause, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. _Ceci est un avertissement._ Il coupa le micro tout en gardant l'audio. Il entendit Alicia taper un numéro et il reprit la bombe qu'il avait fabriquée, la contemplant.

- _Code 703412. Le bureau du conseiller spécial._ Ordonna Alicia.

Harold se redressa et nota rapidement le bureau spécial sur son carnet. Plus il avançait, plus il aurait des noms… des personnes à tuer une par une. Tous ceux qui savaient pour la machine et étaient impliqués dans le meurtre de Nathan méritaient de mourir.

- _Désolée, le conseiller n'est pas disponible._

 _-Passez le moi immédiatement. Je viens d'être menacée. Quelqu'un est au courant._

Harold eut sa dernière confirmation. Elle était bien impliquée et savait de quoi il l'avait menacé. Il coupa la communication et reprit l'explosif qu'il posa sur ses cuisses. L'ordinateur émit un bip sonore et il regarda l'écran. Un nouveau numéro de sécurité social apparu et il fronça légèrement les sourcils puis vit son portrait apparaître suivi du message « non pertinent ». La machine avait deviné ses intentions. Evidemment elle avait vu son intrusion dans la sécurité du gouvernement, elle l'avait suivi avec ses yeux, elle l'avait vu au restaurant, observant Alicia. Prit d'une petit panique, il bondit, ferma le clapet et débrancha l'ordinateur. Il souffla et se cala. Il se retourna et regarda de nouveau la photo, déglutissant ce sur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demain. Il consultât sa montre et vit qu'il était à peine 22h. Il songea à ce qu'il devait faire. Son dos l'irradiait et il ne serait pas contre du repos. Il était tout de même furieux contre sa faiblesse, son corps meurtri qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il devait tout faire au ralenti pour se préserver. Dépité, il prit son téléphone et appela la clinique.

- _Accueil de la clinique du professeur Hans, bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _-Bonsoir. Harold Wren, je suis un des résidents._

Il entendit la femme tapoter sur son clavier.

- _Vous êtes en permission de sortie ce soir ?_

 _-C'est cela, mais j'aimerai rentrer._

 _-Je contacte votre conducteur. Il vous récupère au Cinéma comme hier ?_

 _-C'est cela. Merci._

Harold quitta la bibliothèque, prenant soin de cacher son équipement sous son gilet de costume. Il avait boutonné un bouton de sa veste aussi. Il ne devait pas revenir ici demain mais aller ailleurs. Il se rendit devant le cinéma et attendit. En cinq minutes, le chauffeur arriva et le salua.

- _Bonsoir Mr Wren, vous rentrez ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bonne balade ?_

 _-Satisfaisante._

 _-Une bonne nuit de sommeil vous attends ?_

 _-Tout à fait._ Approuva l'informaticien, réprimant un bâillement L'homme sourit et l'installa. Ils arrivèrent au centre tranquillement et Harold se dirigea vers la salle d'eau de sa chambre et planqua l'explosif dans un placard, sous les serviettes. Il se déshabilla, se changea et rejoignit son lit. Il grimaça tant son dos était raide mais parvint à grimper sur le matelas. Il soupira et remarqua que son traitement était posé sur la table de chevet avec un verre d'eau et une note. Il prit le message et le lut : « _N'oubliez pas. Je veille. Votre référente »._ Il sourit et pris les comprimés. Il s'allongea pour dormir.

La nuit sembla longue pour Harold qui avait du mal à dormir. Il réalisait que son action allait le changer à tout jamais. Mais il devait le faire. Pour son ami. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Nathan l'aurait fait. Il en était persuadé, il avait vu un revolver traîner dans l'armoire de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait que très peu dormi lorsque le soleil pointa son nez. Il s'étira prudemment et réalisa qu'il était bien raide. Il s'assit doucement et essaya de réveiller ses muscles. Il était à peine sept heures. Il eut quelques peines pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Sa hanche lui faisait mal et il releva le support de sa jambe gauche. Il alla se rafraîchir dans la pièce d'eau. Il en ressorti habillé, coiffé et rasé. Cette journée était particulière. Il n'était pas totalement confiant mais tout était prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim ce matin, il se contenta de manger à peine la moitié de son plateau. Il retourna dans la salle d'eau et enfila son blouson. Il reprit l'explosif et le dissimula bien. Il mit son écharpe et son chapeau et quitta l'établissement à neuf heures.

Il donna un autre lieu au chauffeur et s'y trouva à dix heures. L'air était si frais ce matin qu'il songea qu'il avait bien fait de mettre sa paire de gants en cuir. Il se balada dans le parc de Wagner et observa l'endroit, cherchant un bon point de vue. Son téléphone sonna et il s'étonna. Etait-ce Maryse qui l'appelait ? Il s'arrêta et bloqua le fauteuil, prenant son portable dans sa poche de blouson. « _No Data »_ put-il y lire. Il décrocha.

- _Allo ?_

Mais c'était le vide le néant. Rien. Contrarié, devinant l'identité de l'appelant, il raccrocha d'un geste rapide et rangea l'appareil. Il débloqua son fauteuil et se rendit sur la grande place qui donnait devant le bâtiment où Alicia avait rendez-vous. Il la vit sortir de son véhicule, impeccablement coiffée, sûre d'elle et se diriger vers l'entrée. Elle semblait si sereine. Harold, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, sentait la colère se pointer de nouveau. Il sentait qu'il était prêt. Une sonnerie lui parvient aux oreilles et il tourna la tête, du mieux qu'il pu vers le téléphone public. Mais pourquoi insistait-elle ? Hésitant, les lèvres tremblantes, il finit par se diriger vers la cabine et décrocher. Exactement comme quelques secondes auparavant : aucune voix. Il raccrocha et regarda en hauteur, tournant sur lui. Une caméra. Il se plaça dans un meilleur angle de vue et prit la parole.

- _Tu essaies de me dire de ne pas le faire. Je ne t'ai pas donné de voix, alors tu n'as rien à dire._ Martela-t-il, agacé que sa création puisse vouloir le freiner ! Il pivota de nouveau et regarda la berline stationnée puis jeta un œil au dispositif caché sous son blouson, s'assurant qu'il était là et raccordé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le poser sur le véhicule…

Voilà plus de cinq heures qu'il avait posé la bombe et qu'il veillait. Il était 15h30 passé. Si vers midi il avait commencé à avoir faim, il n'avait pas bougé. Vers 14h30, il avait commencé à éprouver de la fatigue due à l'immobilité. Mais il tenait bon. Ce qu'il y avait en jeu était bien plus important que son état de santé. Le petit boîtier, qui faisait à la fois commande à distance et micro, en mains, il observa Alicia sortir du bâtiment, accrochée à son téléphone.

- _J'ai reçu des menaces sur mon téléphone personnel .Quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à nous. Dites à votre patron de me rappeler immédiatement !_ Clama-t-elle, montant dans le véhicule. Harold appuya sur un bouton, enclenchant le mécanisme de verrouillage du véhicule. Il entendit Alicia sursauter et commencer à paniquer.

- _Bonjour Alicia. Je suis désolé d'en arriver là. Je sais que vous avez poursuivi, puis éliminé les ingénieurs impliqués dans le projet Aurores._ Alors qu'elle s'agitait, cherchant à ouvrir une portière, il continua sur un ton froid. _Vous observez les autres, mais savez vous qu'on vous observe ? Je ferais attention à votre place. Il y a un appareil explosif sous votre voiture. Le moindre mouvement peut le faire_ _détonner._

Elle s'arrêta net. Le téléphone se mit à sonner à nouveau. Harold lança un regard presque peiné vers cette stupide cabine. Pourquoi la machine cherchait-elle à l'empêcher ?! Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il était trop tard. Il devait mener à bout son action. Il reprit :

- _Comme membre de la communauté du renseignement des Black Ops, vous savez quels dégâts ce genre d'appareil peut causer._

La respiration haletante et pénible de Alicia lui parvenait très bien aux oreilles et il jubilait de la faire paniquer.

- _Il faut me croire. Nathan c'était un ami. Je n'étais pas au courant pour son meurtre._

Harold n'en revenait pas. Elle osait mentir en plus ? A lui ? Il s'agaça face à cette sonnerie, il allait finir par se faire repérer à force. Il sentit son côté paranoïaque reprendre possession de son corps.

- _Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites ? Vous êtes aux renseignements, vous saviez forcément !_ Fit-il, aigre.

- _Non… dès que c'est arrivé j'ai su. Mais j'ignorais qu'ils feraient ça. Je ne savais rien._

Non. Non. Ce n'était pas la vérité, il en était persuadé. Tout son corps lui criait qu'elle mentait depuis le début. Qu'elle mériterait de mourir. De payer pour son implication dans la mort de son ami.

- _Vous êtes formée au mensonge. Comment saurai-je si vous dites la vérité ?_

 _-Vous ne saurez pas._ Répondit-elle. _Mais c'est vrai. Nous avons fait tout ça pour que le monde soit plus sûr. Mais nous_ _avons dévié_ _de notre chemin. Je le reconnais. J'ai tellement de regrets, mais c'est devenu gigantesque et nous sommes si... si petits._

Perturbé, Harold l'écoutait même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à la croire.

- _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni comment vous savez tout ça, mais peut être avez-vous raison. Peut être suis-je responsable de la mort de Nathan. J'ai vu les signes. Je les ai ignorés._ Il était atterré par le ton de la femme. Si sa voix était parfaitement calme, il captait son émotion, ses regrets. _Il se peut que je mérite ce qui m'arrive._

Harold souffla et regarda le boitier. Il n'avait plus qu'à presser le bouton rouge et tout serait réglé. Mais il stoppa son geste. Entre les paroles d'Alicia et la machine qui s'évertuait à le stopper dans son action, il se sentait perdu, déboussolé. Qu'arriverait-il s'il commençait à tuer ? S'il se faisait prendre malgré toutes ses précautions ? Sa vie serait définitivement ruinée, il finirait en prison pour le restant de ses jours. Tuer un membre du gouvernement se payait beaucoup plus cher que de tuer un citoyen américain, surtout si c'était prémédité. Il n'avait jamais tué, détestait faire du mal. Il était contre la souffrance humaine. Maintenant il n'était plus aussi déterminé. Ses résolutions de tuer cette femme avaient fondus comme de la neige au soleil. Il était tétanisé. Il prit une décision. Il ne fit rien, déverrouilla la voiture et prit la fuite. Il avait envie d'hurler au monde, d'exposer sa souffrance morale et psychologique. Mais il était bloqué, comme si son cœur était fermé. Il rejoignit le lieu qu'il avait donné au chauffeur par anticipation et décida qu'il était plus que temps de retourner à l'institut. Sur le trajet de retour, il regardait à l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir, perturbé, mal. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son dos protesta, suivi de sa hanche. Il se mordit les lèvres pour se retenir de crier. Alors qu'il arrivait devant le centre, une envie purement naturelle se fit ressentir. Les joues rouges, il se retrouva en dehors du véhicule avec l'aide du chauffeur et il roula pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Malheureusement pour lui, Hans et Maryse étaient à l'accueil, l'attendant, visiblement mécontents. Ils barrèrent le chemin à l'informaticien.

- _Mr Wren, vous n'êtes pas sérieux aujourd'hui._

 _-Vous devez penser à vous rééduquer Harold !_

- _S'il vous plaît…_ Tenta-t-il.

 _-Demain vous ne sortez pas._ Le coupa Hans.

- _Ne comptez pas sur moi pour_ _plaider votre_ _cause._ Rajouta Maryse.

- _Mais…_ Commença-t-il, bougeant son fauteuil, espérant forcer le passage.

- _Mr Wren, ne cherchez pas à nous éviter._

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'exprimer, coupé sans arrêt par les deux praticiens, il ferma les yeux dans un rictus de douleur, soufflant péniblement, les lèvres tremblantes, se raidissant.

- _S'il vous plaît…_ Murmura-t-il, gêné, rivant son regard dans celui de Maryse.

- _Non Harold. Vous n'agissez pas comme vous le devez._ Le réprimanda Maryse.

Harold glapit et serra les roues de son fauteuil, coupant sa respiration. Ce mouvement n'avait pas échappé au professeur. Il voulu rajouter quelque chose mais l'informaticien gémit et posa une main sur son entrejambe, l'autre par-dessus pour dissimuler son geste, tremblant et se courbant légèrement. Harold sentit que toute la colère était retombée en flèche. Les deux personnes debout réalisaient leur erreur de l'empêcher de passer.

- _Merde._ Souffla Maryse, qui prit les commandes du fauteuil pour le pousser vers les toilettes des hommes. Il haletait, ayant vraiment envie. _Ca va aller ?_

 _-Je vais me débrouiller._ Cingla-t-il, faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas ravi. Il entra dans l'espace et s'isola dans une cabine. Un sentiment de frustration l'envahit, se rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sur ses jambes… Au bout de quelques secondes de manipulations et gestes, il poussa un intense soupir de soulagement, essoufflé. Il sentit une vague de frissons le parcourir. Terminant, il reprit position dans le fauteuil, se rhabilla et se lava les mains au lavabo. Le miroir lui renvoya une mauvaise image de lui : fatigué, souffrant… Il avait l'impression d'être faible, d'être un lâche, pire : un misérable. Il avait reculé tout à l'heure, comme un incapable. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son ami. L'estomac noué, ses yeux commençaient à piquer. Il baissa la tête, honteux de sa propre faiblesse. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait du 26 septembre réapparurent, plus violents les uns après les autres. Puis tous ces bruits, toutes ces paroles qu'Alicia lui avait dites. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Des larmes de douleur. N'en pouvant plus, il sanglota de plus en plus, posant sa tête sur le rebord du lavabo. Peu importe la position, il avait affreusement besoin de se vider. Plus faible, plus seul que jamais.

Il capta une agitation, puis une main se posa sur son épaule. Un ordre fut donné et une autre personne se rapprocha de lui. Une main chaleureuse fut posée sur son dos, le caressant pour le soutenir.

- _Allez-y, pleurez Harold…_ Souffla Maryse. Hans était peiné de voir que son patient craquait et qu'il semblait ne plus se maitriser.

L'infirmière se baissa et tenta de capter le regard d'Harold. Il la vit à son niveau, ancra son regard rougi, brouillé par les larmes, son visage ravagé par ces perles d'eau qui continuaient de couler. Dans un geste de réconfort, Maryse l'enlaça et lui offrit une étreinte. Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, Harold cachant son visage sur l'épaule de la femme, tremblant et prit d'une honte immense.

 _A suivre..._


	8. Se reconstruire

_**Quelle journée... ! Un peu de retard ce soir dans ma publication mais pas de souci, je ne l'avais pas oublié !**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Jade181184 (Harold va continuer à se dévoiler), Isatis2013 (Finch retrouver son chemin... cela commence.) et Paige0703 (C'est dur mais il va y parvenir.)**_

 _ **Encore merci à Isatis2013 qui me corrige !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je ne vous laisse pas mijoter bien plus longtemps : bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Se reconstruire.**_

Après cette crise de détresse qui avait duré une bonne trentaine de minutes, le professeur avait décidé de renoncer aux exercices, estimant que son patient n'était pas en état. Maryse lui avait tendu une petite serviette légèrement trempée pour qu'il s'essuie le visage, afin de chasser toute trace de larmes. Harold avait retrouvé son lit et s'était allongé, épuisé et ne se sentant pas en forme. Une vague de regrets s'empara de ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux, la gorge nouée. Maryse lui apporta un thé bien chaud, qu'il accepta de bon cœur et but volontiers, réchauffant ses mains. Elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit et le détaillait.

- _Ca va ?_ Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix basse.

Il approuva d'un léger signe de tête, gardant le silence.

- _Vous voulez en parler ?_

Harold se raidit.

- _Non._

Maryse pinça les lèvres.

- _Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?_

 _-Non Maryse. Je ne peux pas._

 _-J'ai parlé au professeur._

Harold reposa le mug et se rallongea avec un rictus.

- _Il pense que vous avez besoin de parler_ _et il songe_ _à vous envoyer chez notre psychologue._

 _-Je n'en ai pas besoin._

 _-Harold… Réfléchissez. Comment nous expliquer que vous avez craqué ?_

Il se tut, fuyant son regard.

- _Je pense que vous avez besoin d'en parler. Vous ne nous avez jamais dit ce qui vous est vraiment arrivé._

Harold repensa à son neveu. Lui seul était au courant de sa blessure et d'une bonne partie de l'histoire.

- _Le Dr Hailey est persuadé que vous êtes un survivant de l'attentat du ferry et …_

 _-Je ne veux pas en parler._ Coupa-t-il.

Maryse se figea. Même si son patient refusait d'en parler, elle était persuadée de l'origine de son accident. Elle secoua la tête, reprit la tasse et se leva.

- _Je vous laisse réfléchir Harold… prenez la bonne décision._ Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Une fois partie, Harold soupira longuement avant de grimacer. Il était contrarié de ne pas avoir été au bout de ses convictions. Il semblait que tout était lié : sa contrariété avait fait revenir ses douleurs. Il s'agita, cherchant une meilleure position pour son dos. Il se reposa, ne réfléchissant plus du tout, voulant s'isoler. Maryse revint le voir à la fin de son service.

- _Harold ?_

L'informaticien émergea doucement et se frotta les yeux avant de croiser le regard de sa référente.

- _Avez-vous réfléchi ?_

 _-J'irais._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Oui. A une condition._

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Que vous_ _me laissiez_ _mes autorisations de sorties._

 _-Hum. Très bien_ _. Je transmettrai_ _au professeur. Je vous accompagnerai demain._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Questionna-t-il.

- _C'est la procédure. Bien sûr vous serez seul avec notre collègue._

 _-Ah._

 _-Cela ne vous dérange pas ?_

 _-Du tout._

 _-D'accord. Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit Harold._ Rajouta-elle avec un petit sourire. Harold ne réagit pas en retour, se contentant de lui dire la même chose. Il dîna et il alla se changer pour la nuit. Las, il ne fit qu'une courte toilette, se sentant vraiment faible et se coucha rapidement. Il eut un sommeil agité, se réveillant toutes les deux heures et se recouchant encore plus fatigué. Le petit matin se leva et il gémit en s'étirant. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'asseoir tant son dos l'irradiait. Il lança un regard vers son fauteuil et souffla. S'il avait eu la volonté pendant deux semaines d'en faire plus pour retrouver une autonomie complète, malgré le fait qu'il boiterait à vie, aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le courage. Déçu de lui, déçu d'avoir fait marche arrière, déçu d'avoir abandonné son objectif.

Il redressa le dossier de son lit et soupira. Il prit son petit déjeuner sans grande faim et resta allongé. Hans arriva.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren. Vous allez mieux ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

Hans afficha une moue perplexe.

- _Vous voulez toujours aller voir notre thérapeute ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Bien. Vous avez rendez-vous à 14h en ville. Je pense que Maryse vous a prévenu qu'elle vous accompagnerait ?_

 _-Je suis au courant._

Hans remarqua la crispation sur le visage de son patient.

- _Vous avez mal ?_

 _-Hum._

 _-Mr Wren ?_

 _-Je pense que vous avez assez d'expérience pour le savoir._ Rétorqua Harold, de mauvais poil.

- _Sur une échelle_ _de 1 à_ _10, vous mettez quelle note ?_

 _-Neuf._

Hans haussa un sourcil mais nota la remarque dans le dossier. Il le déposa et prit les constantes comme la procédure l'obligeait.

- _Ce matin, vous n'irez pas à la salle de rééducation. Mais ailleurs._

Harold attendit la suite.

- _Vous devez retrouver une certaine souplesse et détendre vos muscles. Vous aller nager ce matin._

 _-Qu… quoi ?!_

 _-Vous savez nager ?_

 _-Euh… Oui mais…_

 _-Ne discutez pas Mr Wren, vous devez suivre vos exercices à la lettre. Sauf si vous voulez rester dans votre fauteuil à vie ?_

Harold blêmit, perdant tous ses moyens.

- _Non… non…_ Paniqua-t-il.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait peur ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas prêt professeur._

 _-Et si j'estime que vous l'êtes ?_

 _-Vous ne savez pas ce que je ressens._ Trancha Harold, fermant les yeux.

- _Certes. Mais vous n'êtes pas mon premier patient._

Harold toussa légèrement, comprenant que la colère qu'il avait montrée quelques secondes plus tôt envers le professeur lui était retournée.

- _Je n'ai même pas la tenue adéquate pour cette activité._

 _-Ce n'est pas un souci. Vous pouvez porter un caleçon ou un short que vous avez dans vos affaires._

 _-Mais…_

 _-D'après ce que je sais, vous êtes pudique Mr Wren, je n'allais pas vous proposer d'y aller tout nu._ Plaisanta doucement Hans.

Le reclus cligna des yeux et soupira.

- _Vous préparez vos affaires ? Maryse viendra vous chercher dans une quinzaine de minutes. Elle assistera à votre séance._

Bizarrement, il se sentait un peu rassuré que sa référente soit présente. Hans quitta la chambre et Harold regarda de nouveau son fauteuil. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se redressa de nouveau et bascula ses jambes. Assit sur le bord du lit, il contemplait la courte distance entre lui et son moyen de déplacement. Il prit une inspiration et tenta de se lever. Une violente douleur parcourue sa hanche et lui arracha un cri. Il stoppa net son geste. Il inspira et expira doucement, sentant une nausée monter au cœur. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, à un tel point qu'il n'avait pas bougé lorsque Maryse fit son apparition. Elle ne dit rien, s'approchant de lui, inquiète de le voir dans cet état.

- _Harold ?_

Il tourna doucement la tête. Puis il leva son bras vers elle. Elle comprit et l'aida à s'installer dans son fauteuil.

- _Vous êtes dans un mauvais jour ?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une telle douceur que Harold eut un frisson.

- _Oui…_ Avoua-t-il.

- _Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous préparer ?_

 _-Si cela ne vous dérange pas Maryse…_

 _-Harold, vous savez que rien ne me dérange !_

Il lui offrit un mince sourire avant de grimacer. Maryse lui fit une mine désolée, désolée dans le sens où il avait mal et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour l'aider. Il se changea avec son aide, gardant toutefois le tee-shirt qu'il avait enfilé pour la nuit. Il se vêtit de son short et Maryse lui déposa une couverture chaude sur les jambes. Elle prit également des vêtements de rechange et une grande serviette de bain. Harold les prit et déposa tout sur ses cuisses tandis qu'elle le poussait. Au rez- de chaussée, ils entrèrent dans la salle du bassin. Un homme était déjà dans la salle chauffée, en maillot de bain, portant un tee-shirt noir. Il fit connaissance avec Harold, se présentant sous le prénom de Harvey, prenant le temps de lui poser les questions nécessaires. Lorsque le moment de s'y mettre se présenta, Harold se raidit en voyant le maître nageur retirer son haut. Maryse vit son trouble.

- _Harold ? Ca ne va pas ?_

Elle remarqua qu'il semblait triste et tourna la tête pour chercher ce qu'il regardait.

- _Oh…_ Puis elle le fixa de nouveau. _Harold, vous ne devez pas mal le prendre. Vous voulez garder votre tee-shirt ?_ Souffla-t-elle doucement, craignant un refus brusque. Harold pinça les lèvres et joua avec ses mains, nerveux.

- _J'apprécierai._

 _-Vous pouvez._

Harold la remercia silencieusement. Il se laissa faire et prit place sur la nacelle. Le maître nageur lui plaça un gilet pour lui permettre de flotter. Il s'enfonça progressivement dans l'eau et réalisa que l'homme devant lui avait pied. Harvey tendit les bras vers l'informaticien, l'incitant à quitter la nacelle. Il se retrouva dans l'eau, Harvey le tenant par les attaches du gilet. Si l'eau parvenait jusqu'aux épaules, il fut surprit de se sentir léger et de rester debout. Maryse sourit et s'assit dans le fauteuil de son patient pour mieux l'observer.

Harvey guida son patient, lui demandant de faire comme s'il marchait. Ce fut compliqué mais il y parvient grâce à la persévérance du maître nageur.

- _Essayez d'avancer par vous-même. Je ne reste pas très loin._ Demanda Harvey. Etrangement, Harold lui fit confiance. Il hésita puis marcha tout seul, son gilet l'aidant à flotter. Il trébucha, pas habitué, mais Harvey le rattrapa doucement et le redressa.

- _C'est parfait, vous vous débrouillez bien._ Le félicita-t-il. Il jeta un œil à sa référente. Le large sourire qu'elle arborait était très significatif et il sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il continua selon les recommandations de Harvey mais il dut s'arrêter après une dizaine de minutes, soufflant. L'homme le retient et comprit qu'il souffrait.

- _Mr Wren, je vais_ _vous allonger_ _, n'ayez pas peur._

Harold se retrouva aussitôt allongé à la surface, l'homme ayant placé un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre sous le haut de son dos. Il fit un mouvement de tête à Maryse alors qu'il se rapprochait du bord. Harold la vit avec trois boudins. Harvey en plaça un sous les genoux, puis un sous les pieds et le dernier sous la nuque de Harold.

- _Vous allez dériver tout seul, détendez vous tout ira bien, je suis là._

Harvey le lâcha et il sentit qu'il s'éloignait doucement. Il se sentait bien, léger. Il resta dans cette position une trentaine de minutes, sous l'œil de Harvey et Maryse. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations oubliant ses douleurs, ses soucis l'espace d'un instant. Une petite vague lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il vit Harvey se rapprocher de lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

- _C'es la fin de votre séance Mr Wren._

 _-Déjà ?_

- _Oui, mais vous pourrez revenir si_ _vous en avez_ _besoin. Je vous recommande même de venir ! Je n'ai jamais vu un patient aussi coopératif et respectueux_ Chuchota-t-il alors qu'il le ramenait vers la nacelle pour l'installer dessus _._

Il reprit place dans son fauteuil après s'être séché sommairement avec la serviette et gagna le vestiaire. Il se débarrassa de ses effets trempés et alla se placer sous le jet de la douche, soupirant de bien être sous la chaleur. Il se lava, puis se sécha de nouveau avant de reprendre son fauteuil et de se diriger vers le banc ou étaient entreposées ses affaires propres. Il s'habilla péniblement, ses gestes réduits par ses douleurs matinales. Une fois habillé, sans sa veste, il se passa une main sur le visage, las.

- _Harold, tout va bien ?_ Demanda l'infirmière derrière la porte.

 _-Ca va._ Répondit-il. _J'arrive._

Il quitta les vestiaires et Maryse le raccompagna à sa chambre. Il se rallongea dans le lit.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?_

Harold sembla réfléchir.

 _\- Auriez-vous un livre ?_

 _-Je peux aller vous en chercher un. Petite ou grosse lecture ?_

 _-Je vous laisse le choix._

Elle sourit, ravie de cette marque de confiance. Elle lui ramena une lecture et le laissa tranquille pour le reste de la matinée. A midi, il n'eut pas particulièrement faim malgré l'activité du matin. Il fut ensuite l'heure de se rendre en ville et il se résigna à reprendre sa place dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de cathédrale. Une fois arrivés, la thérapeute le reçu presque aussitôt. Harold se plaça face à elle, nerveux. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, il observait le nouvel environnement. Le silence de la part de la thérapeute le perturbait un peu. Mal à l'aise, il essayait de fuir son regard. Au bout de deux minutes, il n'en pouvait plus et prit la parole :

- _J'ai lu que ça se passait comme ça. La thérapeute attends que le silence devienne tellement insupportable que le patient est obligé de parler._

Il n'avait jamais consulté auparavant mais, avide de connaissances, il avait beaucoup appris sur tous les sujets. Dans les romans ou les revues qu'il dévorait, il avait finit par apprendre la manière d'agir de tous les thérapeutes.

- _Nous ferons comme vous voulez Mr Wren._ Répondit-elle après un instant. _Vous voulez parler_ _d'un sujet en_ _particulier ?_

 _-Je voudrais parler du deuil_

 _-Bien sûr._

 _-Je veux savoir comment ça marche, quelle est sa raison d'être._

 _-C'est un vaste sujet. Peut être faudrait-il parler de votre expérience personnelle. Avez-vous perdu quelqu'un ?_

Il baissa le regard. Ils y étaient. Il ne devait plus garder cette douleur morale pour lui.

- _Mon meilleur ami lors d'un accident. J'étais avec lui._ Fit-il, maitrisant difficilement les trémolos de sa voix. Même si cela faisait plus de deux mois, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter la perte soudaine de son ami. Nathan avait partagé beaucoup avec lui : ses années d'université, son partenariat à travers le travail mais aussi sa vie de famille. Il se mordit la joue intérieure et refoula ses larmes, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de trembler légèrement.

- _Je suis vraiment désolée Mr Wren. Avez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse vous réconforter ?_

A cette question, il repensa immédiatement à Grace. Celle qu'il avait abandonnée pour la protéger du gouvernement.

- _J'étais en couple mais c'est terminé._ Répondit-il.

 _-Les répercussions_ _émotionnelles_ _de ce genre de traumatisme peuvent être importantes. Ce qui nous ramène à votre question, le deuil. Quelle est sa raison d'être ?_

 _-Je veux dire en termes d'évolution. Je suis en train de_ _réévaluer les choix_ _que j'ai pu faire. Les choses que j'aurais du faire autrement ou mieux. Comme si en perdant tout, je comprenais enfin._ Il fit une pause, hésitant sur ce qu'il allait dire. _Puis_ _je me dis que …_

 _-Vous vous dites que ce sentiment est peut être passager. Un faux sentiment de lucidité accompagne souvent le deuil._

 _-J'ai envisagé de faire quelque chose de radical en hommage à sa mémoire._ Lâcha-t-il, conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu.

 _-Je vous mets en garde contre cette idée._ Poursuivi la thérapeute d'une voix calme et posée. _Je le vois trop souvent. J'ai travaillé avec les survivants de l'explosion du ferry il y a quelques temps._ Harold sentit une tristesse infinie l'envahir à l'évocation de l'attentat mais essaya de le cacher. Il devait parler mais il devait protéger son identité avant tout. _Leur traumatisme ressemble au vôtre. Il est plus extrême bien sûr. Nombres d'entre eux ont l'impression d'être responsable de ce qui est arrivé._

 _-La culpabilité du survivant. Je sais._ C'était ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps.

 _-Alors, vous savez aussi ce que je m'apprête à vous dire._ Il redressa légèrement la tête, interpellé. _Vous pensez que votre ami est mort à cause de vous. Sinon il vous faudrait affronter une vérité plus douloureuse._

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Que vous n'êtes pas Dieu._ _Vous ne contrôlez_ _pas la vie ou la mort des gens. C'est la preuve que vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la mort de votre ami. Je peux vous assurer que ce sentiment de culpabilité passera._ Harold déglutit. Puis il décida d'aller droit au but.

 _\- Laissez-moi-vous poser une question. Le sentiment de culpabilité du survivant finit-il par passer quand tout ce qui est arrivé est bel et bien de votre faute ?_

Un silence de plomb régna suite à la question de l'informaticien.

- _Dans le cas où vous considérez que c'est de votre faute, Mr Wren,_ _auriez vous_ _pu prévoir que_ _votre ami_ _serait mort dans votre accident ?_

A vrai dire il ne le savait pas. Il ne s'était douté de rien dès le début, du moins pendant les premières années. Mais lorsque le projet avait été finalisé, il avait senti une menace planer au dessus de lui sans pour autant deviner ce que c'était. Il avait commencé à douter, à se poser des questions. Il n'avait pas partagé cela avec Nathan, devinant que lui aussi était perturbé. Ils n'avaient même pas eu la force ni la volonté d'aborder ce sujet concernant le gouvernement.

- _Non. Je n'aurai pas pu._

 _-Alors, que vous soyez fautif ou non, vous n'y êtes pour rien Mr Wren._

Harold hocha la tête.

- _Que devrais-je faire ?_ Murmura-t-il.

- _Il y a plusieurs façons de surmonter un deuil. Soit vous continuez à vivre dans la routine que vous avez l'habitude de suivre. Soit vous décidez de changer de vie et d'en_ _rebâtir une_ _ailleurs. Vous venez de me dire que vous n'êtes plus en couple. Vous pouvez toujours vivre une relation amoureuse Mr Wren._

Il n'envisageait même pas de revivre en couple. Cela lui semblait trop douloureux. Il avait tout perdu en quelques secondes, ce qu'il avait mit des années à obtenir. Pour lui il était destiné à vivre seul.

- _Ou éventuellement, si vous éprouvez le besoin de rendre hommage à votre ami, faites le d'une manière intelligente._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Si votre ami avait un projet, vous pouvez continuer ce qu'il avait commencé à faire._

- _Et si j'en suis incapable ?_

- _Pourquoi le seriez-vous_ _?_ Demanda la femme.

- _Parce que …_ Il baissa la tête, regardant son fauteuil. _Je n'ai plus toutes mes facultés._

 _-Vous parlez de votre fauteuil ?_

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- _Ce n'est que temporaire Mr Wren. Le professeur m'a parlé de votre cas. Il vous suffit d'avoir une volonté sans faille Mr Wren et vous pourrez retrouver une bonne partie de vos facultés._

Ce n'était pas la volonté qui lui manquait.

- _Pour y parvenir, vous devez vous fixer des objectifs simples, puis petit à petit, allez un peu plus loin._ Reprit la thérapeute. _Vous avez bien quelque chose que vous voulez refaire non ?_

Il déglutit. Il voulait marcher à nouveau, pouvoir se débrouiller seul sans devoir à demander de l'aide, pouvoir s'habiller sans avoir trop de mal, pouvoir se doucher, se laver, pouvoir retrouver sa dignité d'homme.

- _Vous voulez que je vous cite quelques objectifs_ _dont d'autres_ _patients, dans le même cas que vous, m'ont parlé ?_

 _-Je veux bien._

Il écouta la femme lui proposer des exemples. Elle lui demanda ensuite de participer et de lui parler de ses objectifs. Il rougit doucement et parla, prenant le temps de bien réfléchir et de faire attention à ses propos. La séance prit fin et il remercia la thérapeute. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Maryse, tout en gardant les échanges de la séance sous le signe de la confidentialité. Puis il retourna au centre. Il n'était pas loin de 16 heures lorsqu'il retrouva sa chambre et s'allongea pour apaiser son dos tendu. Epuisé par le stress et toutes les émotions des derniers jours, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il ne se réveilla que pour dîner et se rendormit aussitôt après, son cerveau tournant à plein régime sur ce qu'il avait évoqué lors du rendez vous…

Le lendemain matin, en ce tout premier jour de Décembre de l'an 2010, il s'encouragea pour la journée. Il se lava au lavabo, enfila sa tenue de sport et se rendit dans la salle de rééducation. Hans l'y attendait et lui fit l'échauffement nécessaire, travaillant chaque muscle. Il passa sur chaque appareil, atteignant le nombre de répétitions donné par le professeur.

- _Mr Wren ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Nous allons peut être passer à un autre niveau._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_ Demanda Harold.

- _Vous m'avez prouvé que vous êtes capable de marcher avec des béquilles. Et si vous me faisiez la même chose… sans béquille ?_

Harold, toujours assis sur un des appareils où il venait d'effectuer ses exercices de jambes, fronça les sourcils.

- _Vous voulez dire… que je dois marcher ?_

 _-Exactement. Vous voulez essayer ?_

Il se pinça la lèvre et réfléchit. Il repensa à la journée d'hier, aux mots que la jeune femme lui avait dit et se les répéta. Ce n'étaient que des mots simples, mais qui l'aiderait s'il y pensait.

- _Oui._

Satisfait, Hans se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit les mains.

- _Je vous aide à vous lever, après on ira doucement._

Harold attrapa les mains et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il hésita puis se leva doucement. Ses jambes tremblaient sous lui mais beaucoup moins que lors des dernières séances. Il ne bougea pas, observant ses pieds, se concentrant.

- _Très bien. Maintenant essayez de faire un pas vers moi._ Fit Hans, s'écartant un peu de lui, tout en le maintenant par les bras. Harold prit une bonne inspiration et avança. Les gestes étaient incertains, son corps n'était plus habitué à suivre tous les mouvements, ni à devoir tout reposer sur ses jambes. Son boitement était très prononcé, sa hanche le lançait mais cela restait supportable. Il y parvient et Hans continua à le faire marcher lentement. Après trois mètres parcourus, Harold gémit.

- _On arrête là ?_

 _-S'il vous plaît._

Hans lui passa ses béquilles pour qu'il tienne le temps d'aller récupérer le fauteuil. Harold soupira de soulagement en retrouvant sa place et cala son dos. Il accepta le verre d'eau de la part du professeur.

- _Vous progressez très bien Mr Wren. A cette vitesse, vous allez être capable de remarcher avant un an._

L'informaticien était à la fois déçu et satisfait : déçu car il se pensait capable de marcher bien plus que cela, satisfait car il avançait rapidement dans ses exercices.

- _Si jamais vous sentez que vous avez plus mal que d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire._ Rappela Hans.

Harold approuva. Le reste de la matinée se déroula au rythme d'autres examens nécessaires pour surveiller l'évolution de son état : prise de sang, radiologie et une consultation chez le cardiologue. Le praticien lui avait fait faire un exercice adapté pour l'essouffler. Il examina les résultats avec beaucoup de soin et décréta qu'il n'y avait rien. Il nota tout de même qu'il était bon de suivre le traitement recommandé et un régime équilibré afin de prévenir tous risques de maladies cardiaques.

Durant l'après-midi, il se consacra à des recherches via son téléphone. Il avait piraté le cœur de l'appareil et l'avait reconfiguré de manière à ne pas être tracé et repérable par n'importe qui. Malgré le fait qu'il utilisait un réseau existant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il faisait cependant attention et avait codé une petite alerte au cas où il se ferait repérer ce ne serait que par une tierce personne. Il avait piraté les bases militaires, consultant des dossiers de soldats qui avaient été fraîchement mit à la retraite. Il chercha longtemps, tombant sur des personnalités différentes, certains avec des parcours classiques, d'autres se démarquant à travers les missions qu'ils avaient réalisées.

Alors qu'il avait déjà établi une liste avec cinq noms, il fut attiré par un autre dossier. Celui ci était dissimulé de manière à ce qu'un hacker débutant ou moyen ne le remarque pas. Mais lui était bien plus doué et voyait tout. Il l'ouvrit.

 _John Talmonor Jr. Né le 4 mai 1968. 1m88. 92 kilos. Excellent physique, intelligent, habile, malin. A un esprit très vif. Capable d'inventer des méthodes pour parvenir à ses fins. Doté d'un sang froid_ _à toute épreuve_ _, sait utiliser des atouts importants pour négocier avec l'ennemi. Sergent honnête et loyal._

Harold observa la photo incluse dans le rapport. Des cheveux gris-banc plaqués au front avec du gel, sans doute en grosse quantité, un nez légèrement cabossé, résultats de nombreuses bagarres, des yeux bleus froids, un très mince sourire, des épaules carrées, une allure fine et élégante. Harold se troubla face à cet homme. Il lui semblait très froid, cassant, et, dans un premier temps, capable des pires choses.

 _Il ne faut jamais juger sur les apparences fiston._ Cru-t-il entendre. Son père lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. A cet instant, il se demanda à quoi ressemblait John de dos, se souvenant de l'intrus qu'il avait aperçu dans ses hallucinations.

Il remarqua un détail sur le dossier. L'agent avait donné sa démission le 5 septembre 2001. Qui avait été refusée car l'armée avait besoin de renforts. Il devina sans aucune difficulté la raison du retour de l'agent dans les rangs en voyant l'année et la date. Le 12 septembre 2001, il était revenu. Le lendemain de l'attaque la plus meurtrière qui avait touché l'Amérique. Le jour même où lui et Nathan avaient commencé à réfléchir sur la conception d'un programme permettant de traquer les terroristes. Etrangement, ils étaient liés. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit, ou plusieurs. Pourquoi avait-il démissionné ? Pourquoi était-il resté huit ans supplémentaires ? Et pourquoi maintenant n'y avait-il plus aucune trace de lui depuis 2009 ? L'informaticien trouva ce détail bien étrange et décida d'aller plus loin. Après quelques minutes, il soupira de frustration. Il était bien limité par les moyens pour mener des recherches. Il avait besoin de plus de ressources pour obtenir toutes les informations.

Il nota rapidement le nom sur le calepin qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Il avait six noms : Rick Dillinger, Mike Ross, Jackson Burdett, Lawrence Dixon, Conor Anderson et John Talmonor Jr.

Il ferma toutes ses recherches et effaça ses traces. Il alla sur un site qu'il connaissait très bien, se fit un compte, temporaire, puis commanda du matériel dont il aurait bien besoin… Et décida de faire livrer le tout dans un point relais. Il se débrouillerait pour le reste… ayant déjà une petite idée.

Lors de la soirée, il dîna avec appétit et reprit quelques petites recherches. Mais fatigué de réfléchir et de chasser les informations sur chaque profil, il s'endormit, les lunettes de travers, son téléphone sur le lit. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait confus, réalisant qu'il s'était assoupi. Retirant ses lunettes, il se frotta les yeux et prit la décision qu'une bonne douche était nécessaire pour détendre tous ses muscles. Il descendit de son lit, roula jusqu'à la commode pour prendre des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maryse entra et fut étonnée de ne pas le voir dans le lit. Grâce au silence, elle capta le jet d'eau dans la pièce attenante et fronça les sourcils. Elle se rapprocha de la porte et écouta.

- _Harold ? Vous êtes là ?_

- _Maryse ?_

 _-Oui, tout va bien ?_

 _-Ca va, je m'en sors._

 _-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ?_

 _-Non,_ _ça ira._

 _-D'accord._

Elle resta dans la chambre, en profitant pour changer les draps et aérer un peu. Puis elle reprit le bloc au bout du lit, relisant les diverses notes des derniers jours. L'eau ne coulait plus et elle l'entendait remuer, quelques froissements de tissus lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle prépara le nouveau traitement, plus adapté encore. Harold quitta la pièce d'eau quinze minutes plus tard, habillé, sans sa cravate, son gilet et sa veste, coiffé, rasé et frais.

- _Maryse._ Salua-t-il, avec un sourire.

- _Harold. Vous êtes très élégant._ Complimenta-t-elle.

 _-Merci._

 _-Vous avez un autre traitement, qui correspondra mieux à vos besoins._

Elle lui présenta les divers comprimés ainsi que leurs rôles. Harold l'écouta avec beaucoup d'attention et lui posa des questions concernant le meilleur moment de la journée pour les prendre, les effets indésirables les plus connus. Ravie de son implication, l'infirmière prit plaisir à lui donner toutes les indications et à lui dire ce qu'il voulait savoir.

- _Vous voulez sortir aujourd'hui ?_ Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- _J'aimerai._

 _-Vous me promettez que vous_ _n'allez pas vous_ _mettre dans le même état que la dernière fois ?_

 _-Je le promets Maryse._

 _-Je vous fais confiance._

Harold lui donna les horaires de sa sortie et prit les même pour les deux jours suivants. Il souhaitait sortir en début d'après midi et revenir en soirée, vers 22 heures. Maryse était un peu réticente mais au vu de la promesse faite par Harold, elle décida de lui accorder les trois sorties.

- _Surtout, n'oubliez pas votre traitement pour le dîner Harold. Sinon je vais devoir vous coller une infirmière de nuit dans votre chambre pour votre retour !_

 _-Je vais tâcher d'éviter que_ _cela arrive_ _._ Plaisanta Harold.

Il prit son petit déjeuner, commençant sa nouvelle médication et se rendit à la salle, comme tous les matins. Les exercices étaient les mêmes que la veille. Il réussit à aller plus loin, parcourant cinq mètres avant de ne plus en pouvoir. Il retourna ensuite prendre le reste de ses vêtements et pour une fois il alla manger à la cafétéria, éprouvant le besoin de s'habituer aux regards des autres et d'être entouré. Il n'avait toujours aucune relation avec les autres patients mais cela lui convenait. Il mangea ce qu'il faut et prit ensuite le chemin menant à l'extérieur. Il salua le chauffeur et lui demanda de le déposer à une adresse particulière. Une fois sur place, il attendit que le véhicule de transport disparaisse de son champ de vision avant d'entrer dans un immeuble à la façade un peu défraîchie. Il prit l'ascenseur, tapa un code d'accès et monta au dernier étage sécurisé. Une fois sur le palier il s'avança dans le couloir, devenu poussiéreux par les nombreux mois d'absence. Il se rapprocha d'un des appartements et entra un autre code sur le petit boitier, déverrouillant la porte, puis il entra.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il remarqua qu'aucun équipement ne fonctionnait et alluma son téléphone, s'en servant comme une lampe. Il le posa sur la commode de l'entrée et s'aida du meuble pour se mettre sur ses jambes. Il enclencha l'interrupteur différentiel puis rétabli le courant. La lumière revint et il se recala dans son fauteuil. Il pivota sur lui-même, observant son espace personnel. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remis les pieds ici. Depuis qu'il s'était installé avec Grace en fait, soit plus de neuf mois…Mais c'était le seul appartement qui soit adapté pour son fauteuil car il n'y avait pas de marches. Il prit le temps de reprendre possession de ces lieux, ouvrant les volets automatisés. C'était l'un des appartements le plus sécurisé en plus, sans compter celui où Nathan se réfugiait parfois, celui où il lui avait justement parlé de la demande en mariage qu'il avait fait à Grace.

La gorge serrée, il continua son exploration. Puis décidant qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose, il fouilla les tiroirs et y trouva un petit trousseau de clé et des papiers. Satisfait, il quitta les lieux, et descendit au parking souterrain. Il trouva son emplacement et le véhicule. Le sien. Une voiture de ville mais suffisante. Il pria pour que la batterie soit fonctionnelle. Il déverrouilla les portes sans souci avec la télécommande. Il prit place sur le siège conducteur avec une grimace et mit la clé dans le contact. Il tourna mais ce fut un échec. Se munissant de ses connaissances, il appuya quelques fois sur la pédale d'accélération et tenta de redémarrer. Le moteur toussa et s'arrêta.

 _Bon, presque._ Pensa Harold.

Il laissa son pied sur l'accélérateur et tenta une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il entendit le moteur commencer à revivre, il exerça une pression sur la pédale, faisant rugir son véhicule. Il démarra enfin et il soupira de soulagement. Il laissa tourner, le temps de ranger son fauteuil dans le coffre et de retrouver péniblement sa place, en posant ses mains sur la carrosserie de sa berline pour se déplacer. Il souffla et se remémora des gestes de conduite. Embrayage et frein, puis passer la première, défaire le frein à main, relâcher la pédale de frein pour venir se placer devant l'accélérateur et appuyer légèrement tout en relâchant l'embrayage. Il s'exécuta et y parvint dans un gémissement.

Il parcourut la ville puis la quitta pour rejoindre un petit patelin perdu à proximité. Il avait réalisé en court de route qu'il ne pouvait plus vérifier les angles morts lorsqu'il tournait, limité par sa fusion. Il avait redoublé de vigilance. Se garant sur le parking un peu désert, il se leva péniblement et alla au coffre pour descendre son fauteuil. Désormais, chacun de ses déplacements allaient être une aventure sans nom. Soupirant, il roula jusqu'au bâtiment et entra.

- _Bonjour._ Fit Nonchalamment l'homme à la caisse, assis, plongé dans la lecture de son journal.

- _Bonjour. Je viens chercher ma commande._

L'homme leva les yeux, perplexe, dévisageant Harold.

- _A quel nom ?_

 _-Harold Pearson._

 _-Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?_

Harold la lui tendit.

- _Hum hum._ Approuva l'homme en lui rendant sa carte. _J'aurai juste une question : comment comptez-vous …charger et décharger_ _vos quatre_ _colis ?_

Harold garda un air neutre et sortit un billet de 50 dollars de sa poche.

- _Si_ _vous vous occupez du_ _chargement …_

 _-Volontiers._ Accepta-t-il, sans discuter. Il alla dans l'arrière boutique et en ressorti avec un chariot où trois gros cartons et un de taille raisonnable étaient posés. Harold lui demanda de le suivre et l'homme chargea les colis dans le coffre, laissant tout de même une place pour le fauteuil.

- _Merci. Prenez-le._

 _-Merci à vous surtout Mr Pearson._ Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire satisfait. L'homme retourna dans sa boutique et Harold recommença sa manœuvre pour se remettre derrière le volant.

Durant toute l'après midi, il se chargea de remonter les cartons à la bibliothèque grâce au petit ascenseur et à un chariot. Il monta les deux moniteurs et les plaça sur le bureau, virant les vieux ordinateurs portables, beaucoup moins sûrs. Il déballa le carton le plus lourd et posa la tour d'ordinateur sur le bureau. Il retira le cache et inspecta minutieusement l'intérieur. Les lèvres pincées, la tête penchée, les yeux parcourant tous les composants, il réfléchissait. Prenant sa décision il ouvrit le dernier carton et en sortit des composants beaucoup plus puissants. Il remplaça tout ce qu'il jugeait utile et au bout de deux heures de manipulations, il remit le cache et descendit le boitier sur le sol, le poussant sous le bureau. Il brancha le tout sur un réseau électrique qu'il avait conçu avant d'arriver.

La bibliothèque était alimentée grâce à un gros générateur et il était sûr au moins que personne ne hackerait son signal via l'électricité. Les écrans démarrèrent et il commença à taper des commandes, le système Linux étant complètement neutre. Il connaissait encore toutes les lignes dont il avait besoin pour bâtir un système très puissant et il passa trois heures dessus, ne voyant même pas la nuit tomber. La base fut rapidement fonctionnelle : Internet, les accès aux caméras des villes, aux documents les plus sensibles que ce soient ceux des banques, de l'armée, de la NSA, de la CIA, de plusieurs organismes.

Il souffla, fatigué et affamé. Il consultât sa montre et vit qu'il était 20h passées. Et il s'étonnait d'avoir faim ! Mais surtout sa nuque le lançait affreusement et il bougea doucement sa tête, faisant quelques exercices d'assouplissements. Il éteignit son système, coupa le générateur et quitta le vieux bâtiment. Il mangea dans un restaurant non loin du lieu et à peine eut-il finit qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Epuisé, il ne prit pas la peine de se faire un brin de toilette, changeant seulement ses vêtements et s'installant dans son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain, ce fut le même train matinal : une toilette, le petit déjeuner, un petit échange avec Maryse, la rééducation avec Hans puis le repas du midi pour terminer. L'après midi, il retourna à la bibliothèque, cette fois-ci pour entamer des recherches plus poussées sur chacun des hommes dont il avait relevé les noms. Mike Ross fut rapidement exclu de la liste, actuellement en prison. Jackson Burdett et Lawrence L Dixon étaient tous les deux suivis par des psychologues régulièrement. Concernant Conor Anderson, il dut fouiller son historique et les comptes rendus de l'armée. L'homme avait beau être efficace, il avait une tendance à prendre des risques inconsidérés, mettant parfois en danger sa propre équipe, voire la mission qu'il menait. Harold décida de l'exclure de la liste aussi.

Désormais il ne lui restait plus que deux choix possibles. Il choisit de consulter le dossier de John Talmonor Jr dans un premier temps. Satisfait de voir qu'il dénichait d'autres informations, il progressa. Peu à peu, la stupeur s'empara de lui, comprenant que cet homme était doté d'un sang froid redoutable, capable de tuer des pires façons qui soit : Etranglement, poison, armes à feu, corps balancés dans le vide, explosions… Harold suffoqua lorsqu'il apprit son histoire personnelle. Il avait connu une femme dénommée Jessica et était avec elle lors des événements du 11 septembre 2001. La femme l'avait attendu mais en voyant qu'il ne revenait pas elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre homme. Tout simplement parce que John avait quitté l'armée pour rejoindre un groupe beaucoup plus fermé : la CIA. Harold trouva le nombre de personnes qu'il avait tué avec sa partenaire de terrain mais découvrit également son alias : John Reese.

Fort de cette nouvelle connaissance, il chercha beaucoup plus loin, découvrant des choses de plus en plus macabres, insolites. Harold eut un frisson et douta. John ne lui semblait pas si violent à première vue mais son dossier disait le contraire. A quoi devait-il faire confiance ? En son instinct, persuadé que John était un homme bon mais sous les ordres des plus hauts gradés, des plus puissants et qu'il n'était qu'un exécutant ? Ou en ce dossier très dérangeant et qui le mettait mal à l'aise ? Déglutissant, il décida de conserver son nom et passa à l'autre dossier, celui de Rick Dillinger.

Ce qu'il y lu le rassura un peu plus. Il ressemblait au dossier de John Reese mais il n'avait fait que suivre des ordres de ses supérieurs et était parvenu à satisfaire toutes les missions qui lui avaient été confiés… Il n'y avait rien de dissimulé en tout cas. Dillinger avait fait parti des forces spéciales dans sa carrière aussi. Il n'avait aucune famille, personne dans son entourage. Harold songea que c'était plutôt positif s'il lui proposait de le rejoindre. Il consultât tous les détails médicaux. Aucune restriction, bonne forme physique, sportif.

Harold s'écarta des écrans et se cala dans son fauteuil. Les deux dossiers qu'il avait sous les yeux lui plaisaient. La seule différence était que l'un travaillait pour la CIA et l'autre était en préretraite, médaillé pour un acte de bravoure. Il réfléchit et préféra jouer la sécurité… Embaucher Dillinger.

 _A suivre..._


	9. Chemins croisés

_**Voilà déjà une nouvelle semaine depuis la dernière publication... ! 9eme chapitre de cette histoire sur les 13 !**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Isatis2013 (Harold sera toujours confronté à des difficultés ! Harold a-t-il eu tort de se fier à ses éléments de recherches ?...), Jade181184 ( Il fait des progrès.. un peu rapidement non ?) et Paige0703 (Je n'ai eu aucune notif quand tu as commenté ! :o Merci , j'espère que ce chapitre te donnera encore plus envie de revoir POI :D)**_

 _ **Encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9 : Chemins croisés.**_

Devant ses deux écrans qui affichaient les informations sur le nouveau numéro en temps réel : localisation, sms ou appels échangés, divers angles de vues des caméras de la ville, Harold Finch travaillait. Finch était son nouveau nom pour son travail illégal. Il avait pris ses dispositions pour se couvrir. Il avait créée une identité assez brève, aucune trace de lui ne traînait sur le net, ni dans les fichiers du gouvernement. Il n'était qu'un simple citoyen ordinaire, décroché du monde du numérique. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade. Ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Si une quelconque personne découvrait et apprenait ce qu'il faisait, il risquait de voir sa vie basculer à tout moment : soit il finirait en prison, soit dans le pire des cas, il serait un homme mort. En y repensant, il était déjà mort. Depuis le 26 septembre. Depuis l'attentat.

Il avait tout remis en question. Son ancienne vie. Ses objectifs. Comment il voyait son futur maintenant. Son infirmité, son handicap. Sa façon de se comporter. Ses interactions sociales. Il avait crée une alerte sur mesure sur son téléphone pour le prévenir s'il s'approchait trop de la femme qu'il avait aimé : Grace. Il éprouvait sans doute encore des sentiments forts pour elle mais il savait qu'il n'avait plus le droit à cet amour.

En ce 19 décembre 2010, il veillait tard pour sauver une pauvre femme, poursuivie par deux hommes qui voulaient la tuer, pour la réduire au silence. C'est ainsi qu'il commentait ses déplacements à son agent : Rick Dillinger. L'agent avait été embauché le 4 décembre et Harold se souvenait de leur échange, qui avait eu lieu dans le Central Park, à la vue de tout le monde. Ce fameux jour, il l'attendait au bout d'un banc, observant les autres promeneurs dans le parc, des êtres innocents, qui profitaient de la vie, qui ne voyaient pas la guerre qui se tramait derrière leur dos. Rick s'était assis sur le banc à côté, mains dans les poches, l'air morose.

- _Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez en fauteuil._

Finch avait serré les dents sous cette accusation.

- _Est-ce un problème Mr Dillinger ?_

 _-Ca dépend. Je ne voudrais pas être dans l'obligation de vous aider._

- _Vous allez m'aider, mais pas pour ça._ Avait-il répliqué. _Vos compétences vous seront très utiles._

 _-Lesquelles ?_

 _-Celles de l'armée, des forces spéciales et votre aptitude physique._

Rick l'avait détaillé plus en profondeur avec un rictus contrarié.

- _Comment savez-vous que j'ai servi_ _dans l'armée_ _?_

Harold s'était tut.

- _Vous ne me le direz pas ?_

 _-Non. Parce que peu importe comment je sais tout à propos de vous, vous allez accepter ce que je vais vous proposer._

 _-Et pourquoi ?_

 _-Je viens de vous le dire._

Rick fronça les sourcils.

- _Parce que vous savez tout sur moi ?_

 _-Je vous conseille de ne pas me poser des questions là-dessus Mr Dillinger. Je sais ce que vous avez fait._

 _-Et qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

 _-Vous avez tué des personnes importantes._

Rick avait blêmit.

- _En quoi cela change que vous sachiez ?_

 _-Si j'ai eu accès à cette information, je peux avoir d'autres accès. Comme votre localisation, que je n'hésiterai pas à communiquer au gouvernement qui vous recherche depuis_ _quatre mois_ _._

 _-Que… que voulez-vous ?_

 _-Que vous_ _travailliez_ _pour moi._

 _-Donc vous me proposez un travail et en échange vous ne dites rien ?_

 _-Vous avez compris._

L'ex-militaire avait soupiré.

- _Que me proposez-vous comme boulot ?_

 _-De sauver des innocents._

 _-Hum ? Vous n'êtes pas de la police ?_

 _-Non._

 _-De la CIA ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Qui êtes-vous alors ?_

 _-Une tierce partie concernée._

Rick n'avait pas bronché.

- _Je vous donne le nom_ _d'une personne_ _, toutes les informations possibles sur elle : identité, travail, comptes en banques, histoires personnelles. Et vous la traquez pour découvrir si cette personne est une victime ou non._

 _-Espionnage._

 _-Je vous assisterai pour vous aider._

 _-M'aider ? Comment ?_ Avait ricané Dillinger.

- _Sachez Mr Dillinger que ce n'est pas parce que je suis infirme que je suis un incapable._ Avait rétorqué froidement Harold, braquant le fauteuil dans la direction de Rick, pour le toiser du regard.

- _D'accord, je n'ai rien dis._ Avait corrigé l'homme. _Quelles sont vos conditions ?_

Ils avaient continué à échanger. Dillinger avait bien évidemment posé des questions sur la provenance des identités des personnes, sur la façon dont il se les procurait, comment il pouvait deviner à l'avance certaines choses. Puis le lendemain, Rick était arrivé à la bibliothèque, découvrant ce lieu hors du commun pour une cachette aux yeux de tous. Mais il n'avait rien dit sur cet endroit particulier et il avait commencé ses premières missions. Harold était encore hospitalisé mais il avait négocié ses horaires de sortie. Mais depuis le début de cette semaine, ce qui ne faisait qu'un jour, il avait décroché une longue permission : 5 jours seuls, pour qu'il retrouve son autonomie. Cela lui facilitait le travail et c'était justement ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même, à 21h47. Alors que la jeune femme tournait dans une ruelle, il se tendit en réalisant que c'était une voie sans issue. Il entendit la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, suivi d'un coup de feu, puis d'un corps qui chute. Dillinger avait sauvé la femme. Mais Harold se souvenait qu'un deuxième homme était aussi impliqué et ne manqua pas de le lui rappeler. Aussitôt fait, un deuxième coup de feu retentit. Il frissonna à la pensée que les deux hommes devaient sans doute être morts mais ne manqua pas de commenter

- _J'espère qu'il leur faut une ambulance et pas un légiste._

Dillinger ne sembla pas tenir compte de ses propos, préférant s'adresser à la victime. Harold écouta l'échange et soupira quand Rick coupa la communication. Finch n'était pas dupe, il savait très bien comment Rick allait être remercié et il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller contre. Rick était jeune, fougueux et pouvait en profiter. Reculant doucement son fauteuil, il le pivota pour se diriger vers le couloir. Lui était plus vieux, infirme et il ne savait même pas si un jour il pourrait avoir des relations sexuelles de nouveau. Depuis son accident, il n'avait eu aucun signe et en était un peu contrarié. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec le professeur, trop timide et très réservé sur cette partie de sa vie privée. Epuisé et las, il prit son manteau et quitta l'endroit, décidant de rentrer chez lui. Ou plutôt, dans le seul endroit accessible à son fauteuil… Il n'avait pas mis un pied dans sa vraie maison depuis longtemps et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il allait devoir attendre longtemps avant d'y retourner.

Il arriva chez lui une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et entreprit de se laver. Puis il prit un léger dîner et se coucha dans le grand lit. Il avait bougé quelques meubles, pas trop lourds pour permettre un passage facilité avec son fauteuil : la table basse, les chaises, la table de cuisine qu'il avait repoussé contre un mur, sa table de chevet qu'il avait rapproché du lit, son bureau, quelques fauteuils. Il avait même dû vider certains placards en hauteur pour récupérer des ustensiles nécessaires. Tout était pratiquement à portée de main maintenant. Il avait passé du temps à faire ces changements mais il savait que cela lui ferait gagner du temps et le frustrerai moins. Il avait préparé ses médicaments dans la cuisine et avait toujours une boîte d'anti douleur à côté de lui. Un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'une bouteille vide sur la table de chevet. Il avait simplement suivi les recommandations de sa référente et les appliquait à merveille. Son téléphone portable devait lui aussi rester à portée de main en cas de problème. Il avait cependant refusé de communiquer son adresse au centre et il autoriserait seulement Maryse à intervenir s'il le fallait. Il avait une confiance absolue en cette femme. Il n'oublia pas la routine : téléphoner pour donner des nouvelles sur son état de santé.

Il s'endormit en quelques minutes. Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla vers 6h et se frotta les yeux. Chaque matin était compliqué pour lui. Ses muscles étaient un peu raidis et il devait effectuer quelques assouplissements pour les détendre. Il prit quelques minutes puis alla s'habiller pour cette nouvelle journée. Vers 6h45, il arriva à la bibliothèque et constata l'arrivée d'un nouveau numéro. Soupirant, il fit quelques recherches rapides. Il gémit et repensa à ce qu'il devait faire. Il lâcha son écran, alla se vêtir autrement puis revint avec un tapis. Il le déroula et il s'allongea dessus, au sol. Il prit une inspiration profonde et se concentra pour lever sa jambe gauche. Il dut s'aider de ses mains pour parvenir à la lever. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur son rythme cardiaque et les mouvements. Il se remémora les mots de Maryse, de la psychologue et se fit violence. Il fit une courte pause, en profita pour appeler Dillinger et attendit sa réponse, tout en reprenant son lever de jambe. Son agent ne se montra pas très docile mais il argumenta, lui rappelant que les numéros ne cessaient jamais. Il dut se redresser, agacé par son attitude dès le matin. Quand il raccrocha, il se rallongea et reprit sa rééducation.

S'il avait su ce que cette journée lui préparait… il aurait pu s'y attendre mais il fut vite bousculé dans ses fraîches petites habitudes… Daniel Casey se révéla être un numéro très particulier dans le sens où le jeune homme faisait tout pour effacer les traces de son existence. Mais comme souvent, il avait trouvé un indice sur son emplacement grâce à un appel d'une des connaissances de l'homme, suite à un échange direct et intimidant, et il avait envoyé Dillinger sur place. Il n'avait pas aimé le sous entendu de Rick à propos de sa remarque sur les méthodes qu'il devait adopter. Lorsqu'il avait été informé par son agent de la présence de deux personnes supplémentaires et qu'il avait eu la photo, son cœur avait raté un battement.

John Reese et sa partenaire de la CIA. Que faisait cet homme à New York ? N'était-il pas censé être ailleurs ? Et que faisait-il à proximité de l'hôtel où résidait temporairement Daniel Casey ? Soupçonneux, il eut tout de même le réflexe de prévenir son agent que John faisait parti de la CIA. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, Dillinger se retrouva face à face avec Reese et tenta de mener un combat contre lui alors que Casey se faisait taser. Mais alors que John allait le tuer, trois hommes surgirent de nulle part et tirèrent sur eux. Dans le feu de l'action, Dillinger en avait profité pour évacuer Daniel et l'escortait sévèrement.

- _Et si vous me disiez pourquoi vous emmerdez autant de gens ?_ Demanda durement Rick à Daniel, s'arrêtant pour mieux parler. Daniel garda le silence. _Vraiment ? Sans moi, vous seriez un trait de craie au sol._

 _-Désolé, c'est juste … Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes._

Passablement agacé, Rick poussa Daniel contre le mur, l'empoignant par les pans de son manteau.

- _Moi je vous connais, Danny. Vous avez arrêté vos études et vous n'avez pas de famille. Vous avez nulle part où aller._

 _-Mr Dillinger, assez._ Intervient Finch.

- _Si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est grâce à moi. Vous avez cinq secondes pour me dire pourquoi je risque ma vie pour sauver la vôtre._

 _-Okay okay._ Capitula Daniel. Rick le relâcha et lui laissa un peu d'espace. _Il y a deux mois, le gouvernement m'a appelé. Je devais tester un système secret. On m'a jeté dans un bunker dans le Nord Ouest Pacifique._

Finch tiqua et écouta plus attentivement. Il avait une idée de ce que Daniel allait dire et était prêt à intervenir.

-… _C'était le système le plus complexe que j'ai jamais vu. J'ai tenté_ _de pirater l_ _a machine…_

Machine. La Machine. Sa création. A son nom, il bondit soudainement, inquiet.

- _Mr Dillinger. Conduisez Mr Casey ailleurs !_

 _-Quelle mouche_ _vous pique_ _?_ Demanda Rick, perplexe.

- _Emmenez le dans l'endroit le plus sûr que vous connaissez !_ Ordonna Finch.

- _On y va._ Put-il entendre.

Paniqué, Finch était toujours abasourdi par les révélations. Ainsi, pendant qu'il était hospitalisé, loin de tout appareil technologique, la machine avait subi un léger piratage. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour empêcher une intrusion, et la seule qui pouvait en permettre une était la porte dérobée créée par Nathan. Il avait peur maintenant. Jusque là, les missions s'étaient avérées plus simples mais c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait une tournure étrange, directement lié à sa création. Peur de se faire démasquer. Peur de mettre tous les innocents en danger. Peur de l'éclat médiatique si sa création était révélée au grand jour. Perturbé, il essaya de regrouper ses pensées, se calmant. Il devait garder son sang froid et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne devait pas faire celui qui connaissait la machine, seulement s'y intéresser comme Daniel et Rick. Sinon il serait dans une impasse et pourrait perdre beaucoup.

Il attendit, inquiet. Lorsqu'il comprit que son agent avait ramené Daniel dans leur repaire, il avait failli le réprimander mais s'était ravisé en voyant Daniel plus que perdu et semblant subir une petit crise de panique. Il avait renvoyé Dillinger sur le terrain pour se retrouver face à ce jeune homme. Ils échangèrent sur un sujet en commun : l'informatique. Harold découvrit combien Daniel était intelligent, doué mais pas suffisamment prudent. Celui lui rappela une personne en particulier : lui-même. Fraîchement diplômé du lycée, il avait dû prendre la fuite et changer de vie. Contrairement à Daniel, lui y était parvenu car la technologie était moins présente, moins invasive ce qui lui avait permit de prendre la poudre d'escampette plus facilement. Daniel alla plus loin et lui présenta un ordinateur qu'il gardait précieusement dans sa sacoche et lui montra un bout de codage. Harold avait senti son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant la fraction du code s'affichant sous ses yeux : celui de la machine. Daniel l'interrogea sur le code et sur la raison pour laquelle il était poursuivi par des agents de la CIA.

 _Je sais que tous ceux qui s'approchent de ce système meurent, ou perdent tant qu'ils auraient préféré mourir._

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait répondu. Il n'avait pas menti. Lui en avait fait la douloureuse expérience et en subissait toujours les conséquences aujourd'hui : la mort de son meilleur ami, son accident qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, la nouvelle direction qu'il avait du prendre dans son avenir pour protéger le peu de personnes qui l'avaient connu avant le jour dramatique. Il présenta à Daniel sa nouvelle identité ainsi qu'un téléphone. Il glissa un sous entendu sur le fait de garder ce lieu secret mais Casey avait rapidement comprit et lui avait promit de ne rien dire. Dillinger fit son retour avec des boissons et il ne résista pas à l'envie de boire son thé Sencha. Il le regretta quelques secondes plus tard en réalisant que son agent avait tout écouté des échanges entre lui et Daniel et qu'il savait désormais beaucoup de choses. Il s'était fait piéger. Il s'était fait trahir par Rick. Se sentant glisser vers un sommeil non voulu, il s'accrocha désespérément au bras de Rick pour l'empêcher de prendre l'ordinateur de Casey. Dans un geste rageur, Rick le fit tomber de son fauteuil et il s'étala sur le sol, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il retrouva ses facultés, il émergea dans un grognement. Dormir sur le sol, qui de plus était froid, n'était pas recommandé dans son cas. Surtout sur son côté blessé. Il se rappela rapidement pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette position et sut qu'il devait faire quelque chose : agir, aller sur le terrain. Le destin lui forçait la main. Dans un gémissement peiné, il se redressa et se mit sur les genoux. Il agrippa le bord de son bureau d'une main, puis de l'autre et s'y accrocha. Il poussa avec ses jambes pour se lever. C'était la première fois qu'il devait se relever aussi péniblement après une période d'immobilité. Ses jambes flageolaient sous lui mais déterminé, il se mit debout. Reprenant son souffle, il fit une pause et tourna la tête vers le couloir. Il devait aller sauver Casey au plus vite. Dillinger l'avait laissé tomber, il en était sûr. Car même lorsqu'il était endormi sur le sol, il avait entendu l'échange entre les deux hommes. Estimant la distance qu'il avait à parcourir, il se redressa encore plus et fit un premier pas. Cela claqua dans la bibliothèque. Il en fit un deuxième, se confrontant à des difficultés particulières, boitant péniblement. Si sa raison lui soufflait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il remarche, son cœur était dicté par ses pulsions, son besoin de prévenir Casey et de le mettre à l'abri, son besoin de prévenir son agent et de l'empêcher de commettre une grave erreur. Au deuxième pas, sa jambe se plia sous son poids et il s'accrocha au meuble à côté, faisant tomber la pile de livres qui s'y trouvait. Se tenant à la fois au meuble et au mur, il remit sa jambe correctement, les lèvres pincées. Puis il continua, s'aidant du mur pour avancer. Il savait que c'était un miracle qu'il puisse être capable de marcher. Malgré ce que les médecins avaient dit, il n'aurait pas dû être capable de retrouver cette liberté rapidement, ces sensations. Se couvrant avec son blouson et son écharpe, il quitta la bibliothèque et descendit, pour rejoindre sa voiture garée à l'extérieur dans une petite ruelle. Il eut du mal à avancer jusqu'à celle-ci et ne put retenir un gémissement une fois qu'il s'installa au volant.

Il avertit immédiatement Daniel, connaissant par cœur le nouveau numéro qu'il lui avait attribué. Mais une fois en communication avec le jeune homme, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu le peu de confiance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de lui. Malgré les refus de Daniel il se rendit sur les lieux. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. John Reese se tenait devant Casey, une arme braquée sur lui. Redoutant une confrontation à laquelle il ne voulait certainement pas assister, Harold prit son téléphone et composa le 911. Alors qu'il allait lancer l'appel, une détonation retentit. Terrassé, il releva la tête. Incrédule, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien entendu un coup de feu il y a quelques secondes. Reese avait tiré mais volontairement raté sa cible. Il n'était pas le seul surprit, Daniel ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

« _J'ai croisé le regard de nombreux traîtres. Vous n'en êtes pas un. Vous ressemblez plutôt à un homme piégé »._

Finch l'avait attentivement écouté. Soudainement, il avait réalisé son erreur. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en lisant le dossier de l'agent.

 _Ne jamais juger la première fois._

Il avait beau avoir réfléchi longuement avant de sélectionner un employé, aujourd'hui il se retrouvait confronté à une grave erreur de jugement. Il avait tiré des conclusions un peu hâtives et seulement sur un simple dossier. Sur un document que n'importe qui pouvait modifier et donc … faire mentir. Effaré, il détailla l'agent de dos. Sa posture était militaire mais relâchée. Il se dégageait de lui une confiance et aussi un côté à la fois chaleureux et humain. Il n'avait pas jugé Daniel, il l'avait simplement regardé dans les yeux et avait rapidement deviné son innocence. Honteux, Finch assista impuissant à un échange de monnaie entre les deux hommes sur le quai.

Puis il vit Reese tendre une pince à Daniel. Il comprit pour quelle raison l'agent de la CIA demandait cela et n'en fit rien, au contraire : John ne forçait pas Daniel. Casey accepta. Finch resta dans l'ombre quelques minutes puis décida de retourner à la bibliothèque. Il en avait assez vu pour cette soirée. Son dos l'irradiait et il souhaitait plus que tout, retrouver son fauteuil et rentrer chez lui. Il se retrouva à la bibliothèque en quelques minutes, remonta péniblement. Dans l'ascenseur, il s'adossa à une paroi et soulagea sa jambe de son poids. Arrivé à l'étage, il s'aida du mur et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Il quitta le refuge et rentra chez lui. Lessivé, il se força tout de même à un brin de toilette, s'habillant plus légèrement pour la nuit, enfilant son pantalon et sa chemise. Il fit un passage par la cuisine, pour avaler un anti douleur. Puis il alla se coucher, raide et courbaturé. Ses pensées étaient sans cesse dirigées sur la trahison de Rick Dillinger. Son intrusion dans la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Daniel. Gémissant, il se promit d'en avoir le cœur net le lendemain et d'essayer de rattraper son agent uniquement lorsqu'il aurait connaissance de son plan…

Le réveil fut douloureux. Tendu et grimaçant, Harold avait bien du mal à se détendre ce matin. Tous les muscles qu'il avait utilisés la veille étaient mis à rude épreuve. Son dos lui faisait mal et il gigota sur place, tentant de trouver une meilleure position en attendant que cela s'atténue. Il attrapa la boîte sur la table de chevet et avala un nouveau comprimé. La mâchoire serrée, la tête un peu enfoncée dans l'oreiller, il essayait de maîtriser son corps. Se sentant un peu mieux, il voulu se redresser mais se retrouva rapidement cloué à nouveau sur le matelas. La douleur s'amusait avec son corps, décidant de ne frapper que lorsqu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Frustré, Finch serrait les dents. Dans un geste désespéré, il attrapa son fauteuil d'une main et le rapprocha du lit. Inspirant un bon coup, il tentant de se redresser une nouvelle fois. Il ne put retenir un cri mais se força. Une fois assis, il se rendit compte que des larmes de douleurs coulaient sur ses joues. Posant une main sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, il se glissa doucement hors du lit. Il poussa un cri une fois installé et recula son siège pour caler ses jambes. Mais il réalisa que la position assise lui faisait affreusement mal. Il dut prendre sur lui et serra les roues de son fauteuil, ressentant le besoin d'écraser quelque chose sous ses doigts. Il se sentait incapable pour le moment de bouger beaucoup. Il allait devoir faire attention. Soupirant, il roula doucement vers une autre pièce : son bureau.

Il ouvrit le nouvel ordinateur portable et pria pour que cela lui fasse oublier ses tracas. Sa journée ne commençait pas très bien, rendue pénible par ses douleurs. Il lança ses recherches et localisa Rick dans un premier temps. Il le trouva chez lui. Il chercha ensuite l'acheteur chinois qu'il avait évoqué la veille, sur le darknet et le trouva en quelques minutes. Piratant le téléphone et l'ordinateur de Rick, il trouva une conversation écrite avec l'acheteur. Il y lu le lieu de rencontre et l'heure. Une heure tardive pour être sûr de ne pas attirer l'attention. Harold poursuivi ses recherches, cherchant à en savoir plus sur l'acheteur et comment il était entré en contact avec Rick. Sans surprise, c'était son agent qui avait commencé à l'aborder. Il secoua doucement la tête en voyant l'heure à laquelle son agent avait communiqué pour la toute première fois avec les chinois, seulement quelques minutes avant qu'il ne vienne prendre l'ordinateur de force.

Il eut un frisson soudain et gémit, baissant la tête, stoppant ses recherches. Il resta figé pendant un moment et tenta tant bien que mal de se détendre. Contrarié par l'appel de la nature, il recula et se dirigea vers la chambre. Son regard s'arrêta sur la bouteille vide et il réfléchit. Il avait encore bien trop mal pour oser quitter son fauteuil. Qui lui garantissait qu'il allait y parvenir ? Il était prit de tremblements dus à la douleur et se décida rapidement, prenant l'objet en plastique et s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau. Il en ressortit au bout de quelques minutes, soulagé mais honteux. Il prit un petit déjeuner rapide et retourna s'allonger. C'était pénible et invivable pour lui. N'en pouvant plus, Harold ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et attrapa une plaquette. Il la jugea et vérifia la date. Il hésita sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il avait besoin de retrouver ses facultés pour ce soir et d'aller mieux.

Son téléphone portable sonna à ce moment. Agacé il l'attrapa et décrocha.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oh Maryse._

 _-Tout va bien ? Vous ne nous avez pas appelé hier soir pour donner des nouvelles._

 _-Je suis désolé, j'étais vraiment fatigué._ S'excusa-t-il.

- _Je peux concevoir que vous_ _soyez fatigué,_ _mais n'oubliez pas de nous appeler Harold._

 _-Hum._

 _-Tout va bien ?_

 _-C'est … compliqué. Mais je fais avec._

 _-Vous douleurs étaient plus fortes au réveil?_

 _-En quelque sorte._

 _-Vous avez fait vos exercices hier ?_

 _-Oui._ _Ceux que_ _le professeur m'a demandé de faire chaque matin. J'ai marché un peu hier soir._ Avoua-t-il à demi-mots.

- _Marché ? Longtemps ?_

 _-Non, cinq minutes, maximum dix minutes à peine._

 _-Bien cela reste correct. Vous vous en sortez au quotidien ?_

 _-Je m'adapte._

 _-Continuez comme cela Harold et vous arrivez parfaitement à vous débrouiller seul._ L'encouragea-t-elle.

- _Merci._

 _-Et votre traitement ? Pas d'effets indésirables ?_

 _-Non, tout va bien._

Il étouffa un gémissement, malheureusement pas assez rapidement.

- _Harold ? Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme ?_

 _-Je suis fatigué. Et …_

 _-Et … ?_

 _-Vous le savez._

 _-Harold, vous devez le dire vous-même. Je ne peux pas parler à votre place. Vous devez dire ce que vous ressentez._

Un blanc se fit puis Finch prononça, d'une petite voix brisée, ces deux mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit depuis son accident :

- _J'ai mal._

 _-Oh… Vous avez prit un anti douleur ?_

 _-Il y a une petite heure._

 _-Il devait déjà agir. Êtes-vous allongé ?_

 _-Oui._ Approuva-t-il.

- _Essayez de vous reposer, c'est la meilleure façon pour que cela passe. Surtout soyez confortablement installé._

 _-Je le suis._

 _-N'hésitez pas à appeler si jamais ça ne va pas Harold._

 _-Je le sais Maryse, je n'oublie pas._

 _-Promis ?_

 _-Je vous le promets._

 _-Bien. Prenez soin de vous Harold._

 _-Merci, vous aussi._

Il raccrocha et songea à combien cette conversation lui avait fait un peu de bien. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait un peu moins mal puisqu'il ne pensait pas à sa douleur. Il reposa la plaquette de somnifères sur la table de chevet et ferma les yeux, s'imaginant un monde irréel, entouré de ses auteurs favoris, d'endroits rassurants, chaleureux et accueillants. Tout cela dans le but d'occuper son esprit. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais il s'endormit. Il se réveilla, confus, quelques heures plus tard. Il bougea prudemment et vit que ça allait bien mieux. Satisfait, il quitta son lit et alla s'habiller. Le reste de la journée, il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il devait dire à son agent. Comment pouvait-il lui faire comprendre sans en révéler trop ? Il s'imagina tous les scénarios possibles et se mit à craindre que la soirée ne tourne au vinaigre. Il se prépara mentalement et vérifia une dernière fois toutes les informations qu'il avait regroupées ce matin. Il ne prit pas la peine de dîner, inquiet et contrarié.

Il quitta son appartement sur ses deux jambes. Il avait prit une décision folle : ne pas utiliser son fauteuil. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de pouvoir, d'être faible, d'être réduit, d'être un moins que rien lorsqu'il était assis face à Dillinger. Il voulait absolument lui parler d'homme à homme. Son portable l'avertit que Rick se déplaçait et il arriva à proximité du parc, garant sa voiture. Il boita péniblement, marchant plus vite. Il repéra son agent et l'appela. Si en cette soirée, les températures étaient bien basses, une petite brise lui fouettant le visage, il n'allait pas reculer devant cet homme qui l'avait trahi. Il se devait de le prévenir. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- _Attendez._ Souffla-t-il.

Dillinger s'arrêta mais ne se retourna qu'une fois qu'il fut plus proche de lui.

- _Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?_ Demanda Rick, un brin agacé. Il fit semblant de réfléchir un instant. _Vous avez pisté mon téléphone ? Evidemment._ Il soupira. _Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Vous venez m'arrêter ou m'enterrer au cas où ca tournerait mal ? Rien ne doit remonter à vous._

Harold frémit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son agent meure, peu importe ce qu'il lui avait fait. La vie humaine était bien plus importante qu'une trahison. Même s'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- _Faites-moi confiance._ L'implora t-il.

- _Vous voulez rire ? Vous même ne faites confiance à personne._

 _-Ce code est du sang dans l'eau mais vous n'êtes pas le seul requin._ Commença le reclus, faisant allusion au contenu de l'ordinateur et aux ennemis. _Des gouvernements sont prêts à tuer, croyez-moi._

 _-Vous saviez donc ce que c'était._ Fit Rick, agitant la sacoche dans sa direction. _Ca a un_ _rapport avec vos numéros._

Harold se mortifia mais ne laissa rien paraître. Son agent était redoutablement intelligent et pourrait reconstituer le puzzle assez facilement s'il ne faisait pas attention.

- _C'est le moment ou jamais de m'expliquer._

Mais Harold, qui avait réfléchi pratiquement toute la journée, se tut. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait protéger les autres personnes de l'existence de sa machine. Il y avait eu suffisamment de victimes et il ne voulait pas allonger cette liste. Il s'agita sur place, ayant un peu mal à sa jambe. Dillinger pinça les lèvres en un rictus contrarié.

- _C'est ce que je pensais._

 _-Vous n'avez pas à faire ça._ Le supplia-t-il. Mais lorsqu'il vit Rick sortir une arme de son blouson et la pointer vers lui, il recula, terrifié. Mais Rick était décidé à ne pas lui laisser de la distance, se rapprochant.

- _En ne me disant rien, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix._

 _-Ils vous tueront._ Avoua Harold, espérant qu'il comprenne.

Un long échange de regards soutenus se fit entre eux. Puis Rick reprit la parole.

- _Merci pour ce boulot. Ne me suivez pas._ L'avertit-il.

Figé sur place par la peur qui avait envahit ses membres, Finch se contenta de l'observer prendre la fuite. Cela ressemblait à un adieu. Mais il refusait que tout se termine de cette manière. Il devait sortir son agent de là car c'était de sa faute s'il en était arrivé là. Déçu de ne pas être parvenu à le retenir, il décida, résigné, de suivre les traces de son agent, déjà loin désormais. Il traversa la forêt pour mieux se dissimuler. Essoufflé, il avisa un arbre et posa son épaule dessus, prenant soin de rester derrière lui, la tête légèrement sur le côté, observant l'échange qui venait de commencer. Il vit le chinois examiner le contenu du sac de Rick puis prendre une mallette. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et Harold se redressa vivement, comprenant ce qui venait de se produire. Il vit Dillinger raide comme un piquet, puis tomber sur ses genoux avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le bitume. Un échange de tirs eut lieu pendant quelques secondes. Les acheteurs reprirent le fourgon mais alors qu'ils tentaient de prendre la fuite, une forme humaine, dissimulée sous de larges vêtements et une capuche grossière, avait visé un pneu et le véhicule perdit le contrôle, effectuant des tonneaux sous les yeux effarés de Finch, qui assistait, impuissant à ce retournement de situation. Le fourgon, à présent devenu une épave s'immobilisa et Finch put voir un des chinois en sortir et courir pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il reporta son regard sur la forme humaine qui se déplaçait avec une telle aisance, revolver en main. Elle se rapprocha de Dillinger et retira sa capuche. Harold détailla cette jeune femme, si sûre d'elle, si froide.

- _On ne vous a jamais dis de ne pas traîner dans les parcs la nuit ?_

Puis deux coups de feu furent tirés. Harold se cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention. Il patienta longtemps avant de bouger à nouveau et d'analyser les lieux de loin. Puis voyant que la femme semblait partie, il sortit de sa cachette et boita vers son agent, le cœur lourd. Il se pencha pour mieux l'observer. Trois balles dans le thorax, il n'avait eu aucune chance. Les lèvres tremblantes, il posa sa main sur la carotide et constata qu'il était bien mort. Il ravala sa salive. Dillinger était une nouvelle victime, un dommage collatéral dû à la machine. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, Harold retourna à sa voiture, non loin du lieu de l'échange mais dissimulée à la vue de tous, prit une pelle et un morceau de corde. Il revint vers Rick et inspira un bon coup. Doucement, il posa la pelle sur lui et plaça la corde sur Rick, puis se redressa et tira dessus pour l'emmener plus loin. Heureusement, la présence de feuilles mortes effaçait toutes traces derrière lui. Il le tira sur une bonne centaine de mètres et retira la corde. Debout, appuyé sur le manche de la pelle, il regardait pour une dernière fois le visage de Rick.

- _Mr Dillinger, je…_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, trouvant cela stupide de parler à un mort. Secouant doucement la tête, la mort dans l'âme, il se mit à creuser, plantant la pelle, l'enfonçant avec une pression de sa jambe puis retirant la terre. Il répéta longuement cette tâche pénible. Il commença rapidement à avoir mal mais s'obstina à continuer. S'il voulait se protéger, il devait prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires. Au bout d'une heure, il eut terminé de creuser et était péniblement essoufflé. Ses chaussures étaient recouvertes de terre, le bas de son pantalon également. Il fit une pause, se reposant sur le manche de la pelle, gémissant. Il reprit son courage à deux mains et poussa Rick dans le trou. Puis il remit la terre, ne regardant pas l'agent qu'il enterrait, le cœur serré, les larmes aux yeux. Une fois la tombe rebouchée, il bougea les feuilles et les plaça de manière à ce que personne ne se doute de rien. Il consultât sa montre et vit qu'il était presque minuit. Souffrant, il se traîna vers sa voiture et rangea la pelle et la corde dans le coffre. II déglutit et referma le coffre, marchant, s'appuyant contre la carrosserie pour rester debout. Il dut faire une halte, son dos lui faisant affreusement mal. Son cœur était brisé. Il se pencha en avant, haleta et vomit. Il ferma les yeux et toussa, posant une main sur sa poitrine qui lui semblait douloureuse. La mort soudaine et brutale de Rick lui rappelait celle de Nathan. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire de lien. Il râla, se redressa et ouvrit la portière pour prendre place. Il gémit et ne tarda pas à mettre le moteur en marche, souhaitant retrouver son appartement le plus vite possible, tant qu'il en était encore capable.

Il arriva rapidement chez lui, ayant grillé la majorité des feux dans les rues de la grande ville. Péniblement, il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur du parking souterrain et entra le code d'accès à son étage. Y parvenant, il s'aida du mur pour avancer. Il entra dans son espace privé et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre mais se cramponna à un meuble. Grinçant des dents, il finit enfin par accéder à sa chambre et se posa dans son fauteuil roulant, soupirant. Il fallait qu'il efface toutes les traces de la soirée, immédiatement. Prenant des vêtements propres, il se confina dans la salle de bains. La terre avait séché et était tenace sur ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il retira ses chaussures et les plaça dans un sac plastique. Il se fit couler un bain chaud et mousseux. En attendant d'avoir un niveau raisonnable d'eau, il se débarrassa de ses effets. Lunettes, Echarpe, blouson, veste, gilet, cravate. Il déboutonna sa chemise fébrilement et la jeta dans la panière. Il tira sur son maillot, le faisant passer par la tête et il suivit le même chemin que la chemise. Il retira ses chaussettes. Puis son pantalon en tirant vers le bas. Retirant la ceinture, il mit le tissu dans le même sac que les chaussures. Cacher les preuves, cacher ses méfaits. Cacher une mort. Cacher son opération.

Il se leva, retira son dernier rempart face à sa nudité et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, effectuant le geste qu'on lui avait appris à faire : passer une par une ses jambes, puis glisser prudemment dans l'eau. Le contact du liquide chaud avec sa peau froide le fit frissonner. Quelques soupirs de soulagement ne tardèrent pas à venir. Son épiderme se réchauffait doucement et ses muscles se détendaient. Il se frictionna le corps avec un bon produit, à l'odeur d'oranger et frotta son cuir chevelu, les yeux clos. Le rythme ralentit, il baissa ses bras, les croisant contre sa poitrine, comme s'il se protégeait de quelque chose. Il refoula un sanglot et gémit. Comment ne pas se sentir coupable de la mort de Nathan ? De la mort de Rick ? Comment surmonter tout cela sachant qu'il en était à l'origine ? Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Ne pas s'en mêler ? Il en était incapable, c'était dans sa nature de s'inquiéter trop facilement pour tout le monde. Il n'était qu'un pauvre homme fragile, touché par les évènements de sa vie. Il n'était jamais en paix quoi qu'il fasse. Il cherchait un moyen de sauver des innocents d'une mort assurée et voilà qu'il en payait le prix fort en perdant un atout essentiel pour ses missions. Des pensées de plus en plus sombres traversèrent son esprit. Il était en pleine guerre, il luttait pour rester en vie. Il se rinça les cheveux avec la pomme de douche, laissant les perles d'eau ruisseler sur son corps, sur sa nuque, sur son torse, sur son dos. Il quitta la baignoire et attrapa la serviette posée sur le petit mur à côté. Restant debout, malgré ses douleurs, il se sécha. C'est alors à cet instant qu'il se vit dans le grand miroir derrière la vasque. Laissant retomber la serviette au sol, il se détailla. Il ne s'était pas vu depuis longtemps. Son corps paraissait le même qu'avant l'accident : ses épaules carrées, son torse, son petit ventre, ses jambes. Mais il y avait quelques différences. Pivotant légèrement sur le côté, il vit la trace rouge sur sa hanche blessée. D'un geste hésitant, il effleura la cicatrice, preuve de son accident. Gêné, il cessa de la toucher. Il continua à tourner mais su qu'il ne pourrait pas voir son dos à cause de sa nuque. Voulant à tout prix voir à quel point il était touché, il prit un petit miroir dans le tiroir du meuble vasque puis se tourna dos au meuble. Hésitant et craignant de découvrir quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire, il prit sur lui puis leva son bras pour avoir le reflet dans le petit miroir.

Il s'étrangla en voyant cette marque, qui partait de la base de son cou, jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Elle n'était pas droite, mais légèrement en biais. Sa vue se brouilla et il reposa le miroir, ne pouvant pas en supporter plus. Il se retourna et posa ses mains à plat sur le marbre, tête baissée, reposant l'essentiel de son poids sur sa jambe valide, soufflant. Plongé dans ses pensées, il était tourmenté par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Trop en si peu de temps. En l'espace de trois mois, il avait trop perdu : Nathan, son ancienne vie, son autonomie, Rick. Mais également son sourire, sa bonne humeur, ce côté innocent qu'il avait. Il était détruit. Son dos le rappela à l'ordre et il se dépêcha de s'habiller pour la nuit et d'aller jeter le sac plastique, soigneusement refermé. Il se coucha dans son lit, un oreiller sous la nuque, un autre plus plat sous sa hanche meurtrie et avala un anti douleur. Il avait eu un instant de flottement en observant la plaquette mais il s'était ravisé, se doutant que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'en prendre deux. Il n'était pas suicidaire mais … quelque fois il y pensait. Il pensait à se faire du mal pour tout ce qui se produisait, pour qu'il paye encore plus cher… Mais il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il était contre ça. Contre ce geste. Un geste lâche et égoïste. Il s'était toujours battu, il ne devait pas baisser les bras maintenant. Le reste de la nuit fut très long, il repensa au geste de John Reese. Et à ses mots.

 _A suivre..._


	10. Rechute et remise en question

**Hello ! J'ai bien cru que je ne parviendrai jamais à accéder à mon ordinateur à cause de mises à jours ! Tssss! Je décide de poster un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui... pour les pressé(e)s :-)**

 **Remerciement à : Isatis2013 ( J'aime ton pavé, tu peux continuer ? :P ) , Jade181184 ( Un grand bond... pour quoi finalement vu le chapitre qui arrive ?) et Paige0703 ( Reese va venir ... pas tout de suite, peut être dans le prochain chapitre ? ).**

 **Encore merci à Isatis2013 pour sa correction !**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Et sur ce je retourne à ma couture... spécial Finch héhé).**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Rechute et remise en question.**

Le lendemain matin fut le pire des réveils pour l'informaticien. Il n'avait que très peu dormi, était fatigué, courbaturé, grognon. Il était incapable de bouger ses jambes tant il avait mal. Les conséquences d'avoir marché et creusé la veille. Il en payait le prix fort à présent. La respiration saccadée, le visage rouge, il patientait, espérant que cela s'atténue. Le temps lui paraissait si long. Il fixa un point imaginaire au dessus de son lit, se concentrant sur celui-ci. Prit d'un violent spasme, il ne put se retenir de gémir, serrant les dents, les yeux clos. Il regarda l'heure : 5h du matin. Il souffla péniblement, frustré. Autant dire qu'il avait quasiment passé une nuit blanche ! Il se frotta la hanche avec sa main. Il ne se sentait pas bien, il avait bien plus de douleurs qu'à l'ordinaire et cela l'inquiétait dans la mesure où il craignait d'avoir été trop loin dans ses efforts.

Il tendit son bras pour prendre ses lunettes, puis son téléphone. Il consultât sa liste de contacts et se demanda s'il devait vraiment franchir le cap, réticent. Mais son corps décida pour lui, le faisant se tendre de nouveau. Furieux de ne pas se contrôler, il appela. Trois sonneries se firent entendre avant que quelqu'un ne décroche.

- _Harold ?_ Fit une voix féminine, à moitié endormie.

- _Maryse ?_

Il l'entendit se redresser.

- _Harold ça ne va pas ?_

 _-Je…_ Il gémit. _Pas vraiment._

 _-C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas appelé hier soir ?_

 _-Je me reposais._ Mentit-il.

- _Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- _S'il vous plaît._

 _-J'arrive. Vous me donnez votre adresse ?_

 _-Je vous l'envoie par message avec les codes d'accès._

 _-D'accord._

Finch raccrocha et bidouilla sur son téléphone portable, piratant l'installation de son immeuble. Il changea provisoirement les codes de son appartement et de l'ascenseur, le temps que Maryse intervienne. Il lui envoya ensuite son adresse accompagnée des deux codes. Il reçu une réponse assez rapidement.

« Je serais là dans 15 minutes ».

Ces quinze minutes lui parurent une éternité. Puis il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Par ici._ Répondit-il, d'une voix mal assurée, lui indiquant le chemin à suivre. Maryse arriva jusqu'à lui, entrant dans la chambre, déposant son sac médical sur le bout du lit. Elle retira son manteau et se pencha vers lui.

- _Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit ?_

 _-Non…_

 _-Vous êtes essoufflé. Je dois prendre votre tension._

Elle se munit de son appareil et glissa le tissu sur le bras d'Harold. Elle laissa la petite machine prendre les mesures.

- _16/7 avec 134 pulsations par minutes. C'est trop élevé._ Elle le déséquipa. _Vous avez pris votre traitement ?_

 _-Affirmatif._

 _-Un anti douleur ?_

 _-Aussi._

 _-Qu'avez-vous fait hier ?_

 _-Pas grand-chose._

 _-Vous vous êtes levé ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous avez marché ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Combien de temps ?_

 _-Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. J'ai cessé quand je me suis senti fatigué._

 _-Oh Harold ! Vous ne devez pas vous négliger ! Je sais que vous voulez retrouver votre autonomie mais ne forcez pas !_

Harold déglutit. Il ferma les yeux et étouffa une plainte.

- _Où avez-vous mal ?_

Finch la regarda tristement.

- _Eh bien ? Vous ne voulez pas me le dire Harold ?_

 _-Je … je…_

Maryse posa une main sur la sienne, l'encourageant à parler. Elle nota rapidement les petites perles de sueur sur le front de son patient et se demanda silencieusement depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état.

- _Mon dos… Et …_

 _-Hum ?_

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de donner la réponse qu'une décharge traversa sa hanche, l'obligeant à poser une main dessus, frictionnant.

- _La hanche aussi ?_

Il approuva d'un faible geste de la tête. Maryse se leva et fouilla dans son sac. Elle attrapa une pommade.

- _Vous êtes habillé sous le drap ?_ Taquina-t-elle doucement. Finch rougit.

- _Oui._

 _-Très bien, faites moi confiance et détendez vous !_

Elle tira sur la couette et s'assit à droite d'Harold. Elle déboutonna deux trois boutons du bas de la chemise et dévoila le côté gauche. Puis elle tira doucement sur le pantalon de nuit de son patient, ainsi que sur le sous vêtement, juste de quoi avoir accès à sa hanche. Finch la laissait faire, ayant confiance en elle. Elle déposa de la crème sur la peau. Harold glapit sous le froid. Elle étala doucement, massant en surface puis en profondeur pour bien étaler la pommade. Harold gémissait sous les attouchements. Des larmes menacèrent de couler. Maryse cessa de masser au bout de quelques minutes et ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là le visage tendu d'Harold.

- _Harold ? Ca ne va pas ?_

 _-Non..._ Geignit-il. _Vos mains sont expertes mais… je … je..._

 _-Respirez !_ Lui intima Maryse, posant une main sur sa poitrine, sentant les battements frénétiques du cœur de l'informaticien. Ils restèrent sans bouger un long moment.

- _Je vous ramène au centre, vous ne pouvez pas rester seul. Vous êtes contre ?_

 _-Non…_ Accepta Finch avec une grimace.

Maryse reboutonna la chemise et écarta la couette pour libérer les jambes. Elle s'assit et se baissa vers lui.

 _-Passez vos bras autour de moi._

Il s'exécuta et elle le redressa doucement, une main derrière la tête pour maintenir sa nuque. Un râle s'échappa des lèvres de Finch. Une fois assit, il garda la proximité avec sa référente, enfouissant son nez contre son épaule. Maryse put mesurer à cet instant combien il avait mal, tant il tremblait. Avec son pied, elle rapprocha le fauteuil du lit. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et plaça un bras sous les jambes de l'homme pour les basculer hors du lit. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras et l'installa dans son fauteuil.

- _Aaaarg…_

Maryse le relâcha doucement et installa ses jambes sur les cales du fauteuil.

- _Où avez-vous mis votre blouson ?_

 _-Je crois que je l'ai oublié dans la salle d'eau._ Marmonna Finch.

Elle haussa un sourcil, perplexe, et s'y dirigea. Elle lui enfila son blouson et lui mit son écharpe puis attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de la clinique. Elle donna des indications et demanda d'envoyer le chauffeur sur place. Puis elle continua à prendre soin de Harold, lui demandant à présent d'autres vêtements. Elle lui enfila une paire de chaussettes et lui mit ses chaussures.

- _Vous avez une couverture ?_

 _-Dans la commode, le tiroir du bas._

Elle prit le large tissu chaud, le déplia et le plaça sur les jambes de Finch.

- _Vous êtes blanc comme un linge Harold. Vous vous sentez nauséeux ?_

 _-Non…_

- _Et votre dorsalgie ?_

 _-Ca … ne … s'améliore …pas._

 _-Le professeur va être prévenu de votre retour et s'occupera rapidement de vous. Avez-vous besoin que je prenne quelque chose pour vous ?_

Finch réfléchit, puis doucement, il prit le contrôle de son fauteuil et roula vers le bureau. Maryse le suivit.

- _J'aimerai… prendre mon … ordinateur. Est-ce possible ?_

 _-Mais parfaitement Harold ! Pour vos codages dont vous me parliez l'autre jour ?_

 _-Vous avez tout compris._ Fit Harold, avec un très léger sourire.

Elle repéra la sacoche et fourra l'ordinateur dedans avec son chargeur.

- _Vous avez une belle petite bibliothèque Harold._ Remarqua-t-elle. _Et … de vieilles éditions ?_

 _-J'apprécie les bonnes lectures Maryse._

 _-C'est ce que je vois, à en juger les noms_ _des auteurs._ Fit-elle, s'étant approché et regardant les différents titres et auteurs au dos des ouvrages. Harold souffla bruyamment et se crispa. Maryse se retourna et lu la peine sur le visage de son patient. Elle retourna auprès de lui et posa une main compatissante sur son bras.

- _Pensez à autre chose Harold. La douleur ne doit pas vous commander._

 _-Ce n'est pas simple._ Avoua-t-il.

- _Parce que vous n'êtes pas encore habitué. Mais vous finirez par vous y faire, ça viendra en temps voulu._

Harold croisa le regard de sa référente. Elle n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour lui, au contraire, elle l'encourageait dans son combat quotidien et voulait lui donner de la force. Une sonnerie de portable résonna et Maryse le consultât.

- _Notre chauffeur est là._

 _-Notre ?_

 _-Je monte avec vous Harold, hors de question que je vous laisse seul. Et je pense que vous avez besoin de compagnie._

Il ne dit rien. Après la mort qu'il avait vécue hier, il avait besoin d'une présence pour le soutenir afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Ils descendirent et montèrent dans la voiture adaptée. Le trajet se fit dans le silence complet et une fois à l'établissement, Harold retrouva sa chambre. Grâce à l'aide de son infirmière, il s'allongea sur le lit après s'être débarrassé de ses effets. Hans arriva à peine quelques minutes après alors que Maryse notait des observations sur le dossier.

- _Bonjour Mr Wren._

 _-Bonjour professeur._

 _-Expliquez-moi tout si vous voulez bien._

Harold déglutit et se referma doucement sur lui. Mais Maryse intervint.

- _Harold ? Si vous lui dites, il pourra mieux vous aider. C'est comme vos programmes, ils ont besoin de toutes les données pour fonctionner non ?_

- _Comment savez-vous cela ?_ Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

- _Mon plus jeune fils m'en parle assez._ Plaisanta-t-elle.

- _C'est son métier ?_

- _Non, il est technico commercial, mais il adore la programmation et c'est son passe-temps favori._ Lui expliqua-t-elle. _Alors Harold, vous vous décidez à parler au professeur ?_

Hans ne disait rien, sachant que les interventions de sa collègue restaient rarement sans résultat. Harold garda les lèvres fermées mais finit par expliquer, difficilement, ses soucis. Hans prit la peine de l'écouter et de lui poser des questions sans le brusquer, faisant attention à ne pas trop le réprimander pour les activités, telle que la marche qui avait sans doute été un peu abusive ces derniers jours. Il ne le gronda pas pour avoir manqué à ses exercices de rééducation la veille, ayant prit en compte que son patient souffrait trop pour se permettre de faire des mouvements. Mais il écarquilla les yeux quand Harold lui avoua être tombé de sa chaise, « involontairement ».

- _Comment est-ce arrivé ?_

 _-J'ai voulu me lever pour prendre quelque chose en hauteur… je n'ai pas réussi à me rattraper._ Mentit-il.

- _Vous aviez mal à ce moment là ?_

 _-C'était comme d'habitude professeur._

 _-Sauf qu'en ce moment même, vous avez_ _plus mal que d'ordinaire_ _?_

Harold acquiesça se mit à côté de Maryse et regarda le dossier par dessus son épaule.

- _Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas fait de radiographies. Je vais essayer d'en programmer une pour aujourd'hui._

 _\- A quoi pensez-vous professeur ?_

 _-Si vous avez chuté, il se peut que votre structure se soit décalée. Mais ce n'est qu'une précaution afin d'être sûr._ Rassura-t-il.

- _Professeur ?_

 _-Oui Mr Wren ?_

 _-Est-ce … normal que ma hanche … me fasse mal ?_

 _-Lors de votre chute, vous êtes tombé du mauvais côté ?_

Harold approuva.

- _Alors je pense que c'est normal, mais nous vérifierons par précaution._

Hans conseilla à son patient de se reposer et Maryse décida de le laisser. Il soupira et essaya de dormir un peu, assommé par sa courte nuit. Une autre infirmière vint le chercher deux heures plus tard pour les examens, et il se laissa emmener dans la salle au rez-de-chaussée, n'ayant pas bougé de son lit. Hans était déjà derrière la vitre et Maryse avait revêtu son gilet de plomb. Elle l'aida précautionneusement à se placer sur la table. Ils s'occupèrent d'analyser la hanche en premier puis vint le moment pénible : rester immobile pour les photographies au niveau de la nuque. La tête posée sur un coussin, Harold soufflait doucement. Maryse le soutenait silencieusement, serrant sa main. Harold n'avait pas refusé ce geste, au contraire, il avait refermé ses doigts dessus.

- _C'est bon, nous avons ce qu'il faut._ Finit par dire Hans.

Finch gémit et retrouva son lit douillet. Sa référente se pinça les lèvres devant les signes évidents de souffrance .Elle se sentait un peu mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'apaiser Elle voyait sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme plus élevée, sa mâchoire crispée, les joues rouges, son front plissé, les cernes sous ses yeux. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui. Hans discutait avec le manipulateur radiologue derrière la baie et il finit par se rapprocher de Finch.

- _Mr Wren…_

 _-C'est mauvais ?_ Coupa Finch.

Hans se tût et regarda un instant sa collègue dans les yeux.

- _Rien n'a bougé au niveau de votre nuque. Mais en ce qui concerne votre hanche…_

Maryse lui lança un regard peiné, s'attendant à la mauvaise nouvelle.

- _… Elle était déjà fragile, elle l'est encore plus._

 _-A quel point ?_

 _-D'après une première analyse des images, l'os s'est fragilisé, mais seulement en surface. Cela fait comme des petites cicatrices sur les radiographies._

 _-Et donc ? Il faut une opération ?_ Demanda Harold, perdu.

- _Non. Vous aurez une attelle pour commencer, pour que_ _vous puissiez_ _continuer vos exercices et un traitement supplémentaire pour y remédier et diminuer vos douleurs._ Hans posa une main sur l'avant bras d'Harold. _Je vais aller confirmer le diagnostic le plus rapidement possible puis je reviendrai auprès de vous._

Finch acquiesça et retourna dans sa chambre en compagnie de sa référente. Elle préféra le laisser, sentant qu'il avait besoin d'espace et d'assimiler les dernières nouvelles. Hans revint assez rapidement, avec son kiné, et confirma ses dires. L'autre homme lui présenta l'attelle, qui effraya Harold dans un premier temps, la trouvant grande et extravagante malgré les couleurs neutres. Il rechigna quand les praticiens voulurent lui mettre. Hans décida que cela pouvait attendre une journée et laissa son patient tranquille, ne voulant en aucun cas le bousculer. Les premières journées, Harold se mura dans son mutisme, ne répondant qu'aux questions essentielles. Il refusait de parler à quiconque. Il dressait petit à petit des murs autour de lui, ne laissant plus personne tenter un geste envers lui sans qu'il n'ait donné son accord. Maryse restait une exception cependant mais elle se confrontait à un Harold de plus en plus froid.

Finch, de son côté était plongé dans ses réflexions depuis son retour. Réfléchissant aux mots, aux gestes de John Reese. Cet agent de la CIA l'intriguait à présent. S'il avait été attiré par cet homme la première fois qu'il avait vu son nom et sa photo, maintenant il était bien plus curieux. Pourquoi John avait-il laissé Casey vivre alors qu'il avait affirmé à sa partenaire qu'il l'avait tué ? Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Les mots du grand homme résonnaient dans l'esprit torturé de Finch. _J'ai croisé le regard de nombreux traîtres. Vous n'en êtes pas un. Vous ressemblez plutôt à un homme piégé._ Comment cet ancien militaire avait-il pu comprendre en quelques secondes l'innocence de Casey alors qu'il l'avait à peine vu ? John s'était-il renseigné sur Casey ? Il avait des doutes. Si John s'était renseigné, la CIA aurait eu vent de ses recherches et il n'aurait pas été en charge de soi disant abattre Casey. Non John semblait avoir de l'instinct. Ou plutôt, il était intelligent. Il se remémora le contenu de son dossier militaire, concernant les remarques. Il se rappelait avoir lu que John était agile et capable d'inventer de nouvelles tactiques pour faire face à des situations inédites. L'homme était ingénieux. Il n'avait peut être pas eu d'informations sur comment John avait pu faire preuve d'intelligence mais … il sentait que c'était la vérité.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu entendre concernant les agents infiltrés, John lui semblait différent. Lui avait un cœur derrière sa poitrine, contrairement aux autres, qui étaient capables d'exécuter de sang froid sans une once de pitié ou de tristesse. Si John avait tué des personnes lors de ses missions, Finch se demandait dans quelles mesures il avait dû exécuter ces humains. Par obligation ? Parce qu'on lui avait demandé ? Etait-il forcé ? Il avait de nouveau consulté son historique militaire. En retrouvant quelques noms, il avait mené de nouvelles recherches et n'était tombé que sur des militaires très hauts gradés. John avait été contraint à tuer, il n'en douta pas. Puis en réfléchissant, il s'était demandé quelles étaient les motivations de l'homme pour s'être engagé dans l'armée. Il décida de revenir au premier nom : John Talmonor Jr. En quelques secondes, il découvrit le passé violent de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Si John avait été adopté à sa naissance, lorsqu'il n'avait que 12 ans, il avait perdu son père, un héros médaillé qui s'était donné la mort.

Puis en continuant, il avait découvert que John avait eu une période de rébellion, s'attaquant à chaque fois à d'autres garçons qui s'en prenaient à sa petite sœur. L'instinct protecteur du grand frère avait-il jugé. Mais il avait ensuite appris que sa sœur Sophie était décédée quelques mois après son père, d'une grave maladie qui n'avait pas pu être détectée à temps. Le pire avait suivi, Margaret, sa mère, s'était laissée happer par les limbes de l'enfer, enchaînant les cocktails d'alcools et d'anti dépresseurs. Finch avait hoqueté en voyant le nombre d'admission aux urgences de la mère de famille : plus d'une vingtaine de fois et toujours emmenée par John. Finch avait ressenti une vague de tristesse en voyant une similarité à son histoire personnelle. John avait eu une mère dépressive et n'avait pas réussi à la sauver, quant à lui il avait abandonné son père, touché par la maladie d'Alzheimer et il était mort seul, loin de lui. La date de son engagement dans l'armée coïncidait avec la mort de Margaret Talmonor. Finch avait compris : l'adolescent avait tout perdu de sa vie privée, se retrouvant tel un orphelin et n'avait plus rien à perdre, d'où son engagement.

Désormais, il avait récolté des informations importantes sur cet agent et il comptait bien poursuivre sa surveillance. Suivre ses traces en piratant discrètement la CIA. Bien sûr, il s'était résolu à continuer la réception des numéros lorsqu'il serait en mesure de sortir de l'hôpital, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire dans un premier temps. Seulement assister impuissant à la mort de ces non pertinents. Une part une, chaque personne allait disparaître sous ses yeux. Il s'était résolu à en payer le prix fort, à payer les regrets qu'il fallait. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer sa Machine et de voir ce qu'il avait fait en créant deux listes différentes.

Si John Reese avait occupé une grande partie de son esprit, il avait aussi pensé à Nathan et à la façon dont il pourrait lui rendre hommage, faire durer son existence. Il repensa à la société IFT qu'il avait fondé mais mis entre parenthèse pendant plusieurs années en offrant une issue de sortie correcte à chacun des employés de l'époque. Il pouvait faire revivre la société s'il en prenait le pouvoir. Mais tout en restant discret. Il avait longuement retourné le problème. Nathan n'avait pas fait de testament et donc tout revenait à Will, y compris sa société. Il devait racheter IFT et ne jamais se montrer en tant que patron. Mais plutôt en tant qu'employé lambda, ce qui renforcerait sa couverture. Il avait déjà travaillé pour cette société selon les archives des ressources humaines et un retour ne serait pas surprenant. Au contraire, s'il gardait son poste, il allait revoir certaines personnes qu'il connaissait déjà. Il ne se ferait pas repérer de cette manière là. Il devait seulement remplir une partie de son CV, avec ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pendant la soi disant fermeture de IFT.

Il avait commencé à élaborer tout un stratagème pour faire revivre la société et avait préparé tous les documents numériquement. Il avait envoyé les documents au cabinet de notaires qui s'occupait de la société. Si Will était retourné en Afrique, il ne tarderait pas à apprendre l'offre pour reprendre la société. Désormais Harold n'avait plus qu'à patienter, en espérant que son neveu allait accepter et que tout son petit plan se mette en marche. Tous les rouages étaient là, il ne manquait plus que le moteur pour faire fonctionner tout cela.

La fête de Noël s'était approchée à grand pas et Finch avait refusé de la passer avec les membres du personnel et les autres résidents, préférant rester dans sa chambre. Maryse avait cependant tenu à lui tenir compagnie et ils avaient dégusté le menu spécial ensemble. Si les douleurs de sa hanche s'étaient atténuées grâce à l'attelle, il avait toujours mal et cela le rendait grognon, furieux. Il voulait en découdre avec la vie, avec ce que le gouvernement lui avait fait. Mais pour cela, la bataille serait très longue. Pour le moment, il se concentrait sur son rétablissement. Il avait reprit ses exercices sous la houlette du professeur Hans, suivant cette fois-ci le rythme conseillé. Kiné, séances de piscine, de la marche en béquille ou sur un tapis à faible vitesse. Il faisait des efforts considérables.

Puis la fin de l'année était arrivée et en ce jour de la St Sylvestre, il était debout, sur ses béquilles, sa jambe blessée maintenue par l'attelle, dans sa chambre, regardant les flocons de neige tomber dans une danse gracieuse sous son nez. L'année allait se terminer d'une façon tragique à ses yeux. Il était seul, hospitalisé et pas entièrement autonome. Si cette pensée lui brisait le cœur, il songeait à combien cette épreuve allait le renforcer mentalement. Une fois de plus il avait refusé de partager cet instant avec les résidents, ce qui avait plutôt inquiété Hans, qui se demandait si Harold ne se refermait pas sur lui au point d'éviter les interactions sociales. Mais Harold lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus autant confiance aux inconnus à présent. Hans avait dû se résoudre à ne rien dire et à laisser les choses se faire.

- _Vous êtes déjà debout Harold ?_

Finch ferma les yeux un instant, mais ne bougea pas. Il sentit la présence féminine se rapprocher de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Maryse à ses côtés, regardant l'extérieur aussi. Elle croisa ses bras derrière son dos et contempla le paysage en silence.

- _A quoi pensez-vous ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _A tout et à rien._

 _-Vous commencez à devenir mystérieux Harold._ Taquina-t-elle. Il eut un petit sourire rapide. _Vous n'avez pas envie de sortir un peu ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas._

 _-Vous hésitez ?_

 _-Hum hum._

 _-Vous craignez de glisser et de perdre le contrôle?_

 _-Je pense que je n'ai plus besoin_ _de tout vous_ _dire maintenant._ Fit-il doucement, troublé.

- _J'ai appris à vous connaître. Vous êtes un sacré cas tout de même._

Harold tourna vers elle.

- _Mais je me souviendrais toujours de vous._

Voyant qu'elle était sincère, il répondit :

- _Soyez certaine que ce sera le cas pour moi également_ _._ Puis il fit une pause. _Merci pour votre persévérance et …votre sagesse._

 _-C'est la première fois qu'un patient me fait un si beau compliment_ _de toute_ _ma carrière._ Avoua-t-elle, émue.

Harold était ravi d'avoir complimenté la femme. En réalité, il pensait beaucoup de bien d'elle mais était incapable de se dévoiler. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer sa fragilité.

- _Vous voulez que je vous accompagne dehors ?_

Il réfléchit puis finit par accepter. Il enfila son manteau, son écharpe et son chapeau. Il laissa ses béquilles et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Maryse le poussa en dehors de la chambre, prit sa veste chaude au passage et ils se retrouvèrent dans les allées du petit parc. La neige continuait à tomber et elle tenait sur les vêtements des deux courageux promeneurs. Malgré la fraîcheur et le vent très frais, Harold respirait cette bouffée d'air avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il n'était pas sorti depuis son retour et cela lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait revivre un peu. Maryse cessa de le pousser pour lui laisser le plaisir de profiter et s'assit sur le banc à côté, après en avoir chassé le peu de neige.

- _Votre neveu ne rentre pas pour les fêtes ?_

Harold ne s'était pas attendu à cette question. Il lança un regard perplexe en direction de sa référente.

- _Will est médecin sans frontières, l'avez-vous oublié ?_

 _-Non. Mais je pensais qu'il aurait prit un peu de temps pour revenir vous voir._

 _-Je lui ai dis qu'il n'était pas obligé de revenir._

 _-Oh ? Mais il n'a pas d'autres membres de famille par ici ?_

 _-Non._ Répondit-il, d'une voix légère mais empreinte d'émotions. Il déglutit et préféra regarder ailleurs. Maryse capta le changement dans son comportement et ne dit rien. Finch, intérieurement, menait un combat houleux. Il n'était pas encore prêt à répondre à de telles questions et le simple fait d'évoquer, ne serait ce que Nathan, son ami, celui qui lui avait été arraché d'une façon brutale, le rendait soudainement triste. Il luttait encore pour ne pas se laisser submerger par cette tristesse et essayait de penser à autre chose qu'à ce corps inanimé sur le brancard, la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de lui. Fixant un point imaginaire au loin, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Maryse effacer la trace d'une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, tellement il était concentré.

- _Ce n'est rien Harold, oubliez ce que j'ai dis. Je n'aime pas vous voir malheureux._

Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux pour retirer toute trace de son moment de faiblesse et les remit.

- _Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Ca va aller._ Puis il reprit sa contemplation. Tous ces arbres dépourvus de leurs feuilles, les branches recouvertes d'une couche de neige, le ciel gris, les chemins du parc enneigé, toute la verdure dissimulée sous cette blancheur étincelante. Il n'avait pas vu que sa référente s'était éloignée de lui. Plongé dans ses souvenirs de bons moments avec Will et Nathan à cette période de l'année, il fut brutalement sorti de sa torpeur en sentant des doigts se glisser entre son écharpe et sa nuque et un truc froid glisser.

- _Oh ! Mais c'est … froid !_ Glapit-il. Il se tortilla, cherchant à faire partir ce froid intense. Il cessa en entendant Maryse rire et comprit ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Touché, il sourit tendrement puis avec une main, ramassa un peu de neige et en fit une boule. Maryse ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit franchement alors qu'il la visait. La touchant au niveau de l'épaule. Elle lui fit un regard faussement offusquée. L'inattendu se produisit : Harold Finch se mit à rire pour la toute première fois depuis l'accident. Un rire sincère, joyeux et enfantin. Un rire qui fut le bienvenu aux oreilles de Maryse. Elle chercha à le faire durer et entreprit de faire une boule de neige qu'elle envoya sur Harold. Elle explosa en miettes sur la poitrine de l'informaticien. Finch, sentant toutes ses barrières d'adulte se briser, retomba progressivement en enfance. Il ne put résister à la tentation de répliquer, envoyant une nouvelle boule. Ils continuèrent doucement à se batailler. Un moment Finch perdit son chapeau, victime de l'énième boule et se retrouva avec les cheveux recouverts de neige. Offusqué, il lança un regard assassin à sa référente et se vengea, fonçant sur elle. Il la fit tomber dans l'épaisse neige et elle rit. Elle bougea les bras et fit l'ange de neige sous l'œil amusé de son patient. Finch éternua soudainement.

- _Il serait temps de rentrer nous réchauffer._ Jugea Maryse. _Cela vous a fait du bien ?_ Questionna-t-elle tout en ramassant le chapeau de feutre de son patient.

- _Oui. Merci._ Il garda son chapeau, trempé, en mains et laissa sa référente le ramener. Une fois au chaud dans sa chambre, il retira son manteau et reprit ses béquilles pour se lever et se diriger vers la petite salle d'eau. Il réchauffa ses mains engourdies par le froid sous le jet d'eau chaude, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une fois de plus, il s'était laissé faire par Maryse, ne trouvant pas le courage de rester de marbre face à cette femme pleine de vie et qui faisait le nécessaire pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Elle lui redonnait un peu d'espoir de refaire confiance aux autres. Mais cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait de son futur. Il ne pourrait plus faire confiance comme auparavant, les yeux fermés. Il serait beaucoup plus vigilant et veillerait à soigner le choix de ses mots, le choix de ses identités. Il en avait déjà établi cinq pour le moment. Harold Finch, Harold Wren, Harold Crane, Harold Crow et Harold Partridge. Il avait pris soin d'établir toutes les données de chacune des identités. Chacune était différente, mais avaient un point commun : c'était le même homme. Mais le gouvernement n'avait rien vu lorsqu'il avait intégré ces identités dans les bases de données du système. Ainsi, il apparaissait à plusieurs reprises et brouillait de plus en plus les pistes : adresses, numéros sociaux, numéros de téléphone, professions, tout était orchestré en harmonie et rien ne permettait de remonter à lui. Car il était invisible, il s'en était assuré.

Satisfait, il quitta la salle de bain. Un bip discret résonna dans la chambre et son regard se posa sur le petit ordinateur posé sur la commode de la chambre. Intrigué par ce son, il boita vers lui et le déverrouilla. Un nouveau numéro. L'identité s'afficha immédiatement : Peter Arndt, 39 ans, promoteur immobilier, vivant à New Rochelle. Curieux, il débrancha le PC et le prit avec lui, s'asseyant sur son lit pour être plus confortable. Il parcouru l'identité complète de l'homme et trouva qu'il était veuf. Il chercha le nom de sa femme et tomba sur Jessica Arndt. Décédée le 7 décembre 2010 dans un accident de voiture, soit peu de temps après qu'il ait embauché Dillinger. Il fronça les sourcils tant ce nom lui semblait familier, ouvrit la photo de la femme et son cœur rata un battement en la reconnaissant. Il porta la main à sa bouche, réalisant son geste ce jour-là…

 _Le 7 décembre, 8h42 :_

 _Il parcourait la liste des nombreux numéros pertinents qui étaient sortis au cours de la matinée. Cette liste était composée de plus d'une quinzaine de personnes. Parmi toute cette petite fourmilière, il avait dû sélectionner la personne qui lui semblait avoir un profil de victime ou de meurtrier. Il avait déjà exclu des personnes alcooliques et droguées et il ne lui restait plus que cinq noms. Il avait tous les critères sous ses yeux : Prénoms, noms_ _, localisations, âges,_ _diplômes, professions. Entre un professeur, un épicier, un détective, une_ _ingénieure_ _chimiste et une infirmière, il devait encore faire des vérifications afin de donner le deuxième numéro depuis que Rick Dillinger avait commencé à travailler pour lui._

 _Se passant une main sur le visage, il avait jeté un œil aux adresses et exclu les personnes trop éloignées. Il avait éliminé Mark Spencer, Emma Drake et Jessica Arndt… Ils étaient tous assez loin du cœur de la ville et il ne pouvait pas donner du travail à l'extérieur du cercle restreint qu'il avait établi. Pour des questions de sécurité, il avait décidé qu'il fallait rester dans la grande ville, au milieu de l'animation, et parce qu'il n'était pas encore certain de pouvoir veiller de loin sur son agent_ _et de pouvoir_ _prendre possession de caméras de sécurité qui étaient bien plus rare dans les coins de campagne que dans la capitale culturelle et_ _métropole mondiale_ _qu'était la ville de New York._

 _Aujourd'hui :_

Soufflé par la révélation dérangeante de sa décision d'éliminer Jessica ce jour-là, il poussa un petit cri horrifié. Il avait déjà vu cette photo. Plusieurs fois. Deux fois lorsqu'il était en train de construire la machine précisément. Il se souvenait d'avoir réagit en la voyant pour la deuxième fois mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention à cette époque. Honteux de ne pas avoir prit le temps d'étudier plus en profondeur les profils de chacun des numéros ce jour là, il commença à avoir des regrets. Il savait que Jessica n'était autre que la femme avec qui était John Reese lors des attentats de New York. La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas était la façon dont Reese aimait réellement Jessica. Il était au courant qu'il avait dû se résoudre à la laisser pour rejoindre à nouveau les rangs de l'armée mais avait-il réussi à oublier cette femme qu'il avait fréquentée pendant 6 mois ?

Il fut prit d'un doute. John était-il un homme blessé et fragile sous cette carapace froide ? Troublé, il lança une recherche sur l'homme et le trouva en mission à Tétouan, au Maroc. Il hacka une fois de plus les archives de la CIA pour y lire le contenu de la mission. Elle était comme toute les autres et il n'y prêta pas attention plus que cela. Il plaça la photo de John à côté de celle de Jessica et les contempla. Il se surprit à penser qu'ils devaient former un couple heureux. Les transactions qu'il y avait eu à l'époque entre John et Jessica indiquaient beaucoup de choses : John Reese avait prit soin d'elle comme jamais, veillant à ce qu'elle ne manque quasiment de rien. Cela broya le cœur de l'informaticien. Il détourna son regard un instant. John avait perdu Jessica et lui avait perdu Grace. Plus le temps passait, plus il se trouvait de points communs avec cet agent hors norme.

L'accident de voiture qui avait été fatal à Jessica était un trucage. Sinon la machine n'aurait jamais donné son numéro. Harold Finch fut soudainement persuadé que quelqu'un avait attenté à sa vie. Il reprit ses recherches initiales, Peter Arndt. Ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang. Peter avait survécu à l'accident mais s'était retrouvé avec un genou broyé, le forçant à porter une attelle. Son casier judicaire était rempli de diverses plaintes notamment pour harcèlement moral de la part de certains de ses clients. Une seule plainte pour violence, une autre pour un vol à l'étalage. Plusieurs infractions aux limitations de vitesses figuraient également dans le dossier. Finch y trouva une évaluation psychologique récente et ce fut le contenu le plus dérangeant. Lors de sa lecture, il comprit que Peter était impliqué dans la mort de sa femme. Sentant une colère sourde monter en lui, Finch grogna. L'évidence était sous ses yeux, avec toutes les notes d'hôtels et les visites médicales nombreuses de Jessica les dernières semaines précédant le drame: elle avait été victime de violences conjugales et était morte sous les coups de son mari, l'accident de voiture n'étant qu'une façade pour cacher une toute autre réalité. Il repoussa son ordinateur et se leva, furieux. Il piétina un peu dans la pièce, tournant en rond avec ses béquilles.

Dans un accès de rage, il jeta une béquille au sol. Il était en colère contre lui. S'il était en train de changer, il lui faudrait encore des mois pour prendre le contrôle sur lui, il ne gérait pas encore sa colère ou sa tristesse comme il le voulait. Essoufflé, il regardait la canne anglaise gésir au sol. Elle lui rappelait sans cesse son invalidité. Agacé de s'énerver, il se courba, posant une main sur sa cuisse. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir l'identité de la personne, qu'une main fut posée sur son épaule. Il sursauta violement et donna un coup, avec la béquille qui lui permettait encore de tenir debout, au niveau des jambes de l'autre. Harold pu constater qu'il ne s'agissait que du professeur, avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol, se frottant le mollet. Confus, Harold recula et se retrouva coincé par la commode de la chambre.

- _Professeur…_

 _-Mr Wren, j'ignorais que vous étiez violent._ Marmonna le praticien, sur les genoux, le front collé au sol.

- _Je ne voulais pas …_

 _-Je sais, j'aurai dû frapper avant de rentrer._ Se blâma-t-il. _Mais j'avais entendu du bruit._

 _-Ce n'était rien._ Assura Finch, qui se remettait de sa frayeur. Il vit Hans se redresser, les dents serrées et se remettre debout progressivement. Il ne croisa pas une seule once de colère dans les yeux de l'homme mais plutôt de l'étonnement et de l'inquiétude.

- _Comment se fait-_ _il que votre béquille_ _soit à terre_ _?_ Demanda finalement Hans, explorant la pièce d'un œil critique. Devant le silence de son patient, il haussa un sourcil. _Mr Wren ?_

 _-Je crois que je me suis emporté._

- _Quelque chose vous a énervé ?_ Hans se pencha et ramassa la canne anglaise, voyant qu'Harold peinait à tenir avec une seule, malgré l'appui de la commode et de l'attelle à sa hanche.

- _Un client._ Répondit-il brièvement, acceptant de reprendre l'objet que Hans lui tendait.

- _Vous avez repris le travail ?_

 _-Oui, mais à temps partiel._

 _-Pour rester à jour ?_ Taquina Hans.

- _Exactement, pour ne pas perdre la main. Mon poste est important._

 _-Je n'en doute pas Mr Wren, gestionnaire d'assurances… J'imagine que vous devez avoir bien plus de paperasse que moi._

 _-Sans doute professeur._ Harold passa à côté de lui et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, raide.

- _Cela dit Mr Wren, j'étais venu pour vous dire quelque chose._

 _-Je vous écoute._

 _-A partir de demain, vous allez commencer le programme intensif de rééducation._

 _-Je pensais l'avoir déjà commencé ?_

 _-Vous faites de la rééducation de base seulement. Celle dont je vous parle sera bien plus compacte. Vous allez alterner beaucoup plus d'exercices. Je ne vous le cache pas : vous allez avoir mal mais c'est pour que vous puissiez retrouver une bonne mobilité._

 _-Vous me pensez capable de survivre à ce programme ?_

 _-Oui. Votre traitement sera dosé en fonction de ce que vous aurez effectué comme exercices. Tous les jours, pendant trois mois, vous allez devoir effectuer deux à trois heures de sport._

 _-Autant ?_ S'étrangla l'informaticien.

- _Vous_ _voulez rester_ _dans votre fauteuil à vie ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

 _-Sport le matin et travail l'après midi ?_

 _-Voilà. Êtes-vous partant ?_

 _-…Toujours._ Répondit Harold, se jetant alors dans un chemin long et pénible.

 _A suivre..._


	11. Une nouvelle vie

_**Nouveau chapitre ce soir.**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Isatis2013 (Finch n'est pas un super héros avec des pouvoirs disons physiques mais intellectuels !) Jade181184 (Merci pour ce qui concerne la fluidité et les pensées de Harold, j'espère que tu ressentiras la même chose ici.) et paige0703 (Deux jours pour que le site me dise que tu as commenté tss ! Long mais ca devient bon ici. John est ... là !)**_

 _ **Merci encore à Isatis2013 pour sa correction, que ferais-je sans toi ?**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11 : Une nouvelle vie.**_

En cette journée fraîche et humide, signant le retour progressif de l'automne, Harold Finch contemplait le canal sous ses yeux, debout, les mains dans les poches. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, l'homme était plongé dans ses pensées ou plus précisément dans ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui était le 11 septembre 2011. Il venait de passer ces huit derniers mois à poursuivre une rééducation qui s'était révélée à la fois intense, pénible et douloureuse. Mais les efforts avaient payé. S'il était sur ses deux jambes aujourd'hui, il avait bien failli abandonner à plusieurs reprises. Mais poussé par sa volonté de retrouver sa mobilité et son autonomie, puis encouragé par Maryse qui l'avait suivi de près, il y était parvenu.

Malgré les gémissements, les cris, la souffrance, les larmes, les crises terribles et épuisantes, il s'était battu. Pour son ami, pour la machine, pour son avenir. S'il y a presque un an, il avait tout perdu brutalement, il s'était reconstruit sous une autre carapace : désormais il était un homme méfiant, paranoïaque et distant. Cependant derrière ce masque, se cachait un petit cœur fragile, prêt à vaciller si un nouvel évènement dramatique se produisait. Harold portait encore le deuil de son ami sur ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de la petite brise qui vint lui caresser le visage, le décoiffer doucement. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire : Nathan, Will, le Dr Hailey, le professeur Hans, Maryse, tous les moments de souffrance, tous les moments de faiblesses. Ses réussites, ses progrès mais aussi ses chutes, ses crises de douleurs. Sa lutte acharnée pour commander cette douleur qui le déchirait à chaque fois. Il était devenu plus pudique, refusant de retirer son haut lorsqu'il se faisait ausculter. Il détestait sa cicatrice, il la trouvait moche, horrible, affreuse et refusait que quiconque la voit. C'était son secret en dehors des personnes du centre médical.

Lorsqu'il avait reprit son poste au sein d'IFT, il avait recroisé certains de ses anciens collègues qui étaient revenus, fidèles à la société. Il avait dû se confronter à leurs questions et leur avait menti en parlant d'un accident de voiture qui avait failli lui être fatal. Il s'était retrouvé dans l'open space, dans un espace réduit et séparé des autres bureaux. Il avait recommencé ses codages mais faisait exprès de temps en temps de commettre une petite erreur parmi ses lignes de codes. Parce qu'il devait se protéger et se méfier. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il était resté avec Nathan lorsque la société était fermée. Personne ne devait savoir non plus qu'il était le grand patron d'IFT. S'il y avait un directeur à la tête, c'était seulement pour garder une hiérarchie. Le directeur ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Lorsqu'il échangeait avec lui, en tant que propriétaire, Harold masquait toujours sa vraie voix grâce à un logiciel de modulation. Ainsi personne ne soupçonnait son implication.

Il avait négocié son emploi du temps et ne travaillait qu'à temps partiel. Le reste du temps, depuis un mois, depuis sa sortie définitive de l'hôpital, il jonglait entre les numéros de la machine et ses recherches sur John Reese. Il rouvrit les yeux, observant les petites vaguelettes sur la surface de l'eau. John. Il l'avait croisé, même brièvement touché. Mais le grand homme n'avait rien dit et était parti. Il se souvenait de ce jour là. Il avait dû retourner à l'hôpital général, prétextant vouloir parler au Dr Hailey qui avait été son premier médecin. Secrètement, il voulait voir Reese, surtout comment il allait réagir. Il avait appris qu'il avait été mêlé étroitement à sa machine en lisant le rapport de la mission à Ordos en Chine. Il avait rapidement fait le lien lorsqu'il avait lu le nom du lieu, se souvenant de l'origine de l'acheteur de l'ordinateur de Casey. Les récits et le compte rendu n'avaient fait que confirmer ses pensées. Mais le dénouement de cette mission l'avait révolté. Le lieu avait été bombardé par un missile puissant, qui avait tout détruit, y compris l'ordinateur. Mais Finch avait remarqué un détail : Si Stanton, la partenaire avait été introuvable suite à tout ceci, il avait retrouvé la trace de John Reese cinq jours après. Contrairement à la CIA qui le croyait mort, lui avait gardé espoir que l'agent avait été intelligent et avait anticipé le coup bas de ses patrons.

Il avait été soulagé de retrouver sa trace. Mais ce qui avait suivit lui avait montré combien John avait été blessé de cette trahison. L'homme s'était montré violent, s'énervant sur des biens publics. Si le comportement était violent, Finch n'en était pas le moins du monde étonné. Il savait et devinait ce que John ressentait. Puis il avait observé son retour à New York, un homme ordinaire, se mêlant sans problème aux autres personnes. Puis il avait compris qu'il aimait encore Jessica, remarquant qu'il écoutait régulièrement un message en particulier sur son portable. Il l'avait piraté à distance et en avait écouté le contenu. Son cœur s'était serré face à la détresse de John. Il ne savait pas pour Jessica et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu le voir de ses propres yeux. Et ce jour là, le numéro de Peter Arndt lui était à nouveau parvenu. Il avait compris mais voulait tout de même le voir.

Lorsque John l'avait bousculé, perdu, les yeux dans le vague, il s'était excusé d'avoir gêné sa trajectoire. Puis doucement, il avait pivoté son fauteuil pour le regarder partir. La démarche était militaire mais légèrement flageolante. Finch avait écouté l'échange avec la collègue de Jessica et avait tout de suite remarqué le changement dans la posture de John lorsqu'il avait appris son décès. Comme si d'un coup son monde s'écroulait, l'ex agent avait subitement perdu les mots. A l'évocation de Peter, il s'était raidi et avait brièvement salué l'infirmière avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Finch avait de nouveau consulté le contenu de son dossier posé sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute là-dessus.

 _Je suis désolé._

Il avait prononcé ces trois petits mots, signe que son regret d'avoir exclu Jessica de sa liste n'était pas effacé. Mais il s'était fait une raison : il n'aurait pas pu la sauver puisque son numéro était sorti plusieurs fois. S'il l'avait sauvé ce fameux jour où il avait décidé de l'ignorer, elle aurait toujours été en danger avec son mari Peter et si le cas c'était reproduit, il aurait était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il n'avait plus d'agent pour assurer les missions à ce moment là. Il avait ensuite suivi la position de l'agent et également celle de Peter Arndt. Et comme il l'avait redouté, John avait tué Peter le soir même. Il avait tout suivi grâce aux téléphones des deux personnes. D'abord des paroles sûres, empreintes d'émotions, puis des pas lourds et une démarche précise, puis un coup, des hurlements, des chocs, des fracas, des gémissements, un cri de colère puis un coup de feu avait retenti. Un corps s'était écroulé dans un vacarme et Finch avait failli vomir à plusieurs reprises, choqué par la violence de la vengeance froide de l'agent. Il n'avait aucune image de l'intérieur de la maison mais cela lui suffisait, il en avait assez entendu. Au milieu de ce vacarme, il avait ressenti la détresse et la colère de John. John était blessé au plus profond de son être et avait extériorisé sa souffrance, en s'acharnant sur le meurtrier de la femme qu'il aimait.

Puis quelques secondes après, il avait entendu un léger râle, suivi d'une porte claquée. Alerté, il avait essayé de reprendre le contrôle d'une des caméras qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la grande habitation. Il avait vu Reese en sortir, boitant légèrement, une main posée sur le côté de son ventre. En zoomant, Finch avait pu remarquer qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il saignait. La chemise blanche de John était tâchée d'une rougeur qui grandissait doucement. Impuissant, il n'avait rien pu faire hormis suivre l'homme des yeux et le voir reprendre sa voiture comme si de rien n'était.

Durant les mois suivants, il avait assisté à la descente aux enfers de l'ancien agent. Il avait sombré dans l'alcool et vivait dans la rue, revêtu de larges vêtements, la barbe négligée, les cheveux sales et non maitrisés. Pour survivre, John en était réduit à voler pour obtenir ne serait ce qu'une portion pour manger. Et pour boire. Mais à aucun moment John n'avait touché à la drogue alors que ses colocataires SDF avaient plongé. Harold avait remarqué qu'une femme âgée, blonde, essayait de prendre soin de lui. L'informaticien avait à la fois sous les yeux les ravages d'un amour arraché trop tôt et d'une trahison. Il avait continué à le suivre de loin. Et il avait fini par comprendre que l'ex-militaire comptait mettre fin à sa piètre vie. Il avait réagit, se disant qu'il était plus que temps d'agir. Il avait donc surveillé Reese lorsqu'il avait prit le métro. Puis la bagarre qui avait suivie, il y avait assisté et avait été satisfait de voir que malgré les effets de l'alcool, il avait gardé des reflexes non négligeables de ses combats. John avait neutralisé le petit groupe en quelques coups. Et comme pour toute bagarre se déroulant dans un lieu public, John avait été arrêté et emmené au commissariat. A ce moment là, il avait envoyé ses agents de sécurité et son avocat pour récupérer l'homme avant qu'il ne finisse en prison à cause de ses empreintes. Et si John résistait et ne le croyait pas, il aurait un moyen de le convaincre. Son cœur lui criait qu'il devait le garder auprès de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que John Reese était fiable et qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Bien sûr, il ne se permettrait pas de le montrer dans un premier temps, afin de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il n'oubliait pas que l'homme était récemment dans la CIA et qu'il avait des capacités hors norme, capable de mener des recherches pour obtenir des informations sensibles sur quelqu'un. Pour cela, il s'était donc assuré que son identité actuelle et celle de Mr Wren ne révéleraient pas de secrets sensibles. Il avait gommé toute trace de celles qu'il trouvait révélatrices et avait mené une dernière vérification : il était une personne ordinaire, comme tout le monde.

Il gigota sur place, un peu nerveux et soulageant sa jambe de son poids quelques instants. S'il était aujourd'hui limité, il avait encore plus d'un tour de main dans son chapeau. Il ne pouvait pas faire de filature, ni poursuivre quelqu'un mais il pouvait guider une autre personne à sa place et faire des recherches sur tous les numéros. Des numéros, il en avait eu 274 en 8 mois. Sur les 274, 209 étaient morts dans diverses circonstances : vengeance, drogue, pris entre deux feux, accidents de circulation…47 avaient terminé en prison, 13 avaient été sauvés de justesse et 5 avaient mystérieusement disparu du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait sauvé que treize personnes. Comparé aux pertes, ce chiffre était insignifiant à ses yeux. Comment les avait-il sauvés ? En appelant les secours ou la police via des appels anonymes. Tous ceux qui étaient morts étaient affichés sur plusieurs tableaux, avec la longue liste des neuf chiffres au milieu. Chacun des numéros était lié à une photo ou à des articles de presse avec des fils rouge. Chaque jour lorsqu'il passait devant ces tableaux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la même chose : Que serait sa vie s'il n'avait pas eu l'opportunité de créer la machine ? Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il entendit une voiture s'arrêter et il expira longuement. Il allait le voir pour la première fois. Le choix du lieu n'était pas anodin. Il savait que John Reese avait décidé d'en finir en se jetant de ce pont. Il ne l'avait que trop bien observé et avait volontairement choisi cet endroit pour marquer le coup. Une portière s'ouvrit puis des pas hésitants se firent entendre. Il pivota sur lui-même, voyant le grand John Reese se rapprocher de lui. Affublé d'un large manteau gris, d'un gilet bleu, d'une écharpe qui s'effritait, d'un vieux pantalon de toile gris, de chaussures militaires montantes, il lui semblait si loin du vrai John qu'il avait vu la première fois face à Casey. Il y avait un monde qui séparait ces deux instants.

- _Je vous dois de l'argent ?_ John prit les pans de son manteau et les secoua doucement. _Parce que je suis un peu à sec en ce moment._ Fit-il, ironiquement.

- _Vous ne me devez rien Mr Reese._

Lorsqu'il l'appela par cet alias, il vit l'homme s'arrêter, le dévisageant, à la fois perplexe et méfiant.

- _C'est le nom que vous préférez n'est ce pas ? Je sais que vous en avez plusieurs. N'ayez crainte. Je ne dirais rien à personne._

 _-Vous ne savez rien sur moi._ Rétorqua John, sur la défensive.

Finch attendait justement cette remarque. Il avait affuté son discours depuis si longtemps, qu'il était prêt à parler et à convaincre l'autre homme.

 _-Je sais absolument tout sur vous Mr Reese. Je sais ce que vous faisiez pour le gouvernement. Je sais que vous avez eu des doutes concernant ce travail. Je sais que le gouvernement vous croit mort, comme tout le monde._

John secoua la tête, s'avançant vers lui, une pointe de colère se dégageant de lui. Harold sentit qu'il avait le sentiment d'être en danger. Il représentait une menace aux yeux de Reese et il stoppa d'un geste de la main les deux agents de sécurité qui étaient prêts à intervenir. Cela déconcerta quelques secondes John, qui se retourna pour observer les deux autres hommes qui s'étaient figés suite à l'ordre invisible de leur patron.

- _Je sais que vous vous noyez dans l'alcool depuis des mois._ John le dévisagea de nouveau, intrigué. Il reprit sa contemplation du canal, un peu troublé par la proximité soudaine. _Je sais que vous cherchez une façon plus efficace de mourir._ John inspira, soudainement dérangé. _Vous voyez, le savoir n'est pas un problème. Faire quelque chose de ce savoir… C'est ici que vous intervenez._ Assura-t-il, plongeant cette fois ses yeux dans ceux de l'agent, pour la toute première fois. Un silence se fit, chacun s'observant. John était distant, sur ses gardes, tandis que lui voyait toute la souffrance derrière les yeux bleus du grand homme.

- _Vous pouvez m'appeler Mr Finch._

Puis ne pouvant plus soutenir cet échange de regard, il observa à nouveau l'horizon devant lui. Il pesa ses mots mais finit par les prononcer.

- _Nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement. Il ne vous faut ni psychiatre, ni groupe de soutien, ni cachets._

John était amusé par cette situation. Harold devinait qu'il se jouait de lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il me faut ?_ Demanda-t-il alors.

- _Il vous faut un but._ Nouveaux regards croisés. _Plus précisément, un travail._

Reese réfléchissait silencieusement. Finch savait qu'il se demandait s'il devait le croire. Décidant qu'il était temps de lui présenter son futur boulot, il lui demanda de le suivre dans la berline. Ils traversèrent la ville dans le silence le plus complet et ils arrivèrent sur une grande place très fréquentée, bondée de monde aux heures de pointe.

- _Huit millions de gens._ Reprit-il, sortant du véhicule, suivi d'un John à l'affût. _Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont en commun ? Aucun d'entre eux ne peut prédire ce qu'il va lui arriver. A New-York, une personne meurt assassinée toutes les dix huit heures. A la fin de la journée, une de ces personnes sera morte._

 _-Il arrive des malheurs aux gens tous les jours. On n'y peut rien._ Dit John.

- _Et si on y pouvait quelque chose ?_ Questionna Harold, espérant titiller l'intérêt de John. _Pas ce qui arrive de façon improvisée._ John gardait ses yeux sur lui et il continua, sachant qu'il était en train de l'écouter plus attentivement. _Mais tant de crimes sont planifiés des jours, des semaines à l'avance. Et si vous pouviez les empêcher ?_ Courte pause. _J'ai une liste._ Admit-il. _Une liste de gens sur le point d'être mêlés à des tragédies. Meurtres, enlèvements. Ces gens sur ma liste ignorent qu'il va se passer quelque chose._

John en apparence, ne laissait rien transparaître de ses pensées. Mais Harold n'était pas dupe. Il savait qu'il l'analysait comme il l'avait souvent fait. L'homme était entraîné depuis des années, capable de détecter des mensonges, capable de démêler le faux du vrai. Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua son récit.

- _La plupart d'entre eux sont des gens ordinaires. Comme elle._ Désigna-t-il. John suivi son geste et tomba sur la femme aux cheveux châtains et blonds qui prenait sa commande de café au petit stand du coin de la rue. _Elle s'appelle Diane Hansen. Elle est en tête de la liste cette semaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, ni quel rôle elle jouera. Sera-t-elle victime ou auteur ? Je sais seulement qu'elle est impliquée. Suivez là, découvrez ce qui va se passer. Et empêchez-le. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

John observa Diane s'éloigner puis prit la parole, un brin agacé.

- _Vous êtes riche et vous vous ennuyez. C'est votre ex-femme ou quelqu'un avec qui vous avez pris l'ascenseur. Dans tous les cas, je m'en vais._ Claqua-t-il, un sourire dissimulé par sa barbe. Il se retrouva face à un des agents de sécurité. Celui-ci eut le malheur de poser une main sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de partir et John, brusquement, prit sa tête dans une main, la claquant contre celle de l'autre agent qui s'apprêter à l'aider. Finch écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte devant l'efficacité de l'ancien militaire et l'incompétence de ses deux employés, qui pourtant étaient les meilleurs agents de la société à qui il payait leurs services. John s'éloignait de lui et il eut le sentiment d'un échec. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il le voulait, coûte que coûte. Il demanda à ses employés, sur un ton froid, de le ramener au cabinet d'assurances. Une fois parvenu à son bureau, dans cette grande pièce composée de grandes vitrines, il s'assura que personne ne rentrerait et pirata les caméras pour retracer le chemin de l'agent après qu'il ait disparu de sa vue tout à l'heure. John avait acheté des rasoirs, de la mousse, une bouteille de Whisky et avait loué une chambre pour une nuit dans un hôtel délabré.

Fort de ces informations, il avait convoqué ses deux agents et leur avait donné une mission puis une adresse. Une fois sur place, il installa son matériel dans la chambre et le journal qu'il avait soigneusement conservé. Il entendit de l'agitation et passa dans l'autre chambre par la porte communicante. Les deux gaillards venaient d'installer Reese sur le grand lit. Il les remercia et leur donna congé. Seul dans la chambre, il contemplait à nouveau John. Cette fois-ci il était rasé, ce qui le rendait moins bourru. Il s'était également coupé les cheveux du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il revoyait presque l'homme qu'il avait vu la première fois, en photo. En plein sommeil, John n'était pas détendu. Ses lèvres crispées, ses sourcils froncés étaient des indicateurs pour Harold. Il soupira et prit les deux colliers de serrage en plastique. Il se rapprocha de l'homme endormi et passa d'abord un premier collier sur le support du lit et le clipsa dans le boitier. Puis il prit le bras de l'agent et le souleva, serrant le poignet et l'immobilisant, faisant de lui un prisonnier.

Il recula et le regarda une nouvelle fois dormir. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait forcer le destin. John n'avait pas confiance en lui et il allait ruser au petit matin pour lui faire comprendre que son offre était du sérieux et une opportunité pour un homme comme lui. Il retourna s'installer dans l'autre chambre pour s'y reposer. Vers 6h30, il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'action et prit son téléphone portable, appelant le numéro de la chambre dans laquelle Reese se trouvait. Il reconnu la sonnerie et John gigota, grommelant. Il décrocha le téléphone et Finch se lança.

- _Sachez Mr Reese, que l'information dont je dispose est incomplète. Mais elle n'est jamais fausse. Il faut que vous sachiez ce que c'est d'être forcé d'entendre quelqu'un se faire tuer sans pouvoir intervenir._

Finch coupa la communication, la gorge serrée. Il allait faire subir à John ce qu'il subissait depuis ces derniers lança le magnéto dont la bande diffusa des hurlements qui avaient été enregistré lors d'un meurtre et patienta, attentif. John s'agitait nerveusement et un bris de glace lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis des pas et un essoufflement. Une porte et un corps qui s'écroule sur le tapis. John entra dans la chambre, réveillé comme jamais. Harold se retourna puis prit la parole :

- _Trop tard._ Il se leva. _Cet enregistrement à trois ans. Une femme a été assassinée dans cette pièce par son mari._ Il montra la couverture du journal qu'il avait en main. _Pour l'assurance._ Expliqua-t-il. _Vous êtes arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Comme vous êtes arrivé trop tard pour votre ami Jessica._ Finch avait bien conscience qu'il jouait avec le feu en lui parlant de Jessica. _Vous étiez à l'autre bout du monde quand elle a été tuée._

A cet instant, Reese redressa la tête, dévoilant un regard très froid et toute la colère, la haine remonta. Il s'en prit à lui, passant un bras sous son menton et le plaquant contre le mur derrière. Finch commença à paniquer mais essaya de ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir, même si le bras de Reese appuyait sur son cou, lui réduisant son souffle.

- _Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?_ Avait martelé John pendant qu'il le repoussait.

- _C'est la vérité. Le gouvernement vous a menti. Je ne le ferais jamais._ Il essayait de repousser le bras de John qui l'étranglait mais il était bien trop entraîné pour se laisser faire. _Tout ce que vous vouliez, c'est protéger les gens._

John le relâcha soudainement, semblant prendre conscience qu'il lui faisait du mal sans aucune raison. Harold le vit s'éloigner et prendre place sur un des fauteuils de la pièce. Finch reprit ses esprits et passa une main sur son cou pour desserrer légèrement la cravate, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

- _C'est un enregistrement sur écoute. La NSA ou le FISA. Le gouvernement._ John souffla et releva la tête. _Vous n'êtes pas du gouvernement._

- _Non._

Il se décolla du mur, penchant légèrement la tête. Dans l'action il s'était raidi lorsque Reese l'avait touché et sa nuque n'avait guère apprécié.

- _Vous pouvez me considérer comme un tiers occupé._ Reprit-il, en s'installant dans le fauteuil face à John. _Vous ne pouviez pas sauver cette femme. Ni votre amie._ _Mais vous auriez pu si vous l'aviez su à temps. C'est aussi ce que je vous offre : la possibilité d'arriver à temps._ Fit-il durement, voyant que Reese avait besoin d'être bousculé. Il sortit la photo de Diane de sa poche et la tendit. John la prit. _Ce n'est pas trop tard pour elle. Aidez-moi à arrêter ce qui va se passer. Mais le ferez-vous ?_ Cette fois-ci, John prêtait attention à cette femme. Puis lentement, il accrocha le regard d'Harold et acquiesça.

Une nouvelle vie commença alors pour John Reese et Harold Finch. Leur relation fut cordiale dans les premières semaines, chacun apprenant à connaître l'autre et à tester les limites. Finch le repoussait chaque fois que John cherchait à en savoir plus sur lui : son passé, son boitement quotidien. John essayait d'intéresser son patron, le pousser à la curiosité car contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, l'agent était persuadé que le milliardaire ne pouvait pas tout savoir sur lui. John avait changé en l'espace de quelques mois : d'un homme blessé, brisé, détruit, il était redevenu un homme chaleureux, charmant et plein de vie, n'hésitant pas à taquiner n'importe qui, en particulier Harold qui en faisait les frais.

Les deux hommes de l'ombre avaient noué une relation amicale et avaient des atouts précieux grâce à l'inspecteur Fusco et au détective Carter. Ces agents de police leur étaient précieux et ils les aidaient beaucoup dans leurs missions. En échange, Finch rendait service en recherchant des informations sensibles pour leur donner un coup de pouce dans leurs enquêtes. John se rendait sur le terrain lorsque Carter ou Fusco avaient besoin de renforts pour assurer la sécurité ou arrêter un meurtrier.

Petit à petit, Harold avait apprit à apprécier John. Il était satisfait de lui avoir redonné le goût de la vie. Son sourire chaque matin, sa bonne humeur et le fait qu'il ramène le petit déjeuner : son thé vert sencha pour lui, le café pour John, puis quelques biscuits ou viennoiseries, avaient conforté l'informaticien dans son choix. Il avait fait le bon choix et n'en doutait plus à présent. Lorsque John avait été retrouvé par ses collègues de la CIA, en particulier Mark Snow et qu'il avait été blessé, Harold n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide, se précipitant sur les lieux et allant à sa rescousse. Le premier gros contact s'était fait à ce moment. Leurs corps avaient été tellement proches que Finch avait pu sentir l'eau de toilette, le gel, les muscles de l'agent. Mais aussi son cœur battre. Dans l'élan, Carter avait brisé cet instant en pointant une arme sur eux. Mais John n'avait pas réagit car il avait su qu'elle aurait été incapable de tirer sur eux. Et c'est ce qui s'était produit. Elle avait rangé son arme et l'avait aidé à s'installer dans la voiture. Puis Harold avait accéléré pour l'emmener vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

 _Je vous fais confiance Harold._

John avait prononcé ces mots alors qu'il était souffrant. Nerveux, Finch avait parcouru le trajet en un temps record. Puis il avait changé quelques détails de son apparence, prenant un sac dans son coffre et avait été cherché un brancard à l'intérieur. Il avait aidé John à s'installer dessus et l'avait recouvert d'un drap. John n'était pas censé être vivant et lui non plus. Alors il avait rusé et avait demandé à un chirurgien réputé dans son pays d'origine mais non reconnu à New York, de faire le nécessaire, en lui donnant une somme d'argent conséquente.

A partir de là, tout avait évolué. John était plus proche de Harold, tout comme l'inverse. Chacun s'inquiétait pour l'autre. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo de choc, sauvant miraculeusement chacun des numéros les uns après les autres. S'ils avaient du passer par le numéro d'un bébé dénommé Leïla, à une usurpatrice d'identité qui avait drogué Finch, à une jeune femme menacé par son mari, ce qui avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs chez John, ils étaient restés soudés. Puis Harold s'était fait kidnapper par cette femme. John avait paniqué et s'était mit à sa recherche, se lançant corps et âme dans la poursuite. Il avait demandé de l'aide à Carter car il avait confiance en elle.

A Fusco, il avait confié la garde d'un malinois qu'il avait arraché des mains d'un homme douteux. En quelques jours, il l'avait retrouvé après avoir longuement voyagé. Il avait accouru à la gare que Finch lui avait secrètement indiquée à travers un code secret, laissé en évidence sur son lieu de détention. Son cœur avait bondi lorsqu'il l'avait entrevu puis quand Root avait dégainé l'arme pour tenter de tuer un des agents de la gare. Finch avait bondi de son fauteuil et l'avait repoussé. Si John avait été surpris de l'initiative de son patron, il s'était aussitôt précipité sur lui en le voyant tomber lourdement au sol, Root prenant la fuite. En quelques pas, il avait été à ses côtés, vérifiant l'absence de blessures. Puis ils avaient quitté les lieux pour revenir à New York.

John avait du être patient suite à cet enlèvement qui avait traumatisé Finch. Il lui avait laissé Bear, ce chien qu'il avait l'intention d'offrir à son patron. Finch avait eu des moments de panique mais avait finit par accepter de prendre un verre avec lui.

 _Cela doit vraiment être de la bière ?_

Harold avait vu le sourire de John à cet instant. Malgré sa peur, ses craintes, son traumatisme, il se sentait en sécurité avec l'agent. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à siroter quelques verres de bon Whisky. John avait essayé de faire parler Harold mais il avait eu du mal. Finch restait fermé et n'avait répondu que brièvement à la plupart de ses questions.

Mais personne n'avait pu prédire ce qui allait arriver. John s'était retrouvé à nouveau traqué, piégé par son ancienne équipière de la CIA. Il avait failli perdre la vie avec cette bombe posée sur lui, mais Finch, tel un ange, s'était précipité à sa rescousse pour le sauver de quelques secondes. Sameen Shaw avait intégré l'équipe et Root, cette folle femme qui avait enlevé Finch avait également trouvé sa place avec eux. Carter était morte dans les bras de Reese, ce qui l'avait réduit de nouveau à néant. Finch avait assisté, impuissant à la détresse de son partenaire. John avait prit la fuite pour tenter d'atténuer sa douleur et prenant un vol en direction de l'Italie. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. La machine avait fait appel à l'agent pour lui confier une mission. John dans un premier temps avait cru que son patron était mêlé à cette histoire mais il avait rapidement réalisé que non.

S'il n'avait jusqu'à ce moment été confronté qu'à des numéros non pertinents, celui-ci s'était avéré pertinent. Avec l'aide de Finch, il était parvenu à sauver cet homme mais pas seulement. Finch avait sauvé l'avion lui-même, en prenant le contrôle de l'appareil et en réussissant un atterrissage brutal sur une des nombreuses pistes de l'aéroport de Rome. Suite à cela, il avait retrouvé son patron à la terrasse d'un café. Il n'avait pas été étonné de le voir là. Harold s'était ouvert et lui avait parlé de son amour pour cette ville. Mais quand John lui avait annoncé son retour, l'informaticien n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, ravi. Ils avaient passé leur journée dans la ville, allant voir Gianni pour le nouveau costume que John souhaitait. Puis ils avaient visité quelques expositions. Harold avait expliqué à son agent certains détails des œuvres d'arts. Ils avaient dormi à l'hôtel, dans la même chambre mais pas dans le même lit.

Ensuite ils avaient reprit leur routine : les missions. C'est à ce moment que tout s'était gâté. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle intelligence artificielle avait mit toute l'équipe en danger. Finch avait du faire face au créateur de l'autre entité : Greer. Leurs échanges avaient été plus que froids, non cordiaux. Si Greer voulait partager, Finch refusait de dire quoi que ce soit, se barricadant, se protégeant lui-même et ses agents. Devant les non-réponses de l'informaticien, Greer avait ordonné son exécution. Il s'était prit une balle dans l'épaule au moment où un autre coup de feu avait retenti, touchant le coude de l'homme qui avait tiré sur lui. John avait fait son apparition et l'avait sorti de là.

En trois ans, ce fut la première fois qu'il ouvrait sa chemise pour laisser son agent observer sa plaie à l'épaule. John était délicat et prenait garde à ne pas le brusquer. Il avait retiré la balle qui s'était logée dans l'épaule et avait nettoyé la plaie en surface. Alors que Finch remettait sa cravate et que John lui glissait sa veste sur son dos, le téléphone avait retenti. Ils apprirent la mauvaise nouvelle, concernant leurs identités et leur opération secrète. Ils avaient du quitter les lieux précipitamment. Finch avait effacé son système, John avait récupéré ses armes puis ils s'étaient séparés, chacun prenant sa voie, chacun se dirigeant vers une autre fausse vie …

Trois ans après le début de leur partenariat, Harold n'aurait pas cru un seul instant que sa vie aurait été de nouveau en danger. Il avait veillé à faire attention dans ses identités mais il avait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas rivaliser contre une autre intelligence artificielle beaucoup plus évoluée que sa machine. Il devait encore se cacher et cette fois-ci, loin de John. Loin de cet homme qui le faisait se sentir bien. Loin de son sourire, loin de ses taquineries. Il était dévasté. Il devait prendre de nouvelles habitudes, faire attention à certains détails, ne pas mener de recherches sur un réseau qu'il n'aurait pas confectionné, ne pas appeler ses anciens coéquipiers par leurs noms. Il avait leurs numéros et pouvait les contacter. Mais une relation entre un professeur, un agent de police et une vendeuse de produits cosmétiques aurait de quoi attirer l'attention de Samaritain.

A nouveau seul, il était figé devant la fenêtre de son petit appartement de fonction. Il vivait dans un trois pièces et ne pouvait plus piocher dans ses comptes de milliardaire. Il était réduit et n'avait pas beaucoup de ressources. Levant les yeux vers la pleine lune dégagée, il ne put empêcher une larme de couler. Une fois de plus, il était solitaire. John lui avait redonné la sociabilité qui lui manquait. Mais maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus l'approcher tranquillement, tout était différent. Comme s'il n'était qu'un oiseau avec une seule aile. John l'avait aidé sans le savoir. Fermant les yeux, il laissa sa peine s'exprimer et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Bear, qui avait sentit la tristesse de son maître, s'était approché de lui et avait posé sa petite tête sur sa cuisse, gémissant.

- _Toi aussi il te manque ?_ Murmura-t-il.

Bear donna un petit coup de tête, comme pour approuver. Finch soupira puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, attrapa un morceau de tissu. Il le fit glisser entre ses doigts et sa gorge se serra. Ce tissu, le nœud papillon que Reese avait mit à cette soirée. Qu'il avait eu du mal à nouer, agacé. Chaque fois que l'informaticien se sentait loin de lui, il prenait le tissu, le touchait, le contemplait longuement, comme s'il espérait revoir John un jour. Son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit, s'alluma. Harold tourna la tête pour lire le nom de l'appelant : John.

 _A suivre..._


	12. Un rude combat

_**Bonsoir ! Voilà le 12eme chapitre de cette histoire, mais aussi l'avant dernier !**_

 _ **Remerciements à : Jade181184 (J'espère que le nouveau saut ne va pas te perturber), isatis2013 (Tu as eu assez d'eau ? ), SailorChronos1 (J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre répondra à tes attentes !) et Paige0307 (Les sentiments vont aller plus loin).**_

 _ **Je remercie vivement Isatis2013 pour sa correction ! *yeux de chaton***_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Un**_ _ **rude combat.**_

Un petit bip sonore résonnait à une fréquence régulière. Une respiration maîtrisée et calme. Des frottements de feuilles de papier. Des pas lourds. Des murmures de voix. Une odeur désagréable, mélange de désinfectants et d'autres produits chimiques. Deux personnes se trouvaient dans cette petite pièce aux murs blancs, avec une large vitre dissimulée par des stores. L'une était dans un fauteuil, les jambes croisées, les lunettes au bout du nez, tenant un petit livre entre ses mains, plongée dans sa lecture. L'autre était allongée sur le lit, endormie. Son visage était contusionné par de nombreuses égratignures. La plupart étaient visibles, d'autres à moitié dissimulées par des stéri-trip. Il portait une chemise bleue claire, ouverte, son torse dévoilé, révélant un inesthétique maillot de corps. Sur son ventre, une grande compresse était scotchée, légèrement tâchée d'un point rouge au centre. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes par un drap fin. Une machine cardiaque était reliée à l'homme allongé, via un capteur qui avait été posé sur le bout de son index gauche.

Le silence de la chambre fut brisé en quelques secondes, l'homme dans le lit émergeant doucement de son sommeil, sonné. Il grommela et se frotta les yeux avec sa main.

- _Si on m'avait dit que vous étiez du genre à faire la grasse matinée, je n'y aurai pas cru une seconde._ Lança Fusco, qui s'était levé en voyant l'autre homme se réveiller.

- _Inspecteur ?_ Marmonna Finch.

- _Si vous_ _pensiez vous_ _débarrasser_ _de moi, c'est râpé._ Plaisanta Lionel.

Il laissa passer un peu de temps pour permettre à Finch de prendre conscience des lieux. Harold fit la grimace en reconnaissant le milieu hospitalier et baissa la tête pour voir la compresse sur son ventre. D'un geste hésitant, il la frôla doucement, voulant tester s'il avait mal. Sentant que cela ne semblait pas lui faire tant de mal, il se redressa péniblement, serrant les dents, les lèvres pincées. Son dos était raide, tout comme sa nuque. Fusco resta en retrait, ne voulant pas brusquer l'informaticien. Finch, gêné, boutonna maladroitement sa chemise.

- _Avons-nous réussi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Finch, mais le résultat est là : nous ne sommes pas morts._

 _-Et John ?_

Fusco garda le silence. Finch sentait qu'il cherchait ses mots et chercha ses lunettes. Il les trouva sur la table de chevet et les plaça sur son nez.

- _Il …est vivant mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps._

 _-C'est-à-dire ?_

 _-Avec le nombre de balles qu'il s'est pris, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore avec nous. Il_ _mérite bien_ _son surnom de Superman !_ Songea Lionel. _Mais il est dans le coma pour le moment et personne ne peut dire combien de temps ça va durer._ Termina-t-il.

- _Où est-il ?_

 _-Ici, dans une autre chambre. Celle à côté._

Finch sauta sur l'occasion et repoussa un peu le drap, faisant basculer ses jambes dans le vide. Ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte rougeâtre en voyant qu'il ne portait que son caleçon. Mal à l'aise, son reflexe fut de tirer sur sa chemise pour masquer son sous vêtement.

- _Que faites- vous Finch ?_

 _-Il faut que j'aille le voir._

 _-Vous êtes fou ? Vous avez été opéré hier ! Cette balle a fait des dégâts sur vous !_

 _-Inspecteur, je suis peut être fou mais quelle importance ?_

 _-Vous voulez rouvrir vos points de suture ?_

Finch releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Lionel. Fusco eut un geste de recul en le voyant déterminé et prêt à tout pour aller voir John, quitte à ne pas respecter les prescriptions du médecin qui préconisait qu'il devait rester coucher pendant une bonne journée.

- _Quoi que je dise, ça ne changera rien ?_

 _-Non._

Finch regarda à nouveau ses jambes. En voyant les ecchymoses de toutes tailles, réparties sur plusieurs zones, il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas avoir mal. Il toucha celle qui était sur sa cuisse et se mordit les lèvres sous la sensibilité de la touche. Il n'avait pas vu Lionel s'éclipser dans la salle d'eau et en revenir avec un long peignoir blanc. Finch le remercia silencieusement et enfila le peignoir. Puis prenant appui sur le matelas, il se leva doucement. Une violente douleur traversa sa hanche mais il se força à se redresser. Une fois débout, il ferma le peignoir, faisant un nœud à la ceinture. Il se tint un instant à la perche de perfusion, légèrement essoufflé.

- _Finch ?_ Se manifesta Lionel, inquiet.

L'informaticien resta muet, crispé et tremblant. Fusco se rapprocha de lui, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Finch le vit dans son champ de vision et l'observa un instant, déglutissant. Puis il se tourna vers lui et posa son bras derrière le cou de Lionel. Fusco comprit qu'il lui demandait de l'aide et réduit l'écart entre eux.

- _Voulez-vous bien me conduire à lui ?_ Marmonna Finch.

Si l'ex-reclus n'aimait pas spécialement les contacts et la proximité, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il avait confiance en l'inspecteur depuis que John lui avait fait comprendre sa fidélité et sa loyauté.

- _Oui, ne vous appuyez pas trop sur moi par contre !_ Rigola l'inspecteur. _Moi aussi j'ai été opéré !_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _\- Shaw ne vous a pas dit ?_

 _-Elle a seulement évoqué que vous étiez indisponible et entre de bonnes mains._

 _-Vraiment ?_

 _-Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de tout me dire._

 _-De toute façon elle n'est pas très bavarde._ Jugea Lionel. _J'ai eu comme vous,_ _sauf que la balle n'a touché_ _aucun organe._

 _-Vous auriez dû me le dire plus tôt inspecteur !_

 _-Non non, j'ai la forme,_ _ça ira_ _. Allons faire notre expédition jusque chez John !_

Finch songea que la bonne humeur de l'inspecteur était toujours la bienvenue même lorsque les situations étaient difficiles. Lionel l'accompagna dans la chambre voisine. Finch vit alors Shaw, installée dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, la mine sombre, son bras en écharpe.

- _Mlle Shaw._

 _-Finch._

Elle se leva et laissa le fauteuil pour son patron. Finch s'y assit avec un soupir non dissimulé. Shaw et Fusco quittèrent la chambre, préférant le laisser seul. Finch qui s'était obstiné à ne pas regarder son agent avant, posa cette fois-ci son regard sur son corps allongé. Il frémit. Son visage était couvert d'égratignures et de bleus. Les yeux clos, il semblait dormir. Harold laissa ses yeux descendre sur le corps, détaillant sa poitrine, où des patchs reliés à la machine avaient été apposé. Cela le fit frissonner, le renvoyant quelques années en arrière, lorsque lui aussi en portait. Faisant fit de son passé, il continua sa pénible exploration, découvrant les nombreuses ecchymoses de couleurs bleues, vertes ou violacées parsemant le haut du corps de l'agent. Chaque impact de balle était caché par des compresses. Il n'en compta pas moins de neuf. Neuf balles. Deux dans une épaule, trois dans le ventre, deux sur les côtés et deux sur un même bras. Le reste des traces s'apparentait à des balles qui avaient frôlés l'épiderme. Finch sentit sa gorge se serrer face à cette vision, face à ce corps meurtri. John n'avait pas mérité d'avoir des cicatrices supplémentaires. Il en avait suffisamment. Luttant contre l'émotion, Finch prit la main de l'agent dans la sienne et la serra.

- _John…Ne nous laissez pas._ Murmura Finch. Il observa les constantes de son précieux ami. Pour quelqu'un qui était censé être dans le coma et gravement blessé, Finch trouvait qu'elles étaient très correctes. Etouffant un sanglot, il ne put s'empêcher d'analyser à nouveau le corps étendu devant lui. Cela le rendit encore plus triste et il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Il l'essuya du dos de sa main. John était un battant, il survivrait. Il le devait. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que tout. John était son second souffle maintenant, sans lui sa vie lui semblait si terne, si monotone, si vide. Quand il pensa à ce que John lui avait dit …

 _Quelques heures plus tôt_

 _-C'est le bon bâtiment Finch. Pour vous._

Surprit d'entendre la voix de son agent, Finch chercha à le localiser, inspectant de loin les autres toits des bâtiments aux alentours. Il finit par le trouver et s'exclama, d'une voix déroutée :

- _John ? Que faites-vous ?_

 _-La machine et moi avons un engagement de long terme. Un accord._

Prit d'un doute, Finch rangea son revolver dans la poche de sa veste et ouvrit la mallette. Stupéfait de la voir vide et de ne pas avoir senti la différence auparavant, il comprit alors l'intervention de John. Il jeta la petite valise au sol, offusqué.

- _Je vous l'avais dis._ Reprit John. _Je vous rembourse d'un coup. C'est comme ça que j'aime faire._

Si John semblait satisfait du retournement de situation, Finch n'acceptait pas.

- _Non je vous l'avais dis. Ca devrait seulement être moi. Et pas vous._

 _-Désolée Harry. Mais un accord est un accord._ Se manifesta la machine. _Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'allait pas vous laisser mourir._

Lui qui était prêt à mourir depuis quelques mois, pour sauver la machine, se retrouvait confronté à un ébranlement de son plan initial. John avait vu clair dans ses convictions et allait sans doute réussir à le détourner de son but final.

- _On devrait avancer Harold._ Finch vit la parabole bouger pour se mettre dans le bon axe. _Ca va chauffer un peu là haut._

 _-Vous avez réussi. Laissez le transfert se faire tout seul. Sortez d'ici John._ L'implora-t-il.

John ne bougea pas d'un poil, indécis. Prévenu par la voix de Root, il bifurqua, dégaina son revolver, mettant à terre trois agents envoyés par Samaritain.

- _Ca_ _ne devait_ _pas se passer comme ça._ Martela Finch, impuissant.

- _Bien sûr que si._ Répondit John comme une évidence, en regardant dans sa direction. _C'est ce que je fais, vous vous souvenez ?_ Finch se tut, devinant que John avait quelque chose d'important à dire. _Quand vous êtes venu vers moi, vous m'avez donné un travail. Un but. J'ai essayé de sauver le monde pendant si longtemps…que sauver une seule vie à la fois me semblait un peu décevant._

Finch se raidit, déglutissant, vexé que John puisse penser cela. Une seule vie pouvait être importante, n'importe laquelle. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir des missions où il fallait sauver des dizaines voire des centaines de personnes sinon ils n'auraient jamais réussi à s'en sortir.

- _Puis j'ai réalisé … que parfois une seule vie… si c'est la bonne vie… c'est suffisant._

Harold se mortifia. Il parlait de lui, c'était une évidence.

- _Adieu Harold._

Son cœur se déchira à l'entente de ces deux mots.

- _Non !_ Hurla t-il. Il refusait de laisser John, son partenaire et son ami de longue date. Cet homme dont il avait vu le bon côté. Cet homme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments forts depuis quelques temps. Il avait compris son intention. John voulait mourir à sa place pour qu'il puisse rester vivant et retourner à son ancienne vie. Mais il refusait. Parce que cela avait changé.

- _Je suis désolée._ Intervint la machine. Finch se retrouva coupé dans son élan de convaincre John d'abandonner son contrat. _Mes systèmes centraux sont en échec. J'ai presque disparu. Je vais rester avec John, l'aider aussi longtemps que je le peux ._ La machine continua à le pousser à quitter le toit mais Finch s'obstinait. Il n'acceptait pas de sacrifier John au détriment de sa propre vie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu lorsqu'il avait embauché Reese. Jamais.

- _Vous allez faire foirer le plan_ _du tout_ _puissant si vous mourez ici. Et… Harry, je me souvenais. C'était un officier de police. Il devait annoncer un décès à une famille. Le 35eme_ _qu'il ait_ _dut faire en toutes ces années. Et après il a dit quelque chose dont je me suis souvenue._

Finch ferma les yeux, déglutissant, masquant les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. La voix de Root laissa place à celle d'un homme.

 _Tout le monde meurt seul. Mais si vous représentez quelque chose pour quelqu'un, si vous aidez ou aimez quelqu'un, si une seule personne se souvient de vous, alors peut être que vous_ _ne mourrez_ _jamais vraiment._

Finch rouvrit les yeux, son regard rivé sur son agent, occupé à éliminer les ennemis qui s'approchaient de lui sur le toit voisin. Tiraillé, Finch ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il rester ici, impuissant, assister à la mort de son agent ? Ou devait-il l'écouter et partir ?

- _Je sais que j'ai fais des erreurs. Beaucoup d'erreurs. Mais nous avons sauvé des gens._

Ils en avaient sauvé beaucoup mais Finch ne pensa qu'à une seule vie lorsqu'il répondit.

- _Oui .Oui effectivement._

Lui avait sauvé John en l'empêchant de commettre un geste qui lui aurait fait perdre la vie. Mais quand il voyait aujourd'hui que John mettait à nouveau sa vie en danger, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas réussi, qu'il avait échoué à sa première mission. Même s'il avait prévenu l'agent au début, qu'un jour ils mourraient, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait de cette façon, mais plutôt de vieillesse. Dicté par sa raison, il tourna la tête, et se dirigea vers la porte, reprenant l'arme qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche. Tel un robot, il se laissait guider. Il fit ses adieux à la machine et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Descendant les marches péniblement, les paroles de John et de la machine résonnant dans sa tête. Sur un palier menant à l'ascenseur, il croisa un agent de sécurité, qui le dévisagea. Finch brandit le revolver dans sa direction sans un mot, le défiant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il repensa à la fois où John avait tenté de lui faire un cours sur l'utilisation des armes. L'autre homme se figea et leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Finch dans un geste mécanique, lui ordonna silencieusement de se coucher sur le sol, ce qu'il fit, les mains sur la tête, le nez contre le bitume.

Finch recula, grimaçant et s'engouffra dans la cage d'acier, les portes se refermant derrière lui. Il descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussé et dissimula son arme dans sa poche. Il compressa sa plaie. Adossé contre la paroi, il souffla péniblement, retourné. _Adieu Harold._ Il se remémora tous les bons moments avec lui, tout ses sourires, quelques une de ses taquineries, son côté enfantin, ce doux rire. Il arriva en bas de l'immeuble sans s'en rendre compte. Il traversa le hall et se retrouva dehors. Il se tourna vers le bâtiment voisin, espérant voir son agent. Il entendait les coups de feu, ce qui rendait tous les promeneurs nerveux, certains s'étaient allongés au sol, d'autres prenaient la fuite, se mettant à l'abri.

Soudain, il se sentit empoigné de force par le bras et qu'on lui prenait son arme dans sa poche.

\- _Ne restez pas là sans agir Finch._

 _-Mlle... Shaw ?_

Finch redescendit sur terre en voyant la tueuse le mener de force vers l'immeuble où se trouvait John.

- _Nous devons le sortir de là Harold. C'est ce que vous voulez ?_

Soudain, l'informaticien sentit un mince espoir renaître.

- _Oui._

 _-Alors suivez-moi._

 _-Où est l'inspecteur Fusco ?_

 _-Hors d'atteinte et entre de bonnes mains._

Il remarqua la blessure au bras de Sameen mais ne dit rien, se concentrant sur la démarche rapide et forcée de son amie. Tant pis. Il avait décidé de désobéir à John et à la machine. Tant pis s'il échouait et mourait. Entrant à l'intérieur, Shaw dissuada tout le monde de la défier et monta dans l'ascenseur, martelant le bouton du dernier étage.

- _Mettez vous dans l'angle au cas où il y aurait des tueurs._

Finch se dissimula dans l'angle en face de Shaw. Une fois parvenu au niveau, les portes s'ouvrirent et une rafale de tirs passa sous leurs nez. Profitant d'un moment de répit, Shaw se montra et mit les deux hommes qui gardaient l'ascenseur, à terre, chacun une balle dans la tête. Elle ordonna à Finch de la suivre et ramassa les revolvers des agents, les rechargeant avec les munitions qu'elle prit à leurs ceintures. Elle en tendit une à Finch.

- _Je sais que vous détestez ça, mais vous allez devoir vous défendre s'il le faut. N'oubliez pas que vous le faites pour John._

 _Et pour moi._ Songea Finch, déterminé, avançant péniblement.

 _-La machine ne me répond plus, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller._ Lança Sameen, se faufilant dans les allées pour accéder aux escaliers. Elle les monta docilement, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait personne, suivi d'un Finch peiné de devoir grimper de nouvelles marches. Parvenu devant la porte, Shaw la poussa d'un brutal coup de pied et se lança dehors. Les cinq agents qui étaient encore debout, se retournèrent et tirèrent dans sa direction. Elle dû se baisser et se cacher derrière une petite structure métallique, cherchant une faille. Elle en trouva une minuscule, profitant d'un petit espace et visa le genou d'un des agents qui s'écroula, hurlant de douleur au sol.

Finch était resté à l'abri. La respiration anarchique, il se posait des questions. Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il aider Sameen à éliminer tout le monde ? Ses doigts triturant l'arme qu'il avait en main, il ravala sa salive.

 _Le jour où je me servirais d'une arme, tout sera vraiment perdu._

Il regarda le revolver qu'il tenait de ses deux mains. Il détestait plus que tous ces armes, capable de prendre une vie si le coup était bien visé. Tiraillé, les yeux rougis, les mains tremblantes, un autre échange lui revint en tête.

 _Derrière toute cette intelligence, vous êtes le plus sombre d'entre nous tous. Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort. J'espère que je ne serais pas dans les parages le jour où cette eau finira par sortir de son lit._

Elias. Il était mort en voulant le protéger. Root aussi. Samaritain avait tué ces deux personnes sans une seule once d'hésitation. Relevant la tête, serrant ses mains sur le métal froid, il inspira. Il se rapprocha avec précautions de l'ouverture et observa le terrain. Il voyait Shaw, désespérément seule et qui tentait d'éloigner les quatres autres hommes. Son regard tomba sur John, à l'autre bout du toit, avachi contre une barre métallique, la mallette et l'ordinateur au dessus de lui. En voyant la chemise maculée de sang, Finch s'étrangla. Un sentiment étrange traversa son corps, une sorte de colère sourde. John l'avait protégé durant des années. Samaritain avait déjà tué deux de ses amis. Hors de question que John ne meure à cause d'eux. Se souvenant de la façon dont agissait John, Finch se décala, changeant d'angle très rapidement en se mettant de l'autre côté de l'ouverture. Il avait maintenant une vision complète sur John et sur deux agents aussi. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Une main posée sur le revolver, il ferma les yeux. Un déclic se fit entendre et il la leva en direction de l'homme le plus proche.

Le temps se suspendit pour lui. Ses yeux se baladaient entre le corps de Reese, gravement blessé et celui du soldat debout. John respirait difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant péniblement. Son visage était crispé. Le soldat lui était nerveux, concentré sur la position de Shaw et sur les ordres de ses camarades. Au moment où Harold vit le militaire baisser son arme pour la recharger, il déglutit fortement, le cœur battant. En l'espace de quelques secondes, un coup de feu retentit. L'homme se figea et tomba lourdement sur le gravier, inerte, une large tâche de sang se dessinant au niveau de son cœur. Les trois autres sursautèrent, ce qui donna à Shaw une opportunité inespérée. Elle se redressa et eu le temps de tuer deux d'entre eux.

- _Ne faites pas ça._ Retentit la voix dure de l'informaticien.

Shaw se tourna pour voir que Finch braquait le revolver en direction du seul homme encore apte. Le militaire était confus, se demandant dans quelle direction viser. Il décida rapidement de sa cible, préférant viser l'homme, mais Shaw anticipa et le tua froidement. Finch hoqueta et recula en le voyant tomber comme une masse. Shaw accouru vers l'homme blessé au genou et le tua. Harold s'était entre temps précipité sur John, ayant laissé tomber son revolver sur les cailloux, cherchant vainement à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. S'il respirait, il ne semblait pas avoir toutes ses facultés. Shaw le rejoignit, jetant un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable.

- _Il ne nous reste plus que deux minutes pour quitter cet endroit Finch._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Sinon nous allons mourir. Samaritain a eu le temps de programmer le lancement d'un missile._

 _-Oh !_

Shaw vérifiait rapidement l'état de John, les lèvres pincées. Elle arracha la chemise de son ami et inspecta les blessures. Elle s'occupa des plus importantes, sortant un sachet de son gilet et en versant le contenu sur les plus gros impacts. Harold ne lui demanda même pas comment elle avait pu se procurer un tel produit médical, concentré sur les battements de cœur de son agent.

- _Allez, on l'emmène. Vous allez pouvoir y arriver Harold ?_ Demanda la tueuse, abandonnant toutes ses armes sur le sol.

 _-Oui._

Chacun prenant un bras de l'agent, ils le mirent sur ses jambes et le traînèrent vers la porte de sortie. Reprenant l'ascenseur, Shaw vérifia à nouveau son téléphone.

- _Vingt secondes, nous n'aurons jamais le temps d'arriver en bas._ Shaw appuya sur le bouton d'urgence de l'ascenseur, qui s'immobilisa au 4ème étage et elle ordonna à Finch de sortir.

- _Ha... Harold…Vous … ne devez…pas…me …sauver…_ Put entendre Finch. Il n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers John pour le regarder, qu'un sifflement se fit entendre suivit d'une explosion. L'immeuble trembla sous l'impact, renversant les chaises de bureaux, faisant tomber les placards, les dossiers, les écrans plats, les grandes baies se brisant en mille éclats. Les trois amis furent projetés au sol dans ce vacarme assourdissant. Shaw jura, Finch tomba lourdement sur son dos, sa tête cognant la moquette, John tomba sur Finch, sa tête sur son ventre, le faisant hurler de douleur. Divers objets de bureau volèrent au dessus d'eux, atterrissant un peu partout, certains objets les touchèrent. Finch se retrouva à devoir faire un mouvement brusque pour éviter la trajectoire d'une agrafeuse. Dans son geste, il calcula mal son coup et se cogna au mur derrière lui. Sonné, il s'écroula et perdit connaissance sous les yeux de Shaw qui avait dégainé son téléphone, composant un numéro.

 _A l'hôpital_

Quelle ironie. John lui avait demandé de ne pas le sauver. Comment l'agent avait-il pu oser lui demander une chose pareille ? Lui qui l'avait sauvé en l'embauchant, en le tirant des griffes de la CIA, en le sauvant d'une bombe posée par sa diabolique ancienne partenaire de CIA, en lui disant de quitter les lieux rapidement parce qu'il risquait d'y rester ? Finch l'avait sauvé maintes fois, et jamais il ne le laisserait tomber. Parce que John était précieux pour lui. Chaque fois que celui-ci était blessé ou en danger, l'informaticien paniquait toujours, son rythme cardiaque augmentant d'un coup, son stress grimpait.

La gorge nouée, il baissa la tête, commençant à avoir du mal à supporter cette vision de John allongé sur ce lit. Il devait être fort pour lui, le soutenir, lui dire la vérité. Lui expliquer les raisons de son retour et pourquoi il lui avait sciemment désobéi. Il resta un moment avec lui, gardant le contact avec sa main. Quelque fois, il bougeait doucement son pouce pour caresser le dos de la main. Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte, il retira sa main et reprit une bonne position dans le fauteuil. Shaw et Fusco revenaient. Ne disant rien, ils se contentaient d'être là et d'espérer un miracle pour Reese. Shaw finit par briser ce silence.

- _Finch, vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre._

 _-Et si je ne le veux pas ?_ Marmonna-t-il.

- _Vous voulez que je vous y emmène de force ?_ Fit-elle avec son tact légendaire. _Vous n'auriez pas dû quitter votre lit avec vos blessures, mais je n'ai rien dit._

 _-Et pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que vous avez toujours eu besoin de savoir si John allait bien à chaque fois que ça se terminait par des blessures._

Finch remarqua un voile de tristesse dans les yeux de Shaw. Il savait que Root lui manquait et qu'elle n'avait pas été préparée à la mort de la femme qui l'avait désespérément cherchée pendant des mois. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de l'échange de baiser qu'il y avait eu entre elles alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. Shaw s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le reste de l'équipe et avait disparu pendant des mois. De longs mois où Root s'était persuadée qu'elle était toujours en vie. Quant à Finch, s'il avait gardé un mince espoir, il était resté réaliste, en se préparant à apprendre sa mort. La vie avait réservé des surprises : Shaw était revenue, changée et perdue, du repaire de Samaritain, Root avait veillé sur elle et lui avait donné un sentiment de sécurité. Mais depuis que la hackeuse n'était plus de ce monde, Shaw doutait de nouveau. Finch savait qu'elle avait subi plus de 7000 simulations de samaritain et qu'elle avait encore du mal à faire la différence entre le vrai et le faux.

Finch se leva, vacillant. Fusco se rapprocha de lui, incertain. Finch se reposa sur lui et il l'aida à marcher. En passant devant Shaw, il s'arrêta.

- _Mlle Shaw…Je crois que_ _je ne vous_ _l'ai jamais dis mais… je vous remercie. De nous avoir sauvés. D'avoir tiré John de là._

Mal à l'aise, Sameen détourna son regard, préférant regarder son ami allongé.

- _Root… m'a donné la voie à suivre. Je n'ai fais que l'écouter._

 _-Je croyais que la machine ne voulait pas que je sauve John._ Murmura Finch.

- _Elle ne le voulait pas Finch. Elle voulait que je le fasse. Je vous ai impliqué dedans mais elle n'a pas pu le savoir, elle était mourante à ce_ _moment là._

Finch baissa les yeux, comprenant ce que son amie avait voulu faire. Il se reprit.

- _Mlle Shaw, si… vous avez besoin de quelque chose ou … de parler, je serais là pour vous. C'est valable aussi pour vous inspecteur Fusco._

 _-Euh…Merci Finch._ Bafouilla Lionel, ému de la reconnaissance de l'homme à lunettes.

- _J'y penserai._ Répondit l'ex-tueuse.

Finch salua son amie, retournant dans sa chambre. Il se réinstalla dans son lit, retirant son peignoir. Fusco décida de quitter l'hôpital pour retourner chez lui, se reposer. Finch se cala confortablement et passa une main distraite sur son ventre douloureux. Il ferma les yeux, se remémorant les efforts de John, quant il avait voulu réunir l'équipe pour mener à nouveau des missions, quand Samaritain était en ligne.

 _Quelques mois plus tôt :_

- _Toi aussi il te manque ?_ Murmura-t-il à l'intention de Bear.

Bear donna un petit coup de tête, comme pour approuver. Finch soupira puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, attrapant un morceau de tissu. Il le fit glisser entre ses doigts et sa gorge se serra. Ce tissu, le nœud papillon que Reese avait mit à cette soirée. Qu'il avait eu du mal à nouer, agacé. Chaque fois que l'informaticien se sentait loin de lui, il prenait le tissu, le touchait, le contemplait longuement, comme s'il espérait revoir John un jour. Son téléphone, posé sur la table de nuit, s'alluma. Harold tourna la tête pour lire le nom de l'appelant : John.

« _Il faut que je vous parle. Demain, place des rois et des chevaux, 14h05 »._

Finch se troubla à la lecture du message. Ce nom de place n'existait pas bien sûr, mais il savait à quel lieu il faisait référence. Il hésita et composa une réponse courte.

« _J'y serai »._

Le lendemain, il s'était rendu au parc avec Bear, après ses cours magistraux et s'était installé sur un banc, derrière une table d'échecs. Il avait replacé les quelques pièces qui avaient bougé en attendant. John n'avait pas tardé à apparaître dans son champ de vision et il s'était forcé à rester neutre. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. En effet suite à la prise de pouvoir de Samaritain, ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une seule fois et avaient appris les identités de chacun. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis. Voyant John revêtu de sa veste en cuir, il fut difficile pour lui de le détailler davantage. Bear resta calme tout en regardant son sauveur. Reese avait prit place devant lui, retirant la puce du téléphone éteint.

- _Ca se passe comment ce travail, inspecteur Riley ?_ Commença-t-il, avançant une pièce sur l'échiquier pour donner le change.

- _Personnellement, je préfère mon vrai travail Finch._ Répondit John, jouant aussi.

- _Professeur Whistler, s'il vous plaît._ Reprit doucement Harold, qui s'était tendu à son ancien nom.

- _Nous recommençons à recevoir des numéros Harold._

Finch leva les yeux vers son agent. Ainsi c'est pour cela que John voulait le revoir. Masquant sa déception, il resta figé.

- _Il faut qu'on se remette au travail._ Poursuivi John.

- _Je ne suis plus votre collègue inspecteur._

S'il avait choisi ce terme, c'est parce qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme un patron, même s'il payait le salaire de Reese et Shaw auparavant. Il n'avait jamais payé Root car la machine le faisait pour lui.

- _Je ne suivrais plus les ordres d'un ordinateur. Pas depuis qu'il nous a ordonné_ _de tuer un_ _membre du congrès._ Continua-t-il amer, repensant à ce moment où ils avaient dû choisir entre tuer ou laisser vivre le député qu'ils avaient eu en numéro.

- _Il nous a aidé à sauver Grace._

Grace. Il ne pensait plus à elle pour plusieurs raisons : elle s'était éloignée de New York en allant vivre à Rome sous une autre identité, ce qui la rendait inaccessible. Puis ses sentiments avaient évolué. Il appréciait seulement Grace, mais aimait une toute autre personne.

- _Il y a d'autres vies à sauver._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de cela. Le total de vies sauvées comparé aux morts que nous avons causées montre plutôt que nous avons travaillé à perte. Ces gens seraient en vie si nous n'avions rien fait._

 _-Vous ne le savez pas._ Tenta John, pour le calmer. _Que serait-il arrivé si nous n'avions rien fait ?_

 _-La force en jeu est plus puissante._ Fit Finch, sur la défensive, raide. _Nous n'avons pas ce qu'il faut pour l'affronter._

 _-Samaritain ?_

 _\- S'il vous plaît, moins fort._

Il était évident que John testait les limites de sa peur.

- _Tenez._ Reese sortit un dossier de son manteau et le tendit vers Finch. _J'aurai besoin de vos conseils._

Finch prit rapidement le dossier, ne voulant pas que les caméras se focalisent sur eux. Nerveux, il ne résista pas au regard de John, qui semblait le supplier de l'aider dans son enquête. Résigné, il ouvrit le dossier pour voir la photo d'un homme.

- _Ali Hasan. Propriétaire d'une boutique d'électronique dans le Bronx .Il est doué avec les ordinateurs. Un peu comme vous Harold._

Finch referma le dossier et se pencha vers John, comme sur le ton d'une confidence à venir.

- _Si vous ou Sameen ou n'importe qui, essayez d'intervenir avec ces numéros, ça vous coûtera la vie._

 _-Il faut faire quelque chose._

 _-Nous n'avons aucune ressource. La bibliothèque a disparu._

 _-On trouvera autre chose._

 _-Vous savez qu'ils surveillent tout le temps ?_ S'emporta un peu Finch, choqué de voir que John semblait ne pas prendre en compte cette autre intelligence artificielle qui les menaçait. _Impossible de parler au téléphone. Nous n'avons plus de sanctuaire. Vous n'êtes plus l'homme en costume. Vous êtes flic et moi je suis professeur. C'est comme ça._

John avait baissé la tête, semblant se prendre une réprimande mais tint tête à Harold.

- _Nous n'avons pas besoin de travail. Nous avons besoin d'une raison d'être._

Troublé, Finch se reprit, espérant faire taire John avant qu'il n'en dise trop et qu'un agent de Samaritain ne débarque dans ce lieu public.

- _Le monde_ _a changé_ _. Je suis désolé._

Le regard de John lui montra durant quelques secondes qu'il était triste. Finch se leva brusquement, reprenant sa sacoche de professeur.

- _Bear._ Il attrapa la laisse du chien et la posa sur la table. John la prit.

- _Pour le moment, il sera plus heureux avec vous._ Rajouta-il, avant de se tourner et de prendre la fuite. Mais John le stoppa dans son élan avec sa question :

- _Alors si on ne sauve plus ces numéros, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

Finch comprenait qu'il était perdu. Lui aussi l'était depuis que l'équipe s'était dissoute et qu'il ne pouvait plus côtoyer John tous les jours. Il jeta un œil à la caméra non loin et regarda brièvement une dernière fois son ami.

- _On survit John._

Puis Harold s'était éloigné de lui, ressentant le besoin d'être seul.

Le soir même, il s'était isolé dans son appartement, avachi dans un vieux fauteuil, un verre de bourbon de piètre qualité en main, se remémorant à nouveau l'échange qu'ils avaient eu en début d'après-midi. John avait volontairement choisi de faire référence à Grace pour le faire abdiquer. Quelle ironie. Mais ce qui l'avait troublé le plus était certaines phrases de son agent. _Nous n'avons pas besoin de travail. Nous avons besoin d'une raison d'être._ La raison d'être, c'était lui qu'il l'avait redonné à John. Mais lorsque Reese avait prononcé ces mots sur un ton un peu détaché, il avait été quelque peu déstabilisé. _Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_ Par contre cette question l'avait décontenancé. John n'avait jamais posé cette question à voix haute, encore moins lorsqu'elle concernait sa vie.

Il se demandait si John ne voulait pas le faire revenir pour une autre raison. Il y avait des évidences mais aussi des doutes. Si Reese semblait très proche de lui, il n'en était pas moins en ce qui concernait les femmes. A chaque numéro qui représentait une personne de la gente féminine, John usait de son charme et de son sourire ravageur. Et sans le vouloir, chaque fois, l'informaticien était déçu de le voir se comporter comme cela, même s'il s'était fait une raison en se disant que ce n'était que pour les missions. Sirotant son verre, il songea que rien n'était facile dans les relations humaines. Il repensa à cette escapade à Rome. Il s'y était rendu pour le voir, en réalité pour lui demander de revenir mais il n'y avait pas réussi, tiraillé par ses sentiments et ne voulant pas brusquer John. Mais Reese avait fait ce qu'il voulait : annoncer son retour par une petite phrase au sens tout caché en évoquant l'achat d'un nouveau costume. Il se souvenait du soulagement et de la joie qu'il avait ressentie, il avait même esquissé un sourire, que John avait capté. Une lueur avait brillé dans ses yeux l'instant de quelque secondes. Il aurait donné cher pour la revoir à nouveau. Il avait fermé les yeux et basculé doucement sa tête en arrière, la faisant reposer sur le haut du dossier. Restant immobile, se repassant en boucle toutes les raisons qui le pousseraient à revenir aux côtés de John. Puis il avait pris sa décision. Il devait revenir, pour que sa vie retrouve un sens, avec John.

 _A l'hôpital_

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Etonné, il donna son accord et la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

- _Maryse._ Souffla-t-il, ne s'attendant pas à la voir.

- _Harold._

 _-Comment… saviez vous que j'étais ici ?_ Demanda-t-il perplexe alors qu'elle refermait la porte.

- _Quant un certain Mr Wren se fait hospitaliser, nous sommes toujours prévenus grâce à l'alerte sur votre dossier médicale. On m'a appelé._

 _-Eh bien je …_

 _-Que faites-vous ici Harold ? On m'a dit que vous aviez pris une balle ?_

 _-Oui, je ne suis pas le seul non plus._

Maryse s'assit sur le fauteuil et croisa ses jambes, attentive. Elle resta surprise de voir qu'Harold la regardait, semblant la détailler.

- _Un souci ?_

 _-Non… Je me disais qu'en cinq ans, vous n'avez pas changé._

 _-Merci Harold. Par contre en ce qui vous concerne, vous semblez avoir pris de belles petites rides ?_ Plaisanta-t-elle. Harold sourit franchement.

- _Si vous le dites._

 _-Alors ? Vous voulez me dire ce_ _qui s'est_ _passé cette fois-ci ?_

Harold pinça les lèvres, se triturant les doigts. Ce geste bénin n'échappa pas à son ancienne référente, qui haussa un sourcil.

- _Vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me raconter._ Intervint-elle.

- _Je le sais Maryse. Je cherche seulement un moyen de …_ Il cherchait comment raconter un mensonge. Comment dire la vérité tout en cachant qu'il s'agissait d'agir pour une machine. Il allait devoir changer quelques détails.

 _-De ?_

 _-D'en parler sans que cela ne soit violent._

 _-Pourquoi cela le_ _serait-il ?_ _Vous n'êtes pas un criminel à ce que je sache !_

- _Non. Je ne le suis pas. Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je ne suis pas le seul._

 _-Vous étiez combien ?_

 _-Quatre. Nous sommes amis et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une mauvaise impasse au mauvais moment._

Harold suspendit sa phrase. Maryse était à son écoute et il décida de poursuivre.

- _Nous étions dans ce bâtiment qui a été touché par un missile. Mais avant que cela n'arrive, nous_ _nous étions_ _retrouvés entourés de personnes qui voulaient nous tuer._

- _Oh !_

 _-Mes deux amis, John et Sameen, sont d'anciens militaires de profession. Je vous avais dis que je travaillais pour les assurances, c'est toujours le cas, mais au départ John et Sameen étaient mes gardes du corps puis au fil des mois, nous_ _avons noués_ _des liens plus proches. Donc lorsqu'ils ont compris que nous étions menacés, un échange a eu lieu._

 _-Mais … Et vous Harold ?_

 _-Un des assaillants à tenté de me tuer, je n'ai pu éviter une balle mais John m'a rapidement mis à l'abri._

 _-Il vous a sauvé ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas la première fois._ Soupira-t-il. _Mais ensuite, John a eu un moment d'égarement et a reçu des impacts de balles. Sameen l'a vu, mais avec plus de cinq assaillants, elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de …_

 _-Dites-le si elle les a tués. Je les aurais tués aussi pour s'en être pris à vous !_

 _-C'est ce qu'elle a fait._ Admit Harold. _Mais voilà que quelques secondes après… l'explosion s'est produite. Je ne me souviens pas de_ _ce qui s'est_ _passé, j'avais perdu connaissance peu de temps après._

 _-Eh bien ! Vous êtes sacrément actif maintenant._ Remarqua-t-elle doucement.

- _Je sais. Grâce à vous, je ne vous ai jamais assez remercié._

 _-Comment vont vos amis ? Vous_ _ne m'en avez cité que deux_ _alors que vous m'avez dit que vous étiez quatre ?_

 _-L'inspecteur Fusco, mon autre ami, n'était pas présent à ce moment, mais il enquêtait sur les lieux d'un crime et s'est fait piéger par l'ennemi._ _Il a prit une balle comme moi_ _. Sameen a été touché à l'épaule et porte son bras en écharpe. En ce qui concerne John…_ Il baissa la tête, prenant une bonne inspiration. _Il a été le plus touché de nous tous._ Murmura-t-il.

- _Son pronostic vital est engagé ?_ Questionna Maryse, bouleversée par le ton triste d'Harold.

- _Non, mais il est dans le coma. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang et certains de ses organes ont sans doute été touchés._ Expliqua Finch, malgré sa voix vacillante. Maryse se leva et se rapprocha du lit.

- _Vous semblez plus touché par l'état de John, Harold._

 _-Je ne veux pas le perdre._

 _-Parce que c'est un bon ami ?_

Finch ravala sa salive.

- _Un excellent mais pas que._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-John a su me rendre une certaine… liberté. Il est le premier à avoir réussi à gagner ma confiance._

 _-En parlant de confiance, il est vrai que c'était dur de l'obtenir de votre part ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour vous faire abdiquer ?_

 _-Il a… avec sa loyauté et son honnêteté. Et John n'hésitait pas à faire certaines choses pour me faire oublier d'autres aspects de ma vie._

 _-Comme votre accident ?_

 _-Oui. Il sait seulement que j'ai été blessé mais il n'a jamais rien su d'autre._

 _-Oh, vous n'en parlez pas ?_

 _-Non Maryse. Je n'aime pas en parler et vous le savez._

 _-Et pas qu'un peu ! John a su vous comprendre et n'a_ _pas cherché_ _à vous contrarier._

 _-Exactement._

 _-Même si je n'apprécie pas de vous savoir blessé et de nouveau à l'hôpital… je suis contente de voir que vous avez de nouveaux amis et que vous semblez bien vous débrouiller._

 _-Maryse, voulez-vous voir John et Sameen ?_

Cette question prit de court la femme qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle interrogation.

- _Si vous voulez._

Harold acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et descendit du lit, remettant son peignoir. Par réflexe, sa référente s'était rapprochée de lui, dictée par ses nombreuses années d'expériences. Harold lui sourit et accepta son aide. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de John. Shaw fronça les sourcils en le voyant revenir.

- _Vous voulez nous contrarier ?_ Rétorqua-t-elle.

- _Du tout Mlle Shaw._ Voyant qu'elle dévisageait l'autre femme, il anticipa. _Je vous présente Maryse, une charmante personne qui m'a aidé il y a quelques années._

 _-Vous êtes amis ?_ Demanda la tueuse, se levant du fauteuil, pour donner une poignée de main franche. Maryse fut surprise.

- _Nous pourrions l'être mais je suis sa référente médicale avant tout. Vous êtes Sameen ?_

 _-Gagné._ Puis en s'adressant à Finch. _Vous lui avez parlé de moi ?_

 _-Juste à l'instant Mlle Shaw._

Elle releva la tête et comprit qu'elle ne savait rien de sa vraie identité en voyant son regard.

- _J'ai proposé à Maryse de vous rencontrer vous et John aussi._

 _-Je vais aller chercher du café. Vous en voulez ?_

 _-Volontiers._ Répondit Maryse.

- _Un thé patron ?_

 _-_ _Merci_ _Mlle Shaw. Je veux bien si vous en trouvez._

Shaw quitta la pièce. Harold s'assit sur le fauteuil, masquant une grimace. Maryse, comme aimantée, observait l'homme allongé sur le lit. Harold vit qu'elle détaillait d'un œil professionnel le corps blessé de John, ses yeux s'attardant sur les bleus, les compresses et les stéri-trips. Harold glissa distraitement sa main dans celle de John. S'il pensait passer inaperçu, Maryse ne manqua rien de ce petit geste très révélateur. Elle se redressa et vit la tristesse dans les yeux bleus de Finch. En le voyant fixé et concentré sur le visage de l'agent, Maryse poussa une petite exclamation.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-John n'est pas seulement un ami pour vous ?_

Finch se hérissa violemment, retirant sa main, les joues rouges. Elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste.

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez._

 _-Oh Harold. En une année j'ai appris à vous connaître !_

Finch marmonna. Maryse fit le tour du lit, se mettant à côté de l'informaticien. Elle lui prit doucement sa main et la reposa sur celle de John. Bloqué, Finch la regarda, perdu.

- _Vous ne devez pas vous cacher._

Confus mais touché, il referma ses doigts sur ceux de John. Maryse posa une main sur son épaule.

- _Ce que je vois dans votre regard Harold, c'est la première fois que je le vois._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_ Murmura Finch.

- _Vous êtes touché par_ _ce qui lui_ _arrive. Je sais que vous avez dit que John est votre ami mais … un ami n'aurait pas eu ce regard._

 _-Maryse…_

 _-C'est ce que vous vouliez me dire tout à l'heure ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- _John est important._

 _-Vous avez des sentiments pour lui._

Finch se tourna vers elle. Elle n'avait pas formulé une question mais une affirmation.

- _Il le sait ?_

- _…Non._

- _Vous pensez que c'est réciproque ?_ Souffla-t-elle.

Finch ferma les yeux et soupira.

- _Je ne sais pas._

 _-Il y a des indices ?_

 _-Il y en a eu. Beaucoup mais…_

 _-Vous doutez ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous devriez lui en parler avant que ça ne vous ronge de l'intérieur. Cela fait combien de temps ?_

Finch eut un petit rire sans joie.

- _Peut être deux, trois ans._

Maryse lui lança un regard outré.

- _Il va falloir que vous fassiez quelque chose !_

 _-Je verrais. Il faudrait que John se réveille, ce serait un bon début._

Maryse ne dit rien mais sourit intérieurement. Pour elle, Harold avait avoué avec quelques mots qu'il aimait John. Et elle était persuadé que John avait tout entendu…

 _A suivre..._


	13. Se réunir

_**Bonsoir ! Voilà le tout dernier chapitre de cette longue histoire, globalement centrée sur Harold ! J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !**_

 _ **Remerciements à : SailorChronos1 (John va pouvoir dire ses premiers mots !) , isatis2013 (Je partage toujours la même opinion sur cette fin brutale. J'espère que tes deux baignoires auront suffit ! ), Jade181184 ( Oui Maryse est un autre perso central en plus de Finch. John entends ce que tu dis !) et Paige0703 ( Fort en émotions ? on continue sur le même rythme !)**_

 _ **Encore merci à Isatis pour sa correction!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture! La prochaine histoire commencera le 22 mars 2018! (Miaou !)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Se réunir.**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient combattu Samaritain. Personne ne savait si la machine avait survécu à l'apocalypse numérique. Fusco avait reprit son travail dans un autre district où personne ne le soupçonnerai. Shaw errait dans les rues de New York, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son blouson de cuir, l'air maussade. Parfois elle allait dans un bar et commandait un bon Whisky qu'elle buvait sans modération. Parfois elle se mêlait d'autres histoires et prenait part à certaines bagarres. Ce n'était pas tant l'action qui manquait à la tueuse, mais elle était en colère, frustrée. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus Root pour la calmer. De la machine elle ne savait rien, elle ne savait pas si elle avait réussi à vivre, à s'en sortir. Derrière ce masque de colère, se cachait aussi une tristesse. Son ami était toujours hospitalisé et n'était pas sorti du coma.

Finch quant à lui alternait entre les visites à l'hôpital et son repos dans sa résidence privée au nom de Mr Wren. L'informaticien passait ses journées aux côtés de John. Chaque jour, il demandait des nouvelles au médecin traitant concernant l'état de Reese. Il n'y avait eu que quelques petites évolutions mais rien d'encourageant. Alors Finch s'asseyait dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Quelque fois il lisait, ne manquant pas de jeter un coup d'œil vers John de temps en temps. Quelque fois il ne faisait rien et l'observait, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux dans les secondes qui suivaient. Mais à chaque fois, rien ne se produisait. Alors il attendait. Il se donnait du courage, même s'il trouvait le temps terriblement long. Bear, qu'il avait récupéré chez Léon, comprenait ce qui se passait. Il avait été triste lorsqu'il n'avait plus vu la hackeuse revenir et avait essayé de réconforter Shaw à sa manière, en lui prêtant plus d'attention. Mais entre une Shaw froide, qui ne semblait pas daigner lui donner une petite caresse en retour et un Finch perdu, seul et qui souffrait de l'absence de John, le malinois avait beaucoup de mal à rester le chien heureux qu'il était autrefois.

Bear suivait Finch dans chacun de ses déplacements, revêtu de son gilet de chien d'assistance. Allongé sur le sol, à côté du lit de John, il couinait de temps à autre. Parfois lorsqu'il sentait une profonde mélancolie s'échapper du corps de l'informaticien, il se levait et venait poser sa petite tête sur ses cuisses, le regardant avec des yeux doux. Finch ne résistait pas et grattait affectivement le malinois entre les oreilles.

Ce matin là, l'informaticien se réveilla avec une sensation étrange. Il s'était levé avec des douleurs plus fortes qu'à l'ordinaire, causées par son immobilité lors de ses journées à l'hôpital. Il prit une longue douche chaude, laissant l'eau frapper sa peau fragile. Ses gémissements se mélangèrent au bruit de l'eau, il avait du poser ses mains à plat sur le carrelage pour ne pas tomber, tant sa hanche le lançait. Bear s'était posté devant la vitre de la douche, veillant sur lui. Il avait finit par sortir de la douche, une serviette drapée autour de lui. Bear le suivait du regard. Finch se cramponnant au meuble du lavabo. Il remplit le verre d'eau et prit un comprimé pour ses douleurs, les yeux clos. Il se força à se sécher et s'habilla difficilement, ses mouvements rendus raides. Il se rasa et se coiffa d'un geste de la main, ne manquant pas d'y rajouter une petite pointe de spray. Puis il glissa ses lunettes sur son nez et observa son reflet dans le miroir. Bear donna un petit coup de tête à sa jambe, la langue pendante.

Finch baissa la tête pour regarder le chien. Il songea combien il était chanceux de l'avoir. Bear était un cadeau de John et il ne l'oubliait jamais. Ce chien était doté d'une intelligence hors norme, un peu comme son partenaire. Esquissant un petit sourire pour rassurer le canin, il quitta la pièce et alla prendre un bon petit déjeuner même si le cœur n'y était pas. Puis il enfila le gilet à Bear et se rendit à l'hôpital. Pour une nouvelle longue journée. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et réalisa que John semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Le médecin lui annonça que John s'était agité quelques minutes cette nuit, mais sans se réveiller une seule fois. Rassuré, Finch avait entamé sa lecture. La matinée se déroula sans encombre et à l'heure du repas, Finch descendit, laissant Bear dans la chambre et se rendit à la cafétéria. Il ne mangea qu'un repas léger et retourna rapidement rejoindre son partenaire. Il fit une pause et s'autorisa à dormir un peu, la main tenant celle de John. Il se reposa pendant une bonne heure puis émergea lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner .Grommelant, il s'en empara et décrocha sans regarder si un nom s'était affiché.

- _Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il, d'une voix mal assurée.

- _Harry._

Finch se figea en reconnaissant la voix de la hackeuse. Mais ce qui le dérangeait dans cette intonation c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la voix mécanique qu'il avait entendu avant que la machine ne meure et le fait qu'elle était étrangement humaine.

- _Mlle Groves ?_

 _-Vous êtes surpris ?_

 _-Mais..._ Balbutia-t-il.

- _Vous avez tous cru que j'étais morte ?_

 _-Root, comment …_

 _-J'ai survécu. Cette balle ne m'a pas tué. Je savais qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour que vous agissiez._

 _-Vous avez simulé votre mort ?_ S'exclama Finch.

- _Oui. Ne m'en voulez pas Harry, c'était pour le bien de tout le monde._

 _-Mais l'inspecteur Fusco vous a vu …_

 _-Oui Lionel. Mais j'étais maquillée et on m'avait injecté un produit qui a fait ralentir mon cœur. Parce que la machine avait tout prévu. Elle voulait que vous changiez, que_ _vous cassiez_ _certaines règles._

 _-Et c'est exactement_ _ce que_ _j'ai fais._ Murmura Finch.

- _Vous l'avez fait par vengeance Harry. Et je suis fière de vous. Mais je ne pensais pas que Shaw allait vous impliquer à la fin._

 _-Comment savez-vous cela ?_

 _\- Comment pouvez-vous poser cette question ?_ Ricana-t-elle.

- _Parce que j'ai tout vu Admin._

Finch sentit que l'air lui manquait.

- _Mais …_

 _-Merci Admin. J'ai survécu._ Retentit la voix robotisée de la machine. Finch leva les yeux en entendit le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme à la chevelure ondulée. Laissant tomber son téléphone, relâchant la main de John, il se leva tel un automate, ignorant ses douleurs physiques, éberlué. Puis il avança vers elle et la prit dans les bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Elle resserra son étreinte. Elle sentait qu'il était choqué d'apprendre qu'elle était toujours parmi eux, qu'elle avait du ruser pour s'écarter de l'équipe puisqu'elle représentait une grande menace à cause de son lien direct avec la machine. Sentant la détresse de son ami, elle le garda contre elle un moment, caressant son dos d'un geste amical. Elle savait qu'il se retenait de pleurer, captant les sanglots refoulés. Bear tournait autour d'eux, content, la queue frétillante, heureux de revoir la hackeuse. Finch finit par se séparer d'elle et la détailla de ses yeux rougis.

- _Oh Harry, ne pleurez pas !_ Le taquina-t-elle. Pour la peine elle déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Finch hoqueta de surprise mais rit doucement, heureux de la retrouver. Il n'était même pas en colère, il n'en avait pas la force.

- _Je vais tâcher de bien me tenir Mlle Groves._

 _-Ah enfin, revoilà le Harold que je connais ! Alors, comment va notre gaillard ?_

Finch se tourna vers John, d'un air triste.

- _John est dans le coma._

 _-Mais il va se réveiller._

 _-Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?_

 _-Avez-vous oublié que la machine est capable de prédire beaucoup de choses ?_

 _-Elle croit que John va se réveiller ?_

 _-Elle en est certaine. Mais capricieuse comme elle est, elle refuse de me dire quand. Au fait … la machine est fière de vous aussi._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Disons qu'elle a récupéré les images de ce qui s'est passé sur ce toit et dans l'immeuble._

Finch devina rapidement ce à quoi elle faisait référence.

- _Je n'avais pas le choix._

 _-Je sais. La machine est fière que vous ayez prit la défense de Shaw, tout comme moi. Vous avez sauvé tout le monde Harold. Tout le monde est vivant grâce à vous aujourd'hui._

Finch fut ému par sa remarque. Dans un sens c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas été inutile. Il avait servi et pour une fois, malgré le résultat, il était content. Seulement si John se réveillait, il serait le plus heureux. Il réalisa que Root avait posée une main sur son bras et le guidait vers le fauteuil.

- _Vous tremblez Harry, asseyez-vous._

Avec toutes ces émotions, il n'avait même pas remarqué que la position debout le fatiguait. Résigné, il reprit place. Root s'installa au bout du lit, détaillant John. Un petit sourire en coin.

- _Même blessé, il reste charmant._

Cela arracha un sourire à Finch, parce qu'elle avait raison.

- _Mlle Groves. Comment avez-vous survécu ?_

 _-La balle que_ _j'ai reçu_ _m'a fait un mal de chien mais elle n'avait touché aucun organe vital._ Elle releva son sweat, montrant la fraîche cicatrice, témoin de l'impact. _Elle était ressortie derrière._

 _-Mais et l'enterrement ?_

 _-Celui auquel vous n'avez pas assisté ?_

Finch fit une moue désolée.

- _Ce n'était pas moi. Samaritain a trouvé la tombe et a prit l'implant d'une personne sourde._

Finch fronça les sourcils.

- _Elle était décédée des suites d'une longue maladie. Elle avait pratiquement le même âge et le même physique._ Expliqua Root.

- _Oh…_

Ils ne dirent plus rien, se contentant d'être là. Puis Root décida qu'il était temps de partir et qu'elle devait prévenir tout le monde qu'elle était en vie. Finch la salua et pensa un instant à la réaction que Shaw pourrait bien avoir en la découvrant. La connaissant, elle allait croire à une hallucination ou à une nouvelle simulation sauf que Samaritain était bel et bien mort, donc les simulations n'étaient plus. Il retira ses lunettes et se passa une main lasse sur le visage, fatigué. Il soupira puis remit ses lunettes. Il se leva et alla dans la petite salle d'eau attenante. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage pour se redonner contenance et se sécha avec une petite serviette. Il se regarda dans le miroir et vit toute la fatigue sur son visage : ses cernes quelque peu dissimulées par ses lunettes, ses traits tirés, ses yeux bleus légèrement gris terne. Agacé de voir son reflet, il retourna dans la chambre et se rassit.

- _Harold…_

Finch fit un bond du fauteuil et se retourna vivement vers le lit. Bear avait levé la tête, reconnaissant la voix. John avait les yeux entrouverts, la tête tournée vers lui.

- _Oh mon dieu John !_ S'exclama Finch, submergé par un intense soulagement. Il se leva et se pencha sur John posant une main sur son bras.

- _Vous …m'avez … sauvé Harold._

 _-Oui John. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser._

Reese ouvrit les yeux entièrement, habitué à la luminosité. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se décoiffant et scanna du regard la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- _John ? Vous vous sentez bien ?_

 _-Comme un bébé._

Finch se redressa et laissa échapper un rire libérateur. John n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour et ses taquineries. Toute la tension, tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours fondirent comme de la neige au soleil. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sous les diverses émotions qui traversaient son cœur et il ne put empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. John semblant sentir le changement chez Finch, le regarda de nouveau. Etonné de sa réaction, lui si secret, si droit et ne communicant jamais, il voyait un tout autre Harold Finch sous ses yeux, loin de celui qu'il avait connu dès les premiers jours de leur partenariat. Devant la détresse de Finch, John se redressa automatiquement, s'asseyant, il attrapa le bras de son ami pour le tirer vers lui. Finch s'assit sur le bord du lit, incapable de se détacher de ce regard bleu azur qui lui avait terriblement manqué pendant plus de deux semaines. John était déstabilisé de le voir si faible, si fragile.

- _Harold… pourquoi pleurez-vous ?_

 _-Vous m'avez manqué._ Répondit Finch, quelques trémolos dans sa voix.

John bougea et se rapprocha de lui, posant une main sur le bras de son patron, qui, à présent honteux, tentait de ne pas le regarder de ses yeux rougis. Le cœur de l'agent se serra face à lui. Jamais Finch ne s'était montré sous un autre jour. S'il s'était ouvert à lui, jamais il n'avait été si loin. John glissa son autre main sous le menton d'Harold et le força doucement à le regarder. Si Finch résista dans un premier temps, puis se laissa faire, troublé par ce contact intime.

- _Je suis là maintenant._

Finch craqua et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, ne pouvant plus se contenir. John se mordit la lèvre et attira Finch contre lui, calant sa tête sur son épaule, lui donnant un semblant d'intimité pour qu'il puisse se laisser aller. Voyant que la position n'était pas la plus confortable pour un homme avec des limites physiques, il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Finch. Quelques secondes plus tard, Finch était allongé sur le lit, le visage toujours enfoui, John le serrant contre lui, caressant son dos tendu, sentant tous les sanglots de l'informaticien sous ses touches. Finch se calma au bout de quelques minutes mais garda la position. Bear avait posé sa tête sur le bord de la couche, regardant les deux hommes étroitement enlacés sur le petit lit.

- _Je ne pouvais pas vous abandonner John._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que vous êtes important._

John, hésitant, caressa la base des cheveux de Finch, lui arrachant un frisson et un doux son de satisfaction.

- _Important au point que vous vous êtes servi d'une arme ?_

 _-Je ne vous demanderai pas comment vous le savez._

 _-Je n'étais_ _peut être plus_ _en état, mais Harold, j'ai tout vu._

Finch resta silencieux, alors il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

- _Je suis fier de vous._

 _-Merci._ Murmura Finch. _Et_ _si c'était à refaire, je le referais._

John sourit devant sa détermination et décida d'être franc.

- _Je sais Finch._

 _-Vous savez quoi ?_ Demanda Finch, suspicieux. Il se redressa doucement sur son bras, n'ayant plus honte de montrer son visage mouillé.

- _Je sais pour vos sentiments Harold._

Brusquement gêné par la révélation, Finch entreprit de descendre du lit. C'était sans compter avec John, qui anticipa son geste et le retint, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

- _John..._ Se plaignit Finch.

- _Pourquoi prendre la fuite ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas Harold._

 _-Je … Je …_

 _-Vous croyiez que je n'ai rien entendu ?_

Les yeux de Finch s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il repensa à sa conversation avec Maryse et à tous ces messages qu'il avait murmurés à l'oreille de John pour espérer le faire réagir. Il se mortifia et gémit.

- _Harold, cessez de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il faut qu'on arrête._

 _-On ?_ Balbutia Finch.

- _Oui._

Le génie fronça les sourcils, cherchant à savoir si son agent se moquait de lui une fois de plus. Hormis le sérieux et l'honnêteté qui se reflétaient sur le visage de l'agent, il y vit une douceur infinie. Reese lui sourit timidement, ce qui le fit frissonner.

- _Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des sentiments Finch._

 _-Vous …_

 _-Comme vous Finch, je les cache depuis longtemps. Depuis que je vous ai sauvé des mains de Root. Tout est parti de là._ John relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur Finch et saisit ses deux mains. _Cela s'est amplifié après la mort de Carter. J'ai vraiment compris à ce moment là. C'est pour ça que je voulais que vous reveniez quand Samaritain s'est mit en route._

 _-John…_

 _-Parce que je ne supportais pas de vous savoir loin de moi._

 _-Je ne le supportais pas non plus._ Coupa Finch. _Je ne pouvais plus me passer de votre présence._

 _-Vous me manquiez aussi. Votre intelligence, vos costumes, votre esprit d'analyse, vos petites manies, les cliquetis du clavier, vos réponses à mes taquineries… tout me manquait._

Finch ravala sa salive, heureux de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- _Parce que je vous aime Harold. Je vous ai toujours aimé._ John leva une main et la plaça sur la mâchoire de Finch, caressant l'épiderme du pouce. Finch frémit mais ne se détacha pas de ses yeux. Dans un réflexe spontané, Finch reproduisit le même geste mais attira le visage de John vers lui. L'agent ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. Des lèvres timides se posèrent sur les siennes. Puis cela se fit plus gourmand, plus coquin. John l'encouragea, le laissant prendre d'assaut sa bouche et jouer avec sa langue. Des gémissements s'échappèrent des lèvres des deux complices. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. John rit devant les joues rouges de son partenaire mais s'inquiéta en le voyant vaciller un peu.

- _Harold ?_

 _-Oh…je crois que je suis … fatigué._

 _-Vous avez le tournis ?_ Demanda John, attentif.

- _Un peu._ Avoua-t-il.

- _Trop d'émotions._ Jugea Reese, le rallongeant sur le lit, contre lui. _Reposez vous, je ne bougerais pas d'un poil._

Finch marmonna mais ne dit rien, fermant les yeux, rassuré. John le caressa doucement pour le détendre. Il le sentit se faire de plus en plus lourd et à sa respiration régulière, il comprit qu'il s'était endormi, épuisé. John lui retira doucement ses lunettes, les déposant sur la table de chevet à côté. Il enfoui son nez dans les cheveux de l'informaticien, humant ce parfum qui lui avait manqué, le redécouvrant avec plaisir. Il clos les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de répit avec lui. La porte s'ouvrit la à la volée.

- _Fi…_

La tueuse s'était arrêtée dans son élan face à la scène surréaliste qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Son regard alternait entre le corps de l'informaticien endormi, étroitement enlacé à son agent, puis vers John, bien réveillé, agacé par cette entrée en fanfare qui avait bien failli réveiller Finch. Root apparu à la suite de Sameen et sourit devant ce tableau.

- _Shaw, toujours aussi excessive._ Chuchota Reese.

- _Ravie de voir que tu vas mieux._ Grinça-t-elle. _Finch savait que Root était vivante ?_

John, bien qu'il avait entendu l'échange entre Root et Finch plus tôt, préféra protéger son compagnon.

- _Je ne sais pas et je ne lui demanderai pas._

 _-Pourquoi il dort avec toi ?_

 _-Parce qu'il est fatigué._

 _-Ca je me doute, mais dans le même lit ?_

 _-Sameen, tu n'as pas compris ? Ils sont comme nous..._ Intervint la comprit.

- _Génial._

 _-Merci Shaw._ Répondit Reese, sur un ton blasé.

- _Viens Sameen, laissons les tranquille, nous avons besoin de discuter. Inutile de t'en prendre à Finch ou à John._

 _-Parce qu'ils ne savaient rien ?!_

 _-Non. J'ai seulement vu Finch avant de venir te voir, pour le prévenir._

 _-Et j'ai manqué ça._ Grommela Shaw, entrainée de force à l'extérieur par sa compagne.

Apaisé qu'ils soient de nouveaux seuls, John veilla sur Finch, toujours aussi profondément endormi. Finch dû toutefois se réveiller lorsque la fin des visites arriva. Il eut du mal à se séparer de John, mais celui-ci le rassura. Finch, prévoyant, lui glissa son propre téléphone .Reese avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas à lui, que Finch devait le garder mais l'informaticien avait trouvé les mots pour le faire abdiquer, lui assurant qu'il avait un autre téléphone chez lui. C'est le pas lourd qu'il quitta l'hôpital.

Le lendemain matin, Finch était déjà bien réveillé. Bear avait retrouvé sa malice et taquinait son maître, donnant quelques coups de museau. Ils furent sur les lieux à l'heure de l'ouverture au public et Finch s'étonna de ne pas voir son agent dans le lit lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

- _John ?_ Murmura-t-il, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Mais Bear se dirigea vers la porte fermée de la salle de bain.

- _Harold ?_ Retentit la voix de John.

- _Oh vous êtes là._

John ouvrit la porte, vêtu d'un pantalon, la chemise ouverte, ses cheveux mouillés et une béquille à la main. Finch lança un regard dubitatif à l'objet alors que John se rapprochait de lui.

- _Ce n'est rien Finch._ Lui assura-t-il.

- _Le médecin m'avait prévenu que vous risquiez d'avoir quelques problèmes de mobilité._

 _-Cette balle dans la hanche ne me fera rien perdre Harold._

 _-Je le sais._ Fit-il, à voix basse.

John l'embrassa chaleureusement et Finch entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

- _Rassuré ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Vous allez mieux ?_

 _-Parfaitement._

John lui offrit un beau sourire craquant. Il prit la main de l'informaticien, jouant avec ses doigts, puis l'entraîna dans la petite pièce d'eau.

- _Vous voulez m'aider ?_ Demanda Reese en lui tendant un rasoir. Finch ne put retenir un sourire, ravi. John s'assit sur les toilettes fermées tandis que Finch s'installait sur la chaise en plastique. Harold répandit de la mousse avec la bombe, puis mouilla le rasoir dans le lavabo, pour apposer la lame sur la mâchoire de John. Doucement et avec des gestes mécaniques, Finch rasa la barbe envahissante de John. Reese se laissait faire, ravi de le voir aussi doux. Reese se retrouva sans barbe et Finch, le surprenant, prit la petite serviette pour essuyer toute trace de mousse restante. Finch croisa la lueur dans le regard de John et frémit face à cette intensité soudaine. Les joues légèrement rouges, il cessa de le sécher. John lâcha un petit rire, ce qui le déstabilisa.

- _J'aime vous voir tout gêné._

 _-J'ai toujours été un bon sujet d'amusement pour vous…_

 _-Et vous l'êtes encore Harold._

John lui donna un baiser, coupant court aux protestations de son compagnon. Il termina de s'habiller et alla s'asseoir quelques instants sur son lit. Un infirmier et un médecin entrèrent dans la chambre.

- _Bonjour Mr Randall, Mr Wren._

Finch et Reese saluèrent les praticiens.

- _Mr Wren, pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant ?_

 _-Il peut rester._ Se manifesta John.

- _Comme vous voudrez._ John vit le soulagement chez Finch. _Compte tenu de vos analyses et des examens que nous avons pratiqués hier en fin de journée, vous êtes apte pour rentrer chez vous._

 _-C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre._ Se réjouit John.

Le médecin lui donna une ordonnance et le bon de sortie puis quitta la pièce suivi de son collègue. John croisa le regard de Finch, qui tentait de masquer son contentement. Il se leva, rassembla le peu d'affaire qu'il avait et chaussa des baskets. Finch le détailla.

- _Je n'ai pas de costume Finch._ Ricana John.

- _Vous n'en avez pas besoin John._

- _Finch… la machine_ _a-t-elle_ _survécu ?_

 _-Oui. Et Samaritain n'est plus._

 _-Nous avons gagné alors._

 _-Oui John. En dépit de certaines vies._

 _-Peut être mais nous sommes là._ Voyant le trouble de son compagnon, il précisa. _Je suis là._ Il se rapprocha de lui, prenant sa main et la posa à plat sur sa poitrine. Finch se mordit les lèvres en sentant les battements de cœur de John. Emu, il se retrouva sans voix. John décida qu'il était temps de quitter ces lieux. Finch l'accompagna et le guida vers la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, John lui demanda de retourner au loft. Devant l'immeuble, John quitta le véhicule et se baissa, voyant que son compagnon hésitait.

- _Finch, ne perdons plus de temps maintenant. Venez avec moi, je sais que c'est ce que vous voulez._

Finch quitta le volant et le rejoignit. Ce fut le début de leur relation. Désormais dans les semaines qui suivirent, ils apprirent à se connaître davantage, vivant ensemble. John commençait à mieux comprendre les difficultés que Finch éprouvait de temps à autre à cause de ses restrictions et avait fini par faire face aux nombreuses cicatrices de celui-ci lors d'une séance de douche partagée.

Finch était paniqué, lui qui avait toujours dissimulé son dos, s'était protégé avec ses costumes sur mesures, ces costumes qui lui servaient d'armure. Mais Reese l'avait étonné. Il avait doucement caressé ces longues marques puis avait déposé quelques baisers chastes. Foudroyé par les frissons qui avaient parcourus son corps, puis cette chaleur des lèvres de John sur sa peau, l'eau de la douche coulant sur eux, il avait étouffé un sanglot face à ce geste d'amour, aux attentions que John avait pour lui. John fit durer ce moment pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne le dégoûtait. Puis doucement, Finch avait reproduit les mêmes gestes sur John, déposant un baiser sur chaque marque. Sur son torse, sur son ventre, sur ses épaules, sur ses bras, sur son dos et sur sa hanche. Dans le feu de l'action, les deux hommes étaient transis de désir, chacun réagissant sous les attouchements de son partenaire. Ils avaient unis leurs lèvres, s'embrassant vigoureusement, oubliant l'espace étroit. Finch s'était retrouvé planqué contre la paroi de la cabine, le corps nu et chaud de John pressé contre lui. Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses, inquisitrices, faisant rouler les muscles de l'agent. Quant à John, ses mains posées sur les hanches de Finch, cherchaient à le rapprocher de lui, cherchant un contact intime. La buée s'installa sur la vitre de la douche, ne laissant distinguer que les formes humaines. Finch gémit en sentant l'intimité de John contre lui et trembla. Entre deux gémissements, il murmura :

- _John… pas ici…_

 _-Le lit ?_

Finch approuva. Pressé, il repoussa John, quitta la cabine de douche et se sécha rapidement. John en fit de même et glissa ses mains sous le postérieur de Finch pour le plaquer contre lui et le porter.

- _John… votre hanche…_

 _-Je n'ai pas mal._

John traversa la pièce et déposa Finch sur la couche, grimpant rapidement sur lui, reprenant les baisers, se collant au corps émoustillé de Finch.

- _John… doucement …_

 _-Pourquoi ?_ Chuchota Reese, l'embrassant dans le creux du cou, ses mains emprisonnant celles de son partenaire pour ne pas qu'il le touche, le frustrant.

- _Je n'ai pas … eu … de ... relations depuis…_

Sentant le désarroi de Finch, John cessa et se redressa sur ses coudes.

- _Depuis votre accident ?_

Finch pinça les lèvres, fermant les yeux, et acquiesça. Reese passa une main douce sur sa joue. Harold rouvrit les yeux, croisant le sourire coquin de John.

- _Ce n'est pas un souci Harold. Je ferais attention._ Puis il se pencha sur son oreille. _Je vous le promets._ Murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. Cela grisa Finch, qui gémit de nouveau sous les caresses de son compagnon. Reese prit soin de faire attention à lui, tout en le provoquant. Doucement mais sûrement, Finch retrouva des sensations qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps. La chaleur qu'il ressentait au creux de ses reins se propagea dans le reste de son corps. Haletant et se sentant de nouveau vivre, oubliant ses restrictions, il entoura les hanches de Reese de ses jambes et le fit basculer sur le côté. Reese fut si décontenancé par l'effronterie de Finch, qu'il mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que son partenaire avait volontairement plaqué son bassin contre le sien, le visage tout rouge, les lèvres entrouvertes et gonflées. John garda Finch contre lui, le maintenant et donna quelques petits coups de bassin.

Finch gémit à chaque coup et ne put se retenir de hurler de surprise en sentant qu'il réagissait. John profita de sa surprise pour le faire basculer, reprenant le dessus. La chaleur augmenta dans la pièce, désormais remplie de gémissements de plus en plus bruyants les uns que les autres. La passion ne tarda pas à les submerger et ils firent durer le plaisir pour cette première nuit d'amour. Une nuit, parmi les nombreuses qui complétèrent leur vie. Finch était à nouveau un homme plein de ressources, avec le sourire, comme s'il vivait une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau corps. John avait su changer son regard sur ce corps qu'il avait tant détesté. Il avait finit par apprécier quelques parties de son corps, que John lui faisait aimer de nouveau : ses larges épaules, sa poitrine, ses doigts et même s'il ne l'avouait pas encore, son postérieur, que John ne manquait jamais de peloter, le trouvant attirant. Finch était un homme libre, libéré de son lourd passé, profitant de cette vie inespérée auprès de cet agent qu'il aimait plus que tout : John Reese.

THE END


End file.
